Gray Possession
by N1nj4 Grrrl
Summary: When all you have is each other, where do you belong? Black Garden sequel. Rated for language and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Gray Possession! The sequel to Black Garden (as if you didn't already know). Please enjoy! *^.^***

**

* * *

**

The darkness was as effective as a bucket of water over my head. Frowning, I looked around, puzzled, wiping my tears away with an impatient hand. My sister looked lost and I was somewhat confused. There were no windows. There was no light. And yet I could see just fine. Savanna huffed in irritation, "Did the power go out or something? Damn. Don't worry, Jess. They'll fix it soon, I'm sure."

"Can you see anything, Savanna?"

"Are you kidding? I can't see my own hand in front of my face. Why?"

I blinked in confusion, "Because I can see you as clearly as if there were a candle lit in here."

I could _see_ her turn pale, "Jess. I need you to do something for me. Ok, Baby?"

"Depends on what it is…"

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this."

I could hear the fear in her voice and I frowned, "Why? What's going on?"

"Promise!"

"Tell me why first." I maintained, not exactly happy with her at the moment, "After all, what does it matter if some crazy chick says she can see in the dark?"

She shifted and I swear I could almost hear her heart beating fast with anxiety, "It's just… important."

"Uh-huh. Well anyway, I wanna get outta here. Now's a good chance."

I refused to think about Lar'ja right then. If I had any chance of leaving, I had to push all thoughts of him to the back of my mind. Besides… that's the way he'd want it. I moved toward the door, but Savanna caught my arm; a lucky grab in the dark.

"You can't go out there!" she said, sounding almost panicked.

"Why not? What aren't you telling me, Savanna?" I was beginning to lose what little cool I had left.

Again she hedged, but finally said, "I can't say anything."

I frowned, "_Why_?"

"Because if I do, they'll send me away and I'm the only reason they haven't started cutting into you!"

I froze and stared at her, eyes narrowing, "They don't cut people up in psych wards."

"No, they don't. For some reason, they find your genetics _fascinating_."

"But we share the exact _same_ genetics!" Never mind the fact psych wards didn't care about genetic testing.

"You're preaching to the choir here, babe."

"We're not really in Mendota are we?"

I stared at her, but though she was aimed in my direction, biting her bottom lip in anxiety, she couldn't see me. Everything was too strange. Off. Nothing was adding up right. I needed to know. I needed a place to start. I reached cautiously to my left shoulder and felt along my skin under the sleeve until I hit a ridge of harder skin, a scar. A thrill went through me and I traced along the almost-Celtic-almost-tribal semi-circular glyph. Luar'ke-de. Luar'ke-de's mark. I grinned ferally in the darkness.

"Savanna. I need to see my personal things. Clothing and what-not. Do you know where it's kept?"

She shook her head, "They're very careful not to tell me anything."

I heard footsteps outside the door and pulled Savanna out of the way. The door opened and the doctor stepped in cautiously with a flashlight, "Ladies? Is everything alright? Don't be worried, just a little power outage."

"We're fine." Savanna said.

"But you're not," I finished. Before anyone else could act, I had him pressed face first to the wall, arm at a painful angle behind his back. My left arm was pressed across his shoulders, keeping him in one place. It had been smooth, quick, _easy_ and after three years strapped down to a table, it shouldn't have been.

"What the-?"

I increased the pressure on his arm and he cried out, "You're going to answer my questions. _All of them_. Yes?"

"You're _crazy_! Ow!"

"Wrong answer. How long have I been here?"

"Three years! Ah! I'm serious!"

"Why am I here?" I glared at the back of his head.

"Your genetic code is an anomaly. You're human, but it vaguely matches a couple specimens brought in at the same time you were captured."

"_Captured_?"

"Yes! You gave the FBI one hell of a fight before they brought you down. You seemed predisposed for some reason to the modifications we made to your DNA using the specimens as an example."

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep against Lar'ja's side. Why the hell couldn't I remember between then and now? My mind was overloading. I forced down the panic out of necessity and brought back my anger, "You played with my _DNA_? You sick bastard! These other specimens, _how many were there_?"

"Just four! _Oww_! There were only four bodies! I swear it!"

"I think you're lying," I snarled, "Tell me the rest!"

"_Shit_! When you were brought in, we mixed your DNA and that of one of the subjects. You miscarried after the first month and we didn't try again. That's all, I swear it!"

"_Liar_!"

"_I swear it!_" He yelled when I gave a tug on his arm.

"_That isn't possible_!" I yelled back. Humans and Yautja couldn't procreate. They just _couldn't_. Could they?

"Right!" He said almost sarcastically, "Then I guess I just imagined all the blood and the month old fetus!"

I couldn't seem to draw a full breath. I had been _pregnant_? And they used DNA from one of the _Bad Bloods_? While I was _unconscious_? I shook, disgusted, and when it came, my voice was squeezed down with emotion, "Month old-? Did you bastards experiment on it? _Well_? _Did __you_?"

"How often do these kinds of opportunities arise? It was clearly not human, even at that early stage." He asked, exasperated, "Besides, it was only one month along and already dead. If it wasn't, we would have let you carry to term before disec-AHH! My _ARM_! You broke my _arm_! You _bitch!_"

I growled, enraged, "You're lucky that's all I broke you cold, unfeeling, heartless son of a bitch!" Then I demanded, "Do you still have him floating in a vial somewhere? _Well_?"

Savanna was trying very hard to not be a part of this scene which suited me just fine. The doctor shook his head, "Once it'd told us all it could, we disposed of it!"

I shuddered in horror I hadn't known I could feel. I had been used in ways no one should ever have to think about. And what's worse was that poor, small life that had been nothing more to these people than a science experiment. Half Yautja, half human. I hadn't even known such a thing was possible considering how different we were. Now, if I ever saw Lar'ja again, I'd have to tell him how badly I had failed. He probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I could kill a Queen with a door, but couldn't protect myself or a defenseless life from my own people.

I could, however, get revenge. Now _that_ was a satisfying thought!

"Where are my things, you son of a bitch? My armor; my mask. Where are they?"

"AHH! _Bitch_! They're in storage. We couldn't figure out how to make them work, so we put them in storage!"

"Show me."

I kept one hand on the scruff of his neck as he led us through the many twisting hallways, Savanna an unhappy presence at my back. There was an eerie lack of people that reminded me of the last dark place I'd walked through and I kept my eyes wandering, peering into every dark corner we passed, "Where is everyone?"

"Lower level," He said with the edge of pain in his voice, "There's too much at risk here so when something like this happens, everyone without a certain clearance goes to the first floor until the power comes back."

We walked in silence until he brought us to a door like any other. Swiping his ID badge, the little light on the door's lock turned green and he opened it, stepping inside. The room wasn't huge, but it was large enough to hold all the odds and ends that might be needed in a place like this and in one corner on a small shelf, staring back at me, was my mask. Tears filled my eyes. It was like getting a friend back, a small comfort in the midst of my pain. I'd lost my mate, my Teacher, my home, my _life_. Three years, _gone_. And I knew better. I could never go back. Not after I got done doing what I was going to do here.

As soon as I stepped inside, the doctor rushed out and closed the door, leaving me trapped in the storage room. I heard Savanna yelling at him through the door and grinned. Stripping out of the scrubs, I went over to the shelf and found all of my armor, equipment, weapons, and even the black sports bra and matching running shorts. I struggled into the shift suit, annoyed at all the little holes, but once that was on, the rest was easy. After settling my weapons in their proper places, even my gun, and putting my hair up in a tail with the skull-bead from Luar'ke-de, I activated my wrist console and put on my mask, attaching it to the little hoses from my pack.

I took a moment to become reacquainted with the system, then targeted the door's handle and shot it with my plasma caster. It made a very nice hole and the screams of shock and dismay from the other side were music to my ears. I pulled the door open and walked over to the doctor who stared at me in fear, backpedaling away from me. I grinned ferally behind the mask.

I stalked closer and my wrist blades left their housing with a satisfying "schnick" sound. He held up his good hand as though to ward off a blow, but I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him near, "You took from me. Without permission. Tantamount to rape, really. I could have let that go. I would have let you live. But then you brought a small life into it. I don't care that he or she was already dead when you started cutting it up. It lived, even for just a month, because of you and the people here. You have no excuse good enough."

"Please!" He begged, quivering in terror, staring into my masks blank eyes, "Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry! Please! _Please_!"

I pretended to think about it before turning back to him and shoving the blades into his chest, avoiding his heart on purpose, "I'm just not feeling very charitable right now. So sorry."

His mouth open and closed silently like a landed fish and I jerked the blades free, letting him collapse to the ground. Turning to Savanna, she watched me in horror and fear, "Jessie…"

"He deserved it." I said, flicking the blood off my blades and retracting them.

"That's not for you to decide!"

"Wrong!" I snapped in barely suppressed anger, "It was for me and me alone to decide! It was _my_ child-"

"A child you didn't even _know about_ until now!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"No! Because no matter what, the kid was still mine!"

"It had been _miscarried!_ Jess, it was _gone_!"

I glared at her behind my mask. She didn't understand. _Couldn't_ understand. I'd just had the last three years of my life taken from me, had my DNA tampered with, been experimented on, and found out that an innocent life that had half my DNA had been coldly pulled apart and studied before being thrown away like trash. I felt bile in the back of my throat and simply turned and walked away from her. I couldn't speak to her right now and I wanted out more than anything else.

"Jess!" She called, running to catch up, carrying the flashlight, "Jessie, wait! Look, I'm sorry. I know you're upset. It was just really shocking to see you kill someone like that."

"Technically, he's not dead yet. Soon, though."

"My God, Jess. Listen to yourself! Killing him won't bring the kid back!"

"No, but he should have to pay for everything he's done."

"You're not God, Jess!"

"True. But now I have to figure out what to say to my mate if I ever see him again. I can only imagine what my _Teacher_ will think of all of this. Forgive me if I'm not really feeling very kindly toward any of the people here right now."

"Just don't tell them." She said as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Right," I said, pulling up a holographic image of the inside of the building on my wrist comp, "And just live with that burden on my conscience. _Great_ idea."

"What does it matter? They're just aliens anyway, right? Maybe they won't care."

I looked at her, incredulous, "Believe me, the Yautja care. According to them, my honor has been compromised. It's either get revenge and take my honor back, or kill myself. Either way, I'm not really expecting them to want to have anything to do with me."

"That's so stupid!" she said, outraged.

I shrugged, silent, then headed off down another hallway. Two men in lab coats came out of one of the rooms with a flashlight between them. They saw me and one of them shouted and pulled a gun. I already had him targeted however, and the pulse of energy from my plasma caster took him in the chest. The other one turned and ran but I cut him down with one of my hunter's discs. It returned, energy snaking along the surface and I deactivated it, placing it back on my left side with the other one and the shuriken.

I turned to look at my sister who was currently tossing her cookies in a potted plant, "You ok, Anna?"

Savanna shook her head and croaked, "No. Not ok. Not at all. How could you just kill them like that?"

"Well the one was going to try to kill _us_, the other was going to run and tell others which would have made escape difficult."

"The first was for revenge, and these were… what? The ultimate practicality?"

"Pretty much." I said, picking up the guy's gun and searching him for any spare clips. I didn't find any, "But really, anyone I kill here is revenge. Nice to have more than one reason, though."

I tossed it to Savanna who damned near dropped it, "What do I want with this?"

"If you're not armed, you're just a victim." I was remembering poor Evalyn three years ago. I didn't want my sister to go out that way, no matter how angry I was with her.

We kept walking and every now and then we'd come upon other people and I dealt with them swiftly. I didn't really know where this ruthless streak came from, but I felt no remorse. Maybe it was from these bastards fiddling with my DNA and mixing it with Yautja? Maybe I was just that angry. I didn't know. All I knew was that wherever the little dots indicating people were, I needed to be.

I eventually came to a door labeled "laboratory" in bold letters and contemplated a moment before making a decision. Shooting the door handle with a burst of plasma, I pulled the door open and looked around. Walking inside, I perused the contents before discovering little vials with my name written on the sides sitting in a wire rack on a side table. Negligently, I pushed them off onto the floor and was already walking away when I heard the glass shatter. I'd have to destroy this place completely. Too bad I didn't have a couple grenades. That'd make things much easier.

I kept Savanna in sight at all times, not sure how I felt about her now in regards to this situation. I didn't have enough info and wished I did. We were sisters. I should be able to trust her, but I sort of didn't. It took a moment before I registered that something was different. I couldn't really hear anything, but I knew someone was walking down the hallway slowly, _trying_ to be silent. I stood in the deepest shadows behind the door and let my sister unknowingly play "bait".

There was a long pause on the other side of the door and I stilled. My heart rate slowed and quieted, my breathing slowed, and I waited with a stillness I'd never known was possible before. The person stepped into the room with an exaggerated caution and my sister still didn't know what was happening. He stepped into my field of view and I targeted his head. The sound of my plasma caster activating was loud in the silence and he ceased all movement.

He was tall, standing at an impressive eight feet, with dreadlocks and hair beads that matched the one that I wore. I knew him. Was trained by him. But he was an Arbitrator and I had no intention of dying until I'd finished with my revenge. Savanna was staring in shock and fear, but I had all of his attention.

"Hello, Luar'ke-de. How are you?"

"Well. And yourself, Mei-jadhi?"

"I've been better."

"Is this why you would threaten your Master?"

"Partly, I suppose. Are you here to kill me? Because if you are, I have a few things to accomplish first."

"Saw the bodies. Are you Bad Blood now?"

"No. This is revenge."

"Am not here to kill you, then."

I smiled. It felt like I hadn't smiled in ages, "May I have your word of honor on that?"

"My every word is my word of honor, Mei-jadhi. You know this. And if you do not turn your weapon off, will be forced to remind you why I am your Master."

I grinned and did as he told me to and we both eased down. He turned to look at me, head tilted and clicks in his throat. I felt my throat tighten again, "Damn, but it's good to see you, dude."

"Of course!" he said with what sounded like humor, "Am lovely, am I not?"

I laughed, "Damn straight! At least until you start making me run again."

"Depends much on where you stand and where the nearest shovel lies." He chuckled, then looked over to Savanna and back, "Who is this one?"

"Savanna, my sister. Yo, Anna! Snap out of it. He won't eat your face off, you know."

"True. Must take mask off first," He agreed. I snickered, but Savanna made a funny choking sound.

"Jessie! What. The. _Hell_?"

"She is not as brave as you, Mei-jadhi. Disappointing."

"She has her moments. Anna, this is Luar'ke-de. He trained me and made my armor, and stuff."

"So _he's_ the reason you murdered all those people?" She demanded, getting angry.

"No. The fact that they kept me strapped down to a table in a drug daze is why I murdered all those people. The fact that they toyed with my genetic make up and merged it with the Yautja's is why I murdered all those people. The fact that they took _my_ DNA and meshed it with a Bad Blood's to make a life that survived for only a month and then dissected it is why I murdered all those people. They made me think I was crazy, made me think that everything I'd gone through had just been a dream! And worst of all, they made me think that my mate had never existed and _you_ helped them do it!"

I'd had Luar'ke-de's unwavering attention, at least until I'd mentioned Savanna's part in all this at which time his attention snapped to her accompanied by a low, ominous growl. She didn't pay any attention to him, though. Her face was a wash of hurt and shock, "I did _not_ help them!"

"Not forty five minutes ago when I woke up not knowing where I was or why, you told me that Lar'ja had never existed and that I was crazy!"

"They were _listening_! If I had said, 'Yes, Jessie, you're absolutely right', they'd have come in, drugged you again, and gotten rid of me! What was I _supposed_ to do? It was all I could think of in order to stay near you and make sure you were taken care of! I _tried_! I'm not… not capable… of just g-gunning people… down! I'm _not_."

She was crying, leaning back against the wall with a hand covering her eyes. I wanted to be able to hug her and say everything was alright and of course we were still cool, but it wasn't alright and we _weren't_ still cool. Her intentions didn't change reality no matter what. Her willingness to lie for them _kept_ me here. If she had said "yes, you're right", I'd have done everything in my power to escape. Like now. But she hadn't. Luar'ke-de was right; she wasn't like me at all. I sighed.

I moved past Luar'ke-de and was about to head into the hallway, but was stopped by a living wall with impressive abs. I looked up, and up, and up into a mask I'd never seen before on a face I knew as well as my own. I recognized the silver beads and feathers decorating his dreadlocks and knew why the left side of his mask swept back under his dreads to where his ear was. His face was angled down at me, head tilted, and he was clicking curiously in his throat. I clawed at the tubes on my mask and they released with a hiss that made him jerk slightly in surprise and back up a step. I pulled my mask off and stared at him, unaware of the tears rolling down my face. Never had anyone looked so heartrendingly beautiful to me as he did in that moment.

"Lar'ja…"

His breath left him in a rush. I'm not sure what I would have said next because he was suddenly crushing me to him, purring loudly. He buried his masked face against the side of my neck and there was a hint of a growl at the end of each breath he took. His right hand was at the back of my head, his left arm around my waist and though he was gentle, his arms were like steel bands wrapped tightly around me and just as immovable. Not that I _wanted_ to move them, mind you.

"Found you. Found you finally. Will never let go again. Never."

My arms tightened around his neck and he tightened his hold on me. Breathing him in deeply, savoring his scent, I finally felt my world right itself again.

* * *

**I'd like to think that I learned from all of your reviews. This is the product of your kindness. A veritable tribute to your generosity. Revamped, though I didn't really have to do too much to this one. Oh well. ^.^  
**

**I own nothing… Well, ok, I own stuff but… Oh! You know what I mean! XD**

**Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lar'ja's hands traced lightly over my face and hair for a moment before pulling me tightly against him again. I heard my sister say something angry, but didn't catch what. She was silenced by an equally angry growl from Luar'ke-de and all that remained was Lar'ja's quiet purring and pleading for me not to go. I don't think I'd ever really considered how strongly he felt about me underneath his Hunter mien. Yes, he'd said he loved me, yes, he had been affectionate, and yes, probably more so than any Yautja in the history of the universe, but I hadn't expected such emotion from him. It would seem that I was still guilty of making assumptions.

He held me close for another moment, then grabbed my upper arms with an angry growl and gave me a shake, "What is wrong with you? We are _mates_! Our lives are bound! Forever! There can be no other for me! How _could_ you? Stay behind like that! Injured! Have Luar'ke-de knock me unconscious so that you could distract! Spent three years searching! With little hope! Almost gave up! I _need_ you! How could you leave me? _How_?"

I don't know what came over me. All of the emotion I'd been burying behind a dam of cold anger and outrage broke and I started crying. I hid my face and it felt like I was crying my heart into my hands. All the fear, anxiety, worry, disgust, hatred, and pain that I'd felt the last forty five minutes settled on me, weighted by my lover's anger and disappointment. Lar'ja seemed to wilt under my response and pulled me back against him, holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry! I don't remember! I'm so sorry!"

He rocked me gently and sighed, "What don't remember, Baby Jess?"

I almost didn't hear him at first and realized how pathetically I was behaving. I was a Blooded Warrior, for God's sake. I forced myself under control though it wasn't easy and it wasn't fast. I didn't have the luxury of falling apart as much as I'd have really liked to and I shook while brushing my tears away, "The last… The last thing I remember was falling asleep next to you. Then I woke up here not even an hour ago and everyone was telling me I was crazy and that I had just dreamed you up."

He huffed, "No. Am much better than any dream."

I gave a weak laugh, "I never doubted."

"Good. Better that way."

"Sorry," The Arbitrator said, "but time wastes. She has honor to reclaim before we can leave. Reunite later."

"Isn't anyone going to explain what the hell is going on?" Savanna snapped.

Luar'ke-de growled at her again, "You are annoying, ooman. Silence would suit you best now."

"Hey! Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"Silence!" He hissed, getting in her face, "Manage on your own, or will force it on you."

"You don't scare me," she spat back, "_Fucking alien_."

"Mei'jadhi, will kill your sister. Make her understand this." He growled, not taking his eyes off of her.

Lar'ja and I stood and he seemed hesitant to stop touching me, as though I would vanish on him again. The last three years must have been very difficult for him. I dried my eyes as well as I could and tossed a look at my sister, "Seriously, Anna. He's not messing around. Just shut the fuck up and stop trying to piss him off."

She looked at me, angry, "We'll discuss this later."

"No." I said, "We won't."

I put my mask back on, reattaching the hoses, then walked into the room and began systematically leveling it with bursts of plasma. Lar'ja stood at my back, silently letting me do my thing, but with a light touch to my right hand to let me know he was there. I took a great deal of comfort from his presence. When I was satisfied that the room was properly destroyed, I brought up the holographic image of the building. The nearest dots were a floor down but heading quickly for the stairs. I'd meet them there.

"Follow at your own pace!" I called and took off out of the room and down the hallway. Lar'ja stayed close, and gave me a bit of a growl, "Go nowhere without me. Not for honor. Not for anything."

I found myself grinning, happy, "Wouldn't have it any other way, handsome!"

He was chuckling when we hit the stairs and I vaulted the railing to the level below, getting out of Lar'ja's way in favor of cutting down the two security guards that had just started their way up. The first went down easily, but the second gave me trouble. She obviously knew some kind of martial art but I had been trained by an Arbitrator. The one good thing about not remembering the last three years? The training was still fresh.

Whatever her school was it involved a lot of kicking and she was taller than myself. I let her back me up on the landing, let her get confident, underestimate me, then caught her ankle when she kicked high and came in behind her faster than I had ever moved before. I sent my wrist blades into her back and through her heart, cutting her cry of pain and shock short.

Pulling my blades free, I let her fall and looked down at her. I really should claim the trophy, but maybe I didn't have the right to…? I heard my sister get sick again, but we all ignored her. Luar'ke-de came close and looked down as well, "Mei-jadhi, you reclaim honor this day. Trophies are important."

"This one was worthy?"

"I would have kept."

"One question though."

"What?"

"How do I do it?" I grinned, "You never taught me that."

"Ahh," The Arbitrator laughed, "Now that you mention, yes. Do not think you capable of such a feat. Lar'ja-thwei, you are her mate. You must do this for her. No time to teach now."

Lar'ja tilted his head and walked forward, mask pointing down at the body. With one cold, swift motion, he plunged his clawed hand into the woman's back, then pulled, freeing spine and skull both. I heard Savanna scream "Oh my God!" and I was going to ignore her but she was having hysterics. _Loudly_. I think that was the final straw for me. Walking up to her, I hit her hard across the face, then grabbed her collar and jerked her close.

"Shut. Up, Savanna. I absolutely fucking refuse to stay here past today. If you make it impossible for me to escape, I swear I will kill you before they take me. Your lies have kept me here for three God-damned years. I will be damned indeed if I let you ruin this because of your inability to adapt. Now suck it up," I gave her a shake, "and act like an adult."

She looked at me, face a mask of hurt, horror, and fear. Whispering, she asked, "What's happened to you, Jess?"

I sighed and walked away. She knew and still had the stones to ask? I was done repeating myself. Lar'ja had the trophy attached to his back, head tilted, and I silently brought up the holographic building. Everyone else was on the ground floor. It looked like they were in the main lobby and there might have been roughly twenty… twenty five people. I frowned. That wasn't a lot for a building this size.

"Is it night?"

Luar'ke-de nodded, "It is. Why?"

"There aren't that many people here. How would you do this? Go in all stealthy and invisible, picking them off one by one? Or what?"

He snorted, looking at the image, "Me? Would wade in and tear their spines from them as they still lived. You might have trouble with this. Your limitations… Would say bomb."

"And then I won't have my computer any more. Great."

"No. Too powerful. Call too much attention. Smaller."

"Still, no. Not a bomb. I guess I'll just wing it."

Lar'ja grabbed my shoulder and gave it a light shake, "Will help. You know this."

"I know, but it's like with the Bad Bloods. This is mine. I think what I need to do is take a page from their book. Bar all of the exits so that no one can escape."

"What do you need from us?" Asked Luar'ke-de with a hint of approval in his voice.

"I'll be barring the doors. Could you get Savanna out of here before I take on the last group?"

He gave a long-suffering sigh. Even Lar'ja grumbled, but then nodded, "For you, Baby Jess. But I will stay near. You will not get rid of me. Mean this. Oomans are yours. You are mine. The end."

I knew better than to argue but Luar'ke-de was going to give it a shot. He growled, "Will not leave me alone with that female."

"Will not leave my mate alone at all. She wishes her sister saved. You asked what you could do. This is her answer."

"You have my permission to knock her unconscious if you need to." I said and again we ignored my sister and her angry reply.

Luar'ke-de visibly perked up, a happy trill in his throat, "Really?"

"Yup. If you take… this exit, could you bar it behind you? That'll save time. Then we can all leave here that much faster."

He nodded, "Will. Here, annoying ooman female. Time to go." He crooked a clawed finger at her and I could hear the sadistic grin in his voice.

"Get bent! I'm not a dog, you bastard!" She crossed her arms and glared at him, hip cocked.

He chuckled and stalked toward her, then got in her face, "You will come with me. By your own power or over my shoulder. But come you will. Your choice."

She looked at him for a moment, wide-eyed, then glared with a nod, "Fine. Lead on, then."

Purring, amused, he led the way down the stairs, purposely going just fast enough to force her to jog to keep up. I grinned. Damn, but I'd missed these guys. Lar'ja reached out and tugged me close with a different kind of purr, "Want to carry your trophy?"

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah. It's sort of important, isn't it? Not much of a hunter if I can't manage my own trophies."

He unslung it from his back, then helped me attach it to mine so that it would stay out of the way of my weapons. His hand then cradled the back of my head and he held me near, "I have missed you, Baby Jess. Much."

"Whatever I did, I'm really sorry," I clung to him, "I can't believe that I did it to hurt you."

"No. Did not. Am proud. But was hurt you did not trust. Very hurt."

My shoulders sagged, "Let's get this over with. I want to see you without that mask on."

He chuckled and followed me to the stairs, "Just the mask? Disappointing, Baby Jess."

I shook my head, grinning, "One thing at a time, you big, green idiot."

He faked pain, hand over his heart and I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "I have suffered, Baby Jess! Pined for you! Were mates for a month only! You are cruel, Baby Jess. Mean and cruel."

Checking the holograph again with a grin and a shake of my head, I watched Luar'ke-de and Savanna leave, "All I said was one thing at a time. Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Oh fine," He huffed, "But I expect much before this night is over. You know this, yes?"

"I know. But you haven't heard everything. You may not want me later."

"Nothing, Baby Jess. Nothing would ever make me not want you." He said and I sighed. He stopped me with a hand on my arm, "_Nothing_. Besides. Is meaningless, what happened here. Much. Seek to regain honor. Accepted me when I believed my honor gone. Can do no less for you."

I felt my throat tighten. And here was me thinking he'd hate me, "You really are a great guy, Lar'ja."

He chuckled, purring, and chirped, "I know."

Rolling my eyes with a smile, I activated the stealth aspect of my shift suit and Lar'ja did the same. Making our way silently down the rest of the stairs we broke off to secure two separate doorways, then met back. He silently gave my shoulder a shake, then backed off to let me take over. Crouching against the wall, I surveyed the area and the people. There were elevators, bathrooms, the stairs, the perpendicular hallway we both came from, and vending machines at my back. The lobby was all glass except for the wall I was hiding behind which boasted the secretary's desk and a few potted ferns. The front entryway was thick bullet-proof glass followed by a space of roughly ten steps and another door that one would have to be buzzed through to enter. After that there were metal detectors, but no one was guarding them.

No wonder the boys were able to sneak in. Security was lax at night. And oh, how I could see the night from where I was. I wanted to skip this and just leave, but I couldn't. Not if I didn't want to be labeled a Bad Blood. And I would be. I looked at the people, watched them. They were bored. They wanted to leave if the power wasn't coming back on, and damn it all, if only the vending machines were on. I grinned. Twenty three and not a one was a combatant.

I darted to the secretary's desk and crouched down next to the huge fern. Now I understood why these guys got off on this kind of thing. It was kinda fun sneaking around. No one saw me even though there was street light coming in from outside. I was aware of my own heart racing with adrenaline. Not the same as the night I took that Queen out with the door or the day I hit Luar'ke-de over the head with a shovel… It was strange that the two would be equally as terrifying. No, this was different. This was the thrill of a roller-coaster. A high that I knew I should be afraid of, but wasn't. These people painted their own bulls-eyes. I just happened to be the one with the arrow.

I activated my plasma caster and pulled both hunter's discs. One of the men closest to me asked, "Did you hear that?"

I loosed the discs and they cut a bloody swath through one of the thicker pockets of people. That was when the panic and screaming began. I knew Lar'ja would guard the one remaining escape aside from the front door and I made sure that I kept my plasma caster trained on it. I picked off several people that way. People screamed and cried, trying to break the bullet-proof glass of barred doors to escape but failed. Finally, someone spotted me when my discs returned and pointed me out with a scream. There were about ten men left, including two that were thrown bodily away from the hall that Lar'ja waited in.

I picked those off with my caster. Putting my discs away, I pulled my ki'cti'pa in time for a few of the remaining that were brave enough to charge at me. I caught the first with the point in his chest, then flung him away. Swept the feet of the second out from under him, spun it around to catch the third along side his head with a sickening crack, then brought the tip down in the center of the second man's forehead. The remaining five stared in horror at my rippling form, pulling back when I stepped forward. These were cowards. So much easier when it's a defenseless female strapped down to a table. I felt nothing but disgust.

Pulling my gun, I hit the safety and shot each and every last one of them.

The silence was palpable. Hitting the safety, I returned my gun and ki'cti'pa back to their places. Lar'ja joined me and gave my shoulder a shake. I smiled and we both dropped our invisibility. Three years ago, I'd have been horrified by what I'd just done. Now, I felt only relief that it was over. As though a weight had been lifted. I returned the shake with a hug and Lar'ja purred, "Will need your three trophies. Do you wish for help?"

"Please. Luar'ke-de's going to have to teach me this one."

He chuckled, and bent down to tear spine and skull from man number three, "He will have fun, I bet."

"No doubt." I said with a grin, letting him attach each of the three trophies to my back with the fourth already there.

He gave a satisfied trill, a cheerful sound, and took my hand in his with a gentle squeeze, "My honorable mate…"

I grinned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get the hell outta here."

I led the way out of the building and away from the massacre. Lar'ja followed close behind and a cool, night breeze bathed over me. I'd never felt more alive. Lar'ja pointed ahead of us and a doorway fissured open out of thin air with Luar'ke-de standing just inside, waiting. My grin widened.

"Hey! You didn't park in the handicapped space this time, did you?"

Luar'ke-de, interstellar bad-ass, scourge of Bad Bloods everywhere, huffed and gave me a one-fingered salute. I cackled.

* * *

**I own nothing. ^.^**

**Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note, there is a lemon at the end of this chapter. I wrote extra to give those of you that have no interest in reading such things as much actual story as possible. The actual segment is brief and as tastefully written as I could manage with a fair amount of lead in (I hope). Anyway, to those of you that like such things, I hope it meets with approval. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I walked up the short ramp and into the ship with Lar'ja right behind me. Luar'ke-de regarded me from behind his mask, "Lucky, Mei-jadhi, that there is no room on this ship to make you run as I would like."

"Aww, I was just joking…"

"No excuses. Training later will be hard."

"I still have to-?"

"Think you know all? Ha!" Luar'ke-de scoffed. I sighed.

The door closed behind us and he moved past me to the command, indicating that we should follow. I took my mask off, hanging it on my hip, and he and Lar'ja settled into the pilot and navigator's chairs. Looking around, I noted that the ghostly lighting and air were very much the same as the last time I stood here, but neither bothered me any longer. I assumed it was because I was changed and perhaps this was really a blessing in disguise. I was wondering where my sister was and how she was coping when I saw a flash of gray on the floor out of the corner of my eye.

"Pouncer!" the cat looked at me as though I were crazy but let me pick him up and cuddle him. He even deigned to purr for me a bit when I scratched his ears, "I forgot all about you, baby! My poor boy!"

I smiled, eyes closed, and held my cat close. Lar'ja huffed in irritation behind me and Luar'ke-de laughed at him. I didn't care, though. I had my cat back! "Is Loki here, too?"

"She is. Sleeping on my bed, no doubt." said Luar'ke-de dismissively.

"Typical." I set Pouncer down and he began grooming as though annoyed that I mussed his fur, "He seems well adapted. How are they handling the air in here so well?"

Luar'ke-de snickered, "Yes, Lar'ja-thwei. Explain this to your mate."

"Ahhh… Baby Jess…"

I quirked a brow, "What did you do, Lar'ja?"

"Needed to test device that would convert our air into yours. Will not take a chance with your life so I… used your cats. Smaller versions. They work well and cats do not notice."

I was fairly certain that I could get angry and he would not only take it, but work to make it up to me, but really? Why put everyone through that when I didn't really mean it anyway? I'd forgotten my cats. Seemed petty to cause trouble where none need exist. Though Lar'ja was tense and waiting, Luar'ke-de was cheerfully piloting his ship. I looked at Pouncer who paused to look back, then flicked his tail and wandered off elsewhere. Grinning, I turned back to Lar'ja.

"You did a good job. So does this mean you were able to save all of your trophies?"

He perked up, head tilted with a roll of clicks in his throat, "Yes. Few other things as well. Would not have bothered, but he wanted his chair. Wanted to find you. He said you had died honorably. Least I could do was take your cats…"

"You thought I was dead and yet you helped him look for me?" I asked to Luar'ke-de.

"Had just placed trophies in the ship when I saw the oomans. Made it back in and Lar'ja-thwei woke you. Oomans had surrounded the ship and were everywhere." he gave a negligent wave of his hand as though to indicate what an irritating mess it had been, "Even hidden, would have been impossible to leave. You knew you were the weakest and so did the honorable thing."

"I stayed behind. I stayed to create a diversion so the two of you could leave."

He gave a nod, "My only student. Was proud. Sad, but more proud. Felt that if there was a chance you lived, you should join us. So, I helped. Not much longer, though. Breeding season nears."

I grinned, "Priorities."

"Mating is more important than _you_, Mei-jadhi. You _and_ Lar'ja-thwei." He snickered.

"Oh, God. Stuck on a ship with bad air, murderers, and man-whores. _Perfect_." Savanna said behind me, crossing her arms and glaring at the two boys though refusing to look at me at all. She had our undivided attention.

I frowned, "Ever feel a little bit like Custer?"

"I don't think I want to take advice from someone wearing the remains of four people."

"Should have let me end her, Mei-jadhi." Luar'ke-de's tone was deceptively mild, "Then would not have to listen to one who knows nothing and refuses to learn."

"Take me home and you'll never have to think about me again." she glared.

"And how long until you're in the government's hands, Savanna?"

"Captive of fellow humans in a place that has air I can actually breath or slow suffocation among murderous alien whores. Gee, let me think on this a moment." She tossed her head, getting her ginger hair out of her angry blue eyes that she finally aimed in my direction, "Have you told them yet? Told them about how you were pregnant by some other guy? Someone like them? You haven't told them yet… have you? What's to be ashamed about? Or was he such a good fuck you don't want your boy toy over there to know? Awww, what a sweet slut you are, Jessie, to spare his feelings like that."

I looked into her smug eyes and wanted to hurt her. I wanted that very badly. Lar'ja beat me to it though. In a fluid rush of movement he had her pinned against the wall, her feet dangling, with one hand around her throat. He roared in her face, "_Vicious_ bitch! Kainde amedha chi'dte! You lie! You _dare_! She has saved your life this night! And you accuse! She is _loyal_! Faithful! She would _never _allow the touch of another!"

Savanna sneered though her eyes were wide and she clawed at his hand. Struggling to breath, she managed, "Why not ask her, then?"

"Do not need to." he growled, voice low and dangerous.

My heart was in my feet. That traitorous bitch. I felt dread course slowly like liquid lead through my veins and my throat tightened. This was not how I wanted him to find out, "Lar'ja…"

He went still and Savanna's grin was nasty. Luar'ke-de turned to me slowly, head tilted. I shook ever so slightly and wanted nothing more than to go back and keep killing people. That was so much easier than _this_. Lar'ja clicked a few times, "It is not true… We are mates. We have sworn this."

"It's not like how she makes it sound, Lar'ja." I needed him to listen for five minutes without my sister opening her damned mouth. I wasn't going to get that, though.

"Right. You told the doctor that you'd have let him live if it hadn't been for the fact that the baby died a month in. I hope you two weren't planning on kids or anything."

"That is _not_ what I had said, Savanna!" I glared at her. I'd have killed her then and there if it hadn't been for the fact that Lar'ja stood in the way.

She scoffed, struggling against Lar'ja's hand, "I was right there! So much for your 'honor'."

Lar'ja let her drop. He turned slowly to me, head tilted. I wanted to say something. Anything. But horror at what a bitch my sister had turned into froze the words in my throat. Silently, he left, walking deeper into the ship. Savanna laughed, "Awww, he's _sad_. Darn it all, Jessie. Why'd you do that to 'im?"

Tears of anger stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I'd done enough crying. Instead, I glared at Savanna, hating her more than I'd ever hated anyone. Closing the distance between us before I could think, I hit her with a closed fist and relished her cry of pain, "You really are a bitch, Savanna. Why did you lie to him like that? I was unconscious at the time, for God's sake! They _took_ from me! They took and artificially made a life that died before it even knew what life _was_. I was wronged and that child was wronged and every single one of those bastards deserved what they got!"

"It wasn't even _human_!" she sneered, nursing a bloody nose with tears of pain in her eyes. It wasn't pain enough.

"That doesn't matter! It was _life_!"

"And what about _my_ life? Or the lives of the people you killed?" she demanded.

"You never let another touch you?"

I spun to look at Luar'ke-de, forgetting he was there for a moment. Shaking my head, I said, "No. Never. I was in a drug daze at the time."

"Remember you saying something to that when I found you. This one takes too much pleasure in her words. Will trust your word instead, Mei-jadhi. Need to find Lar'ja-thwei. Hard to hear after years of searching." then he turned to Savanna, "Keep talking, little ooman. Soon, you won't need to worry about the air killing you. One of us will do that instead. You live only because of Mei-jadhi. She has proven herself. You have not. Best that you remember this."

I walked away, hearing my sister reply angrily but not focusing on the words. It wasn't hard to find Lar'ja. He was in the training room, the door left open in what I was hoping was an invitation, practicing forms. Though he moved easily and beautifully, his motions were also angry and I hated my sister even more. He'd taken his mask off and his face was set in a constant scowl and I hated that it was there because of me. Stepping just inside, I waited for him to stop, not wanting to interrupt until he'd worked through some of that anger. It took a while. He was tense and I knew he knew I was there.

Finally he ceased, but didn't turn to face me, "What do you want?"

"I want you to hear the truth from someone who isn't having fun making others miserable." I said.

He was silent but nodded and I told him everything I knew from the moment I woke to the moment I saw him again. He didn't interrupt, didn't ask questions, didn't even click. When I'd stopped talking, he was silent a moment longer before heading to the door.

"Trophies need to be cleaned. Come."

I was hoping for something else, but at least he no longer moved as though about to tear someone apart. He led me to another door, tapping in a code on a small pad on the right side, then led the way in. I looked around when he turned on a small light for me. It was cozy with what I recognized to be his trophies on the walls. There was another Queen skull in addition to the one he'd had before and the two faced each other on opposing walls. I was suitably impressed. The floor was clear of everything save the furniture and one large fur next to an equally large bed. If it hadn't been so long, it would have been roughly the size of a queen-sized. As it was, I couldn't help but think, "you could have a small orgy on that…". It was covered in thick furs and cushions and looked decadently comfortable. And here was me thinking they'd have military-like cots.

There were also a couple matching chairs, each covered in a fur, and a wall with a screen and other gadgets I had no name for. Next to the screen was another door and I was fairly curious to know where it led to, "Where does this door go to?"

He pulled out his field kit for cleaning his trophies, then gestured for me to turn around with nothing more than a stirring motion with one clawed finger. I did as I was told and he took the skulls from me, "Bathing room."

"Oh…" tense, awkward silence… "Are all ships like this?"

"No. Was built to Luar'ke-de's standards because he lives on his ship. Finds clan life boring. Other than mating and ship maintenance, does not have much to do with other Yautja."

"And his job as an Arbitrator, right?"

"Yes. Baby Jess. Safe to relax here. Is as much yours as mine. Will show you how to clean these, then will place them with your other trophy."

I blinked, confused, "Other trophy?"

"Queen skull. Is yours. Were in no condition to carry, so while you slept, Luar'ke-de carried it here."

"Wait… That's _mine_?"

"I have said this." He nodded, "Much to be proud about. Many never achieve as you have."

I watched him for a moment. Watched him set the hose to the first skull and suck the brains out. I sighed. Maybe I was still human after all because I had to ask, "Are you still angry with me?"

He shook his head, "Never was. Not with _you_. Hurt maybe. Confused, yes. Jealous, very. Did not believe her completely, but… just the thought of another touching you as I have…" he huffed, "Baby Jess, am sorry about your youngling. If you do not want mine, I know. Wanted to give you your first, but-"

It was my turn to huff and I interrupted him, "Savanna's an idiot. I think one here is more than enough, don't you?"

He snorted in what sounded like humor, "If only it hadn't been a Bad Blood…"

"No accounting for taste, I guess. Though really, as long as it hadn't been Ka'vin'tek's…"

He barked a laugh and handed the first skull to me to polish, "Would kill him again."

I grinned and sat close to him on the edge of the bed. He purred and reached up to brush the pad of his thumb across my cheek. Leaning my face into his touch, I sighed, "I'm sorry for what I put you through."

He shook his head, shifting his dreads a bit, "You are my mate. Permanent. Not a small thing. Will never be another for me. Will always seek you. You would do the same, Baby Jess. Said it before; I need you. The end."

Smiling, I let my head rest on his arm for a moment and listened to him purr, "The end?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you were crying before?" I teased him, my grin widening.

He jerked in surprise and aimed an astonished, incredulous look at me before realizing that I was joking. He huffed and made one of those eye-roll head tosses, a roll of clicks in his throat, "Do not know what you mean, Baby Jess. Yautja do not cry. Must have imagined. Very stressful time. Went to your head. Poor, Baby Jess. I take care of you. No worries."

Then the son-of-a-gun reached up and patted me on my head. I grinned and laughed, "It's ok, Lar'ja. Your secret is safe with _me_."

"What secret? You are crazy, Baby Jess."

"If I'm crazy, then you definitely are."

"True."

I started polishing, but stayed close to him. We shared a companionable silence for a while and I was glad that Savanna hadn't destroyed our relationship. I didn't know what to do about her. She couldn't go back because she would tell others about the Yautja. I was hesitant to kill her because she was my last surviving blood relative and my mother would have been appalled. She was slowly suffocating on the air here, but I didn't want to share my mask and the boys were sure as hell not going to help her. She had made herself unpopular very quickly and I didn't know what the answer was.

By the time I had started polishing the fourth skull, Lar'ja was up and mounting the first three right under the Queen. I watched him, my eyes tracing every line of his body. He was exactly the same as I remembered; just as beautiful and exotic. I decided to set thoughts of my sister aside in favor of more pleasant things, "So what does it mean that I have a Queen and four human skulls?"

He paused and took a slow, deep breath with a curious roll of clicks, as though something else had caught his interest, then shook his head and answered, "Only five trophies, but all impressive; means what you are. Young, but strong and clever. Many more will join these, Baby Jess. No fear."

I handed him the last and set the tool aside with a smile, "Can I get out of my armor now?"

"Ahhh, Baby Jess. Forgive. Yes. Have said this room is yours and mine. Do as you wish."

"Thank God. Not that it's uncomfortable or anything. You didn't happen to save any of my clothing did you?"

He tilted his head and turned to me, then shook his head in a slow, rolling motion, a roll of clicks in his throat and something about the look on his face was very intense, "Sorry, Baby Jess. Limited time."

"Ah well. Thanks for saving my cats, anyway." I started removing my weapons, setting them off to one side and out of the way, followed by the armor. Really, it was a little warm for jeans anyway. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. I glanced behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin, "What the hell, dude?"

He stood less than a foot away, head angled down at me and he was taking long, deep breaths, "Just noticed. Your scent. Not strong like Yautja… but not like ooman either. Different from before. Subtle. Sweet."

Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in tightly against him so that he could breathe along my skin, mandibles open though not aggressively. Had I not spent so much constant time with him in the past, I probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Even now I didn't think I really knew how I knew. Body language? The set of his brow ridge? Either way, my eyes were wide, "Lar'ja?"

He made a sound I recognized, but I still didn't know if it was a purr or a growl, and his voice, when it came, held a somewhat dreamy quality, "Like perfume… Delicate. Never smelled like this before. Wonder if I can make it stronger…"

He made the sound again, but aimed at the back of my neck. I shivered, eyes wide, and my skin broke out into goose bumps, "What the…?"

"Need you, Baby Jess." he rumbled, still breathing me in. His hands began to wander and I shivered, drawing another roll of that strange growl from him.

He made short work of the rest of my armor, then what little clothing I wore along with my shift suit, touching and grabbing a lot more than was strictly necessary and all while making that strange growling noise. I'd never seen him quite like this and was almost breathless with shock and maybe a little something else. Pulling me tightly against him, he hid his face against the side of my neck and breathed me in, pulling whatever scent he claimed I had deep within him only to growl fully on the exhale. His hands gripped me, the tips of his claws just shy of breaking my skin and I gasped, causing him to growl again."

"Baby Jess… " his voice was almost unintelligible through the growling, "Say you want. Say you need. Say you match this scent. _Say it_."

I shook, not quite understanding how we went from friendly and polite to _this_. I may be physically different, but mentally I was still wired like a human and besides, I couldn't smell what he was smelling. But though I'd seen a bit of this before, it wasn't quite so intense and I couldn't deny that this more primitive side of Lar'ja was, in a word, exciting.

"You're still wearing your armor."

He tossed his head back with another growl and shook his dreads out, sending the feathers, fangs, and bone decorations swinging, before turning his face back to me, "Easily solved."

Lifting me up, he walked me to the bed and with almost exaggerated care set me down on the furs in the midst of the cushions. The fur I was on was large and black, thick, and as soft as down feather and I ran my hand through it while watching Lar'ja. I'd seen him put his full armor on in only a couple of minutes once. _This_ beat _that_ for time and all the while with that growl. He also didn't seem to care where his armor ended up in his haste to get out of it. I was pretty sure I'd have to help him find it all later.

Tossing his shift suit aside as though happy to be rid of it, he stalked back over to the bed and breathed in again. There was nothing civilized about the look on his face. He looked wild, feral, hungry and his body was tense and aggressively hard. Easing slowly onto the bed on hands and knees, as bonelessly graceful and sensual as any big cat, he reached out and caught hold of my ankle in a hand that was almost impossibly hot. Leaning down, he brushed the side of his face up my leg to my knee like a cat scenting its territory, all the while breathing me in. With a low growl and a snarl of need, he gently, slowly, eased my legs apart and took his place over me. Getting comfortable, he aimed one last intense look at me, then ducked his head and fed with a growl of carnal hunger. I gasped and cried out, back arching and limbs restless while he worked on me with his barbed tongue. My hands grasped the fur I lay on tightly and my body shook. His tongue stroked, flicked, plunged, and caressed, teasing me closer and closer to the edge of a great precipice. My skin felt hot, breasts aching for attention, but I never wanted his hot, barbed tongue anywhere else. He growled and purred, his ministrations enthusiastic, and climax burst over me in a golden rush. Back arched and body shaking, I screamed my release, tears trailing from my eyes.

His breathing was coming quickly, as though he couldn't seem to get enough air, and he crawled sensually up my body, pulling me into his arms. My heart was racing and my mouth was dry. I reached up and let my hands caress over his tense shoulders and his mandibles pulled in truly wicked grin, hard length poised at my still-throbbing opening. He thrust deep into me, a hungry growl in his throat at my cry, and it was followed by another powerful thrust, and another, and a third in rapid succession, each of the ridges along the top of his hot length rubbing into me and inflaming every nerve I had. After that, what followed was much like our first time together. He held me securely in his arms while taking me hard and fast; responded with powerful strokes when I bit down on his shoulder and cried out, my nails scratching his back. I was so incredibly sensitive to every powerful motion of his body. He hammered in to me over and over and the sound of his bestial grunting, my cries of need, and our bodies joining was loud. His claws bit into my skin and he threw his head back roared when I came again. He waited, in spite of all of his animal growling, need and tension, until he was certain that I was fully satisfied before tossing his head back with another roar and taking his pleasure.

The tension drained out of him like water from a broken cup and he dropped his head, forehead resting on my shoulder for a moment. That was fine since I could barely move. Finally, his right hand came up and he fondly traced the lines of my face, all signs of the violent beast and his need to fully claim his mate were gone leaving only a man whose heart had needs equal to that of his body, "Baby Jess… Have missed you much."

He nuzzled the side of my neck with a satisfied purr, hands brushing over my skin, then pulled out of me gently and moved to lay at my side, pulling me close and dragging one of the furs over us. I lay my head on his shoulder, not tired but wanting to be as close to him as possible. Grinning, I said, "I promise I'll try to stop doing stupid things."

He chuckled, arms tightening around me, one hand tangled in my hair, "Good. Better that way."

* * *

**Only minor changes in this one. ^.^ Hope everyone approves.  
**

**Anyway, I'd like to inform you all that each and every one of you (yes, you) are magic. It's true (no rhyme intended)! You all possess the power to turn me into a better author with nothing more than the power in your hands (insert mystical-sounding music). All you need do to unlock this power is hit the "review" button (but only once. Who knows what crazy shenanigans will ensue if you hit it more than that?). ^.^ Thank you all for your help and support.**

**I own nothing. (I'm serious. I don't own a thing. Don't give me that look, you. ;-) )**

**Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" I said, looking at the main display in the ship's sensor array. We were still orbiting Earth and I was currently watching the top of a thunderstorm from space in panorama.

Lar'ja and I had stayed in his… _our_… quarters for several hours becoming reacquainted, during which Luar'ke-de had locked Savanna in "her" room, put the ship into orbit, and went to take a nap. It was quiet without my sister's ranting and raging and I enjoyed the peace, feeling well-used and quite satisfied in spit of the claw marks and the new bite on my shoulder. Lar'ja, looking content and at ease, slouched casually in the navigator's chair. He reached out with a proprietary air and pulled me unresisting onto his lap where I settled into his warmth. I was wearing just the sports bra and matching shorts, not having any other clothing to wear, and he seemed to find my lack of apparel an irresistible invitation to touch and let his hands wander. He really was pretty damned lecherous, wasn't he?

"What do you look at, Baby Jess?"

"Thunderstorm on Earth." I replied, not taking my eyes off of my planet. I had the feeling that I was most likely never going to return and I wanted to remember this.

"Ahh," He held me securely against him, fingers tracing meaningless patterns against my skin.

"You're not gonna go all crazy again with me being this close, are you?" I grinned.

"Crazy" was a good word for it. Every time I thought he'd finally calmed down, I was proved wrong. And once or twice he'd _purposely_ went all beastly, pressing his face against my skin and breathing me in. It was as though whatever I now smelled like was some kind of strange aphrodisiac mixed with some mind-bending drug. I was suddenly the Yautja version of catnip and he couldn't seem to get enough.

I turned my head to look at him and he smirked and purred, pleased the way his little universe was running, "Might. Now that I know what it is that I smell, very hard to ignore. But poor Baby Jess. Have worn her out."

He sounded thoroughly pleased with himself and I rolled my eyes, "You did _not_."

His mandibles pulled in a wicked grin, the clicks in his throat firing rapidly as though a type of laughter all its own and I somehow got the feeling that I'd just been set up, "No? Truly? Good! Must be able to handle then! Won't hold back anymore. Was gentle because you seemed frightened. Poor you! No more, Baby Jess! And you will _love_… I _promise_."

My face was hot. He'd been _gentle_? He'd held _back_? Heeey, wait a minute…, "What the hell do you mean, '_frightened_'?"

Lar'ja laughed, a sound as wicked as his grin, "We are not on Earth now. Not in your home. You are Blooded. You do not smell like ooman. Makes a difference. Poor Baby Jess. Had no idea what to expect. Not used to true Yautja mating though I was kind. I can tell. Tense. Unsure. Yes, frightened. You have not seen all, either. You have my word. No pathetic ooman male could ever satisfy you now." he gave me a soft version of his purring growl, leaning in and nudging the back of my neck gently with his mandibles, "_I promise_."

My eyebrows went up and I shivered. I believe he was trying to seduce me…

Heh. Too bad it wasn't gonna work.

"Ok, you. Two things. First; just because I was surprised and unnerved by your sudden and inexplicable intensity doesn't mean I was _afraid_. And secondly; if human men did it for me to begin with, I wouldn't be here with _you_, now would I?"

Wrapping his arms around me, he purred, "This is because I am the best. Clever, Baby Jess. You knew before we even met!"

I rolled my eyes while he laughed. What a punk. I grinned then; but he was _my_ punk, "Keep it up, Lar'ja. I'm sure there's something here I can use in place of duct tape to bind your mandibles together with."

"Oooo, cruel Baby Jess. And after I have loved you, too."

"Hey," I grinned, "You're bigger, stronger, more durable, and more skilled than I am. I have to get even _somehow_."

He chuckled, "Ahh, Baby Jess. Did you not know? You are my mate. My female. Am at your command."

I turned as much as I was able to look at him with a quirked brow and said disbelievingly, "Bullshit."

He shrugged, "Yautja are… mmm… what word? Ah. Matriarchal. Our females rule. You have proven yourself a warrior. You are my hunt sister and my mate and no longer smell ooman. Good enough for me, Baby Jess. Besides," he added, "offending one's mate is a good way to find yourself with no one to mate _with_."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "I told you before; I want to be your partner. I meant it."

His mandibles pulled into a smile and he purred to me. Leaning in, he trilled quietly into my ear, his left hand running through my hair, "Whatever you want."

"Ugh," came a disgusted voice behind us, interrupting our moment, "Smells of mating musk in here. _Both_ of you. You have a room, yes? _Paya_… ugh."

We both turned to Luar'ke-de whose mandibles were as scrunched together in as much distaste as possible. I grinned, "You could always leave you know."

"_My_ ship! And am the elder male! Go where I please and when!" he glowered balefully at me.

"You may be the elder male, but Lar'ja just told me that the females run the show among your kind soooo, as the only female here don't I outrank you?"

Lar'ja turned his head and snickered, a sort of crickety cough-like sound. Luar'ke-de stared at me incredulously for a moment before frowning imperiously, "Normally true, Mei-jadhi, except for one thing. _I_ am your Master and should you choose to forget such again, will be force to remind you through much pain! _Understand_?"

"Aye, aye Cap'n." I gave him a loose salute and a grin.

He huffed with a toss of his head and took his place in the pilot's chair, "When among other Yautja, you cannot behave so. They will not understand your language and humor. You will be just an ooman to them. Must be prepared to fight at any moment." Then he turned to look at me sternly, "And am not Cap'n. Am Master. Do not forget this."

Lar'ja's arm tightened possessively at my waist and I brushed my fingertips along the back of his hand, "So, not that I'm complaining, but why are we still in orbit, _Master_? And how long is my sister going to be trapped in that room?"

"Important to see planet," Luar'ke-de said, "Won't be coming back for many years. Your home. Your planet. You are a Blooded Warrior of the Yautja, but you are ooman. Never forget where you come from, Mei-jadhi. Very important."

I thought that was strangely considerate. He was a sadistic creep much of the time, but he really was like the older brother I'd never had. I wondered for the first time what was in his past that made him so casual about taking on a human student, socializing, and speaking English. He even knew how to read and _write_ English. And not to mention, the incredible patience he had around my sister. I realized that I really hardly knew him, but though I was tempted to ask, I didn't want to be rude. He had helped me immeasurably. I would let him keep his secrets.

He was watching me with a closed expression and I knew he knew where my thoughts were. I was going to be a good student, though, "Thank you. I've been watching the thunderstorm." I grinned then and his shoulders relaxed, "Pretty damned nifty."

His upper mandibles pulled slightly in the barest of smiles and his golden eyes warmed. He chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "To be so young again… Do you remember when every little thing was entertaining, Lar'ja-thwei?"

"Yes." His arm tightened again and I turned my head to see his lecherous grin, "Some still are."

I face palmed and Luar'ke-de rolled his eyes with a huff. He scowled at his brother, "Not what I meant."

Lar'ja shrugged wordlessly. I sighed, "_Anyway_, I'm not _that_ young…"

Luar'ke-de scoffed, "How old, Mei-jadhi?"

"Thirty…"

"Mei-jadhi, you are like a youngling!" He laughed, "Even the right height to be!"

"I'm a fully grown adult human." I scowled. Lar'ja rumbled a laugh at my back.

"Do not worry, Baby Jess. You are small, but you are adult." he grinned and I sorta felt like Satan must have smiled that way to Eve, "I should know."

"You really are a dirty old man, Lar'ja."

Luar'ke-de cackled.

"Am not old!"

"_That's_ what you take exception to?"

"But am not! Am still a young male! Only a little over one hundred! Not even two hundred yet! I have _proven_ that I am not old! Haven't I? Am I not vigorous enough? You are _small_! Was trying to be _nice_!"

I thought Luar'ke-de was going to die from laughter. I had a hand covering my mouth and I was trying really hard not to join him. Lar'ja seemed genuinely upset that I would think him less than what he was and I didn't want him to think that I was laughing _at_ him, "You know you are more than adequate, Lar'ja. Geeze. I meant old as in 'older than myself'."

He gave no indication of having heard me though he hadn't pushed me off his lap. Instead, his arms were now crossed and he was scowling toward his brother who looked at Lar'ja, grinning widely, and said, "Ellos'de pyode!" before erupting into near-violent laughter again. I stared at Luar'ke-de blankly, having _no idea_ what he just said, but knowing it couldn't have been complimentary. It also had the flavor of an inside joke. Lar'ja growled in growing anger.

"What did you just say? Hey! What did that mean?"

"Mei'jadhi!" He grinned, gold eyes sparkling with mischief, "Does this one satisfy you in spite of his… kindness?"

I frowned at him, not liking my question being ignored, but answered anyway, "Of course, not that it's any business of _yours_. Truth be told he's damned near too much for me to handle as it is."

Lar'ja's arm went back around my waist and he tugged me close again, but kept his glare aimed at his brother. Luar'ke-de kept grinning though, "Ah, then you speak of age in _chronological_ terms."

As if he hadn't known. The sadistic creep.

I quirked a brow at him, "Are you done now?"

He tilted his head, a roll of clicks in his throat, and crossed his arms while tapping one of his upper mandibles against a scythe-like fang for a moment before looking at me with a dark grin, "Believe so. For now."

"Good. Now you can answer my other question, please."

"Which?"

Lar'ja huffed, "Her sister."

"Ah. Yes. Have a possible solution, but do not think you will like."

I frowned, "Does it involve death or dismemberment?"

His grin widened, "Hmm! Like that! 'Death or dismemberment'. Will have to use. But no. Does not involve. Nor does it involve sending her back. Not an option. And will not train her like you."

"What's left, then?"

He watched me carefully, closely, all humor gone from his expression, "Have I your trust in this, Mei-jadhi?"

Lar'ja tilted his head, face curious, but I saw something like realization dawn and all clicking in his throat stopped. I looked back to Luar'ke-de, "I need to know what you have in mind. She's a pain in the ass, but she's my only living blood relative. Humans aren't like the Yautja that way."

He shook his head, a slow rolling motion, "I understand, Mei-jadhi. But is either this or death. Your options."

I knew, looking into his eyes, that I was going to find out at the same time as my sister. Lar'ja's hold on me tightened as though worried I would run off and warn Savanna, but I wasn't going to. The number of solutions to the problem of my sister was limited. I sighed and looked away, "Just… I know it's probably a waste of time, but give her one last chance. If she's blows it… So be it."

He looked at me a moment longer, then I saw him give a nod, get up, and leave to let my sister out of her room, all out of the corner of my eye. Lar'ja petted my hair, purring quietly. I was not happy with this situation. Not at all. I knew he was trying to help, but the petting was just working to get on my nerves. I couldn't sit any more but when I tried to stand, Lar'ja's hold tightened. I huffed, "C'mon, I wanna stand. I'm not gonna _do_ anything, but I just can't sit right this second, ok?"

"Baby Jess…"

"You're not my keeper, Lar'ja. Let me fucking stand."

It was his turn to huff but he complied. I had a moment of pacing, worried about what Luar'ke-de had in mind, when Savanna turned a corner and became visible. She saw me at the same moment and I knew by the look in her eyes that she was gonna blow it. I felt myself flinch and was grateful that Luar'ke-de hadn't yet looked at me or he'd have seen it. Savanna stormed up to me and I thought she was going to start yelling. Instead, she slapped me hard enough to turn my head. There was a moment of silence before Lar'ja started to growl, his eyebrow ridge lowered in an angry scowl. Savanna ignored it, however.

"How dare you, Jessie! How dare you leave me alone with that bastard! Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through? No! Of _course_ you don't! You were too busy being fucked by E.T. to have any _clue_ what's been going on with your sister. God, Jessie! You selfish bitch!"

"You know what, Savanna…? Do yourself a really huge favor and shut the hell up. Seriously. You have no idea… Just. Be quiet. I mean it." I couldn't look at her. I just couldn't.

"Should listen to her, little ooman. Wise advice." Luar'ke-de's intense gaze never left her.

She turned on him, eyes flashing angrily, "Go to Hell, you fucking prick! Don't tell me what to do!"

I closed my eyes slowly with sigh, then turned to look at the thunderstorm. Luar'ke-de took that as his cue. I heard him start forward; heard a blade leave its sheath at the same time that Savanna gasped and I turned back, alarmed. If anyone was going to kill her, it should be me! But he had given his word and his given word was, as he'd pointed out, always good.

He stalked forward and she gave ground, eyes wide and frightened, "Jessie! Call him off!"

He shook his head, dreads swinging, "She cannot help you, little ooman. Secured for you a final chance and you wasted. You are mine now."

She turned to run, but he lunged at the same time and snagged her around the waist. She screamed and started struggling. There had been a day, once upon a time, that I'd had the opportunity to watch him wrangle Lar'ja to the ground; Savanna didn't stand a chance. He effectively pinned her with his body and held her head still with his left hand. All the while, Lar'ja sat and smirked slightly, enjoying the sound of her screaming. I didn't know what bothered me more; my sister's shrieks as Luar'ke-de started carving into the side of her face or Lar'ja enjoying it like fine wine.

I didn't turn away. I refused. Silly me for not mentioning disfigurement.

It didn't take long before I realized that Luar'ke-de was etching his personal glyph into her cheek and she started sobbing halfway though. And still I watched, wondering what the point was to what he was doing. It seemed to take a long time, but finally he pulled his ceremonial knife away and released her face. Moving to kneel next to her, he watched dispassionately as she curled up on her side, hands on her bleeding cheek, and sobbed harder than I'd ever heard her cry. He let her cry a few moments before reaching out and petting her ginger hair as though to comfort her and something unpleasant swept through me, freezing my insides.

"You are mine now, little ooman. Do you understand? When I say 'go', you go. When I say 'come', so you must. I rename you Yin'tekai-di to remind you how we must behave. Yes?"

Savanna just lay there and kept crying. Luar'ke-de put an arm under her knees and the other at her back and stood, effortlessly lifting her. Wordlessly, her carried her further into the ship, leaving Lar'ja and I in silence. I was horrified. He _renamed_ her? She was _his_? He'd been petting her much in the way that Lar'ja tended to with me. I had always thought it was meant to be a soothing, caring gesture… But this had been a gesture of ownership. I couldn't have been more stunned and my eyes moved to Lar'ja. His head was tilted and aimed in my basic direction, face curious.

"Baby Jess?"

I tried twice to speak before finally getting it right, "What was that?"

He blinked his sightless eyes, "Has claimed her as a pet. Now she is his to punish or reward. End of problem."

Anger was beginning to worm its way through the absolute horror I felt, "But she's a _person_!"

"Was." He said, standing, "No more. Not your sister. Not Savanna. She is Yin'tekai-di, pet to Luar'ke-de. He is honor bound to guard and protect her, but now she must obey him. No choice."

I shook and the growing anger filled me with heat, "And you approve of this? Did you enjoy her screaming? Her crying as her freedom was taken from her?"

I was angry with her, yes, but _this_?

He looked at me with polite confusion, "She was unpleasant. Hit you. Insulted all of us. We are Blooded. She is not. Had no right and now has less. Good solution and no death. She deserved. Yes, I enjoyed."

I was seeing red. A lot of things made more sense to me now. I knew that before, he and I had discussed ownership and the fact that I didn't belong to him, and I dimly remember Luar'ke-de refer to me as an "almost-pet" once. I remembered his over protection of me, his attempts to keep me out of danger, hanging me from a tree in retaliation for calling him Edward, throwing me in twenty degree water, _petting me_. My voice, when it came, was squeezed down by my anger, "Tell me, Lar'ja-thwei; had you repaid the debt you said you owed me and I hadn't been Blooded and hadn't become your mate… would you have done that to me? Would you have taken my freedom from me? Branded me? Enjoyed my screaming, my crying, my begging you to stop? Would that have been _fun_ for you?"

His face was clean of all emotion and he regarded me for a moment, "Would not have been fun, would not have enjoyed screams and crying… But yes. Would have. But said before, would not have been pet. Living Honor, yes. Not pet. Would have been treated well."

I wanted to throw something sharp and pointy at him. Instead I snarled, shaking with rage, "You stay the hell away from me, Lar'ja-thwei. Do you understand me? I want nothing to do with you. Ever."

I stalked off, missing the look of intense pain on his face.

Wandering for a little while, I found an empty room and felt that that suited me just fine at the moment. I wanted to cry, rant, and rage. Instead I sat in the far corner with my back to the wall and my head in my hands. I had come so close to being simply a belonging; an _object_ to be owned. It was appalling. Individuality wiped clean and a new identity given all in the span of mere moments. My stomach twisted. How cold did someone have to be to do that to another person? To hell with the difference of race; we were all _people_. Capable of compassion, love, creativity, ingenuity, complex emotions, _reason_. My heart clenched and my throat tightened.

I loved Lar'ja, but he would have turned me into a pet, no matter what he chose to call it, and forced me to endure his dominance. I tasted bile and shook with mounting emotion. Finally the tears came and I cried, mourning, heart breaking. I was alone so I allowed the tears; welcomed them in the hopes that I would be numb after. No one would see the Blooded Warrior crying for what might have been. It felt as though everything up until now had been a lie. He was intense and passionate, caring and gentle… but he was also ruthless and now I knew that he was cold and merciless. It seemed as though all the love and friendship he had shown me was a lie; just a ruse to lure me in. And I had fallen for it. I had fallen damned hard.

My eyes burned and I cried so hard I started to hiccup. Why had Savanna felt the need to be so bitchy? If she had just _stopped_ I would have never found out that my mate… No, I couldn't think like that. I would have found out no matter what. No one can keep that kind of thing under wraps for long. I had seen him be ruthless before in response to a threat, but this calm, even _cheerful,_ acceptance of something so horrible… It stunned me. My sweetie was a monster.

I could only cry for so long, though. Leaning my head against the wall, I slowly calmed and brushed my tears away, holding myself with my knees drawn up, sniffling and wishing for a tissue. I became aware, slowly, of another presence. Lifting my head, emotionally exhausted, I saw Lar'ja standing in the doorway looking crestfallen.

He was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly, "Baby Jess… Please. Hear me. Please. Cannot go on without you. Please?"

I glared but my heart wasn't in it. I was too sad, "You won't fool me again. I'm not your pet!"

He shook his head with a low growl, dreads flying, "No! Not pet! You are _mate_. The only anywhere that I would tie myself to."

"You said yourself that you would have-"

"Baby Jess!" He crossed the room swiftly and went to his knees in front of me, "Would not have had a choice, Baby Jess! Yautja live in secret and you are a story teller! Could not end you. Don't you understand? Not like Yin'tekai-di and Luar'ke-de. Would have claimed you because I could not be without! You are worthy, Baby Jess! I would have claimed you because you would be in danger otherwise! You would tell your story and others would hear. You saw what happened! Three years, Baby Jess! Would have taken you as mine because you own my spirit. My heart. Could not see you hurt. But you are not pet. Not Living Honor. You are _mate_. My _female_. I give you everything! Can you say that you have not given the same to me? Do I not own you as much as you own me?"

"To take someone and force them into the role that Luar'ke-de forced Savanna into… That's _evil_, Lar'ja-thwei. Evil and wrong."

"Not evil. Practical. Not nice, true, but not evil. Will be treated well, but she must learn respect and how to obey. But will you keep calling me Lar'ja-thwei? Do you truly hate? Am I now unworthy of you? Had thought you loved."

"Yeah well, that was before I found out what you really were. I wish I'd known sooner." I looked away from him and toward the wall, holding myself tighter.

His brow ridge came down and he clicked, "And what _am_ I, Baby Jess? Tell me. Had you asked me, would have told you all. Keep no secrets from you, Baby Jess. Am not ooman. Could never be. In your home, behaved by your rules. You are on a Yautja ship now. Different rules. You and Yin'tekai-di must obey as I do. As Luar'ke-de does. Important. Very. But never lied to you. Never. I care. You own all I am. Would hope that you would give me all in return. Not as pet, never that, but as she that owns my soul. Do I not own yours?"

He reached up and brushed his fingertips over my cheek. I closed my eyes and wanted to be angry with him, but he was right. He wasn't human and had never been. I hadn't really expected him to be, but there were just certain things that I had thought to be…well, universal. But even humans enslaved other humans so I couldn't even say this was an alien thing. I realized with something of a shock that I didn't _want_ to be angry with him. I wanted things to be as they'd always been.

"She really _had_ been a pain in the ass, hadn't she?"

His upper mandibles twitched, "Yes, Baby Jess."

"I'm not a pet."

He shook his head slowly with a slight smile, "Never. No need. Too strong. You are Blooded. I prefer this."

"I still think it's evil. She should at least get to keep her own name."

"I know. Will remain Savanna to you. Luar'ke-de will not mind."

"If he does?"

"Will speak to him."

He moved to sit next to me, back against the wall. I hesitated a moment, then leaned into him. Wrapping his arm around me with a purr, he pulled me in tight against him, "You really are a big, green idiot, you know."

"Don't care. Have you near again."

"It really was shitty what he did to Savanna."

"Left little choice."

We were silent for a moment before I looked up at him, "What does 'ellos'de pyode' mean?"

He fidgeted with a rumble of disgruntlement, "Ahh, do not know what you mean, Baby Jess..."

* * *

**Ellos'de Pyode- You soft **

**Yin'tekai- Honor (add 'di' to make a female name)**

**Anyway, I won't say much other than please review. Whether positive or negative, doesn't matter. I am clay in your hands; yours to shape. Just don't spin me around too much 'cause I get motion sick and that would be bad (clay flying everywhere).**

**I own nothing ^.^  
**

**Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains a lemon. Fair warning. ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

I hadn't seen Savanna at all since the day she'd been marked and I had been told by Luar'ke-de that she was feeling too ashamed to be seen now. According to him, she was also beginning to feel the effects of breathing air that was better suited to the Yautja we traveled with than to the human she was. Setting the questions I had about my own self aside, I did the only thing I _could_ do and loaned her the use of my mask and pack. No matter what, she was still family and for my late mother's sake if for no one else's, I'd do what I could. I now sat next to Luar'ke-de in front of the ship's sensor array in the navigator's chair. I didn't know where Lar'ja was, but suspected that he was busy tinkering with his devices again.

I had come to terms with the reality of the situation I now found myself in, though not all of it made me very happy. I was an Earthling seeking to join an alien civilization founded on death and violence. If my sister and I weren't a warrior or property, then we were _prey_. Not nice, but it was the truth and being angry with Luar'ke-de and Lar'ja wasn't going to help anything. Fact was, being Luar'ke-de's pet would probably save my sister's life. It was hard to let my human notions and sensibilities that I'd had all my life go, but I was working on it and the boys seemed willing to help me as long as I tried. I'd become a human Hunter and was steadily learning just what that meant.

We had left Earth behind a few days previous and now were headed _somewhere_. There was nothing but darkness and the cold light of distant stars to keep us company which was good because I was wearing commandeered clothing of Lar'ja's that I had found in a pull-out panel of one wall in our room. All in all, I was rather glad that there were so few people around. I found it hugely unfair that he hadn't saved any of my clothing, but had saved most of _his_. As it was, what I wore hadn't been my first choice, but beggars can't be choosers. Even if this beggar was now wearing silk.

One loincloth was all I had needed and most of it did as it was originally intended to do; going around my hips as a loincloth. Though there had been a great deal left over, Lar'ja hadn't been concerned. He'd simply cut the forest green fabric to the right length, then helped me use the rest by tying it around my chest like a tube top just tightly enough to do some good, all the while saying what a shame it was to cover me up. Luar'ke-de, wearing nothing more than a blood red loincloth, had simply looked at me curiously before giving me a nod of approval.

I thought we looked like a pair of Alien-themed Christmas salt and pepper shakers and wondered if he'd be willing to wear a Santa hat. Glancing at him appraisingly, I decided not to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a planet called Ktr'ne. We go there to hunt."

"Oh. How far away is it?"

"Will take one of your weeks to reach from here."

"I thought you said breeding season was coming soon."

"Yes. Almost one of your years away. Enough time to teach you and Yin'tekai-di how to behave. You also need more trophies. What you have is good, but you are ooman. Need more. Good that we found you when we did."

I ignored the trophy jab. After all, _he_ didn't _have_ a Queen skull like I did, "You guys wait that long between-?"

"No. Missed the last because of you. Will not miss this time." Luar'ke-de's mandibles were set in stubborn lines.

"Been a while since you last got laid, huh? You must be pretty stressed out. Surprised you're as calm as you are. You didn't use my sister to ease your tension, did you?"

He glared at me, "Yin'tekai-di is a _pet_. You do not mate with a _pet_. _You_ do not mate with your cats. Why would _I_ mate with Yin'tekai-di?"

I smiled sweetly and bat my eyelashes. His glare intensified. I grinned, "Shouldn't you watch where you're driving this thing?"

"Fully automated." was all he said.

"Ah. So, uh… Are we there yet?"

"No. Just told you how long it would take."

"But I'm bored."

"Find something to entertain yourself with, Mei-jadhi." He turned back to the sensor array.

I let a few moments pass silently, spinning myself around in the navigator's chair and pulling my shoulder-length hair free of the leather thong I'd stolen from Lar'ja. Luar'ke-de studiously ignored me, "How about now?"

He sighed, "How about now, what?"

"Are we there yet?"

He huffed, "No!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you're lost…"

"Am sure, and no, am not lost, Mei-jadhi!"

"Maybe you should check to be sure. Is there somewhere you could stop and ask directions?"

"Mei-jadhi! There is no need! And even if there was, who would I ask directions from out here?" he went back to glaring at me. I smiled.

"Just trying to help, you know."

"You try my patience, Mei-jadhi."

"I wish I had some music. That would be great. Some Metallica or AC/DC or something."

"Go ask your mate to sing for you." he grumbled.

"Hell no. He can't carry a tune to save his life. Besides, it sounds like someone is strangling a cat when you guys sing. _Awful_, dude."

"Strangling a-?" he stared at me incredulously, "Mei-jadhi-!"

"Are we there yet?" I interrupted, grinning.

He roared in frustration, "Mei-jadhi! Not one more word or you will regret! I promise!"

I smiled and nodded, making the zipping motion across my mouth.

He glared at me, "Do you promise?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed at my mouth silently, then pointed at him followed by a mimed hit to the side of my head with the heel of my hand. He scowled at me, looking very fierce, but I just looked back and blinked. He turned back to the sensor array with an aggravated huff. I copied him. He turned his head to glare at me and I glared back.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"I said 'stop', Mei-jadhi."

"I said 'stop', Mei-jadhi."

He lunged for me with a furious roar, but I was already out of my seat and down the hall, laughing. I heard him coming after me and ran for the room I shared with Lar'ja. There was a time when I wouldn't have been able to make it, but now I had just enough time to hit the code on the door and scoot inside, laughing.

"Mei-jadhi!" Luar'ke-de's mandibles flared angrily and he stood crouching, brandishing his claws, clicking away.

I grinned, "Aww, c'mon. I was just playing around!"

"No excuse! You are Blooded! Stop hiding!"

I laughed, "I may be Blooded, but I'm not stupid, Luar'ke-de! Besides, how can I hide in plain sight?"

"Mei-jadhi!"

"Luar'ke-de!"

He roared and I laughed. I was in sooo much trouble!

"What goes on?" Lar'ja stood at a distance in the hall wearing a cream colored loin cloth, head tilted in confusion. He held a narrow band of leather with a very thin, smooth metal box in the center and more metal at each end in his hand.

Luar'ke-de snarled, "Your mate thinks she is funny!"

"He's overreacting, Lar'ja! Then again, it's been a really long time since he last got laid so I can understand. What a poor guy!"

He roared at me again, golden eyes practically glowing preternaturally, and I laughed, leaning against the wall. It was such a good thing that a person's private quarters were damned near sacred. Lar'ja frowned, "Am sorry, Luar'ke-de, but do not smell aggression. Not really angry, are you?"

Luar'ke-de huffed and glared at him, "Do not tell her this! Will only encourage her!"

I laughed and grinned, "Luar'ke-de! You have a sense of humor after all!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, Mei-jadhi?" He demanded.

"Only that you prefer being the one to make the jokes."

He huffed, standing straight, and stared at me imperiously, trying to look dignified, while taking the leather band from Lar'ja, "Lucky, Mei-jadhi, that I was also bored." He then lifted one clawed finger, "But do not do again."

With that, he turned on his heel with a swish of his dreadlocks and walked farther down the hall and out of sight around a corner. I stared after him open-mouthed, then grinned and snickered. It seemed as though this was over but I knew better; training later was _not_ gonna be fun, but damned if it still wasn't worth it. Lar'ja shook his head, "Has not even been a week, Baby Jess…"

"But he makes it so easy. What was that band you gave him?"

"Do not blame me for this, Baby Jess." he held up his hands with a rolling shake of his head, the whatever-it-was that made the warm clicking sound in his throat was firing away rapidly from a mid-range note to a low one. Almost made me wonder if he could click the Do-Rae-Me song from The Sound of Music.

"Blame you for what?" I quirked a brow, confused.

"Is a device that will produce an electrical charge."

I blinked, "Ok… Why would I be angry?"

"Because it goes around Yin'tekai-di's neck."

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious? No way…"

"Was Luar'ke-de that asked for-"

"No, not that." I interrupted, "Growing up, I'd always wanted to put a shock collar on her. Either that or a muzzle…"

His upper mandibles twitched, "And now she will have what I made for you, also."

"Good. Then she'll be able to actually breathe and I can get my mask back."

He moved closer, head angled down at me, and brushed the rough backs of his fingers over my cheek, "Yes. But now must make something else, I think. Was yours but no longer needed. Something must take it's place."

I shrugged, "Other than more clothes, I have what I need, really."

Shaking his head, he gestured for me to lead the way inside, "Important to give gifts. Have not been good about doing. Even Luar'ke-de has given but I have not. I am shamed."

I rolled my eyes, "That's ridiculous. What the hell has Luar'ke-de given me other than my armor, bruises, and attitude?"

"Many things, Baby Jess. Not for same reasons as I, but still." he let the door slide closed behind him.

I turned and looked up at him, "What about my fang necklace? I wouldn't have it if it weren't for you."

He shook his head, smiling, but a little self-deprecatingly, "Yours, Baby Jess. Yours already. Will think of something. Absolutely."

"There hasn't exactly been a lot of opportunity," I said. He shrugged.

"Thought you would need what I made. Spent much time. Was proud. It worked well. No eyes but made it well." He shook his dreads out with a rolling sigh, "Am at a loss."

"Well, what about what I'm wearing right now. It was yours, but you'll never be able to wear it again. I _needed_ other things to wear, you know."

"Not enough." he ran his fingers through my hair with a slight smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You saved my cats and didn't have to. You made it possible for them to breathe and didn't have to. You came to find me but didn't have to and your life would have been a lot easier if you hadn't."

He guided me to the fur rug and sat on the floor, back to the wall, pulling me into his lap, "Easier, but no joy. Missed your warmth. Your fire. Your care. Am spoiled. Very. No Yautja should know such things. You deserve gifts. Will make. Don't worry."

I curled up against him. It had taken the better part of a day of sucking up on his part to get me comfortable with sitting with him like this again, but after that he hadn't _stopped_ sucking up. He'd been going out of his way to prove to me that he was still worthy of me. Was this behavior normal? Or was it just Lar'ja? I didn't know and I wasn't about to ask Luar'ke-de and have a repeat of the "ellos'de pyode" incident.

"You aren't going to be satisfied until you actually _make_ something for me personally, are you?"

He smirked, "No. Would give you a youngling, but was told 'bad timing'."

"Bad? Try horrible and you'll be closer."

"Would care for you and our youngling. No worries, Baby Jess. You may trust this." His hands began to wander. I tried avoiding his hands but only succeeded in moving closer to him. He purred a chuckle.

"Oh, no you don't, you. I know what you're up to." I said, batting at his hands and trying not to grin.

"Why no?" I could hear the grin in his rough voice. He held me tightly and ducked his head to speak into my hair, "You know you want. Can smell you. Beautiful."

"Why are you purposely getting yourself going? You know you go insane when you do that…" I grinned with a quirk of my brow. He rumbled a bit of a laugh.

"Have you in my arms and no one around. Always hunger for you, but this scent… I love. Very much. Can never resist."

He breathed me in deeply and I felt him tense. I rolled my eyes, "You're only hurting yourself, you know…"

"Never. I can move you. I know. Your body knows its mate and knows he needs." he rumbled, voice rough, his fingers caressed lightly over my right hip, unraveling the complex knot that was keeping the loincloth in place.

"Hey!" I laughed at his audacity and swatted at his hand while trying to move away, but his other arm held me firmly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm, think I am undressing you, Baby Jess. Not obvious?" he laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes with a bit of a smirk, but said nothing else, letting him remove the loincloth, then the makeshift top. I wasn't fooling him at all anyway so might as well. His right hand brushed down my body and over my thigh. I shivered and he purred, bringing his hand slowly up the inside of my thigh to cup me. His hand was hot and one finger stroked my opening over and over.

I gasped and squirmed and his other hand turned me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. His left hand caressed up my body to cup my left breast, kneading gently. He growled low in his throat, the movement of his fingers sending ripples of effervescent pleasure through me. My skin felt tight and hot and I whimpered helplessly, my back arching. It felt so good I didn't want him to stop. Tilting my head back, eyes closed, I felt my body coil tighter and tighter. I was whimpering in need and couldn't seem to stop and if anything, the sound became louder, more urgent. My hips moved with his hand because staying still was impossible. His left hand rose to lightly scrape his claws across the skin on my neck just under my ear. I shivered with a gasp, body clenching, and he took a slow, deep breath, growling ferally on the exhale. His skilled fingers teased and coaxed, moving faster and faster over my swollen, throbbing clit.

The orgasm burst over me in an electric rush that pulled a cry from me. My vision went black for half a second and all I could hear was a fine ringing that was replaced quickly by a savage growl. I found myself suddenly on hands and knees and saw Lar'ja's loincloth laying on the ground. I had only the barest of seconds to wonder when he had the time to take it off when the sharp pain of his fangs sinking into my left shoulder accompanied by a vicious, hungry growl brought me back and made me gasp. His left arm was around my waist, muscles corded with tension, anchoring me and making it clear that escape, had I even wanted it, would be impossible. His other hand curled under me to grasp my right shoulder tightly and he pulled me back toward him at the same time that he thrust powerfully into me. I cried out and he roared, his fangs still grasping my flesh.

His body moved, hard and aggressive, over me, in me. I felt the hard length of him piston into me, robbing me of any ability I might have had to think. He roared again, burying himself almost violently inside me over and over at a pace that left me screaming and crying out with need. He echoed my sounds in savage parody, repeatedly urging me to climax with each hot stroke of his body. I shook in his hold, and I heard myself begging him over and over not to stop. He growled loudly past his hold on my flesh and forced my upper body down to the fur rug on the floor, his right hand uncurling from around my shoulder to instead press it down to the floor. The new position made every sensation sharper and I felt another climax build swiftly to sweep over me in a molten tide and still he thundered into me, demanding repeated reaction from my body.

Screaming release, my body clenched on his and he roared again. His arms tightened around me, his body thrusting hard, and then he came in me. His roar turned into an animal shriek of triumph and I felt his muscles tremor in a tension that probably could have easily broken me but didn't. In spite of the fangs in my shoulder and the immovable strength of his frame surrounding mine, he was gentle. He held me securely, tightly, his hold absolute, but he hadn't hurt me. I didn't even mind the bite. It would match an identical mark he'd made three years ago on the right side of my neck and the and the stab wounds from his claws that he'd made recently.

His body slowly relaxed over me and his fangs released my shoulder only to be replaced by his tongue licking up my blood and cleaning the wound. He purred loudly, left hand gently caressing the front of my body, right hand on the floor now that he no longer felt the need to keep me in one spot. I shook with reaction, trembling under him, and relearned how to breathe.

After a few moments, he paused in his ministrations to my shoulder and gently buried his face against the side of my neck, "Did you enjoy, Baby Jess? Did I please?"

"You know I enjoyed it, Lar'ja." I said, lethargic.

He purred again and pulled out of me, backing off enough to let me sit up, "Am glad, Baby Jess. You are not hurt?"

Sitting up slowly, I let him pull me back against him and his arms wrapped around me, "Other than the bite, you mean?"

He was grinning when I turned to look back at him, totally unapologetic, "Your blood is sweet, my mate."

I rolled my eyes, "You're insane…"

"True, but I love."

"You're not still worried about the gift thing, are you?"

His grin widened devilishly, "After mating? Will still make something soon, but I gave you myself. Just as you gave to me. No greater gift. All else can wait."

He ran his right hand through my hair and I had to work not to shake my head, "You're really something else, Lar'ja."

"Don't deny, Baby Jess. You love. Would be lost without."

I grinned, curling up against him, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Guess only? Wounded, Baby Jess! Much!"

I laughed as he went into his "so much pain" routine. Good God Almighty… How did he manage to pull off something so lame? But watching him, one thing was obvious; Earth had been a bad influence on this boy. Where else would he pick up something so ridiculous?

* * *

**XD Thank you for humoring me. ^.^;;  
**

**I own nothing except what the voices tell me to steal, er… I mean… uh… What voices?**

**Happy Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in my gear, mask hanging on my right hip, and stared at my sister who wore the same type of loincloth and top that I'd worn all week only in a white fabric that I had no name for. I tried not to feel pity. Tried also to fight against wanting to pull her into a hug, but it was a losing battle. Her hair was limp, eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep with dark lines underneath, her skin was pale, and she looked like she'd lost weight since I'd last seen her almost two weeks ago. She refused to meet my eyes and kept her head turned just enough so that I wouldn't see the pink scar on her left cheek. The shock collar fit well around her neck; the thin, metal box in the front had Luar'ke-de's glyph etched into it and if I hadn't known what it did, it would have been pretty. As it was, I wanted to tear it off her and fling it away like it was something noisome.

Uncaring of the two boys observing in their own fashion in front of the sensor array, I moved into my sister and pulled her close. She flinched and struggled, "Fucking hell! I don't need your pity, Jessie! Damn it!"

She jerked and gave a cry, hands going up to her throat. Luar'ke-de growled a warning, "Do not speak to a Blooded Warrior so, Yin'tekai-di. And only when spoken to."

"Fuck you! My name is _Savanna_, damn- AHH!" she jerked in pain, hands going to her throat to tug futilely at the collar before giving up. Slowly doubling over, her thin hands covered her face to hide her crying.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Luar'ke-de! _Really_?" I glared at him. He glared back.

"She is a pet and you are Blooded. Must I always remind you of this? You should not embrace a pet. As ooman, all you do will be observed. You _both_ wear my sign. You _both_ will obey to my standards. Understand?"

"But it's only the four of us! No matter what, she's my sister, and she looks like she's been put through hell! I'm not trying to make your life difficult, I'm trying to offer comfort to my sister! Surely that's permissible just this once under the present circumstances!"

I was exasperated with his latest batch of rules. It was driving me crazy and I sort of felt that he was going to extremes. Don't laugh unless I'm in my own quarters? Seriously? He'd said that my laugh was too distinctive and would set me apart. Unless they were all blind like Lar'ja, what the hell would my laughter change? I'd also been told that my scent changed frequently depending on what I was doing and what I was feeling. The new rule? Control my scent. _Really_? Apparently, it made poor, celibate, horny Luar'ke-de uncomfortable when his brother's mate's scent got stronger. If it hadn't been for Lar'ja's assurances that Luar'ke-de wasn't using my sister, I'd have been worried for her. Apparently, Luar'ke-de's notions of mating were extreme even for the Yautja and it was highly unlikely that my sister would have survived his attentions even once. Also, it would seem that the walls were not as soundproof as I had thought.

"_Would be able to hear them, Baby Jess."_

"_Wait… What? Then… They can he us when we-?"_

_He laughed, "Obvious? You did not know?"_

That explained why Luar'ke-de had looked at me a week ago and exclaimed, "Ah, Mei-jadhi! You live! Was worried when it got silent!"

I had thought he was just trying to get a rise out of me. Little did I know it was really his way of saying, "keep it down". I don't think I'd ever blushed so much in my life.

Now, however, he scowled and turned to face the panoramic view of planet Ktr'ne. It was his way of acquiescing to something he was firmly against without actually saying yes. I glanced briefly to look at Ktr'ne, a world that was twice the size of Earth, though with less density compared to its size. As a result, or so I was told, it had gravity similar to what I knew, and though the atmosphere looked similar to Earth, the land masses were mostly the green of jungles, not the variations I was familiar with. Lar'ja sighed as though tired of listening to us, drawing my attention, but made a shooing motion at me behind Luar'ke-de's back. I suppressed a grin and turned to pull my still-crying sister into a hug. She struggled weakly, pushing at me with a sob, but I refused to let go. Finally, she gave up and clung to me, face hidden against my neck.

It took a few minutes before she calmed and tried to pull away again. I let her go this time and she sniffled, wiping her eyes, "It's strange hugging you when your wearing all that."

I grinned, "At least I don't have skulls strapped to my back this time."

She laughed, though somewhat weakly, and nodded, "Very true. I don't think I could handle that."

I looked at her carefully, "When did you last eat, Anna?"

She shook her head, "I had some fruit earlier. I can't eat the preserved meat. Burns my mouth."

"That explains why you look so thin. I wish I'd known."

She shrugged, keeping the left side of her face aimed away from me, "What could you have done? Besides, you were kept… um," her eyes flicked to me and away quickly again, her face turning red, "busy."

My own face reddened and I turned just enough to see Lar'ja smirk, satisfied with himself. I rolled my eyes and decided to spare us all, "Yeah, training can last for hours on end sometimes."

She burst out laughing and grinned at me, "Training? Is that what it's called now?"

"Absolutely and if you know what's good for you, you'll let it end there." I grinned back.

"Enough." Luar'ke-de growled, drawing our attention. Savanna shifted her gaze away instantly, smile gone, and I frowned. He glared back, "We have landed."

I blinked and looked at the display, then back to him. So we had.

"What are we hunting?" I asked.

"You will see."

Lar'ja shook his head, standing, "No, Luar'ke-de. She needs to know this. Baby Jess, they are called simply Nracha-dte."

I blinked, ignoring Luar'ke-de who scowled and put his mask on, gesturing to my sister with one finger to go to him. She did, but it was hesitant, even when he growled impatiently, "What does that mean?"

Lar'ja grinned, a slow, dark pulling of his mandibles, "Relentless."

My eyebrows went up, "You've hunted them?"

"Yes. Quite fun."

"Then the name is an apt one, is it?"

His grin widened and he put his own mask on. Great. I grabbed my mask and secured it to my face, hooking the ventilation hoses up to it. Luar'ke-de led the way to the ship's door, pulling my sister along with a hand on her upper arm. She struggled but she might as well have been trying to push a brick wall down for all the good it did her. Hitting a button on his console, the door opened with a quiet hiss and the ramp lowered to the loamy ground below.

It was night, but the humid air was a hot wall that should have been impossible to move through. The vision on my mask flared an angry red and flickered until the baseline image adjusted, filtering the extra heat out to reveal my first nighttime view of an alien planet. Savanna wilted in the heat and I was suddenly worried about her. She wasn't exactly at her healthiest and I could almost hear my mother glare at me from the great beyond. I winced.

"Luar'ke-de, why is Savanna coming along?"

He turned to me, head tilted, "Nracha-dte require bait."

"_What_? You are not using my sister as bait!"

He huffed, "_My_ pet. Do as I please. Besides, usually is the youngest hunter that acts as bait. That is you, Mei-jadhi. Yin'tekai-di will not be harmed."

I frowned, not liking it, but his word was always good. Besides, he was too frustrated right now to push him too much and as much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, it was either her or me. If she wasn't wearing that collar now, she'd be just as unpleasant as before. Still… "She's at least going to need water in this heat, then. Malnourished, it won't take long for heat stroke to set in."

Lar'ja gave my shoulder a shake, "Much water to be found, Baby Jess. No worries."

I dropped it. No further argument forthcoming, Luar'ke-de turned away to bring up a holographic image of the forest we stood in. The image shifted this way and that until he was satisfied. Grabbing my sister's arm again, he lead us out into the clearing a little further. Releasing her abruptly, he pointed in the direction of a large, rocky outcropping rising like a leviathan from the dense forest canopy. I looked around where we stood, noting a few more similar rock formations and wondered where they came from. They didn't seem to match the terrain or the rich soil we stood on, rather they seemed to just spring up randomly from the ground.

Glancing up, I saw two moons that hung full and heavy in the sky, one much nearer than the other. The farthest was oddly shaped and it reminded me a bit of the two moons that orbited Mars. Like them, this one was likely an asteroid as well, but looked bigger. Then again, that might just be appearance. The nearer moon was spherical, but with a large crater and what looked like a giant vertical crevice running along the top. I wondered what the impact that had caused both crater and crevice had looked like and what had been the cause. Glancing around and then back up at the moon, I think I was looking at the source of the rock formations and I bet it had been one hell of a show.

Lar'ja nudged my arm, drawing my attention to him, and then to Luar'ke-de. My sister was absent and we were apparently waiting for her to get a head start. Luar'ke-de turned to look at me, "They hunt in packs, the Nracha-dte. Will not take long. They are big and do not die easily. Aim for the head, remove if you can, but the body takes time to die. Still dangerous. Be careful. Do not damage fur unless no other choice."

"I believe you, but why?"

"Yautja do not have money like oomans. Trade. Barter. Most choose not to hunt here. Most that do are older, more experienced. No kainde amedha here. Nracha-dte furs are too good. Worth much. Too much to risk. Would be wasted on kainde amedha"

Well that made sense. I could deal with that, so to speak. So, no candy amandas! I was pretty happy about that, all in all. I looked up when a few flying _somethings_ that looked kinda like furry penguins with large bat wings flew overhead. Of all the things I had written about before meeting Lar'ja, never in my wildest imaginings had I ever dreamed of a place like this. We started walking and headed into the dense forest of trees following my sister's footprints. The trees, I noted, looked more like broccoli with many layers of fern-like branches that started just underneath the large seed-bunches on top. At least, I _thought_ they were seed bunches… Really, I didn't think I wanted to know if they weren't. Ignorance really was bliss sometimes.

We activated the cloaking capabilities of our shift suits and I was grateful that the nearest branches were too high for the boys to get to without climbing. Instead, they were forced to traverse the ground like myself. Had I been alone down here, I'd have been playing "bait" by default. As it was, Lar'ja and I let Luar'ke-de lead and we made certain to stay in the deeper shadows. I don't think I heard anything within the first ten minutes of walking except the quiet hush of our footsteps and the drone of some nighttime insects that I hoped were harmless. High above our heads there was the sound of shifting and chittering, almost too quiet to be heard, but every time I looked up, the sound stopped. It creeped the ever-loving hell outta me and I just wanted to go back to the ship where things weren't _watching_ me. I _hated_ the feeling of being watched.

I'd be damned if I said anything, though.

Luar'ke-de crouched behind a boulder the size of a Mac truck on the edge of a clearing and indicated to me to seek cover further to our left while sending Lar'ja off to the right. I went cautiously, keeping behind any cover I could find until I could no longer see the heat signatures of either of the boys. Finding a likely boulder of my own, I finally peeked out into the open space and saw my sister kneeling by a small spring at the base of the massive formation. Something in me eased, knowing she was still alive. Luar'ke-de had said that the youngest hunter on one of these jaunts was the one chosen play "bait", but at least they were armed and could defend themselves. My sister wasn't so lucky.

I sighed. She really should have stayed on Earth. I couldn't afford such a distraction. God damned family ties. She was older than me, for God's sake. I shouldn't have to follow her around and make sure she was ok. Damn it.

The ululating cry of some animal came from the far side of the clearing, drawing my sister's immediate attention and breaking me from my thoughts. The cry was picked up by another, and then another, and so on until the very night itself seemed woven together by the sound alone. I looked around, fairly certain that we were being surrounded and I had no clue what I was dealing with. I wanted the candy amandas back. At least I knew how _they_ operated. I climbed up on the huge rock to get a better view around me. I didn't want these things creeping up on me. There was a brief flash of light from where Luar'ke-de hid and my sister ran for it at the same time that two of the freakiest animals I'd ever seen burst into the clearing, chasing after her. Their bodies were big, long and sleek, but they had six powerful legs all ending in paws that looked almost like four-fingered hands tipped with claws that made me think of the movie Jurassic Park. Their faces were pug-like, as though they had run face first into a wall and they had no tails to speak of. Their necks were covered with shaggy hair that started at the triangular ears at the top of their robust heads and ended at their first set of shoulder blades.

I was so focused on the shocking image of our quarry that I almost failed to notice that I was surrounded by three similar beasts. One was creeping up behind me on all six limbs, another one off to my right was walking upright and grinning at me, while the third was crawling up the rock toward me. I pulled my ki'cti'pa, hitting the mechanism to open the weapon, and it grinned and lunged. Dropping to my knees, I sent the tip up into the ugly bastard's throat and out the other side, rolling onto my back with my feet on its chest and let its momentum carry it up and over with only a little effort on my part. Yanking my spear free as it fell, I hopped back up to face the other two, but they just circled, watching me. Their pug-like faces pulled into rictus grins and they made a sound not unlike human laughter. I heard a shifting behind me and turned, slowly. It would appear that the first wasn't done yet. Its throat dripped heat onto the forest floor and it growled, ears back, before jumping at me again. I dodged and shoved the tip on my spear into the side of beast's neck.

It shrieked and I had to move fast to avoid the creature's swiping claws, but I hadn't moved fast enough. It caught me at my waist and pain seared through me. My damaged shift suit sparked and flared only to shut off automatically. What the hell was it _made_ of? What horror flick did these things crawl out of? Ignoring the pain and the wet feel of blood running down my side, I switched my ki'cti'pa to my other hand and pulled my Hunter's disc even as it came for me again. I let the weapon fly and watched the thing _dodge_ my disc. I didn't even wait for it to come back. I pulled my gun and shot it in the head even as it lunged again. Heat bloomed in a mist behind its head where the bullet exited. Putting my spear away, I caught my disc left handed when it returned, watching the alien thing collapse. I stared in utter open mouthed shock when the thing then struggled back to its feet almost before it finished falling.

Ohhh, fuck to the no, dude.

Snarling in aggravation, I sent the disc back out while it was still disoriented and though it tried to dodge anyway, the head finally fell. My disc returned, but I hardly acknowledged it. The headless body was still moving forward, heat a molten waterfall from where the head used to be. I took a step back, appalled and horrified, and it shuddered, then finally collapsed though it was far from still. Whatever; it was dead. Two more. I found it strange, very, very strange that the other two hadn't attacked. The candy amandas would have. If the Nracha-dte had, I'd be dead right now. It made little sense to me, but I'd take it.

They both watched me, wary and crouching. I wasn't interested in playing with these things any more. They refused to die and it was really aggravating. I heard fighting farther on in the forest, but didn't spare it any of my attention. My eyes were all for the two beasties in front of me. They each snarled and came at me slowly, not making the mistake the first had made. The intelligence in their eyes freaked me out and I aimed my gun on one of them and pulled the trigger. The gun gave a "click", as though to offer up an apology that was really, really inadequate. Empty.

I'd forgotten to change the clip out and didn't have time to do it now if I wanted to live. Fucking hell. I could _not_ tell Luar'ke-de about this if I survived. I shuddered to think of the repercussions he would dish out for not double checking my gear. Stupid, Jess. Very fucking stupid. The creature I had aimed at damn near grinned at me and lept. Throwing my gun away from me, I pulled my short sword and dropped, rolling forward at the same time that it became airborne. I really didn't want to be trapped under six sets of large, razor-sharp claws. Turning, I sent my disc out again hoping to catch it from behind or at least to keep the thing busy, but the Nracha-dte dodged with a snarl and somehow managed to catch it in its sharp teeth. Tossing it aside, it turned on a dime and came for me, claws slashing in my face. I lashed out with my sword, taking its right paw off in a gout of liquid heat. It shrieked but kept coming, impossible mouth snapping and snarling. Leaping to my feet, I ran backward, trying to keep some distance but it was fast and persistent. I slashed the side of its neck when it put its good front paw down, dodging to the side. It shrieked and lashed out at me with the next paw in the line up and I had to jump back out of its way, grateful that the damned rock was so big.

I was at something of a loss. Even _injured_ it moved so damned fast. Had it been human or candy amanda, killing it would be simple. What the hell was I supposed to do with _this_? I was not some big, strong Yautja hunter, several hundred years old and knowledgeable. I was human, no matter what new abilities I had, and let's face it; I've had less than one full year of training. But bless my psychopathic, moody teacher, he's taught me well! With sudden inspiration, I remembered the net gun strapped to my left thigh. Cheating? Probably. Did I give a damn? Nope.

I grabbed my other disc from my belt, activated it, and threw it out after the critter that had joined me on the rock. The beast swiped angrily at it with a shriek of rage, giving me time to pull the net gun and fire it. The metal tips embedded into the rock, pinning the creature and it released another shriek of pure fury. Catching my disc and putting it away, I watched it put every bit of energy into struggling. Even as I moved forward with my sword, it was starting to break free and I didn't care about ruining the net, I just wanted it dead. I watched the last ugly circling us on its two hind paws out of the corner of my eye. It licked its pushed-in muzzle and rumbled in its throat as though in anticipation.

I brought my sword down on the neck in a two-handed grip even as it shrieked in rage at me. The blade cut through the net and bit into the neck, but didn't go all the way through. It screamed again and I pulled the blade back in a spray of heat and brought it down again. Head and body parted company and still the body struggled. The creature's mouth opened and closed, snapping and snarling soundlessly, but my attention was on the third beast now. It watched me with uncanny intelligence and a grin and I think I figured out the tactic behind the one at a time attacks. They studied and learned, each beastie coming that much closer to winning. Sorta stupid, but if there were a lot of them, the prey would be tired and the last creature would know all its tricks. It would probably then be capable of passing it on to the next generation of ugly monstrosities. Perhaps why it knew to dodge my discs. If I did anything I'd done before, it probably wouldn't work _now_.

It hissed a laugh at me and we studied each other. I was crouched low, ready for everything and nothing. Its mass was greater than mine. I couldn't arm wrestle with it because it out-armed me and had many nasty, vicious claws. I had no bullets. I had no net. My spear didn't work effectively, and though I hadn't tried my wrist blades, I didn't really want to get that close to those claws without the maneuverability of my sword. My discs worked only as a distraction or if the thing was incapable of dodging. My harpoon was useless for similar reasons and my caster was a last resort. My shuriken? Might as well throw rocks while I'm at it. I looked at the massive, pale rock wall piercing the ground not too far away out of my peripheral vision and smirked. I sheathed my sword, staring into the thing's eyes while its muscles bunched, readying, and came to a firm decision.

Just like with the Queen candy amanda, I turned and ran. Heading for the huge rock formation, the creature behind me gave a cry of fury and gave chase. I ran as fast as I could, faster than I'd ever been able to before, and refused to be afraid. Fear would slow me. Paralyze me. Make me stupid and sap my energy. Instead, I felt my muscles working, felt the strength, the surge of adrenalin and knew I had a excellent idea. Reaching the cliff wall, I started climbing, strength in my form that I hadn't really realized until now that I possessed made the climb easy and I gained height quickly. I had planed on just getting enough height to jump onto the thing's back without getting swiped at and hit it point blank at the neck with my caster. Unfortunately, I hadn't known the bastard could climb, too. Then again, with those paw/hands I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. It unnerved me a bit, though, when it started gaining on me.

This was ridiculous.

Leaning into the rock wall and holding on tightly, I pulled my spear and opened it. I glared down at the creepy-crawly-nasty with complete loathing. This was not going to be pretty, but hopefully it would be effective. I jumped, pushing off of the wall and fell toward the beast spear tip first. I impaled it on the spear through the mouth and pulled back on it to break my fall, my feet braced on the thing's back. It gagged and jerked in pain and we hung there a moment, but then it lost purchase and we started to fall. I hadn't realized how high up we were before, but I noticed now. As we fell, I heard a high pitched cry from below that sounded strangely like my name, but I couldn't care about that right then. Terror and adrenaline flooded me as the ground rushed up to meet me and I hit hard, the breath knocked out of me. I lay there, stunned and hurting, but heard the beast moving. I struggled to get up against my body's better judgment, amazed that nothing was broken, and pulled my sword one more time.

Glaring, angry, fed up, I advanced on the beast in something of a limp. The fur had damned well better be worth the effort or I was going to kill Luar'ke-de for his _brilliant_ idea. The Nracha-dte was struggling to get up but a few of its legs appeared to be broken. I wrenched my spear free and brought my sword down on its neck with all the strength I had. It took two passes, but finally the head fell and heat gushed out of the opening it left behind. I dodged a swipe of one of its good limbs, ready for it this time, and leaned back against the wall. That was it. I was done for the night. No more weird shit for me, thanks. I hurt, would undoubtedly be bruised later, and had had enough of this planet. But I grinned in spite of it all. I'd managed to kill three of those uglies even in spite of my mess-up with my gun. Hot damn.

Pushing off of the rock wall a lot more steadily than I felt, I flicked the blood from my weapons and placed them carefully back in their respective homes. I had only a moment's respite when something barreled into me, knocking me to the ground with a pained, "Oof!" of surprise.

"Jessie! Oh my God! I saw you fall and my heart almost stopped! Are you ok?"

I blinked up at my sister in surprise. She had been worried? I quirked a brow, then let it fall. Of course. I was the only other human. I looked her over. She was a little bloodied but otherwise appeared unharmed, "I'm fine. In pain, but fine, miraculously enough."

She made a disgusted sound and let me up, "Those things were horrible. Makes that big bastard look almost attractive."

I looked at her, "Lar'ja?"

"He's alive. Took on four of those things. How many…?"

"Three. Everyone finished before I did then, huh?"

"They're also bigger, stronger, and more skilled than you, Jess." She gave me a look and whispered, "You really had me scared. We saw you running and Luar'ke-de thought you'd lost your nerve, but then you jumped… I think he's confused."

I laughed hard and for a moment I couldn't seem to stop. It wasn't really funny at all, but right then, the thought of Luar'ke-de being confused was hilarious. I knew the boys stood close by, having finally made it over, but I didn't really care right then. Calming, I said, "I needed an edge but hadn't thought the damned thing could climb. I did the only thing I could think to do. Those bastards _learn_, damn it."

"Yeah, I know."

Lar'ja, apparently tired of being ignored, came over and knelt next to me, giving my shoulder a shake, "Are you fine, Baby Jess?"

My sister glared at him, but kept silent. I returned the shoulder shake with a nod, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good. Never do again!" he huffed with exasperation, "Jumping like that. Insane?"

"What, you're not proud of me?" I was sort of hurt by that. What was I supposed to do; keep running? No way, man.

"Of course proud, Baby Jess." he shook his head with a huff.

"Well?" Luar'ke-de interrupted, looking down at me, arms crossed.

"Well, what?"

"What was that?"

"Hey, I did what I had to. Their furs and skulls are intact and if I hadn't been worried about either, this would have been over in the first minute. Back off, dude. They're dead and we're all still alive." ungrateful bastard. Geeze.

He stiffened, then reached down and hauled Savanna to her feet. She gave an indignant squawk, "Hey!"

"You are _my_ pet, not _her's_. And _you_," He said, turning to me, "Cannot tell if you are a lucky coward or a brave idiot. You will explain."

"Luar'ke-de-"

"No, Lar'ja-thwei. She will speak. Your reasons, Mei-jadhi."

I scowled behind my mask, "I don't have the skill that you and Lar'ja have. My repertoire is much smaller, so I did what I'd done with the Queen and made use of my surroundings. I was going to just hop onto its back and hit it on the neck with my caster, but then it started climbing too. I did the only thing left to me in order to preserve the fur and the skull. And it worked, too, might I add."

Lar'ja's fingers lightly massaged the base of my skull, effectively relaxing me and it kept my tone from becoming as annoyed as I'd wanted it to. Luar'ke-de tilted his head and watched me a moment. I couldn't tell what his thoughts were behind his mask, but finally, he moved closer and knelt, giving my shoulder a shake. Apparently, I'd done well in spite of appearances.

"Had heard your gun, Mei-jadhi. Why not use again?"

The lie fell easily from me, "Felt like cheating."

He was silent for a second but the unmistakable sound of a laughing Yautja came quickly from behind his mask. He shook his dreads out and looked at me again, "Is a day for much learning, yes, Mei-jadhi?"

I sighed. I should have known, "Yes, Luar'ke-de."

"Believe I will let this go. Assume you have learned from experience, yes? Nracha-dte are not like kainde amedha. Not like oomans. Intelligent. Very. Brave, Mei-jadhi, but lucky still. And idiot. Yes. Like kainde amedha."

He laughed again and stood, walking off with Savanna's arm in a firm grip. He'd just told me I was as stupid as a candy amanda. Fucking hell. I sighed and Lar'ja, snickering, gave my shoulder another shake, "We all make mistakes when young, Baby Jess. Will not make again. I know this. Smarter than Luar'ke-de said."

I glared at him and made sure the look entered my voice, "_Thanks_."

* * *

**Ok, sooo... yeah. I own nothing ^.^  
**

**Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is sorta violent and kinda dark, so if you object, I'm giving fair warning now. That said, enjoy the lemon!**

**

* * *

**

I sat with my back against the rock and looked around. I was as high up as I could be and didn't think the others knew I was here yet. I was at the top and well back from the edge, leaning against a crest of glittering, pale stone from which I'd already knocked a piece loose that I planned to take with me. It was tucked securely into a small pouch at my waist and I was interested in seeing what it looked like in the light. My injuries from the hunt had been seen to and I was now wearing only the bare minimum of my armor, my mask hanging from my right hip. The three furs from the Nracha-dte I had killed turned out to be the same type as the ones on Lar'ja's bed and were tucked carefully away while the skulls were mounted vertically beside the Queen skull. We were still on Ktr'ne because Luar'ke-de was butchering the kills and had set up a fire to smoke the meat for Savanna. It would seem that taking on a pet and then letting it starve was frowned upon. Something about being honor bound to look after something that depended upon you for protection and survival. Good. She could be a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't force anyone to starve.

I, on the other hand, needed something else entirely. It was quiet and peaceful where I was, high above the rest of the forest and it was exactly what I craved. I never spent alone time anymore. I was always with _someone_ and I was missing my lake. Missed the quiet hush of the waves over the sand. Missed my cup of coffee on cool, quiet, crystalline mornings. Such small things that meant the world to me now that I was here in this strange place of strange plants and even stranger animals. Even homesick, though, I could not deny the beauty of this place.

Now that I was no longer wearing my mask, I could pick out colors and details that I hadn't been able to see before. The palm tree-like branches of the nighttime trees swayed in the hot, humid wind, the leaves dancing between red on top and yellow below, like broccoli trying to get in on fall's act. The trunks were dark, covered in rough lichen that seemed to serve as a bark substitute and I had to grin. Their bark was worse than their bite and they were likin' it. Some voice in the back of my head groaned at that one, but I told it to shut the hell up.

Looking out just in one direction, I noted at least a dozen more formations like the one I sat on, jutting out of the jungle like a petrified armada from the waves the terrain made. Waves? No, wait… Those were craters swallowed up by the dense vegetation. I had a three sixty view up here and the terrain as far as I could see was punctuated by these mammoth fragments, like the broken teeth of some giant monstrosity. I looked up to the damaged moon from the wide platform I sat on and my eyes drank in the sight. It seemed to shimmer pearlescently, an array of gossamer colors that was echoed by the massive rock I sat on and by those around me. There was also a ring, much like one of Saturn's, made of that glittering material in orbit around the large planet. I took my sword and knocked a couple more pieces loose with the pommel, tucking them away safely. Who knew when or even _if _I'd be back? Luar'ke-de seemed quite disappointed in me, as though he'd wanted me to tear through the Nracha-dte like he would have. I doubted he'd want me to join in on anymore hunts, at least for a while. He had certain expectations and I had no illusions that he would lower his expectations just because I was human.

I had been proud of myself though. It hadn't been like at the facility and taking down all those people. These things were creepy and horrible and their headless bodies kept walking. How horrific and appalling! And yet, in spite of my lack of knowledge, I'd made damn fine lemonade with the lemons Luar'ke-de had handed me. I'd made use of what was around me and it had worked. Far more stupid to try to tangle with one of them as though I were an eight foot tall psychopathic Yautja hunter. And tell me he wouldn't have had fun jumping down on one of those things like that! Damn it all.

Pulling my knees up to my chest with a sigh, I looked past the incredible nearer moon to the farthest. It glowed, but unremarkably, gray and cratered heavily, and it was a sign of my mood that I could relate. The knowledge that I had somehow blown it burned like bile. Even Lar'ja had spoken to me like an errant child. I ground my teeth. Who the hell was I kidding? I'd never really wanted to hunt anyway and had only taken it on as a means to an end. I'd wanted to stay near Lar'ja no matter what, but maybe that wasn't really such a good idea. I could take on candy amandas and humans, but get me outside of that and it seemed I only messed things up. Maybe Luar'ke-de had been right to be disappointed in me. Maybe I should take those three skulls down. It didn't really feel like they should be there now. It hadn't really been much of a hunt, all things considered. We'd just sat in our spots and waited for them to hunt _us_.

The sound of rock being pulverized floated nearer, carried on the hot breeze, and I blinked out of my thoughts. Shifting, I moved to look over the edge and down at Lar'ja who was climbing by using his hard claws like picks. My shoulders wilted with a sigh and I made room for him on the ledge while wishing I was somewhere else. I guess they felt I needed a babysitter. I felt the first stirrings of anger in my chest, but pushed it down.

Lar'ja pulled himself easily over the edge and turned his head toward me, a roll of clicks in his throat. He took his mask off and hung it on his right hip, "Luar'ke-de saw you here. Why up here, Baby Jess?"

He moved to sit next to me and I shrugged, "Why not?"

Regarding me silently for a moment, he pulled a leather-wrapped package from his belt and handed it to me. I could smell cooked meat and was suddenly both ravenous and nauseous, "You don't really expect me to eat the meat of one of those things, do you?"

He huffed, grabbing my right hand, and set the hot package into it, "Nothing wrong with it. Much like beef. Richer, but still."

I just sat there, holding the package, and he gave that head toss that seemed to indicate he was rolling his eyes. Those things had been too intelligent. They had _laughed_ like humans. How could I eat them, not knowing just how much they were people as opposed to animals? He seemed to know where my thoughts were headed, "Animals, Baby Jess. Just. Smart, yes, but still animals. Not like Yautja or ooman that can reason."

"That's not true. I watched them _think_, Lar'ja. They strategized right in front of me and didn't care if I knew or not. Wait, no, that's not true. They _wanted_ me to know because they knew it creeped me out! I watched them do it! And for that matter, why didn't we just go to their den or whatever? Why do it the way we did? Seems really stupid that way."

"Few reasons, Baby Jess," he said, sounding like he was trying to be patient, "Keeps us honorable. We hunt Nracha-dte not just for trophies. Furs are valuable. To seek them out would make great temptation. Kill all. Pups, females. This way, kill only the worthy. Those that seek battle. Also, they learn. You noticed. They are many more elsewhere. Likelier to fail among them there than where we choose. Fail among them, the rest learn and pass along. Ruins the hunt for others."

"And if you kill too many their furs become less valuable and you gradually destroy the source of more."

He gave a slow but firm nod, seemingly pleased that I'd grasped it on my own. It insulted me every time the boys did that. If you proved you were just as clever or intelligent, they were always startled and pleasantly surprised. Condescending and arrogant, but they saw letting me know they were pleased with my intelligence as a high compliment. I guess I could understand that. I'd acted that way toward quite a few fellow humans in the past as well. Still though, I was in no mood for it tonight and I bit my tongue to keep it to myself.

"Yes. Very, Baby Jess. Still, animals. They attack one at a time. Smarter to attack all at once."

"Not really. One at a time slowly wears you down and gives them the chance to learn your tricks. Pretty intelligent, really."

He gave an irritated huff, "True. Fine. You ate a Yautja heart once. Raw. This is cooked and you are hungry. Can hear your stomach growl. Besides. Would have eaten you instead if possible. Eat the damn meat, Baby Jess."

_Yes, Mom_. I frowned. I was just disappointing everyone today, wasn't I? Suppressing a sigh, I opened the leather pouch up and pulled a strip of meat free from the whole and took a bite. Seemed I was willing to do damned near anything for this guy, no matter how much I would rather he just leave me be at the moment. The meat was good, but I wouldn't say so out loud and he was silent while I ate. For such tenacious bastards, the meat was some of the most tender I'd ever eaten. It was juicy and just as rich as he'd said it was and I was forced to lick the juice from my fingers more than once. Didn't even need ketchup.

"Thank you, Lar'ja." I said quietly and handed the leather back when I was done, "I'm going to stay a bit longer up here if that's ok. If you could please tell Luar'ke-de thanks for parting with meat meant for Savanna, I'd be grateful."

There. That was as nice a way as I could think to tell him to leave me the hell alone without hurting his feelings.

His head tilted in confusion, brow ridge lowered in a perplexed frown, "What is this, Baby Jess? Why formal? Why assume I would leave?"

I shrugged and looked back at the damaged moon, "Why wouldn't you? You came to bring me food. I ate. Mission accomplished."

He shifted as though disturbed and his frown intensified, "Mission? Seeing to my mate's needs is a desire, Baby Jess. No mission."

I sighed, "Isn't it some unspoken rule, Lar'ja? You don't ask a fellow hunter if he or she is ok? You don't chase after them and make sure they eat and are taken care of?"

"Normally, Baby Jess… But… we…" he shook his head, "Not just hunters."

"So I'm automatically coddled. Human and your mate so I can't handle taking care of myself." I scowled at the rock in front of me, unrest churning inside my chest. I could smell something vaguely reptilian on the breeze and it made me angrier.

"No, not coddled… What is it, Baby Jess? Why these words? What has changed?" He glared now, the edge of anger touching the growl of his voice.

I glared back, "I was thrown completely unprepared into this hunt and you know it. But I didn't complain and I did the best I could. I had thought I had managed really well, but Luar'ke-de said I was stupid. Said I was just lucky, and now he looks at me as though wishing he never had to again! He was proud of me for taking that Queen down, but this? Of course not! After all, I managed like a _human_, not a _Yautja_. And if that weren't bad enough, now I have _you_ chasing after me making sure I eat! As though I haven't managed just fine on my own for years without you! Do the two of you think so little of me? Am I that pathetic to you that I need you to follow me around and make sure I _eat_? For Christ's sake! I don't need a _nanny_! _God_!"

His hand snapped out and grabbed my upper arm, tugging me close. He growled low, brows lowered in anger, "Ridiculous, Baby Jess. Luar'ke-de _teased_! Always certain amount at youngest's expense. _Always_. Approach was unconventional. Who wins by running? But was smart. Luar'ke-de knows. Still proud about Queen skull. This is different, but proud yet. Faced the same we did. Still calls you Sister, Mei-jadhi, yes? Would not if disappointed. If disappointed, is with himself. Had not realized Yin'tekai-di's health was poor. Had passed out from heat and not eating. Says what he wants but knows you are her sister. But you are angry with _me_? _Why_? I care! I care much! More than any Yautja should. Took care of me much on Earth. _I_ was not angry! This is strange to you, so I help!" he tugged at me again with a growl, "And you accuse? You insult? Say you do not need? I do not deserve, Baby Jess. And. You. Know. This!"

I growled back in my anger. He had his hand on me the way Luar'ke-de did when pulling Savanna around. I probably would have listened if he hadn't decided it was the best way to get my attention. Snarling, I ground out between my teeth, breathing that snake-like scent in deeply, "Let. Me. Go."

He moved in a rush of anger, pining my hands to either side of my head against the stone crest in a painful grip and crouching over me, straddling my legs, with a growl. Clicking and growling low in his throat, he had the look of someone barely holding on to his temper. He spoke slowly at first, his voice low and rough, words stuttering past the clicking in his throat, "No. Never. You are mine."

I didn't know what came over me. I shook in rage, breathing in that snake-like scent in ever increasing doses. Something in me snapped and I pushed Lar'ja away from me using a strength I had never had before, but I was too gone to marvel at it. I rode the anger, that snake-like scent, and snarled at Lar'ja while coming to my feet. He'd stood in surprise, then threw his head back and roared, fists clenched and mandibles flared.

"How _DARE_ you! I am a Blooded Warrior too! I have my honor! I've fought and_ killed _for it"

"Has nothing to do with this! Stubborn female! Am your mate! _Will take care of your needs whether you like or no_!"

"I don't need you chasing after me treating me like a child! I'm not your God-damned pet!"

He roared again, brandishing his claws, "Act like child, be _treated_ like child!"

"Fuck _you_!" I roared back.

Coming at me in a rush, he was all anger and claws. His left hand slashed at me and I ducked it, aiming a kick for that side. He grunted in pain but grabbed my leg before I could move and threw me over the crest of stone to the far side. I had felt his claws open my skin on the release and the rage kept me from feeling the jarring impact that sent me sliding a good foot. He was suddenly there over me and his claws raked furrows in the rock where my head had been. I kicked him in the chest hard, sending him teetering back with an angry growl and giving me a chance to get my feet under me. Unfortunately, that was all I had time for. He crashed into me with a roar of pure rage, his shoulder hitting my chest painfully and his momentum carried us back to the stone crest and the hole that neither of us had known about.

We fell for one shocking moment before hitting hard and sliding. The angle of the slope was steep and the rock of the tunnel we were in had a glass-like finish to it. I couldn't seem to stop my descent, but I heard Lar'ja's claws sink into stone, halting his. Good for _him._ I tried to brace against the wall, but couldn't find purchase. Lar'ja's voice came to me from higher up, though it faded away rapidly as I fell, "Baby Jess!"

I ignored him in favor of finding some way to stop the rapid fall, furious at the situation. Lar'ja and his damned _notions_. I snarled angrily. If it hadn't been for him, _this_ wouldn't be happening _now_. I growled and tried everything I could think of to stop my fall, but nothing was working. Unsheathing my wrist blades and tried to push them into the rock, but I was moving too fast and didn't have the right leverage. The tunnel was too smooth, to steep. I attempted to brake against one wall with a foot again, but the other wall was too far away to be of any help. I even tried using one of my discs, but it was pulled from my hand and was left embedded in the stone.

"Son of a _BITCH_!" I raged fruitlessly.

Lar'ja's voice came from above again, so far away I barely heard him, "Baby _Jess_!"

I would have told him to go fuck himself, but the tunnel came to an end and I was launched into a cold, dark space that smelled of water.

"_Shiiiiit_!"

The air was chill and damp and did nothing to dispel the icy terror that knifed through me, freezing my insides. If I died, I was going to come back and _haunt_ Lar'ja! I'd rearrange all of his things and he'd need a God-damned seeing eye dog to find_ anything_! Maybe he could train one of the Nracha'dte to do it. After all, Luar'ke-de would be of no help. He'd just stand there and laugh.

It seemed as though I had forever to contemplate ways to get revenge, but then I hit the water hard and icy water closed over my head. I swam for the surface, at least I hoped it was the surface, and I cam up with a coughing gasp. It wasn't as cold as Lake Superior, but after the hot air outside, it was a shock. I looked around and had assumed the space I was in was just a large bubble in the rock, but it looked more like a cave system, all done in that pale, sparkly stone and polished to a high gloss. Even the stalactites overhead glittered in sparks of color.

I swam for the nearest shore, cold and wishing all manner of horrors on my mate. My anger had eased, however, now that I wasn't breathing in that snake scent, and by the time I crawled onto the shore, I was relatively calm again. Angry at the situation, but calm. I heard movement from the tunnel I had just come from and turned to find Lar'ja, his head angled as though to listen for movement.

"Baby Jess! Where are you?"

I thought about not answering, but how stupid would that be? Frowning, I called back, "I'm fine! Just go away! I'll find my own way out!"

His face turned toward me and he backed up. I thought he was going to leave, but he had other ideas. He jumped, arching a graceful dive into the water and half a second later, his head broke the surface. He swam quickly, probably to get out of the cold, and pulled himself onto the glass-like shore. He rumbled, his brow ridge lowered angrily, "Not finished, Baby Jess."

I glared back, "If you would just leave me _alone_-!"

"We are _mates_!" He snarled and stalked closer, "Must I _prove_?"

I could smell snake again, but it had a sweeter edge to it now that made it hard for me to focus, "Don't you _dare_!"

He darted in and I tried to dodge but slipped instead. His hand caught my wrist and he flung me up against the wall, hard. Leaning over me, he growled low, that almost purr sound of his, "Would be more fun than fighting, Baby Jess. Do not want to fight. Easier, better, to mate."

"_Try it_, you bastard!" I snarled and shoved him hard away from me, glaring and trying not to breath too deeply, "I _dare_ you!"

His mandibles pulled into a dark grin and I felt a confusing mix of fear and anticipation knife through me. He purred low in his throat, "If I win?"

"That's a stupid question, Lar'ja." I snarled. Maybe if I ignored the scent…? No, didn't think so.

He rumbled a low chuckle, rotating his shoulders, "Will be fun, Baby Jess."

"For _you_."

"You also. Promise."

I moved away from the wall and fell into a stance, glaring and trying to push aside the knowledge that the scent was changing slowly from something neck-rufflingly reptilian to an almost earthy-like incense. I didn't want to think about the implications regarding my ability to smell a scent that only got stronger the closer I was to Lar'ja. He purred, trilling softly and I felt goose bumps on my arm. My skin felt hot and tight and I scowled at him, sure that it was his fault, "Do it or don't, damn you!"

He charged at me, his clawed feet finding purchase where mine in their metal sandals didn't. Outside he had been trying to injure, now he was trying to subdue. I kept as much distance as I could, ducking and dodging his attempts, but it was obvious that I was very outclassed. He aimed a kick at my shoulder that probably would have dislocated it, but I slipped on a puddle and landed hard. Lar'ja, ever the opportunist, seized the moment almost as fast as it happened. I tried to hit and kick, but he managed to subdue my attempts easily, purring all the while.

The first things to go were my wrist blades and computer, my lower body pinned by his and he held my hands over my head with one hand. He began removing my armor, free hand caressing my skin, squeezing and making me both curse him and tremble with need. The scent coming from him was thick, cloying, and burned away my anger like fog on a sunny day. It left me confused and though I wanted to just sink into the feeling that was folding me up like a warm blanket, I kept struggling instead. It was something concrete that I could understand and stick with.

Lar'ja became distracted by my left hip and thigh, paying more attention to those attribute than to my hands, and struggling didn't seem to change that at all. He leaned down and rubbed his right cheek against my hip like a cat, blank eyes closed as though nothing could have made him happier, then turned his head and fluttered his mandibles over my skin. I gasped and pulled, managing to free my right hand. That got his attention. He turned his head in time to take a blow to the right side of his face.

He snatched my hand back under control, growling, and leaned close to my face. His brow ridge was down and he was clicking in his throat. I thought he was going to bite me or something, but instead, he tucked his face against my throat and purred, trilling softly, crooning. I shivered and it wasn't from the cold. His mandibles fluttered against my throat like a heavy butterfly and he moved his head slowly over my breasts and down my stomach, bringing my hands with him. His hot breath left a trail of need and left me gasping. I couldn't seem to slow my breathing and every time I inhaled, I pulled his scent deep into me where it worked to wind me tighter.

"Do not really want to fight, Baby Jess." He purred, "Much happier this way."

I almost answered but was distracted, then I forgot that he'd said anything at all. I think I might have whimpered and he grinned. Getting both hands under control in just one of his, he finished removing my armor and weapons, then removed my loincloth and started taking his own armor off. I was distracted by the planes of his stomach, the line of his shoulders, but when he took his place between my legs and drove into me with one powerful thrust of his hips, I remembered that I was supposed to be struggling.

He kept my hands under control and built a swift rhythm that stole my breath and arched my back, making me cry out. He growled loudly down into my wet hair in response. The thick feel of him burying deeper inside me with every pass nearly kept me from acting. He took pains to firmly stroke every sensitive spot inside me and I wanted it badly. Breathing in that scent had primed me for this and though it hadn't been his fault, I blamed him anyway. It was that that gave me the ability to struggle when all I really wanted was to open to him and let him have his way.

His eyes were closed again and he was growling and grunting in pleasure, hips hammering crudely into mine. I hoped that he was too into what he was feeling to pay attention to what I was doing. Getting my feet braced under me, I pushed, trying to buck him off to the side of me. Unfortunately, such was his hold on me and his superior mass that I ended up on top instead. If I had thought that at the very least it would have shocked him into letting me go, I was mistaken. It seemed to excite him and his hips hammered hard and fast up into me. His hand released mine and he secured my hips, his claws biting into my skin and drawing blood. I screamed in frustration, both loving what was happening and fearing the implications, the reasons why I was reacting this way, to him and especially the heavy scent. My blood burned in my veins and my body spasmed around him. I screamed, raging in my panic, and bit his shoulder viciously, tasting his blood thickly in my mouth. My nails raking at his arms and I fought the feeling, him, anything and everything and he arched his back with a savage roar.

Flipping us back over, he pulled out of me, flipped me over with his hands securing my hips, and drove back into me almost painfully. I cried out, cringing in pleasure so immense it was almost a sort of pain while he took me harder than he ever had before, his claws digging into my flesh. He took me violently, roaring again, and it was overwhelming pleasure. I had enjoyed being dominated by him in the past, but it had never been like this. My blood was molten, the friction of him taking me so hard, so fast tore control from me. I came again and again in such rapid succession that it seemed like one continual loop of blinding pleasure. He threw his head back and roared again, pulling free of me and shoving me forcefully on my back where he resumed his place between my legs.

Thrusting his throbbing, hard cock back inside me again, I found I couldn't struggle anymore. Between the heavy musk, his blood tingling in my mouth and down my throat, and the sensations he gave me so extreme I didn't know where pleasure and pain left off, I gave myself up to him. His head darted down with a truly savage snarl and his fangs broke my skin to grab around my right clavicle. He grunted and roared, shrieking his pleasure as he moved over me, in me. His hot length stole my breath and sense and I clung to him, keening, body on fire, and felt the orgasm build again. It pulled me under in a molten rush and I cried out, head thrown back. He roared several times, each more urgent than the last, around my collar bone. He pulled his fangs free to aim another roar up at the cave's ceiling, mandibles flared and muscles tense while he spilled his seed into me in a hot rush.

We hung suspended like that for a moment, but slowly we relaxed, came back to reality, and he settled over me to lick the new bite wound clean. His tongue was hot against my skin and he made several slow passes before speaking in a quiet rumble, "Better? Or no?"

"Huh?" I lay there, boneless and lethargic, and didn't really care about much of anything else.

He chuckled, "Mating is better than fighting, yes?"

I stretched slowly under him, tentatively, and he purred, "Definitely."

He grinned, "Why so angry before?"

"Dunno. I'll yell at you later for it, though." I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck, eyes closed.

Chuckling again, he held me close and purred into my damp hair, "Good. Would worry if Baby Jess's temper vanished."

I twitched my nose and opened my eyes with a frown, looking up into his dreadlocks. Or more specifically, some of the decorations in his dreadlocks..., "Lar'ja?"

"What, Baby Jess?"

"Your damp, bedraggled feathers are tickling my nose…"

He laughed at me.

* * *

**I think I've lost count of all the times I've rewritten this scene. This is the last time, though. Not touching it again, so I hope you all liked it, lol.  
**

**I own nothing. ^.^  
**

**Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You really had a lot of nerve, Lar'ja. Next time I say 'leave me alone', leave me the fuck alone. Seriously."

My skin itched like crazy. Maybe there had been something in the water I'd fallen into? Really, that was pretty likely, all things considered. Who knew what sort of compounds or what-not floated around on these planets? Lar'ja looked fine though, so maybe whatever it was affected only humans? Regardless, I was looking forward to going back to the ship and taking a shower to wash it off. Hopefully it was just an allergen and not some kind of parasite. I really didn't want to contemplate _that_ particular scenario.

We sat in the sparkly cave, waiting for our belongings to dry out, and I was reprimanding Lar'ja while trying not to scratch. He, on the other hand, sat next to me and sheepishly took it all, "But, Baby Jess… You enjoyed. Admitted you did. Besides… all alone. What if help was needed?"

"The sex isn't the issue. Your need to be my hero whenever the mood strikes you and then be condescending about it _is_, sooo… No, Lar'ja. Abso-fucking-lutely not. You no longer have that old debt to pay, therefore you no longer get to be my 'protector'. Got that? When we go to your home planet, you won't be able to step in if I'm challenged by another warrior. Better to start teaching yourself to back off now." I glared at him though I knew he couldn't see it.

He shook his head, sad, rumpled feathers swaying, "Not true. When we go, will be during mating. You smell good. Will be much confusion. As your mate, I fight challenges."

"_Why_ would there even _be_ challenges? I'm _human_." I rolled my eyes, rubbing my arm to keep from scratching.

He shrugged, "Smell good, Baby Jess. When ooman, smelled ooman. Now smell Yautja… But…" he huffed with a frown, head tilted as though to search for a word, "Delicate. Sweet. Affects me. Strongly. Affects Luar'ke-de and he doesn't _like_ oomans. Not like _that_. Why he has been unpleasant. Not your fault. Cannot control. But is dangerous. Many males do not get to breed. New Young Bloods. Older but less skilled. Even Eta who do not have breeding rights. Many will see you as easy alternative. Will be fighting much."

"I can take care of myself." I scowled, stubborn. I didn't want to be protected, at all, "I'm not a pet. I don't need to be sheltered."

Again he shook his head, "No, not sheltered. Misunderstand. Males fight for right to breed. As your mate, any that want you, challenge me. I lose, you must accept him or fight. Your choice. Way it is."

"But we're mates." I was confused, but he nodded.

"Yes. Have proven myself. But happens. One reason why mated pairs are much older. Happens, but less. We are young."

"I'm human, though. I think you're the only one strange enough to want to settle with just one female that also happens to be prey."

I'd tried to insult him, but he turned a lopsided grin at me, "Hope so. Selfish. Want Baby Jess to myself. Will kill any that interfere."

My jaw dropped, "Is death common during these things?"

His face took on a look of grim purpose, "It will be."

Oooookay then, "I don't think you're going to have anything to worry about."

"No?"

"Nope. Because if you keep up your 'you're just an ooman and are therefore incapable of intelligent thought and protecting yourself and _feeding_ yourself' bullshit, you and I are going to have really huge problems."

His shoulders wilted, "Baby Jess… Never said those things… We are partners. You care for me. I care for you. Have I not proven? I have shown love… Or not? Am I wrong? Not ooman. Could never be. But… Baby Jess… I try…" he huffed, scowling with a toss of his head, "Great. Am confused now. Treat you like ooman, get yelled at. Treat you like Yautja, get yelled at. _Females_… Make up your mind!"

"It isn't confusing, Lar'ja! The condescension, the arrogance, the _possessiveness_… It's not ok! It's you trying to hide me away in the basement all over again and it pisses me off. I can't _stand_ that. That's not love, Lar'ja. That's slavery, and I can't live like that. Ever. I'm either your female or I'm your pet. You can't have it both ways, and since I'm Blooded too, I'm not giving you a choice."

Iiiiiiiitchy. I grit my teeth and rubbed my skin. Wasn't our stuff dry yet? Maneuvering to get at a spot between my shoulder blades, then my sides, Lar'ja frowned, listening to me curse. He said nothing about it, though. Instead, he gave a brief, firm nod, "Fine. Will try. But if any approach to mate, won't hold back. Am serious. Am your male. Am the only with the right to give a youngling. _You_ will not be a pet. _I_ will not be castrated. Yes?"

"Castrated!" I blinked at him in surprise. Damn, even behind my eyes were starting to itch. I needed prednisone in the worst way, "When the hell-"

"_My_ right as mate. Ignore this, push aside, take challenges yourself… Might as well castrate." he glared, leaning close with his chin tilted up as though daring me to contradict him.

I sighed, fidgeting, "Fine, it's a deal."

"Good. Dry or not, think we should go. Won't last much longer. Do not know what could cause, but sounds like it gets worse. As bad as youngling during growth cycle. You may lecture more as we leave, Baby Jess." he reached out and gave my shoulder the briefest of shakes, face concerned but letting me cope alone. I appreciated his attempt to not make it worse, but it didn't help.

"The rest I have to say is for Luar'ke-de, the bastard. _He's_ the one that needs to make up his damned mind. Do I act human or do I act Yautja? This down-the-center-of-the-road nonsense has to stop."

We stood and, though our things weren't dry yet, we put them on anyway. He talked me into riding piggy back while he did the climbing to the tunnel, arguing that it would be faster and if I had to scratch, he wouldn't let me fall. Good arguments. Once there, we made our way through the shaft and I retrieved my disc, keeping one arm linked with one of Lar'ja's at all times for fear of slipping. When it became clear that slipping was all I was going to accomplish, I went back to clinging to Lar'ja's back while trying to ignore his snickering.

"Want to do it alone, Lar'ja. Don't help anymore, Lar'ja. I'm slipping, Lar'ja. _Carry_ me!"

He laughed and ignored me when I gave one of his dreads a sharp tug, "Shut up. Not funny."

"Poor Baby Jess." he snickered again, "Itchy and clumsy."

"Hey! Just because you're carrying me doesn't mean you're allowed to say whatever you want."

He laughed, "No?"

"Very no."

"Mmmm," he purred and I wished he wouldn't. The vibrations just made the itching worse, "Either way, you are pressed to me. Can feel you and enjoy. Can afford to be generous."

I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Speaking of, I'm kinda curious. Luar'ke-de said that before you were blinded, you reeeaaaally enjoyed the females of your kind."

He snorted, amused, "Yes? True, Baby Jess. Attractive still."

"Uh-huh. That explains why you needed to be _blind_ to find me attractive, I guess."

"Clever, Baby Jess. Have been a hunter for long time. Will not fall for your trap. Enjoy you. The way you feel, your bravery, courage, honor. Soft skin, soft hair. Stayed because of blindness. Got to know because I cannot see. Love and attracted because you are worthy. Ooman. Yautja. Does not matter. Smell good. Gentle touch. Did not know I liked until I experienced."

Not even my itchiness could intrude on this. The last tendrils of my anger and resentment faded and I lay my head on his warm back. This close, I could smell his warm skin and the snake-like scent that surrounded him was mellow, soothing. I could tell, just by his scent, that he was happy and content. I didn't want to know why I could tell the difference. The implications scared me more than I was willing to admit.

I smiled, "That was a good answer."

"Good or bad, only truth."

We were silent for a little while, but my curiosity got the better of me again and I needed the diversion, "Hey, what kind of stone is this?"

"Has no name. Why?"

"Well, it's gorgeous. It's like… if you could take moonstones and opals, mix them together and crystallize it, this is what you'd get."

"Have no name for it," he said again, "But would be worth taking some if you like."

"I have a little bit of it already. I was just curious."

"Always curious. Curious or angry." I heard the grin in his voice and rolled my eyes.

"_That's_ not true."

"No? Ah! Correct, Baby Jess. Thank you. Horny also. Must not forget. Clumsy too."

My face went red and I choked on my outrage and embarrassment, "_W-What_?"

"Baby Jess gets angry. I mate her. She is no longer angry."

"That doesn't mean anything other than that you know how to distract me!" I gave a dread another tug and he laughed, "Between the two of us, I'd say _you're_ the one that always needs-"

"Not saying is bad, Baby Jess." he interrupted, "Good to enjoy your mate."

"Will I be bleeding a little bit each time?" I frowned.

"Hmmm, must explain. Yautja musk affects us. We breath in and it causes chemical reactions in our blood. Effects our minds. Almost impossible to control. Yautja ruled by scent and instinct. Way it is. When you smelled ooman, did not loose control. Could be gentle."

"You still bit me, though…"

"Calculated, not instinct. Difference. Now that you smell Yautja, when you are angry, I am angry. When you are happy, me also. When you need to mate, I react. Emotions change often because you are ooman and mating is violent, will admit, but am old enough to keep from harming."

"What about my collar bone?" I asked flatly, giving the back of his head a look.

"Were you Yautja, this would not have bothered you. Would have just been very good mating. You are smaller and more fragile. Were I Young Blood, would have snapped the bone in my drive to pleasure and not know I had harmed instead until over. Was very gentle in spite of instinct, Baby Jess. You do not even know…"

I blinked and thought about that a moment, then gave a nod, "Ok, any males that show up, I'll let you fight them. I promise not to yell at you for it."

He rumbled a chuckle, giving my right knee a bit of a squeeze, "Already agreed, Baby Jess, but thanks. Very generous."

His hold on me tightened while I scratched my back with a hiss, brows drawn low, "Ugh, where had all that water come from, anyway?"

"Very deep ocean under ground. Covers whole planet. When these pieces fell, punctured through. If not for water, Ktr'ne would be much smaller than Earth. Gases made by plants keep ground floating."

That was actually pretty interesting. It distracted me while we made the climb and when we pulled ourselves out of the cool darkness, it was to find the sky lightening with a rose and gold dawn. I was tired and itchy and wanted a shower and sleep in that order. I clung to Lar'ja's back while color spread over the sky as though painted there and he descended the rock wall, easily carrying me as though I weighed nothing. It had taken me and hour to climb up, but took him ten minutes to descend. There was no justice in the cosmos, I was fairly certain.

Once on the ground, I hopped off his back before he could kneel and started scratching as though my life depended on it, "ARGH! A _pox_ on this _God_-forsaken _planet_!" Lar'ja seemed to find it all amusing and managed to not be in the way of a kick aimed at his left shin, "Poor itchy Baby Jess."

"Not funny, Lar'ja!"

"Sure it's not growth cycle?" he grinned.

I grabbed his hand and had him touch my other, more specifically the one raised finger, to let him know I was silently telling him to go fuck himself. He laughed that crickety-lion-ish laugh of his, head thrown back, and I wanted to kick at him again. Grumbling and itching, wishing ardently for some Benadryl and hydro-cortisone cream, we made our way into the jungle with it's creepy overhead watchers. Looking back one last time at the large rock, the top sparking brilliantly with flares of color in the light of the sun, I almost thought it was worth it for the view.

By the light of the morning sun, the alternating red and yellow leaves of the trees were even more vibrant, like fall in full swing. I scratched my right arm again and noticed the hives nearly covered it. I had to stop. Gritting my teeth, I asked Lar'ja to tell me about the things in the trees. _Anything_ to keep my mind occupied. He regarded me curiously, then nodded.

"Called Hult'ah. Unofficially. They are the Watchers. Bait walks in without concealment, Hult'ah tell Nracha-dte. We enter under cover. Hult'ah knows we are there, but not what. Remain silent. Nracha'dte see us, Hult'ah do not. In return for food, Nracha-dte protect Hult'ah. Beneficial."

"Sounds like the Mob."

"Mob?"

"Mafia. Organized crime families."

"Ah… Oh! Hunted them once. Much fun. Learned many verbal expletives." he turned a smirk to me.

I rolled my eyes. Chicago, I bet, "Not really surprised, Lar'ja."

Luar'ke-de stood by the ship, arms crossed, glaring at us when we walked into the clearing, "Well? What happened?"

I scowled back, "You really want the details, Luar'ke-de? 'Cause I can give you a play-by-play if you really want. Hell, I can even show you the bite and the scratches. Lar'ja's sporting a few of his own that he seems pretty proud about. I'm sure he'd show you if you asked. And before you say anything, better out here than on the ship, don't you think?"

I met his eyes defiantly. His glare deepened, then he rolled his eyes with a huff, "Yin'tekai-di is awake and well. Has eaten and wishes to speak."

"Can it wait? I need a shower. There was something in that water that I seem to be allergic to."

He seemed to really look at me for the first time, brows lowered in a strange mix of concern, curiosity, and confusion, "There is nothing in the water that is not found on Earth. Yin'tekai-di drank and is well. Do not know what could cause. Seems to be on face and neck as well."

"Yeah, and it itches like crazy. May I _please_ go take a fucking shower?" I glared but he didn't seem bothered by it. He gave a nod.

"Might have something after to help. Let me check."

"You should be sainted." And at that moment, I actually meant it.

He waved me on inside, the door opening far too slowly to suit me, but asked for Lar'ja to stay. That was fine. I all but ran to our room, muscles twitching with the need to scratch, and dropped all my things in a chair. Rushing into the bathing room, I turned on the water, already lathering soap on my skin. I could have cried with relief. My muscles ached with it. I washed my hair three times and didn't care if Luar'ke-de's opinion was that there was nothing but water in the water. I knew differently. My _skin _knew differently.

I had no idea how long I'd stayed under the water when Savanna tentatively called in, "Jessie? Are you ok? The bastard said you weren't feeling well and the blind one let me in."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Never an allergy in my life until now. What a pain. Hang on. I'll be out in a second." I called back.

"Ok. I've got something the bastard said should help with the itching."

Of all the things that were different between humans and the Yautja, there were quite a few amusing similarities. Showers, baths, beds, and my personal favorite… towels. They could build highly advanced ships for interstellar travel, bombs the size of a deck of cards that could level Hiroshima, and yet they used _towels_ to dry off with. Big, fluffy ones. Just went to prove that the Yautja were all closet softies. Like a big biker dude covered in fiery skull tattoos cooing over a kitten. Cutest damned thing ever.

Turning off the water, I wrapped my towel around me and had enough on either end to do it again. Stepping into the bedroom, Savanna sat primly in the empty chair, the fur that had been on it now in a heap on the bed, and looked at me. Her eyebrows went up, "Good God, Jessie! I've never seen hives so bad before!"

I rolled my eyes, "You should see under the towel. It's even worse."

"Geeze. The bastard wanted me to tell you that they went back to the cave you guys were in. He wants samples of the water to find out what you're reacting to. In the meantime, I'm supposed to help you put this stuff on."

I watched her a little sadly for a moment, "Thanks…"

She shook her head, "I'm doing this for you, not for him. We're sisters. That's where my loyalty lies. He can go fuck himself for all I care. And… incidentally… I'm really sorry about the things I'd said before we left Earth… And not because of the bastard and his fucking shock collar. I heard what you said to him when we first stepped outside about the heat and me needing water at least… You also tried to warn me about the collar… and I didn't listen."

I shrugged, "By the time we got here, it had started to be for Mom's sake… not yours."

"I know." We stared at each other for a moment until she noticed me trying not to scratch again, "Sit down and I'll get your back, ok? I'm uncomfortable just watching you."

I grinned and sat on the bed with my back to her, letting the back of the towel fall while holding the front up. I heard her choke on her shock, "That bad?"

"How are you not unconscious? Christ Almighty… Ok, well… This is gonna be cold…"

Understatement. The stuff was freezing against my skin, but whatever it was, it worked. She worked it into my skin in liberal amounts and just that little bit made me sag with relief, "Did Luar'ke-de say what that stuff was?"

"They're reptiles, Jess. Meaning they have scales, though itty-bitty little ones that are so hard to see they might as well just have skin. And just like with all reptiles, they shed their skin."

"Nuh-uh." I turned my head to look at her. She smirked, smug.

"Yup. Got it from the scaly bastard himself. Before they shed, their skin gets tight, dry, and itchy and this helps. I guess they don't want the distraction when they're out murdering people or something. Anyway, it's just an itch cream. He said it should work."

I grinned, "Did His Scaliness say if they shed like snakes or like lizards?"

Savanna laughed, "His Scaliness… I'll have to remember that one. No, he didn't say, but they seem to have more in common with lizards than snakes. Don't you think? I mean, they _do_ have limbs and all."

She smoothed some of the cream along the back of my neck and worked it in. I sagged, "But they also have mammalian features like hair."

"Hmmm, still, though… scales."

"Psoriasis?"

She laughed again, "Oh honestly! Psoriasis, indeed. Not likely. C'mon, Jess. I know you like them and all, but be honest. They aren't human. They don't act like us. They don't care like we do. Don't breathe the same air or have the same values… Jess, they're monsters. Just look at all the injuries that asshole has given you! This is so messed up. It goes beyond rough sex. He's going to end up killing you if you're not careful. And don't think I didn't see the bite at your collarbone. What human does that? What did he do, grab a hold and hold you down like an animal?"

"That's enough, Savanna. I'm not going to talk about it and I never want to hear you call him an asshole again. Seriously. I mean it." I shot her a warning look or my shoulder. She looked hurt, then rebellious. I frowned, "I'm not joking, Savanna. It's between me and him."

"Fine. Have it your way. All I know is that if that bastard ever tries to touch me that way, he'd better make damn sure he kills me because collar or no, I'd be out for blood."

"Luar'ke-de's not interested in humans."

"_Good_. At least that's _something_ he and I can agree on. The ugly bastard. I really don't know how you can stand them."

"I just don't see them that way." I shrugged, "Lar'ja was dying when I first saw him and I was more concerned about his health than what he looked like. By the time I met Luar'ke-de, I was so used to Lar'ja that it just never bothered me."

"Yeah, well, whatever. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing attractive about the bastard is his eyes and I hate him so much, I can't get too worked up over _those_."

"I wish you'd had a chance to see them differently, Savanna. I really do."

"Did you know I was engaged before being dragged along on this 'excursion'?"

"What?"

"Anthony. I waited thirty three years of my life to meet someone like him and it was over in the span of a couple hours. I can't tell you how much I hate it here with the bastard and your abusive… I dunno what he is to you, actually. Just knowing that I'll never get to see the one guy I'd ever really wanted to spend my life with again… If I could kill that reptilian bastard, I would. Unfortunately, if he dies, my life is forfeit and I'm still sort of partial to living. You're really the only person I have left and I watch the other one abuse you and ignore your needs and you just take it as though you think you deserve it or something."

I frowned, "I swear, Savanna. Not one more word like that about Lar-"

"Baby Jess…"

Our heads snapped toward the door. Neither one of us had heard or noticed it open. Lar'ja's face was aimed in my direction but was completely devoid of emotion, "Lar'ja…"

"Thought you should know. Luar'ke-de is testing air and rock samples as well as water. Should have some answer soon…" His head turned to Savanna and I heard her swallow hard and shy back at the hard look on his face, "Yin'tekai-di… Would compromise Luar'ke-de's honor to kill you, though am tempted, greatly. Have never hunted or killed a female. Never wanted to. Until now. See what you want to. Fail to learn. In spite of Luar'ke-de, only reason you live sits next to you. Only reason I live is Baby Jess. She made her choice. Is ooman, but chooses to live as Yautja. Do not judge on what you know nothing about. She owns my spirit and knows this. Good enough for you. _I _will finish helping. You should leave. Yes? Better that way."

There had been times when growing up that my sister, though not particularly brave, managed to pull an iron spine from _somewhere_, usually on my behalf whenever I got in over my head. I now saw that dust-covered spine come out from where it had lain hidden for the last fifteen years and I thought her timing was horrible.

She stood, jaw tight and eyes narrow, "I may have to take that bastard's shit, but I _don't_ have to take yours. You can threaten me all you want and it won't change my opinion of you or him or your fucked up society. My sister's skin is so covered in hives from being introduced to _something_ from where you both dragged her off to that I'm shocked there's any room left for the wounds you gave her. You say she 'owns your spirit'? You must not prize your spirit very highly if that's how you treat the vessel, abusive bastard. Jess deserves better."

I could have killed her. Lar'ja's mandibles were flaring, muscles tensing, his breath coming fast and I could smell that snake-like scent filling the room. Panicking, not wanting to be emotionally yanked along due to the musk, I covered the lower half of my face with my towel, "Savanna! No! Stop pissing him off! I can smell the musk! It effects me like it does them! He's getting angry, then I'll get angry, then it'll turn into a fight and you'll be in the middle. Just… go. Seriously. I'll explain later but you've done enough."

She turned hurt eyes to me, "But Jessie… He's going to hurt you…"

He growled and I nearly echoed the sound out of irritation, "No! He's not! Just go! If you leave now, everything will be fine! Go! Just… Just _go_!"

I was starting to get angry and I could see Lar'ja trying to relax, but we were both getting angry with her. Why did she always refuse to listen? Lar'ja slowly stepped back from the door to make leaving easy for her and still she hesitated, mouth set in a stubborn line, "I'm not leaving unless you come with me, Jess."

"Jesus Christ, Savanna! Fucking go already! You're causing problems! You apologized for not listening earlier and now you're not listening again! _Go_!"

Lar'ja snarled, hands in fists and glowing green blood was seeping from between his fingers. It was the blood that seemed to decide her. She sighed, handing me the jar of itch cream, and left. The door slid closed behind her and still Lar'ja stayed where he was. I remained silent and let him do his thing, not sure I wouldn't just snap at him right now. Instead, I went about putting the cream on elsewhere and focused more on the relief than on the anger.

It took time, but slowly the air began to clear. I paused and looked to him, but his head was angled down. I couldn't even see his blank eyes, "Lar'ja?"

"Have I hurt, Baby Jess?"

"No," I said, meaning it, "You should have seen us when we were kids. You'd never ask that again. I was forever picking fights with the neighborhood boys."

He tilted his head, mandibles giving the ghost of a twitch, "Why?"

"'Cause someone had to keep 'em in line," I grinned and he chuckled, "Savanna had accused me of all sorts of things. Really, anyone that doesn't fit in with her views of how everything should run is guilty of _something_."

"But is true-"

"Is _not_. It's not _your_ fault that you're dominated by your instincts. And really, in spite of that, you're a pretty sweet guy." I smirked when he snorted.

He tossed his head with a huff and a bit of a smirk, "Do not say around Luar'ke-de. Will never live down."

"Your secret is safe with me, Lar'ja."

"Good. Do not want to have to hang Baby Jess upside down from a tree again."

"I thought that was only if I called you Edward."

He huffed and shook his dreads out, an annoyed roll of clicks in his throat, "Hoped you would forget that name…"

"Ha! Yeah right. Just watch. Three hundred years from now I'll throw it out there and see if you catch it." I grinned, smoothing cream on my leg.

He walked over to the corner right from where my trophies hung and touched a panel that slid out, revealing his armor, trophy kit, and med kit. Taking the med kit out, he saw to the stab wounds on the palms of his hands, "Baby Jess thinks she is funny…"

"I'm hilarious. Ask anyone." I closed the jar and put the last of what was on my hand over my forehead and cheeks, "This stuff is really great!"

He tossed a grin at me, shaking his head and clicking in his throat, "Growth cycle…"

"Ha. Ha. I have laughed. Do you guys really shed your skin?"

"Yes. More often when younger." hands patched, he walked over and sat next to me where Savanna had been, taking the jar from me and tossing it onto the nearest chair, "When older, ten of your years or so between. Not because of growth. Just… time for new skin."

Weird, "Hope you don't mind, but-"

"You're curious. Yes. Ask."

He was smirking and I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I will. When you shed, is it in patches?"

"Of course patches! How else?"

"Snakes on Earth shed all in one piece."

He tilted his head, "Really? Convenient… Would prefer. But no. Patches."

"Ah." I decided to change the subject, "If Luar'ke-de finds something, will he come and tell me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need sleep in the worst way." my eyes burned and I suspected it was more because I needed sleep than anything else.

"Sleep, then, Baby Jess." He took the towel from me, walking to the bathing room, and I got comfortable near the wall. Making a little cocoon from the furs, I dragged one of the pillows close with a grateful sigh. When Lar'ja came back, he crawled in next to me, laying an arm over my waist and tucking his face in at the back of my neck with his own sigh. I would have grinned, but sleep was pulling me under swiftly and I was out before I knew it.

I had no idea how long I slept, but I woke feeling like my skin was burning off. I screamed before I was awake enough to stop myself and Lar'ja woke and was facing the room for danger before I'd finished making the sound, "Baby Jess! What…?"

I gasped, trying to keep from writhing in pain. I whimpered because I couldn't help it, and tears of pain and panic stung my burning eyes, "I think… something is really wrong, Lar'ja…"

"What is?" he hovered over me, not sure what to do. It must have been frustrating to not be able to see for himself what was wrong and be dependent upon someone who couldn't explain for information, "Baby Jess! You must speak. What do you need? What is wrong?"

I whimpered, breathless, not knowing how to move to ease the searing pain and I had to struggle to keep from crying. It was as though all of my nerve-endings had been laid bare and electrified, "It hurts… Oh God… I feel like… I feel like I'm burning. Lar'ja! What's wrong with me?"

I forgot, in the rush of pain, that I had yelled at him earlier for being overprotective. For trying to jump in and solve my problems for me. I forgot that I had demanded non-interference from him. Instead, I now wanted him to fix this, to make it better, to save me from whatever was happening, and neither of us knew how. He looked indecisive and helpless. Pain tore at me from the inside out and I cried out in shock, tears falling freely from sore eyes. I shuddered in agony and Lar'ja seemed to come to a conclusion.

Standing, he moved to the door, opened it, then came back and picked me up with a fur wrapped around me. I screamed in pain and he cringed, trilling and purring to me in an attempt to comfort. He nearly ran to the med bay, holding me as securely but gingerly as anyone possibly could, and Luar'ke-de looked up from where he sat in the far right corner. He'd been staring intently at a sensor display while taking notes, but abandoned what he was doing when Lar'ja laid me down on one of the tables. He looked me over in an attitude of frustration and annoyance.

"What is causing?" Lar'ja demanded.

"Do not know. What is…" he frowned, looking at my hands, "Is bleeding under her nails…" he moved to my feet, "And here."

My insides gave a sharp wrench and I bit down on a scream. There was no way I was going to cry and whine in front of Luar'ke-de. I didn't care if I was even being ritually disemboweled; I could not be anything less than strong in front of him. Lar'ja leaned down near my head, careful not to touch me, and trilled, crooning. It was a comfort emotionally, but all I really wanted at the moment was some morphine or something to knock me out.

As though he'd heard my thoughts, Luar'ke-de walked to the wall behind him and touched a panel. It slid out and he readied a large needle, pulling a small amount of clear liquid into it. Coming back, he grabbed my left arm and stabbed my shoulder. I turned my scream into a growl and glared at him. He ignored me and emptied the needle before letting me go.

It only took a minute before the pain slid away and I relaxed with a sigh, blinking up at the ceiling. Lar'ja pet my hair then, but gently, and I hardly felt it. Whatever it was that Luar'ke-de shot me up with was _greeeeaaaat_. I knew he was taking samples of blood, even small skin samples, but I didn't care at _all_. Lar'ja refused to leave my side even when Luar'ke-de threatened him.

"Will not leave my mate!" he growled.

Luar'ke-de glared in frustration, "You are in the way! Cannot help her if you are here."

"You study her blood over there. I am here. How in the way?" Lar'ja scowled about as fiercely as I'd ever seen.

"Re_lax_, Edward the Longfang. S'all good…" I giggled. Lar'ja huffed with a frown.

"Baby Jess… Will let go this time. Not yourself."

Luar'ke-de's head tilted and he clicked a bit, "Who is-"

"Never mind." Lar'ja interrupted firmly. Luar'ke-de smirked.

"Mei-jadhi. Who is Edward the Longfang?"

I giggled again, "Lar'ja is. Hot alien eye candy. Yummy Edward."

I think if Lar'ja could have blushed, he would have. Luar'ke-de was doubled over with that cricket-lion belly laugh of theirs and Lar'ja gave an exasperated huff but caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers, "Bad timing, Baby Jess. Hope to hear again some other time."

"Ok!" I giggled.

Grinning, humming a little tune, Luar'ke-de went to study my blood. I don't know how much time passed but Lar'ja stayed near me the whole time, petting my hair or my arm, getting me water, and basically going out of his way to make sure I was as comfortable as possible. Riding whatever drug Luar'ke-de pumped me full of, though, that wasn't hard to accomplish. At one point, Savanna wandered in cautiously and though Lar'ja growled at her, she risked his anger to find out how I was doing.

"Just peachy!" I grinned, "Don't itch. Don't hurt. Luar'ke-de said I was bleeding under my fingernails, but I don't feel it at all!"

"Oh my God, Jessie! That's awful! I thought you were just allergic to something!"

I giggled, "Godzilla allergen! Ooohhhh no! There goes Tokyo! Go, go, Godzilla!"

Savanna face palmed. Lar'ja looked completely baffled, "Godzilla?"

Luar'ke-de snarled from his corner, "Quiet! Trying to concentrate!"

"What do you find?" Lar'ja asked.

"Not allergen. Cannot find cause. Best guess right now? She is changing. Ate heart, genetic code altered, tasted your blood, rough mating, and immersed in environment best suited for Yautja. Did not change when among oomans because was in ooman environment. Believe her body changes to accommodate new environment better. Also to accommodate her mate. Oomans and Yautja cannot procreate. Why she lost her youngling on Earth. After change? Possible to make younglings. Probably. I believe has been changing since found two and one half weeks ago, their time."

There was a stunned silence for a few moments. I blinked up at the ceiling, then looked to Luar'ke-de and not even the drug in my system could make me happy at that moment, "Does this mean… Am I… an abomination?"

He stared back, golden eyes hard. I saw the gears turning for a brief moment before he gave me the barest of nods, "Yes."

My heart dropped like lead into my stomach and I took a deep breath, "Ok…"

"Is not!" Lar'ja argued. Luar'ke-de shook his head.

"Is, Lar'ja-thwei. You know this."

"No! Baby Jess is _not_-" He was tense and angry, his muscles knotted, and he glared. I reached out and touched his arm.

"Lar'ja… Please… I need you to do me a huge favor..."

He aimed a sad look at me, "Anything, Baby Jess."

I licked dry lips and took a deep breath, "I need you to kill me. I refuse to be hunted down. I mean it."

His blank eyes closed and he shuddered, face clearing of all emotion. But it was Luar'ke-de that spoke, "Do not believe this is necessary, Mei-jadhi."

Savanna had her hands over her mouth, eyes shiney with unshed tears. I looked away from her to my teacher, "You said…"

"Is true. Partly. Perhaps less that _you_ are the abomination and more what was _done_ to you. Took back honor. Took revenge. Difference. Big. Have proven worthy of life."

I looked into his eyes, trying to find out if he really believed that or if he was just taking pity on me. His next words clarified the issue for me, though, "Mei-jadhi, if I believed you worthy of death, would kill you myself. Do not doubt."

I believed him. We stared at each other for a moment, but I looked away first, "So what now?"

"Now? Now I keep you unconscious while you change."

"Do you know what I'll look like…?" that seemed very important all of a sudden.

He shook his head slowly, a slight rolling motion, "Do not. Doubt you will be bigger than now. Doubt you will get mandibles. Other than? Do not know."

He wandered off to prepare another needle and Lar'ja wrapped an arm around me, trilling and purring quietly to me, his other hand petting my hair. When Luar'ke-de came back, he huffed in irritation but worked around his brother. I felt the needle sink into my shoulder and then exit shortly after. Of all the similarities between humans and the Yautja, I think I preferred the towels…

Darkness began eating away at the edges of my vision and my eyelids fluttered. The whole time, I had the warmth of my mate pressed near me and the sound of his purring in my ear. He leaned in as close as possible and I could smell his skin. He was so warm and it was very soothing. He spoke in a quiet rumble, "Will be here when you wake, Baby Jess. Will not be alone. Promise."

And that sounded just about perfect.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, but if I didn't end it here, it would simply never end and I'd still be writing it. I had thought about ending it where Jess asks Lar'ja to kill her, but I'm not really that mean. So! More drugs for Baby Jess. Special thanks to my editor! You're awesome, babe!**

**I love that I hardly had to do anything to revamp this one, lol. Well over 7,000 words. Yikes. ^.^;**

**So yeah! Please review! I love hearing from you all and your input is always welcome. If you liked or didn't please tell me why! Reviews are magic, after all!  
**

**I don't own anything, not even a blue oyster cult ^.^ (Don't Fear the Reaper is one of my favorites, though. I need more cowbell! XD)**

**Happy Reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**There are religious themes in this chapter, so if you object, you have been warned. ^.^ Now, on with the good!**

**

* * *

**

I floated in a dark oblivion for what felt like ages. There was no light. No sound. No touch. No scent. Nothing but dark void. In spite of this, I slowly became aware of a presence, or maybe many presences, floating with me, around me. I felt on display, but not uncomfortable. On the contrary, these unseen companions seemed all together incapable of making me feel anything less than completely safe. I tried to speak, but no longer had a mouth or throat with which to produce sound and found that to be nothing more than a bit peculiar.

I tried to look around, but had no eyes with which to see. I tried to reach out, but it was as though my very body no longer existed and through all of these discoveries, I felt nothing more than a vague curiosity at my new state. The beings around me moved and I felt warmth and comfort, as though I were a child being held by my mom again. I'd have smiled then if I could have.

Light flared over me, blinding, and I gasped. The worst pain I'd ever felt tore through me and I would have screamed if I hadn't been choking on my own blood. I heard screaming from somewhere to my left and a roaring close to my right. A sharp jab of pain sunk into my left shoulder while I struggled to breathe, to mindlessly escape the hurt. I had enough of me left to register the presence of a large, warm, dry hand tightly holding my own smaller, clammy right hand. There was a low, soothing rumbling in my right ear and another hand gently stroked my hair. Gratefully, I let the void swallow me whole once more.

This time the void was different. I was surrounded by many distant points of light. At first I thought they might have been distant stars, but that made little sense. I could not have survived the vacuum of space and this was no longer a void, if ever it had been. I looked at each point of light in turn, each, remarkably, a different color and brightness, and came to believe that these were the unseen presences from before. Each brightened when I looked at them in turn, as though acknowledging the attention, and I was unbelievably curious about them. I wanted to move closer, but something held me back.

I tried more than once to go to those distant lights, but it was like I was anchored in place. It was frustrating. I'd always been curious, always the dreamer, and here was an opportunity that was passing me by. But the lights sparkled and moved as though to ease my frustrations and I let them, strangely comforted by the display.

Again light flared. There was a horrible pressure weighing down on my chest and I gasped, trying to draw air into my starved lungs. My muscles jerked and ached as though someone had been trying to pull them from their bones. I began to convulse, a fine ringing in my ears drowning out all sound, but oblivion stole me away once more and as it did, I knew that my hand remained firmly in the care of that other when my vision faded.

The strange space had changed once more. I looked around and had never seen such beauty. Trickling waterfalls in a vibrant garden full of plants I had no name for and some that I did. There was thick grass under my bare feet and everywhere I looked light shone brightly, caressing, no… _embracing_, everything though it seemed to originate specifically from one spot in the sky. The crystalline lights that I had seen earlier drifted overhead, singing beautifully in a language I almost understood, and I couldn't imagine being more content and at peace. My curiosity was gone in the presence of such a place and I decided then that I never wanted to leave. Not for any reason. I was filled to overflowing with a warm, quiet euphoria and I turned my face to that bright light in the sky, eyes closed, and smiled. I was _home_.

There was a sound behind me and I turned. I hadn't expected to see anyone else and I was already smiling with a greeting on my tongue, happy to share this beautiful place with someone. The words froze in my mouth unuttered. The woman was roughly my height with the same cinnamon-colored hair as myself done in a bob. Her eyes, like my own, were the blue-green of Caribbean waters and she smiled gently to me. I tried to walk toward her, but something held me back, "_Mom_?"

"You're always getting into trouble, Baby." she shook her head.

"But Mom… I'm not… I thought you were… Where…?" I was suddenly not feeling very peaceful. I was confused. Very, very confused.

"You need to go back, Baby. There are people waiting for you. And you _know_ how your sister is."

I tried to go to my mother again, but something had a hold of my right hand in a vice-like grip and was tugging me back with a strength I couldn't fight, "Mom!"

She smiled again, happier, "Don't worry about me, Baby. I'm just fine! You go take care of that boy of yours. He's absolutely beside himself over you!"

I turned to yell at whoever was pulling at me, but there was no one there. Turning to look back at my mom, I saw instead a black mass that stood over eight feet tall and wore a black mask. The eyes of the mask seemed to burn me while that grip on my hand pulled me away. I was not afraid, not at all, but something about the figure chilled me and I finally allowed the unseen hand to pull me away. I turned my head again and opened my eyes, blinking up at the ceiling and its ghost-like light that filtered down. I blinked again, confused. That transition was… really weird. Where was I _now_? I looked around at the sensor screens, and the medical and scientific equipment. Luar'ke-de's ship. The sound of slow, even breathing drew my attention to the sleeping Yautja at my right, still clinging to my right hand… My strange… clawed right hand. I sat up slowly and took a deep breath to keep from panicking. I was on Luar'ke-de's ship. I was safe. No need to panic. Reaching up with my left hand, I carefully felt at my face. Lips and no mandibles, but running my tongue along my teeth, I noted that I now had fangs that could rival Dracula's. I struggled to keep my heart rate down.

I looked at my left hand and the stripes and spots along my arm. My skin was done in rust and different shades of brown, while the inside of my arm was a lightly toasted cream, not green and blue like Lar'ja or Luar'ke-de. Instead, it was the same coloring as that rat bastard, Ka'vin'tek, that had caused so many problems three years ago. I started to get angry, then pushed it aside. What good would that do me now? Though my skin was still soft, it was also thicker than it had been. My nails weren't nails anymore. They were thick and black talons and I wasn't sure what to feel. Panic, anger, frustration, and depression were warring for supremacy in my chest, but also a quiet happiness. Lar'ja had stayed by me and hadn't had to. I wanted to get up and find the holographic imager, but that would wake him. He must have been very tired to sleep through my own waking. He usually didn't no matter how still I was, and right now I really wasn't. I was too grateful to him to intentionally wake him up. Let him sleep. He deserved it.

The door slid open and Savanna peeked in. Our eyes met and hers widened in shock. I tried to gesture for silence, but was too late. She rushed in, exclaiming, "Jessie! Oh my God! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Lar'ja jerked awake, suddenly tense and alert, and I rolled my eyes at my sister. She cringed, sheepish. Lar'ja's hand tightened around mine and he seemed to realize that I was no longer laying back. His voice, when it came, was concerned, his face angled up toward mine, "Baby Jess?"

"I'm fine, Lar'ja…"

I was suddenly pulled, wide-eyed, into his lap and a nearly bone-crushing hug. He had his face hidden in my hair and was purring loudly. I looked in shock to my sister who watched sadly, "He's hardly left your side all week. He seemed sure that if he stopped touching you, someone called Cetanu would haul you away."

"_Week_. Did you say 'all _week_'?"

She nodded, "It was really horrible, Jessie. I don't think I'll ever get those images out of my head. At one point, you started bleeding from your eyes and nose, your ears… It was everywhere. It even seeped from your pores. Luar'ke-de said your body was replacing your blood."

I stared, "What? Are you serious?"

She nodded, solemn, "Your heart stopped on five different occasions. On the last one, he said he wasn't going to bring you back again. That was just yesterday. Lar'ja-thwei yelled at him, but Luar'ke-de said he was done. Said Cetanu wanted you and he wasn't going to fight him anymore. Then Lar'ja-thwei started yelling at _you_ instead. Demanded that you come back and that you weren't allowed to leave him behind. He also said that if you didn't come back, he would follow you, hunt you down, and drag you back and that he didn't care how Cetanu raged, you were _his_ first. His words, not mine. I thought Luar'ke-de was going to sedate him, but you're heart just… started beating again. All on its own. Luar'ke-de said that if you were capable of defeating Cetanu on your own in order to come back from the dead, then he was never going to go easy on you during your training again."

I blinked at her, wide-eyed. That was… a lot to think about, and I didn't think I could take it all in right away. In fact, I _knew_ I couldn't. All through the recitation, Lar'ja clung tightly to me, purring and trilling, right hand buried and fisted in my hair and he was ignoring my sister completely. It was almost as though he were afraid I would vanish or something. I curled against him and if anything, his purring got louder, heavy arms forming a protective cage around me. I looked over the table at Savanna and our eyes met, "Anna… I saw Mom… We were in a garden with these… lights overhead. There was music, Anna. I've never heard anything so beautiful."

Her eyes were huge, "You were…"

"Unless it was a really nice dream."

We were silent for a while and she looked down, then back up, "I was worried… that you were going to be different. I'm glad that you're still my Jessie."

I smiled, "Hell, Anna. I was just in Heaven! As far as I'm concerned, that was all the green light I needed to keep being _me_!"

"Pain in the ass." She laughed.

"Always. And I couldn't help but notice you'd begun calling the boys by their names…?"

She frowned with a sigh, "It was really bad, Jessie. I was terrified for you. But they didn't give up. They fought really hard to keep you alive. A human wouldn't have. Not consistently around the clock for a full week, anyway. By day three I had really given up hope, but they hadn't. I don't really know what you are to them, but I can't hate them now that I've seen that. I just… I just can't. Not even for what's been done to me. And _him_," She nodded to Lar'ja who had started to pet me, "I've never seen such… devotion. It was a week of worst-case scenarios and he stayed by you through all of it."

"Said she would not be alone. Meant it." he frowned toward her, voice gruff.

Ah, so he _was _bothering to listen.

He smoothed his left hand down my back and I realized that at some point, someone had dressed me in my sports bra and shorts combo. I looked at my hands with their new claws and sighed, then back to my sister who smiled sheepishly, "You know, your eyes are really pretty now… Shiney and gold with a bit of their old color around your pupils."

I rolled said eyes with a huff, "_Thanks_. I think I need the imager. At least I can still see the same way as before."

The door slid open and Luar'ke-de, looking about as sleep-deprived as I'd ever seen, glared at the empty table, then at me. We stared at each other for a minute, then I smiled and waved, "I love you too, Luar'ke-de! I had no idea you cared so much!"

He scowled, mandibles clicking shut, and snarled, "Mei-jadhi… _Crazy_ if you think I would put up with inconsolable, temperamental Yin'tekai-di and enraged, grief-stricken Lar'ja-thwei because of _you_. Defeated Cetanu on your own. Expect better during training. No excuses!"

For all of his blustering, though, he looked relieved. As though he really did care. Touched that he would bother showing even that much, I played along and let him keep his dignity, "But all I saw was a garden and my mom, dude! There was no fighting! Besides, I've been mostly dead all day! Cut me some slack!"

Savanna choked on a startled laugh and grinned down at her feet. Luar'ke-de looked at her, then glared at me, pointing one clawed finger, "No excuses!"

Lar'ja chuckled, "Hope you can wait, Luar'ke-de. Have my mate back and wish to spend time."

My teacher's scowl deepened and I was suddenly uncomfortable, "Uhhh… Bad timing, Lar'ja…"

He clicked in confusion, "Why bad? Almost lost. Wish to be close. Enjoy you…"

"Well… Luar'ke-de said…I mean… Luar'ke-de, was it my imagination or did you say a week ago that I could probably become pregnant now?" I stared at him. His brow ridge went up.

"This is true. Probably."

I turned to Lar'ja, who looked very confused and more than a little hurt. I felt bad about it, but what else could I do? "So yeah… I don't think so."

"You do not wish to carry my young?" his brow ridge was lowered, mandibles closed loosely over his mouth, head canted like a bird. I'd never seen him quite so dumbfounded. Luar'ke-de, deciding he'd rather not be a part of this discussion, ushered a perplexed Savanna out of the room with a clawed hand on the back of her neck and the door slid closed behind them.

I sighed, fidgeting on Lar'ja's lap, "Think about it… We're wandering around space, hunting. _Why_ would you drag a pregnant woman around when _hunting_?"

He shook his head, "That is all, Baby Jess? No problem. Said before; will protect you and youngling. Meant it. Know that you can take care of yourself, but would hope you could depend."

"That's very sweet, Lar'ja, but then there would be a kid to take care of. I wouldn't be able to hunt anymore. I'd be stuck on the ship."

"By then will be on home world. No problem, Baby Jess!" he was emphatic, as though he were trying to ease my mind. It wasn't working.

"And would I just stay there, then? I would have to because you and I both know that this is no place for an infant. And who knows how your people would react to me, Lar'ja? _And _a kid? Bad idea right now and you know it. And what about poor Luar'ke-de? This is _his_ ship! We've all just kinda taken over. He's an Arbitrator but he's spending all of his time trying to help _us_."

Lar'ja grumbled, then sighed, "Bad week, but new form. Exotic, sweet. Want to love but can't." He huffed, frowning, "This sucks."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him, comforted by his warmth. His arms circled my torso, holding me close, and he purred. Kissing him on the cheek, I curled up close, "What a good boy."

He snickered, "Am I Pouncer now?"

"Nah. I love you more."

"Good answer, Baby Jess. Still want, though."

"I know. I can smell it. We might need separate rooms." I said, but he growled.

"No. Mate still. Will not allow separation."

"I was joking, Lar'ja"

"Not funny." He sighed and traced the lines of my face lightly with his right hand, "… Are you well now? Do not want to experience again. _Died_, Baby Jess. Yin'tekai-di spoke true. Would have followed."

I thought about that for a moment, taking stock of just how I felt now and pulling back to look at my now unfamiliar hands, "Well… physically, I feel better than I ever have before… It's hard to believe that my heart stopped just yesterday. This is so strange. I have _claws_ Lar'ja. And skin like yours. Well, the coloring is different, but still… On you, these things are great… But I'm human. I'm _supposed_ to be human. I can never go back to Earth and mingle with other humans, now. Hell, if I stayed human because I was in a human atmosphere and changed because I went to a Yautjan one… Would I change back if I went back to Earth? I mean… I just… feel like I've lost something really important that I'll never get back."

He growled and put one clawed finger in front of my nose. I had to go cross-eyed to look at it, then looked past it into his scowling face, "Beautiful no matter what, Baby Jess. Can feel changes and wish I could see. Can picture. Exotic and beautiful. But almost died. No more changing! Yes? Will not allow! Still stronger than you!"

His mandibles were set in stubborn lines, brow ridge drawn low. I was grinning and trying not to laugh. Poor Lar'ja. Gently, I pushed his hand aside, then coaxed his mandibles open. Confused, he allowed me and I kissed him on his chin, watching his blank eyes soften, "I promise, Lar'ja. I don't want to go through that again. Not even to become human and I get the feeling that it wouldn't work anyway."

"Possible, Baby Jess. Am sorry." He pulled me tightly against him and I laid my head on his shoulder, "No mating will be difficult."

I snickered, grinning, "I'm sure Luar'ke-de would let me move into an empty room, Lar'ja."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Missing for three years, died and came back… Will go insane if you do not stop, Baby Jess. Yes? _Insane_. We share a room. You stay close."

"Poor Lar'ja. I'm turning you into a nervous wreck, aren't I?"

"Yes! And not appreciated!" He huffed, a grumbling sort of growl low in his throat.

I hugged him again and he pulled me close, growl turning into a purr, "I wanna get to that imager you rigged for me."

He huffed, "No need. Told you already. You are beautiful. You stay here."

"But I want to see what I look like now! C'mon, please? I'll love you forever!" I grinned, watching his upper mandibles twitch.

Smirking, he huffed and let me go, shaking his dreads out, "You said before, Baby Jess. But fine. Can never say no anyway."

I was grateful, very grateful, to know that no matter what, I always had Lar'ja's strength to depend on. It kept me together as we walked out of the med bay and helped me act as though nothing had changed because to Lar'ja, nothing really had. I'd had my near-death experiences, but I was still his Baby Jess. To him, what had happened was done and over with and now it was time to focus on something else. It was how he operated once something had been resolved, and in his mind, this was resolved. He neither knew nor understood my need to see my new self, but knew that it was something I wanted and so allowed me to keep the focus on this for a little longer and I appreciated it. There were times when I believed whole-heartedly that I didn't deserve him. This was one of those times.

As we walked, my throat started to tighten and I expected to have to fight back tears, but they never came. Instead, I made a mournful series of purring clicks in my throat and Lar'ja froze at the same time I did. Shock cut the sound short, but Lar'ja had already turned to me and pulled me against him, purring and trilling in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Not so bad, Baby Jess. Still love. Still beautiful. Ooman still, but able to survive among Yautja. Beautiful sound. Be happy, Baby Jess. Not alone. Never alone." he rumbled quietly.

I loved him. My heart squeezed hotly with it and made me cling to him and he welcomed me near. Now that I'd made the sound once, it was easy to again and I couldn't seem to stop. I hid my face against him and I cried, but not like any human ever had. It was all too strange for me and though I'd been ok in the med bay, I was suddenly melting down because I was making sounds I shouldn't be able to make and Lar'ja loved me regardless. Each rolling sound had an edge of a whine to it and I prayed that Luar'ke-de would avoid the hallway for a while. There was no way he'd let me live down sobbing against Lar'ja in the corridor.

I slowly managed to get a grip and I put myself back together with as much grace and dignity as I could muster. Lar'ja let me go then, when I pulled back, with a final caress over my hair. Now that I'd gotten that out of my system, I was ashamed of myself and muttered, "Sorry…"

He huffed, angling a frown down at me, "Not sorry. Am your mate. Honored to share. Died, Baby Jess. Changed. Prove my point. Ooman still. If not, would not be bothered. Sad is ok. But be strong like always. Do and never really change."

I looked up at him for a moment, then reached out and took his hand, a human gesture that he had conformed to in the past that was probably more for my sake than his, and couldn't stop the small smile from entering my face. The two Yautjan warriors I lived with still believed I was human, and whether it was a dream or I really had been standing in Heaven, I had looked the same as always. I didn't have mandibles and I wasn't suddenly taller than Lar'ja. He was right and I was being a ninny.

"You know I love you, right?"

His mandibles pulled into a grin as though I had pleasantly surprised him. He preened, purring, shoulders squared and impressive muscles flexed, "How not? Am the best, Baby Jess. No other compares!"

My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with a hand. I was having a hard time not laughing. Earth really had been a horrible influence on him. Maybe he had been genetically modified to include some peacock DNA? I shook my head, "You're the limit, you know that?"

His head tilted and his upper mandibles pulled into a smirk, "Have been told, Baby Jess."

"Good. Then don't do that anymore. It makes you look ridiculous."

We walked down the corridor toward the room that held all of the gadgets that Lar'ja liked to tinker with and he shook his head in that strange rolling motion, "Why ridiculous? You liked."

"I liked it because it was funny. It was funny because it was ridiculous. It was ridiculous because you're Yautja, not hum- Hey! Stop flexing! Good God. Stop it, stop it! Oh, _honestly_!"

I rolled my eyes while he laughed at me and I led the way into the room, trying to ignore his antics. The door slid closed behind us and I walked further in to the dimly lit room. It had once been where Luar'ke-de kept his armor and weapons, but once his name as an Arbitrator had been made, the small workroom was no longer big enough. The holographic imager, a sort of three dimensional mirror, remained in the far corner however. Because he no longer used it, I'd had Lar'ja change it the first week I was aboard ship to reflect images in full spectrum, not infra red. I walked over to it and stepped in front of the sensors, my three dimensional self stepping into view at the same time. At first sight, I had to close my eyes and take a calming breath.

I don't know what I had expected really, but this was something of a shock. My skin was a rusty red with a dark brown pattern much like that of a tiger shark. Dark brown chevrons ran down the length of my arms and legs and the insides of my limbs were a toasted cream color, as was the center of my torso up to my face. And my face… My God. Red swept the sides of my face and into the skin around my eyes with dark spots accenting. Red and dark brown then swept up into my hair line only to come back down the center of my forehead to form a point just above and between my eyebrows. My eyes, framed by the dark brown of my patterning, stood out now as something truly alien. My sister was right, they were pretty, but frighteningly unfamiliar. Burnished gold but with rays of my old green-blue color around the pupils. I still had eyebrows though, and my hair was still the same cinnamon color as it always had been. I took comfort that my hair was the same. Made me feel more like me. But something else caught my attention as well.

I was muscular.

_Uber_ muscular.

In fact, I hadn't known I could look quite so... built. Huh.

I tilted my head and I looked at myself again, trying to look through the perspective, not of a human, but of an observer. Taken from that point of view I had to admit; I was pretty hot. Lar'ja shook his head, "Well, Baby Jess?"

I took a fortifying breath, "I think I can live with it."

He grinned, "Going to have to, Baby Jess. Remember? No more changing!"

"I remember. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget."

* * *

**Another one I didn't really need to mess with. Makes me happy.  
**

**As always, I own nothing. ^.^  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Luar'ke-de struck me, sending me crashing to the floor of the kehrite in a heap where I cringed around the new bruise. The Yautja didn't use training mats, believing pain to be the best teacher, and I was beginning to miss the twenty degree water of Lake Superior. I tried to muffle my gasp of pain, but it came out as a quiet trill that hardened my teacher's eyes. Seeing this, I scrambled quickly to my feet, not enjoying his idea of "helping" me up, and dropped into a stance only to have him stand there and glare at me. The training room we stood in was empty of everything except us, but there were several panels in the wall behind him, the same wall that held the doorway to the rest of the ship, that could be pulled out to reveal training weapons should one desire to use them. We were practicing hand to hand today however, and I was doing poorly. Though I knew I should be focusing on the task at hand, I was distracted and had been for days. It was much harder than I had thought it would be to control the impulses brought on from breathing in the scent of others, especially when one of them was Lar'ja. I seemed to be specifically attuned to him and it was sometimes difficult to not be pulled along for the emotional and physiological ride. I had more than one reason to be distracted, however.

I was still acclimating to the changes that had been forced on me and I found certain day to day tasks to be suddenly awkward thanks in no small part to my new claws. Though not all of it was bad. I seemed to be tougher now; harder to hurt, though Luar'ke-de didn't seem to have trouble finding ways to accomplish this. Still, had I been my plain, normal, human self, I'd have been sweating and black and blue by now, but I was not and never would be again. Both of the boys and Savanna all seemed in complete agreement; I would never see Earth again, or if I did, it would be very brief. My place, for better or worse, was now with the Yautja and their harsh rules and standards. Thankfully though, when I mentioned my unwillingness to give up my faith in God, Luar'ke-de had assured me that I was within my rights to pray to whichever god I wished, even the "ooman" god, as long as I kept the Yautja's codes.

I had thought that I would be capable of that, but Luar'ke-de seemed to have his doubts based on my recent inability to meet expectations.

He got in my face and scowled down at me, growling angrily, "Have defeated Cetanu and still show _pain_? What is this? Expect better from my student! Feel pain or not, but _never_ show! Is a weakness that will be exploited by others! You know this! When we go among other Yautja, will be during the mating season. Some will seek to mate, some simply to kill. Must be prepared for _both_ and am getting tired of saying so, Mei-jadhi!"

His golden eyes glittered ominously, deep, rough voice hard like granite. It had been several days since the completion of my transformation and he still believed firmly, no matter what I said to the contrary, that I had fought and defeated Death himself in order to come back from the dead. I had tried to explain that near-death experiences, though not common, happened often enough to be documented and studied among humans, but he had scoffed. He refused to believe that humans were capable of what the Yautja were not; defeating Death.

None of this would be so bad, but I had not seen my mate much over the past few days in spite of his initial unwillingness to leave my side. I knew it was difficult for him; to have a mate who's scent said she was receptive to romantic advances, but clearly didn't want that. It must have been confusing and frustrating for him, and made me feel very guilty, and so he stayed away, working on his gadgets or training. I was left wishing that the Yautja had a form of contraception that would ease the situation, but unfortunately, children to the Yautja were all-important. Like living trophies, each child sired by a hunter was proof of that hunter's skill, strength, and cunning. The higher number of children, the more powerful the hunter. Birth control would have been unthinkable; to prevent the physical evidence of one's own skill, power, and honor would go against everything the Yautja believed and stood for. Though using some form of birth control didn't make one a Bad Blood, it certainly made one a fool and probably not worthy of breeding to begin with. At least to the Yautja way of thinking, anyway.

But how many of _them_ were in the same situation that Lar'ja and I found ourselves in?

Lar'ja didn't complain once though, even though that didn't change the fact that I knew he had needs that I was failing to meet. If he were like any other Yautja warrior, he'd have to wait between breeding seasons, but he wasn't. He had a mate that was potentially ready at any time and he had apparently become quickly accustomed to the knowledge that he would need to be prepared to perform at any time as well. He had met the knowledge with an enthusiasm and eagerness that I had come to find both amusing and rewarding, but now that it was potentially possible for us to procreate I simply couldn't allow the contact. He seemed both confused and hurt when he realized that I had been serious when saying "no", as though believing that I didn't want to mate with him because I somehow didn't find him worthy anymore.

The few times over the last few days that I had seen him, he had been quiet and stoic, though still solicitous of my well-being. It felt like a kick to the gut that he felt he needed to be that under control around me; as though he thought that I didn't want him to be affectionate or something. I knew he still loved me just as strongly as before because his scent gave him away, but it also told me my rejection of him after everything he'd done for me had hurt him even though I knew he would never admit it. Or maybe that was just my guilt talking. I wanted to give him what he wanted, but couldn't. It was a frustrating situation and I couldn't see the solution yet. For him though, I would do almost anything.

My back hit the wall painfully, knocking the breath from my lungs, but the angry, roaring, Arbitrator in my face held the majority of my recently questionable attention, "What is the _matter_ with you! Has never been this bad! Know you can do better! _ANSWER ME_!"

I refused to wince or do anything other than be submissive when his large hand closed around my throat and slammed me back into the wall again in a surge of aggression that filled the air with a bitter, reptilian scent. He was right; I could not afford to be distracted no matter how unnerving and strange the situation and no matter what went on between me and my mate. I could not afford to show weakness, no matter what. I knew this already, but it was something that I seemed to forget at times.

I met his eyes, "Lar'ja."

He snarled in disgust, cursing in his language, and let my throat go, "Agree with choice not to mate, but am getting sick of this quickly! The _both_ of you are annoying! _Fine_. Have a solution but will take time. For now, must focus. Yes? Capable of better! This should not be a problem!"

My eyes were wide, my thoughts caught on just one thing, "A solution? Really?"

He huffed and tossed his dreads, aggravated, "Just said so, yes?"

"But Lar'ja said there wasn't a solu-"

"Prank among new Young Bloods." He interrupted, scowling, "Stupid, but they think it's funny. Leaves a warrior sterile for a day. Small, easy to conceal in food. Harmless beyond the obvious. They do not try on older hunters for good reason; only each other. One can still perform, but cannot produce a youngling. Only Young Bloods, females, Elders, and Arbitrators know of this. Lar'ja-thwei would not."

I thought on that for a moment with Luar'ke-de frowning down at me. That would solve a lot of problems, but… "Would Lar'ja go along with it?"

"Ha! At this point? Lar'ja-thwei would kill the Grand Matron if he thought it would help. Tired of you both!"

I suppressed a grin. Poor Luar'ke-de, "Where will you find the stuff? Is it expensive?"

He smirked, "Expensive? Am an Arbitrator. Within my rights to simply _take_ it. Will go to nearest clan ship to have work on this ship done. While there, will confiscate what I find. If Lar'ja-thwei does not wish to take, will force him."

I blinked up at him, tilting my head, "What work will you have done?"

His smirk turned back into a scowl, "Sound-proofing the rooms!"

It was a struggle not to laugh and I was glad I could no longer blush. It was just as well. Luar'ke-de attacked without warning, then kept it up. With a possible solution to one of the problems, I had an easier time of focusing on defense and my own attacks, though I was no where close to being a match for Luar'ke-de. I found that his hits, though painful, weren't as bad as they had been when I had been a full human. It almost felt like cheating somehow, but I wasn't about to complain.

We continued on for roughly an hour until Savanna, who had taken it upon herself to become the caretaker of the group, poked her head in cautiously. Luar'ke-de stopped his attack, fist only centimeters from my ribs and an opening that I had foolishly decided to risk, to look at her, "Yin'tekai-di?"

"You have a call."

"A call?"

She frowned, "Yes. A call. Incoming message. Whatever you want to call it, you have one."

He gave her a warning glare, but said, "You know this?"

She shrugged, "All I know is that the screen you use to talk to people on keeps making that chiming noise. I figured you'd appreciate knowing."

He made a vague trill and walked out of the room and around the corner muttering, "Pay closer attention than I'd thought…"

I scowled at his back, then looked at my sister, "I hate it when he wanders off and doesn't tell me what he'd prefer I do."

Savanna grinned, "And here I thought you'd appreciate not getting hit."

I shook my head and looked toward the rest of the room with a huff, hands on my hips, "Oh, don't get me wrong; I like the whole no-pain thing, but seriously I wish he'd communicate a little better. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens, but if he thinks I'm going to spend hours waiting for His Scaliness to show back up, he's nuts."

"Scaliness?"

Savanna shrieked and seemed to just about jump out of her skin in shock. I spun back and stared, surprised and wide eyed, at a sheepish Lar'ja who proceeded to pat my sister on the head, "Did not mean to, Yin'tekai-di."

Savanna aimed a dead look at me out of the corner of her eye, her meaning quite clear. I smirked, "What's up, Lar'ja?"

He wore some of his armor, casually as both boys tended to at times, and squared his shoulders, chin raised slightly, "Need to speak, Baby Jess…"

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want…" my shoulders sagged. This was depressing.

He shook his head a bit and Savanna cleared her throat while beginning to move away from the door, grinning at me, "Um… I just remembered I have things I need to do so, uh, I'll see you later, Jessie! Bye!"

She left at a jog before I could say anything and I was left blinking at where she had been standing. Lar'ja stepped into the kehrite and though his face was emotionless, his scent was not. It wasn't the thick, cloying incense of his need to mate, but instead was light, airy almost, but sweet in the way a spring rain is sweet with an almost metallic undercurrent. Love and pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him and jumped up into his arms, throwing my own arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly. I was sick of the carefully polite interactions. I wanted my sentimental, affectionate mate back, damn it. So we couldn't mate right now. So what? That changed nothing.

He staggered back a step out of surprise, but his arms automatically wrapped around me and he held on to me tightly, breath rushing out of him in a loud purr. He buried his face against the side of my neck and I muttered into his dreads, "Stop being so damned polite, you big, green idiot."

He chuckled through his purring, the sound vibrating against my skin like the wings of restless butterflies, "Cannot help, Baby Jess. Very tempting. Better to stay away for now. Not forever."

"But I can smell your sadness." I clung to him tightly and he slipped an arm behind my knees, easily holding me up.

He nuzzled the side of my neck and I could feel his mandibles pull into a smile, "Do not get to care for Baby Jess as much as I would like. Disappointing to get you back and not be able to fulfill my role."

"Your role?" I pulled back to look at him, and he chuckled again.

"As your mate. My job to give care, pleasure, and younglings. Can do none of that right now. Frustrating. Better at controlling your scent. Both of us are better at dealing with each others' musk. But not perfect. Never will be. Agree to no younglings, so must stay away for now to honor your wishes."

"Compromise is an imperfect art, huh?"

"Exactly, Baby Jess."

"You're here now." I lay my head on his warm shoulder.

His arms tightened around me, "Ah, I stay away, but always think of you. Brought proof. Can do no less."

"Proof?" I was in his arms, could smell his skin and his love for me, and he thought I needed anything else?

"Gifts, Baby Jess. Have promised before."

I held onto him more tightly, face against his muscular neck, "This is all I need."

He purred into my hair and we held on to each other, taking comfort while we could in each others' warmth and closeness. Should either of us begin to need anything more than that, the other would leave, but for now, we were behaving. After days of very little, very sterile contact, this was a balm.

"Ugh! _Here_? _Now_? No mating in the kehrite!" Luar'ke-de stood in the doorway, scowling at us. I frowned back.

"We're not mating!"

"Yet." Lar'ja chimed in with a grin. I rolled my eyes, hiding a smirk. It was always amusing to watch the boys interact.

Luar'ke-de scowled, "You will wait, Lar'ja-thwei! Or else!"

"Will wait," he agreed, "but because Baby Jess wishes it. Not because of you."

I thought Luar'ke-de was going to spontaneously combust. His golden eyes seemed to almost glow and his mandibles snapped shut as though that alone would keep him from saying exactly what was on his mind. He squared his shoulders and stood straight at every inch of his eight foot height, growling. Lar'ja chuckled, his arms tightening around me, large, powerful hands giving my flesh a gentle squeeze. Luar'ke-de shook out his dreads, the skull beads clacking against each other, and snarled, "_Ungrateful_! Do not know why I bother! Waste of time! Better off alone!"

I gave one of Lar'ja's dreads a tug and he sighed while Luar'ke-de continued to rant, the subtly acrid scent of his aggravation filling the air. Putting me down on my feet, I let him go and Luar'ke-de stopped and glowered at us. Lar'ja tilted his head, a roll of purring clicks in his throat, "What are you angry at? Not us. Have joked before."

The Arbitrator's eyes narrowed, "Must go after a Bad Blood. Will have to wait to go to the Clan ship."

"Clan ship? Why?" Lar'ja tilted his head again, bird-like.

Luar'ke-de looked at me, then back to his brother, "She did not say?"

"Say what?"

"I hadn't gotten to it yet." I said.

Luar'ke-de huffed, tossing his head with a roll of his eyes, "Found a solution to your problem. You may not like, but have had enough of your moping."

"Do not mope!" Lar'ja glared toward him, offended, "And what solution other than what I've done?"

The Arbitrator frowned, "Your mate will tell you. Not now."

"Do you know where he is? The Bad Blood, I mean?" I asked.

Luar'ke-de looked at me, silent, and I could see the gears in his mind turning behind his canny eyes. Finally, he said, "She. And yes. Know what direction."

"A female?" Lar'ja jerked in surprise.

"Is that strange?" I asked.

"Happens. But rare. Assume she was cast out?" Lar'ja directed the question toward Luar'ke-de who nodded.

"Huntress. Killed her youngling. Killed an Elder. High Elder R'ka-de was specific. No mercy." again he turned that piercing gaze toward me and I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and had a feeling I knew what he was thinking.

Luar'ke-de liked to hunt with bait.

I sighed, frowning at him, and ignored the twitch his upper mandibles gave, "What do you need me to do?"

Lar'ja turned to me, confused, but Luar'ke-de's mandibles pulled in a wide, pleased grin, "Ah, Mei-jadhi! You renew my faith in your potential! Intelligent and brave! Proud to call you Student!"

"What are you doing, Luar'ke-de?" Lar'ja demanded, frowning. He was smart enough, I noted, not to physically come between me and my teacher.

Luar'ke-de snickered, pleased, "I? Mei-jadhi just volunteered! Will be bait should I require. Good student! Not like most Young Bloods. Fools all! But Mei-jadhi is worthy!"

"Cannot use Baby Jess as bait!" Lar'ja was appalled, "Use Yin'tekai-di! She is your pet! Baby Jess is my _mate_!"

"And a Blooded Warrior," Luar'ke-de frowned, "Makes her own choices. Made it clear she did not like being sheltered. Yin'tekai-di won't do for this. Need one that can fight and defend if necessary. Plus is a hybrid. Will likely anger the female more than an ooman pet. Is a good idea and Mei-jadhi supports. Asked herself. Very brave. Honorable. Should be proud, Lar'ja-thwei."

"Am proud." He replied, grim, "But care. Will be near. Females are not like males and Baby Jess has never seen. Will not interfere, but will not leave her to face alone. You use her for an edge because you are outclassed. Do not feel guilt for following her close."

My eyebrows and Luar'ke-de's brow ridge went up at the same time. My gaze shifted between the two of them and I had to ask, "Is it that bad?"

Lar'ja frowned, "Our first teachers are our mothers, Baby Jess, and this female is a huntress. Outclassed against a female that is not a huntress. What do you think? And a Bad Blood? Yes, Baby Jess. That bad."

Well, fuck. And I couldn't take it back, either. Damn it all. Well, if that was the way of it, I was gonna make both of the boys proud of me. Or question my sanity. Might as well have fun with it. So I was going to be bait to something that made Luar'ke-de nervous. Big deal! I'd once hit an Arbitrator over the head with a shovel and killed a Queen candy amanda with a door! Luar'ke-de didn't have a Queen skull, but I did and after only a month of training. I could do this!

I blinked up at Luar'ke-de, who watched me narrowly, and grinned, putting my hands on my hips, "Sounds like fun! If I'm the one that kills her, do I get to mount her skull next to the Queen's?"

There was complete, shocked silence for all of two seconds when Luar'ke-de threw his head back and roared a laugh, golden eyes sparkling with a sadist's joy, "Splendid! Will forgive training today! Obviously distracted earlier!"

He shook my shoulder hard enough to rattle my teeth, then breezed out the door with a jaunty spring in his step. I always found it amusing how he could be angry with me for something one minute, then make excuses for me about it later when I say or do something that makes him proud. Especially when he uses the very thing he was initially angry about. It always made me wonder exactly what was on his mind at those time, but I knew better than to ask. There was only so much a girl could handle in a day.

Lar'ja frowned and was silent a moment longer, only to reach out and pull me near, "Serious, Baby Jess? Not like Queen. Different. Worse."

"Worse? Not possible." I said.

But he nodded firmly, "Possible. Not as big, but more intelligent. Strong, very. And Bad Blood, so rules do not apply. Baby Jess, know that you can handle much, but leave this to Luar'ke-de. Please. Fight only if you must, but let him handle. He is Arbitrator. His job. Not yours. So little training, Baby Jess." He shook his head slowly, blank eyes closed and brow ridge furrowed.

He had a point, and one that I hadn't really thought about. Whoever this female was, she had training and experience that I didn't have. I would be hopelessly outmatched and if I won against her, it would be because of divine intervention. I'd only won against Luar'ke-de once and that had been because he'd underestimated me and was taking it easy. I didn't think that would be true with this nameless female, though who knew? And why take that chance?

I nodded, "Ok, I promise I'll try to avoid a confrontation."

His head jerked back slightly and he tilted his face toward me curiously as though surprised I'd agreed. Then he smiled, mandibles wide, and my insides melted. He pulled me tightly against him, holding me near, "Ah, thank you, Baby Jess. Was worried. Bad enough to be bait, but believe you can handle."

He released me long enough to pull a small, leather pouch free from where it was tied at his right hip. Opening the pouch, he pulled a sleek, metallic horse shoe-shaped object out and held it out to me, "Will need this. Is yours if you want."

The expression on his face was reserved and I realized belatedly that this was the gift he had mentioned. He seemed quietly anxious, as though waiting to see if I accepted it or not and I understood enough of the basic concepts behind the giving of gifts among the Yautja to know that they were both functional and symbolic gestures. According to Luar'ke-de, these gifts were often times jewelry made of the bone of some creature the hunter killed, either specifically for the purpose or from a worthy trophy kill. The message being that the female was worth the time, effort, and thought that went in to the making of the gift, and that the male giving the gift was strong, skilled, and virile. A worthy individual with which to mate.

Though I already knew that about Lar'ja, I took the object from him and looked it over. It was flat on one side, but contoured, and swept down with a smooth nub jutting inward. The silvery metal shone with an almost vine-like pattern etched into it and on the whole, it was a lovely piece of work. Looking at it closely, I frowned, thinking the shape was strangely familiar. Almost like a- "Headphone!"

He nodded with a slight smile, "Where I got the idea… Ruined your headphones once. Thought you would appreciate."

My heart melted. Too bad human guys couldn't be this sweet, "What does it do? It's not like I can play music on it."

He smirked at me slyly, "Can if it's put there, Baby Jess."

"Huh?" I stared blankly.

"Had music on my wrist console three years ago. Kept it. Use it still. Put it on your gift. Control it using your computer."

"Wait… You've had Earth music all this time? You were holding out on me!"

He shrugged, "Never asked, Baby Jess. Did not think of it until Yin'tekai-di mentioned days ago. But that is not everything. Translation tool. Will convert my language to yours so that you can be among us and know what others say. Will tell you what Bad Blood says should it come to that. Want you safe. This will help."

I put it on, one tip sweeping behind my ear to end in a rounded point behind my jaw, the other curled up and over to fit snuggly in my ear. Like my mask, it was held in place using a vacuum seal and was, all in all, very comfortable to wear and not bulky at all, "This is great, Lar'ja! Thank you!"

His head tilted and he smiled, pleased and purring, "Glad you like, Baby Jess. But not all. Have much time to make up for. These are yours."

He held the pouch out to me and I took it, confused. I had music and a translation tool all in one and a mate that would willingly follow me through the pits of hell just to be near me. What else could any girl ask for? Opening the pouch, I reached in and pulled out a small, slender hair bead, shaped much like Lar'ja's, but in that pale, colorful stone I had liked so much. The colors flashed and sparked under the kehrite's lighting and I noted more vine-like carvings, impossibly small and detailed, covering the main tube-like body of the bead. The outer lip on each end of the tube was the same silvery metal as my translator and I didn't think I'd ever owned anything quite so delicately beautiful before. Looking into the pouch, I saw more of the lovely beads and knew I'd have to get Savanna to put my hair into corn rows in order to wear them. I couldn't even begin to imagine the time and effort that went into making each one of these and they were completely mine, made specifically for me by a male that was not shy about letting me know that I had him wrapped firmly around my little finger.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, laying my cheek against his warm skin, "Thank you, Lar'ja. They're perfect."

He purred and held me near, "Want the best for my mate. Deserve it. And tired of you wearing Luar'ke-de's decoration. Already wear his mark. Bad enough."

I grinned. It figured. We made our way out of the training room and toward the ship's main control with its panorama sensor display, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

He chuckled, "Either no time or distracted, Baby Jess. Tell me about the solution."

"According to Luar'ke-de, the Young Bloods have a bad sense of humor."

He snorted, "Not news, Baby Jess."

"Hang on, hang on. It seems that they managed to come up with… well, I'm guessing it's in pill form, but it's small and renders a guy infertile for a day. You could still, you know, perform and all, but I wouldn't get pregnant unless you stopped taking the med. According to Luar'ke-de, it won't harm you or anything so it would be safe to take regularly."

He was quiet for a while and when I looked up at him, his face was set in a slight frown. Finally, he sighed, "Would please you, Baby Jess? Dead seed?"

"Well… I thought it sounded like a good solution to our problem…" I bit my bottom lip nervously, careful of my new fangs.

"Not _our_ problem, Baby Jess. _Want_ younglings with you. Think you carrying our young would be beautiful. But you do not want right now. Respect your choice and want you happy. If I take, will be because you wished it. But… dead seed." He shook his head with a sigh, "Forgive, Baby Jess, but suddenly do not know why there are so many oomans."

"C'mon, Lar'ja. Isn't this better than having to stay separate all the time? You agreed that kids right now was a bad idea. This is a solution! And it's only temporary…"

His head tilted back for a moment, face to the ceiling, and he huffed a sigh, "Baby Jess… Do not know why you ask. Would do anything to please. You know this."

"Because you'd be the one taking it. If you don't want to, I won't ask."

He stopped walking and regarded me silently for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head slowly, "And Luar'ke-de does not know why I am your willing slave, Baby Jess. Will take med because I need you and distance is killing. If distance is bad for me, must be bad for you and that is unacceptable."

He pulled me close to him with a purr and I could smell his growing need to mate quickly replacing the scent of his mild frustration. After a brief but warm moment in his arms, he released me and walked away in the opposite direction. I watched him leave, sad and clutching the leather pouch full of the evidence of his regard for me, until I could neither see nor hear him. I stayed there a moment longer and felt my throat tighten.

In the quiet hush of the corridor, I stood alone with only the sad, purring roll of clicks in my throat to keep me company. Why couldn't anything ever be easy?

* * *

**I own nothing, though I'd love to have Jess's hair beads *^.^***

**Happy Reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Not sure what to feel, though definitely not happy, I made my way toward the ship's control, stopping by the room I now spent most nights alone in to grab my wrist comp. Had it been my old laptop with my old MP3 player, it would have taken a good moment to find the addition and integrate it with the rest of the system. I had thought, considering the fact that the translator was custom-made, that it would take a similar moment for my computer to recognize it. I had been wrong, however. It would seem that though Lar'ja was probably more affectionate toward his mate than any Yautja ever was, he was also extremely intelligent and more than capable of making something that integrated flawlessly with my computer.

Feeling a bit more cheerful, I grinned at the holographic display and shuffled through the many genres, then the groups, followed by albums, and then songs, amused that he'd set it up like this, though not really surprised. And why not? He'd pilfered the entirety of my laptop's music library, that's why. And I was supposed to believe that not _once_ until recently had he thought to share this? The clever bastard was holding it in reserve! Not only that, but he saved my music and just _happened_ to not have time to save any of my clothing? Even though he spent three years searching for me, believing that I was still alive? _Really_? I almost laughed at his audacity. The big jerk. I'd get even if it wasn't so damned funny.

And I was pretty sure he was counting on that.

I kept scrolling while I walked, discovering some songs that were notably absent though all were ones I had used to pick on him with. All except one. I stopped walking and did a search on it, the computer finding it in literally dozens of various locations among all of the songs that I listened to the most. Undoubtedly, he was getting even for the day I had strung up all of those speakers throughout my house and then played all of those annoying songs while barricaded in my office.

"Mr. Roboto?" I snorted, grinned, then gave up and laughed. Ohhhh, we were well matched, he and I.

I rolled my eyes. _Honestly_, giving me a rigged present… How long had he been planning this? Snickering, I began deleting all but one of the copies, and that one I kept purely for sentimental purposes. And possible revenge later. It had been quite a while since he'd last played a prank on me, even a small one like this. It was nice to see that in him again, especially under the current circumstances. And I was very glad that this did not involve dangling me upside down from a tree. Entering the ship's main control, I decided that, all things considered, this was the best present I'd ever received.

"What are you so happy about, Mei-jadhi?"

Strange. I had thought this thing would translate names, too, but it would seem that wasn't the case. That was actually a good thing and would keep my confusion to a minimum. It was something I appreciated and the thoroughness of Lar'ja's gift was both surprising and gratifying. Heart warmed by his thoughtfulness, I smiled at Luar'ke-de who stared at me suspiciously, "My mate loves me."

I grinned when he rolled his eyes, mandibles as bunched up in disgust at my declaration as possible. For an Arbitrator, he really was pretty squeamish at times. He scowled, turning back to the controls in front of him, "Wish I hadn't asked. _Love_. Would have said once that Lar'ja-thwei would be the last to be so afflicted. _Ugh_. Will _not_ happen to _me_. Will _not_ allow." Then he glared at me as though I had suggested he give it a try and pointed one clawed finger at me, "Never! _Understand_?"

Sounded almost like _denial_ to _me_. It was a struggle not to laugh, but I managed. Holding my hands up in surrender, I nodded, "I get it! I promise. You'll never hear me say you should!"

He glared, suspicious, then gave one firm nod and returned to what he was doing. Maybe he was worried that it was a family trait or something? Either that or he was jealous and wouldn't even admit it to himself. Why else would he be so defensive? I grinned, "It's not my sister, is it?"

The look he gave me was about as disgusted and offended as it could possibly be. Before I could react, he was out of the pilot's chair and had me in a headlock, "You will take that back, Mei-jadhi! Appalling! How dare you suggest? _Take it back_!"

"AH! Okokok! I'm sorry! I was just joking! Lemme go, lemme go! I take it back! Let me go!"

It probably would have been better if I hadn't been laughing at the time, but he let me go anyway, scowling down at me, "Not funny, Mei-jadhi. Yin'tekai-di is a _pet_. You do not mate with _pets_. Have told you this before."

I smiled up at him, "But _is_ there a female you love?"

He huffed and turned away, arms crossed over his thick chest. I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he did, "_Respect_, not love. Lar'ja-thwei is strange. Love is bad for the Yautja. No, I _respect_."

Oh _really_ now? This was new. It also explained why he got so damned pissed off anytime he caught Lar'ja and I being affectionate. My eyebrows went up and I tilted my head, trying to get a look at his face, but he turned away. Ok, I wouldn't push it. If he didn't want me to see his thoughts, I'd respect that. But I was going to keep asking questions. At least until he snarled at me or I ran out of curiosity, "What's her name?"

He was silent for a few moments, then huffed, tossing his dreadlocks, and said grudgingly, "Al'Nagara'di."

Oh great… Now every time her name gets mentioned, I'll only be thinking of her as "Al". _Geeze_, "How much taller than me is she?"

He looked at me appraisingly, frowning in thought, then gave a toss of his head, "About twice. Yes. I believe."

Good grief… "Wow… Ok then. Is she older or younger than you?"

An upper mandible twitched so slightly I might have imagined it, "Younger."

I adopted a superior air, hands clasped loosely behind my back, and watched his eyes warm with amusement, "Is she of high social standing and from good bloodlines?"

He snorted, "Why do you care, Mei-jadhi?"

"You refer to me as 'Sister', therefore, as your sister it is my right and obligation to make sure this female is worthy. You know this, Luar'ke-de." I tried to look down my nose at him, but it's hard to do when speaking to someone that is more than two feet taller than yourself.

He smirked and mimicked my stance, pulling it off much better than I ever could, "Ah, Mei-jadhi. Then I should thank you for caring, yes? Very well, yes to both."

"And her occupation?" I turned, still attempting to affect superiority, toward the panorama display so that he couldn't see me grin.

"Occupation?" he sounded like he was on the verge of laughter.

"Yes. What does she do to contribute to society besides be a female and have children? Don't look at me like that. This is important, Luar'ke-de."

"Ahhh," he chuckled, "so it is. She is an Arbitrator, though obviously only part of the time."

"Hmmm, part time Arbitrator, huh? Yeah, I guess that's ok. Are we going to see her sometime on this little voyage?"

I looked at him and he shook his head, golden eyes glittering with amusement, "No. She is busy elsewhere."

I grinned, "Oh-ho! So you keep in regular contact, hmm?"

He gave it up and grinned, rolling his eyes with a toss of his head, "Not regular."

"Liar. That look says it all! Hell, you smell so damned pleased with yourself, I'm wondering why you're bothering to deny it. I wanna meet her! She must be totally awesome."

He patted me on the top of my head and I batted at his hand with a sound of protest. He grinned down at me, "Oomans are not so bad. Yes, you will get to meet. No promise of when, but you will."

"Awesome! So, ok. You're sweet on Al'Nagara'di, but she's not going to be here to help you take down this other chick. What's _her_ name?"

"So curious today, Mei-jadhi." he tilted his head, smirking at me.

"Everyday. C'mon, answer your sister before she gets angry. You wouldn't like to see me when I'm angry." I snarled theatrically and brought my hands up to brandish my claws at him. I thought he was going to die from laughter.

"Most ridiculous I've ever seen!" he had braced himself against the back of the pilot's seat with one hand and had his eyes covered with the other. I was impressed that he'd managed enough air to speak beyond that cricket-lion-like laugh of his. He continued to laugh for a good moment, but slowly his laughter subsided to chirpy little chuckles and he grinned at me, mandibles pulled wide, "Ahhh, Mei-jadhi. Am glad you defeated Cetanu. Would be boring with you gone."

I huffed and put my hands on my hips, "I didn't fight anyone! Why won't you believe me?" he just waved it aside and I had to fight the urge to kick him, "Whatever. Anyway, what's the name of the chick you're hunting?"

He smirked at me, "Th'syra. History of Bad Blood in her sire's line."

I frowned, not needing a translator for this, "Her name is '_skull_'? Seriously? No joke? No wonder she's pissed off! Damn, dude. I'd be mad as hell, too!"

He snickered, "Not angry because of _name_, Mei-jadhi. Did not want to give up the hunt to raise pups. Killed her… mmm, ooman word… infant. Yes. Killed her infant and the sire before running."

I felt sick. To kill two people, one of them absolutely innocent, neither of which had done anything wrong, all because she wanted to keep hunting all the time. It was horrible. I shook my head, "Does Al'Nagara'di have children?"

His smirk became a proud one and I knew the answer before he said anything, "Yes. And is a good mother to all."

I smiled, happy for him no matter how in denial he chose to be, "But she's still able to be an Arbitrator."

"When not raising pups, yes. Is Arbitrator right now. When she does not want young, she stays in her ship away from others during the mating season."

"Why didn't Th'syra do that?"

"Young Blood. Did not have a choice."

I grimaced, "I can understand."

"Can you?" he tilted his head to look at me.

"Well, lack of options. No choice. She would have been the captive of her own biology. She must have felt a little bit like I did when waking up strapped down to a table." I scowled, remembering the lab I'd woken up in on Earth. Both situations resulted poorly for an innocent life.

"Misunderstand, Mei-jadhi. Could have stayed in her quarters like others. Decided mating would be fun. Accepted the Elder. Was only angry when she realized she carried and could not go back to the hunt. Young and foolish. Very. Plenty of time for hunting. Is an honor to carry an Elder's pup. She did not see it that way. Very selfish. You and Lar'ja-thwei spend much time apart because of your choice. She had a similar choice and the Elder would have respected like Lar'ja-thwei respects."

I smirked at him, "Like how you respect Al'Nagara'di?"

He grinned and turned back to the panorama display and its dark view of space and the cold pin-point lights of distant stars, hands clasped behind his back, "Yes. Respect greatly. But do not assume, Mei-jadhi, that because I tell you these things it means we are equal. We are not. Told you only because you will likely meet both. Will need to be prepared for one and I do not wish to answer questions about the other later. Am your Master still and you remain my student until I say otherwise. Yes?"

He aimed a beady look at me and I nodded, trying not to grin, "Sure thing."

Giving me a firm nod, he turned back to the view, silent but companionably so. We stood quietly for a moment, looking out into space, and though he looked relaxed, his scent was tense and almost nervous. I was aware that he had welcomed the diversion I presented when normally he wouldn't have and I wasn't certain why. In spite of everything, Luar'ke-de and I got along pretty well. He let me get away with teasing him when I doubted he would have let any but Lar'ja get away with the same, but _I_ was the one he'd told all of this to. Oh, I had no doubt that Lar'ja knew about Al'Nagara'di, but did he know the rest of it?

"Luar'ke-de?"

He gave a quiet sigh and tossed a look my way, as though he knew it had only been a matter of time, "What?"

Why couldn't I have had second thoughts _before_ opening my damned mouth? I frowned, sheepish, "Never mind. It's none of my business."

He barked a laugh, "Mei-jadhi, _none_ of this has been any of your business. Ask anyway."

"I know Lar'ja said that this situation was really bad, but… How bad could it be? I mean… You said she was a Young Blood, but you seem… um… distracted."

He stared at me a moment and I winced. Great, Jess. Tell him he looks nervous. _Brilliant_ idea. But he snorted, "Distracted… Interesting word. Yes, distracted. Why? Young Blood, but talented enough, _skilled_ enough, to kill an Elder. Even though female, she was young and not very experienced. Should not have been able to kill a hardened Elder. Huntress when many females are not, so _enjoys_ killing. Smart enough to steal a ship and escape. Am not sure how this will go. Braver than you know, being bait."

I did not get the notion that he was pulling my chain on this. Usually, when teasing me about something that requires nerve or bravery, he gets this psychotic look in his eyes, but not this time. His eyes were hard, serious, and I knew he wasn't teasing. It was in his scent, his eyes, the set of his shoulders. He wasn't afraid or ashamed at all that I knew he was pensive about this and I suddenly had a revelation.

I had always wondered why Luar'ke-de bothered with Lar'ja; he seemed so harsh and unrelenting in comparison, but not so much right now. On Earth, against the Bad Bloods, it had been _Lar'ja_ who had defeated them all. He had been blind and at a disadvantage compared to Luar'ke-de, but it had been the _Arbitrator_ who had been captured and chained up on that warehouse wall next to me. And _neither_ of the boys seemed to worry about letting me see more than the hardened hunter exterior. Luar'ke-de had just shown me the most I'd ever seen from him and was completely comfortable with it. Just as Lar'ja was completely comfortable in letting me know how strong his feelings for me were. Had anyone else other than those on this ship been present, I had no doubt that they would have clammed up and started the "no, _I_ have the bigger balls" posturing.

Luar'ke-de liked Lar'ja because he saw _himself_ in the younger male which meant that when he said he greatly respected Al'Nagara'di, he _really_ meant something else, but was old enough that certain behaviors were etched much deeper in _him_ than in Lar'ja. It also meant that when he called me "Mei-jadhi", he actually meant it. It was why he'd tried so hard to keep me alive when all hope appeared misplaced and why, upon seeing me awake and well, he'd looked relieved. He called me "sister" because to him, that's what I was. It was why he let me tease him and get away with more than any student probably ever had. He had mentioned once that Lar'ja was the only sibling he recognized as family. I wasn't even blood relation, and yet I was granted "sister" status. It was absolutely stunning!

The sound of his laughter brought me out of my reverie and I blinked up at him. He smirked, "Thought you were cured, Mei-jadhi! Was mistaken, though. Almost called Yin'tekai-di for water. May yet! Don't worry. Problem will be solved soon."

"Problem?"

"Between you and Lar'ja-thwei." He tilted his head.

"Actually, I was thinking about _you_."

He blinked, "Oh? Yes, Mei-jadhi?"

"Yup. I think I've figured you out."

Only one side of his brow ridge went up and I wondered where he'd picked that up from, "Have you, Mei-jadhi? Tell me."

I looked up at him for a moment, into his golden eyes, and gave his arm a light hit, "You're a good guy, Luar'ke-de. I'm proud and honored to have you as my teacher."

He tilted his head and we silently regarded each other. I recognized understanding in his eyes, knew that he knew _exactly_ what I meant, and we shared a moment of perfect understanding. The moment broke, popped like a soap bubble, when he nodded, "You are a good student. Have much potential. But you are young yet and have much to learn. We all did. Had been forced to endure the plaiting of my hair three times before learning to hide my pain. Was not the only one. You will never experience that, but I do not think this will do you any favors. You _must_ learn to hide yourself. As ooman, is extremely important. Watch Lar'ja-thwei when around other Yautja. Now he is sentimental. In _love_ of all things. Around others, he will hide this. To protect himself, but also to protect you."

"What about on Earth with the Bad Bloods? And at the lab? Didn't I do well? Besides, I sort of thought that we were all informal here right now."

Nodding, he looked to the panorama display, then back, "Did well on Earth. Am proud. Very. And yes, informal here to a point, but when training you, want very much to see the Queen slayer that had been on Earth. Am your Master and have allowed you freedom outside of training. But no freedom _in_ training. Understand? Need to learn to hide yourself better. Important when among others."

"What about scent, though?"

He shook his head, "With so many around? Will be impossible to distinguish one scent from another. You will see."

We were silent for a minute and I looked back up at him. He confused me. Always had, really. One minute he was a sadistic psychopath, the next he was kind. He'd ruined a perfectly good suit of his own armor to make me one of my own, and now he was sharing more with me than he ever had before, "What did I do to earn your trust, Luar'ke-de?"

He turned to the dark display and it's myriad of distant stars and was thoughtfully quiet, head tilted, then turned back to look at me, "Started when you cared for Lar'ja-thwei. You have honor. You _care_ about those here. Was _proud_ when you killed the Queen. When you risked yourself to enrage one of the Bad Bloods just to cause trouble among them. Was proud also when you took your honor back and gained vengeance for your youngling. Will be a good mother one day, Mei-jadhi. Defeated Cetanu, survived a change that should have killed… You have strength. Would not trust a weakling. But you are not weak. You know this. I see it often. But you forget. Must learn to remember. You are hunter now. Not storyteller. You _must_ remember this."

Reaching out, he gave my shoulder a gentle shake and I couldn't stop my smile, "I'll try to remember."

The shake turned into a firm cuff upside my head, "Do not _try_, Mei-jadhi! Do it!"

"Geeze! Fine, fine. No need to hit, ya know."

"Beg to differ, Mei-jadhi." He scowled.

I grinned and said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh, no need to beg to me, Luar'ke-de!"

"Mei-jadhi!"

I didn't even make it one step before I was snagged and tossed over his shoulder, the pouch of beads dropping from my hand, "Ah-oof! Oh! Oh, come on, Luar'ke-de! I was _joking_! Put me down!"

I struggled but obviously wasn't going anywhere but wherever Luar'ke-de was walking to. His stride was long and business-like as he made his way down the corridors and I was not thrilled to be in this position once more. Though I'd tried once before when it had been Lar'ja's shoulder I'd been tossed over, I tried everything I could think of to escape anyway. I pulled his dreads, scratched, bit, and fought, but all he did was laugh at me, "Will have to try harder, Mei-jadhi!"

"Damn it! _Damn it_!"

Again he laughed, easily managing my attempts to escape his hold, "Ah, Mei-jadhi! Will be glad to know that the water is warm this time!"

"_WHAT_?"

He stopped walking long enough to punch a code in on the pad next to a door, all the while cackling gleefully. I heard the door swish open and hot, humid air poured out and over us. I had just long enough to catch a glimpse of a very large tub, damned near a pool, when I was tossed into the air with a startled shout.

"_Fuuuck_!"

The water wasn't just warm when I hit, it was _hot_, even to my newly acquired tolerance to heat. My head broke the surface and I gasped, coughing, and was glad I had dropped my bag of hair beads when Luar'ke-de tossed me over his shoulder. The Arbitrator was laughing at me again and I scowled, "Luar'ke-de! You _bastard_! That was _completely_ uncalled for!"

"Perhaps, Mei-jadhi, but was funny! Should have seen your face!"

He was overcome with laughter again and I snarled, swimming my way to the side of the massive bath, probably looking like a soaked cat. When I reached the edge, I glared up at him, "Yes, yes, very funny. Now do the honorable thing and help me out, would you?"

He didn't seem to think about it, automatically reaching for my outstretched hand. Before he could haul me up, I grinned, tightened my grip, and pulled with all of my strength, feet braced against the side. He let out a startled chirp and landed in the water. Fearing retribution, I hastily climbed out and grinned down at him when he surfaced. I'd never seen him look so startled before. His eyes met mine and he blinked, then threw his head back and roared a laugh.

Maybe retribution would wait after all.

* * *

**^.^ All of you that love Luar'ke-de will either hate me for this, or love me for it, lol. I really hope it's the latter of the two, though. One more chapter to go and then I'll finally be done with the revamp! Woohoo! Very much looking forward to writing again.  
**

**I own nothing. ^.^  
**

**Happy Reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**There are some religious-type notes in this one, so beware if that's not your thing ^.^ **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Translated Yautja: **Bold (because that's how we like our Yautja, yes?)**

**

* * *

**

My hair was plastered to my face, neck, and shoulders, rivulets of water running down my skin and from my top and loincloth. I dripped water onto the floor and watched as Luar'ke-de's laughter faded off to a few chuckles. He grinned at me, eyes dark with what was undoubtedly some form of revenge, and he tossed his wet dreads over his dark green shoulder. He stood in the bath whereas I would have been unable to touch the bottom without my head going underwater. The water came up to his shoulder and I had no doubt, judging by the smirk that pulled on his upper mandibles, that he was rubbing in the fact that he was taller than me. The bastard. I was not fool enough, however, to assume that just because he was that deep in the massive bath, that that somehow meant he would be slow to action.

I tensed, readying myself for flight out of the still open door, and Luar'ke-de's grin became positively evil, "How far will you get, Mei-jadhi?"

"As far as I need to, Luar'ke-de."

We stared at each other silently, neither making a move, and the moment seemed to stretch out indefinitely. It shattered like so much glass when we both launched into action as one. I heard the sloshing of water behind me as I darted out the door and down the hall. Unfamiliar with this part of the ship, I was forced to guess my way around because I didn't have time to punch up the holographic map on my computer; Luar'ke-de was behind me and, judging by the sound of it, he was gaining fast. I realized that the last time he chased me, he had _let_ me get away. Considering our height difference, there was _no way_ I had out-run him otherwise. Not so this time, though. His legs were much longer than mine and he was simply, naturally faster. There was no justice in the cosmos.

I ran as fast as I could, though; darting down corridors until I came to an area that I knew. The dining room/kitchen/whatever-it-was-called flew by on my right and I only had a little farther to go to my room. I ran, not sparing energy on anything other than that, and was focused soley on staying ahead of Luar'ke-de. It didn't work, though. His huge hand slammed down on my right shoulder and that was the end of running. I did everything that I could think of to escape his hold, but he anticipated all of it. Finally, I ended up hunched over with both arms at a painful angle behind my back; my teacher chuckling evilly over my head.

"Good for you! Staying ahead like that. Faster than before! But not fast enough. Yes, Mei-jadhi? So! What will you do _now_?"

He cackled and I huffed, "Aww, come on, Luar'ke-de! Let me go. You made your point!"

"Have I? Doubt it! Did you know? Had you gone the other way, would have been faster to your room?"

My jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Yes way, Mei-jadhi. Bad choice, going left!"

Again he laughed, finding this situation hilarious, "Come _on_, Luar'ke-de. Let me go!"

"Ahhh, what do oomans say? What- oh yes! Say 'uncle', Mei-jadhi! You want freedom, must say 'uncle'."

"_What_? No one does that anymore!"

"Ahh, yes? What do they force each other to say now? Ohhh! _No_! Good idea! _Beg_ me! Beg me and call me "Almighty Master'! Yes. Call me this and will let you go!"

He cackled and I almost laughed. How ridiculous! "Like hell, I will!"

"Will be here long then, Mei-jadhi!"

I tried to struggle, but he increased the pressure on my arms and the sharp pain shooting up along the nerves immobilized me. I refused to make any sound that might be taken as pain, though. Irritation, on the other hand… "Damn it, Luar'ke-de! I swear I'll get you for this!"

He laughed as though he'd never heard anything funnier. Probably hadn't, considering the circumstances. This sucked on so many levels. I racked my brain, trying to figure out some solution that wouldn't leave me in pain with two broken arms or dislocated shoulders, but came up with nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing. Damn it all.

A loud tone echoed briefly through the hallway and we froze. I blinked, "What the hell was that?"

The tone sounded once more and Luar'ke-de let me go. He took off running toward the main control without a word, leaving me hunched over and confused in the hallway. Standing up and rotating my shoulders, I blinked and stared off in the direction my teacher had gone. "What just happened?"

"Message from the High Elder, probably."

I jumped, a startled oath escaping me, and spun to stare up at Lar'ja who aimed a mildly confused look at me, "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "Began a hunt. Who else would contact? Maybe Grand Matron, but unlikely."

I blinked up at Lar'ja, then frowned at what he was holding in his hands, "Lar'ja?"

"Yes, Baby Jess?" his head tilted and I was reminded that only about thirty minutes had passed by since I'd last seen him. I was a little wary, but he _seemed_ ok…

"What is Pouncer covered in?"

"Ahh, not my fault, Baby Jess. Was working and he knocked over the oil."

"My cat is covered in machine oil?" I frowned, "Why was he even in your work room to begin with? Wait... Did you bring him out here for _me_ to take care of?"

Lar'ja shuffled his feet, then shook his head, "Ahh... No, Baby Jess... And goes where he wants. Disrespectful, but will not change unless killed. Luar'ke-de finds him amusing and you would not be happy with me."

"You're damned right I wouldn't. And you _are_ going to wash him off, Lar'ja. I mean really, leaving machine oil out like that and then blaming poor Pouncer."

Lar'ja drew himself up, offended, frowning down at me, "Not my fault! Was where he shouldn't be! And 'poor Pouncer'? Yes! Will wash him off. But was not my fault!"

I rolled my eyes, "He's just a cat, Lar'ja."

"Just a cat…" He frowned with a huff and a shake of his head, mandibles closed tightly together. Squaring his shoulders, his dreadlocks gave a swish when he turned and walked in the direction that he'd come from, as dignified as someone carrying a cat covered in oil can be. I followed, though he said nothing, as he made his way back to his work room and its many little gadgets, finished and unfinished, as well as the imager in the corner. Pouncer gave an annoyed little meow, tired of being held immobile, but Lar'ja ignored him. Carrying him over to a large basin built into the side of one wall, he set the cat in it and pressed one of the small, red glyphs on a pad above and to the right. The sink never seemed to fit with the rest of the room no matter how often I looked at it, so I tried not to.

A mixture of water and some pale blue substance poured into the basin and Pouncer tried to escape, yowling pathetically. Lar'ja, much like how Luar'ke-de anticipated all of my escape attempts earlier, kept the cat securely in the sink and always managed to avoid Pouncer's claws while beginning to work the mixture into the cat's fur.

"Is that safe for him?"

"If not safe, would not use." He almost sounded offended.

"Ok, sorry. Didn't mean to imply anything. So what had you been working on when Pouncer messed everything up?"

The cat clawed at the side of the basin, yowling pathetically, but Lar'ja turned the smallest of pleased smiles toward me, "Idea from your gift. Do not always want to wear a mask. Will attach to the side of my face. Will have a sensor and relay information verbally so I may hear. Cannot see, so it will see for me instead. And no mask!"

He seemed so pleased with himself, and well he should be, I supposed. Blind, but still able to effectively play with his inventions; some of them practical and utilitarian, others were beautiful works of art. Like Beethoven and his music, but there was a set to his face that made me think there was more to it than that and I had a feeling I knew what, "You have every intention of unnerving as many of your fellow hunters as possible, don't you?"

His smile turned into a wide, evil grin much like Luar'ke-de's and I shook my head with a smirk. He chuckled, turning back to the very unhappy cat in the sink, "A few Young Bloods would be funny… Might even think me Cetanu himself."

I rolled my eyes, grinning, and leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed so that he wouldn't have to keep turning toward me, "But you look nothing like him. He's taller than Luar'ke-de, for Heaven's sake."

He paused and Pouncer yowled again, looking to me to save him from the wet stuff. Since my hair still dripped water, I wasn't exactly sympathetic. Lar'ja's face, wiped clean of any expression, angled toward me. He tilted his head with a roll of clicks in his throat, "How would you know this, Baby Jess?"

Oops.

"Uh… Just, you know… Wild guess…"

"None but the dead truly know what He looks like… We have a concept, but is not the same as knowledge. Voice and scent, Baby Jess. Both say you meant what you said."

"Uhh…"

"When would you tell me this?" his face was angled toward the miserable cat in the sink.

"Lar'ja…"

"Said you had not fought him. Now you say you saw him. _Had_ to fight, Baby Jess. Not an idiot!" He frowned as though deeply offended.

"I don't think you're an idiot, Lar'ja! And I meant it! I never fought him! I only… I only _saw_ him. He just… stood there and watched me leave."

He shook his head, working the oil out of the cat's fur, "Would not have let his prey escape."

"Maybe he didn't think I would have been a worthy… challenge… yet." my heart dropped into my stomach at my own words. Ohhh, damn…

Heaven was a place for humans, but I was not completely human anymore, and Cetanu… The Yautja God of Death… had stood in Heaven and watched me leave it. Looking back on the experience, it was beyond strange. Why would a Yautjan religious symbol stand in Heaven and watch a human soul? I'm a Christian, damn it! But he'd stood there and watched me. Made sure that I saw him by standing where my mother had been. Let me know that he was watching me.

What if that had been exactly why I had been let go? I wouldn't have been a challenge at all to defeat, and the Yautja crave challenging prey. So he let me go, hoping that later… I'd be worthy of his skill. But I'm a Christian! I shouldn't be _anyone's_ prey! I shivered and looked at Lar'ja who was silently rinsing Pouncer off under plain water. His face was carefully blank, and his scent was a confused mix of many different things so I had no idea what he was thinking.

Touching a glyph on the pad by the sink, the water shut off and he finally let Pouncer go. The cat lept out of the basin and ran out the door, dripping a trail of water the whole way. Lar'ja crossed his arms over his chest, his brow ridge lowering in a frown, "Would say that you are ooman. As ooman, you are very worthy. But am not Cetanu. Do not know what he knows. If he let go, was for a reason. Still young, Baby Jess. True. Not as good now as you will be later. Perhaps why. Likely, even. Though many Young Bloods die and never come back like you did. Maybe because you are ooman? Must take training more seriously."

I frowned. Still young, huh? Take training more seriously? Sounded familiar. I resisted the urge to sigh, opting for a nod instead. Why bother arguing religious preferences? I obviously saw the Black Warrior and he very obviously let me go. For what reason really, I had no idea. Training harder and learning to walk around with a perpetual chip on my shoulder might even be fun for all I knew. And I would have to have that chip on my shoulder when around other Yautja _anyway_. Those Bad Bloods on Earth hadn't really counted, I guess. I'd been angry at the time and that always made me a certain way. This had to be different.

Lar'ja tilted his head at me, curious, "Baby Jess? No worries. All are prey of Cetanu…"

I was reminded of a line from that old movie, Karate Kid, "Does not matter win or lose. Just make good fight." Only problem with that is that among the Yautja, thinking like that would get your head mounted on a wall and your skin turned into replacement leather.

"Yeah, yeah. Wax on. Wax off. I got it."

"Wax?" he tilted his head, bird-like, and trilled his bewilderment.

I grinned. It was both hilarious and cute as hell whenever I managed to confuse the boys, "Never mind. Just a movie from a little over twenty years ago."

"Movie? Ah! You used to watch…"

"Yup."

He smirked at me, "Miss the commercials. Amusing."

"Lar'ja, I swear it… Don't-"

"_Hello, ladies. Look at your man. Now back to me. Now back at your man. Now back to me. Sadly, he's not me._"

He laughed and I face palmed, "Really? The Old Spice guy? _Seriously_, Lar'ja? That was years ago. How do you even remember this?"

"_Look down. Now up. You're on a boat with the man your man could smell like!_"

"Stop it. Seriously." I said behind my hand.

"_I'm on a horse!_"

"I don't know why I talk to you…" I growled and headed for the door, trying to ignore the laughing 7'5" Yautja behind me. I'd barely set foot into the hallway though, when Luar'ke-de grabbed my arms and forced me into the previous configuration, "_Fuck_! God _damn_ it, Luar'ke-de! _Really_?"

"Should have known, Mei-jadhi! Not so easy to escape. Should have gone to your own room! Or stayed in this one!" He cackled.

Lar'ja frowned, all traces of humor now gone, "What are you doing, Luar'ke-de?"

The Arbitrator snickered, "Message interrupted earlier. Mei-jadhi was about to call me 'Almighty Master'. She will do so now. Yes, Mei-jadhi?"

"No, Luar'ke-de. I will not." I knew, I just _knew_ I was going to hate myself for this later, but life decisions were made in an instant and if I really was being hunted by Cetanu, well… This would be the least of my worries.

I dropped and in his attempt to catch me, pulled my left shoulder out of the socket. The pain was incredible and I could hear sounds of shock, but because he released me, I refused to stop. Swiveling mid-drop to my back, I placed a well-aimed kick, using all of my strength, at Luar'ke-de's right knee and it dislocated. No longer being supported by both legs, he staggered and dropped, face a mask of pain and shock. Save for the sound of our breathing, there was no noise. Our eyes met and I huffed.

"The water was more fun."

He blinked at me, then smirked, "But this worked better."

"Huh?"

Lar'ja shook his head, then gave it a toss as though rolling his eyes, "Made your choice. No Yautja would accept. An ooman would. Refused to be submissive, Baby Jess. Means something."

"And will happen again if you forget again, Mei-jadhi. Very little time to make you what you should be."

"This was just some demonstration?" I frowned, "_Seriously_? Isn't that what training is for?"

"Told you once before, Mei-jadhi. In training. Out of training. Doesn't matter. Am your Master always and you are my student always. Allow friendship because you have proven worthy when it counts. Have seen you strong. Hard. But must do so always. Th'syra will use this against you. _Must_ believe this."

Rolling to his back, he put his hand on his kneecap and pushed. The joint settled into place audibly and he stood, though he favored his right leg a bit. I stood as well, feeling short enough the way it was. I'd seen movies where people just smashed their shoulders into something to put the joint back into place, but I had no idea if that actually worked so I just stood there and stared up at my teacher.

He smirked and hit me on the shoulder hard enough that if Lar'ja hadn't been there to keep me upright, I'd have been on the ground again. Pain blossomed, but my shoulder was back to the way it should be. I frowned up at Luar'ke-de, hoping I smelled as annoyed as I felt, and said, "_Thanks_."

He grinned, "Now just have to work on not running away and hiding!"

"Hey! I may run, but it's always strategic! Besides, what else will I be doing when acting as bait for you? _Master_..." I scowled and he grinned. He was yanking my chain, the sadistic creep.

"Being bait and running are different. Ran from Nracha-dte." he crossed his arms and looked down at me imperiously.

"Oh I did not! I totally had a plan before running." I frowned back.

"Would not have needed to run if you had checked equipment properly." He frowned, the teasing light in his golden eyes gone.

Lar'ja huffed, "Young and made mistake. Survived and did well anyway. Learned better. Happens to all. Should let it go. And still with the running? Not ooman, but ooman-sized. Requires different approach. Makes sense."

"Fine. Young and made mistake. But makes sense?_ Does not_." Luar'ke-de scowled at Lar'ja, "To be ooman is to be prey. Prey run. Prey hide."

"What the hell, Luar'ke-de! When have I ever hid? And anyway, _you_ hid behind the door!" I said, insulted. To be human is to be prey? Like hell!

"Was different." He scowled.

"Was not!"

"It _was_."

Lar'ja huffed again, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yautja run. Yautja hide. Do for our own reasons and when we see fit. Mark of intelligence to pull back and seek an edge when necessary."

Luar'ke-de's eyes widened at Lar'ja before he shifted back to scowling, "Do not hide!"

Lar'ja snorted in what might have been humor, "_Shift suits_."

Luar'ke-de growled, then huffed with a toss of his head that sent his dreads swinging, " Fine! Have made your point. Fact remains though! Running is for prey!"

"Ran from _oomans_ on Earth. Was _Baby Jess_ that stood and made our running possible. And with many injuries as well."

My teacher grumbled, then looked at me with a grudging nod, "Fine. At least do not run from the Yautja. If challenged, would be pathetic if you ran. Yes?"

"Yeah, sure." I said with a shrug and a nod of my own. Hadn't planned to run, anyway.

He gave me a firm nod and Lar'ja tossed me a smile behind Luar'ke-de's back. I had to suppress a grin. He was obviously pleased with himself, having a love of showing up or messing with Luar'ke-de, but only at moments of best advantage, and I was surprised that the Arbitrator couldn't smell it. Then again, maybe he could and was ignoring it. Instead, the elder male pulled a leather pouch from the belt at his waist and tossed it to me.

"Dropped those. Lucky bag was sealed."

"Oh! Thanks!" I opened it and looked in at all the beads that Lar'ja had painstakingly made for me. I had to remember to get Savanna to braid my hair later.

Lar'ja tilted his head, "Bag?"

"**Your gift to your mate. She had dropped it earlier on accident and I returned it to her. Such things are important.**"

Mind blowingly cool! I could hear Luar'ke-de speak in his language, but the translator took it _and_ his voice, and changed it to a purring baritone that was still obviously Luar'ke-de. Lar'ja nodded and his voice was a pleasantly rolling base in my ear, "**Very important. Thank you.**"

"**Do not thank me, brother. You owe me one, now**!"

"Oh, come on, Luar'ke-de. Can't you just do something nice and not expect anything in return?"

He froze, then turned to look at me, completely missing the look of humor on Lar'ja's face. Luar'ke-de leaned in close to me, eyes narrow, "Have you learned our language, Mei-jadhi?"

"What? No. Lar'ja made a translator for me." I tapped the device at my left ear.

He looked at it, then to Lar'ja, "Did not tell me this, Lar'ja-thwei."

Lar'ja tossed his dreads carelessly over his shoulder, "Why tell? My gift to her. Does not involve you."

"But it translates! Why-?"

Lar'ja grinned and I had a feeling that he had purposely not let Luar'ke-de know for the same reason he'd programmed many copies of Mr. Roboto onto my translator. He liked to mess with people. I sighed, but couldn't stop my own grin and a shake of my head. No other words were forthcoming from Luar'ke-de. He growled and lunged at Lar'ja who dodged and tried to escape, laughing tauntingly as he ran down the hall. He was quickly caught and Luar'ke-de wrangled Lar'ja to the floor, sitting on his back. I'd seen this once before and it was just as amusing this time as it was the last.

"**I do not hear you laughing **_**now**_**,**** Lar'ja-thwei! You know I hate speaking that language! I do so only for Mei-jadhi's benefit! But **_**you**_** made a translator for her and did not tell me!**"

"**W****hy would I tell you about my gifts to her? It is between me and her alone!**"

"**Then why did you laugh**?"

"**I found your reaction amusing**."

Lar'ja chuckled and I rolled my eyes. I almost wished they'd stop talking in their language, all the while also hoping they'd keep it up. Their translated voices were audio candy, beautiful and sensual, and if they could package it and sell it on Earth, they'd be rich. I wondered if Lar'ja had done that on purpose when he hadn't needed to. If so, I was looking forward to the eventual break in our celibacy.

"_**Amusing**_**? And is **_**this**_** amusing, Lar'ja-thwei? You cannot get up now! I hope it was worth it for your **_**amusement**_." He chuckled evilly, grinning like the psychopath he was, "**And this time, you cannot get help from Mei-jadhi! **_**Poor**_** Lar'ja-thwei**!"

Luar'ke-de cackled and Lar'ja struggled. I sighed and would have pinched the bridge of my nose if I thought I could do it without accidentally stabbing myself. I wondered if all the Yautja were like this or if it was just these guys. And what about Al'Nagara'di? Was she like this? And she was even bigger than them! And what of the Bad Blood we were chasing? Was she like the ones we saw on Earth? Watching the two boys, I shook my head.

No matter what, I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**Soooo much happier with this version! You have noooo _idea_.  
**

**Anywho, the cat-bath was due to a challenge issued by Teddy-wabbitz. ^.^**

**Also! Fanart! ****http:/kiyamashoDOTdeviantartDOTcom/art/Jess-Michells-Character-Sheet-179292676**** (substitute DOT for the real thing). Done by the very talented Kiyamasho. Check it out! (do it)**

**If anyone else has artwork (and I know of one other very awesome individual) related to my humble offerings and would like to show it off, please let me know! ^.^**

**Please review! If you liked it or didn't, I love to hear it and why!  
**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Happy Reading!**


	13. AN

**This is just an AN:**

**I hate to do this to everyone, but I've had enough. I'm not through with the story. I **_**will**_** finish it, but it feels like it's drifting. My characters are off and I'm starting to become really disappointed in my work. I **_**know**_** I can do better.**

**Therefore, I'm starting over. Now that finals are over and I can breathe again, I'm going to completely overhaul Black Garden and Gray Possession chapter by chapter. I don't know how much I'm going to change, and I may even **_**add**_** chapters to Black Garden if I feel it's necessary. I beg only for your thus far amazing patience and support.**

**Truly, I appreciate and love you all, and I'm sorry if I have been a little moody lately to some of you (you know who you are), and I'm honored beyond words that each and every one of you have taken such an interest in my stories. Seriously. When I started Black Garden, I'd had no idea that anyone would bother reading it. And now look at it! Gray Possession now has over 200 reviews and I'm completely stunned! Blown away. Honored and pleased. I want my stories to be worthy of you all and your praise and interest.**

**I also want to let you know that I'll be tweaking the end of Black Garden so that it doesn't seem quite so… final. ^.^; I hope that when I finally make the changes, they will be met with approval. I have no idea how long this will take, but when I'm through, I'll continue on with Gray Possession. I promise.**

**If you wish to contact me about this, I welcome you to do so. Only please do so in PM's, not reviews. It's just an AN, after all. ^.^**

**Your Humble Author,**

**N1nj4 Grrrl**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13 (finally…)! ^.^ I've really missed you all, but I was working hard and have finished the revamp. I have been informed that it's a win, which makes me very happy. No new chapters because I didn't want to mess things up, just fix them, and I've done that. There is some new stuff and completely re-done stuff in Black Garden (the very end of the ending, for example), though all Gray Possession needed was mostly superficial changes, except to Chapter 12. I kept quite a few elements, but I believe I've changed enough that it's changed the tone of the chapter and I like it much better this way.**

**And, best of all, the plot remains unchanged! Completely.**

**It was fun going back to rework Black Garden, and it's managed to rekindle my love for this story as I was hoping it would. Because of that, I was able, I believe, to adjust everything appropriately and now feel that Gray Possession warrants the same affection I had for Black Garden.**

**I would like to ask those of you (if any of you are planning on it) who go back and re-read, from chapter 1 of Black Garden to **_**now**_**, to kindly let me know what you think in a private message. I won't touch it anymore, you have my word, but I'd like to know what I did wrong as well as right. Seriously. ^.^ Thank you.**

**Now, if there is anyone left who is still interested in my humble offerings, here is the newest! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
Translated Yautja: **Bold**

I leaned back against a large, rocky outcropping, not to blend in, though Heaven knew with all the red dirt wherever I looked that wouldn't exactly be difficult for me to do, but to find shade and a few moments for water. We were on a small planet that was such a barren waste, useless for anything other than to drop exiles off on, that the Yautja hadn't bothered to name it. Three suns, no night, no water, no plants, no animals or insects, and red everywhere… Looked like _Hell_ to _me_. To top it off, the atmosphere was poisonous to humans and Yautja alike, turning the sky into a watery-looking greenish-brown and forcing me to limit my "I need water" time before putting my mask back on. The planet was also unbearably hot and I was glad now that Luar'ke-de had insisted on modifications to the pack that supplied my air; I would have run out of water a long time ago otherwise.

Of course the modification made the pack heavier, and carrying it around for a day and a half was wearying, even with the lower gravity, but Luar'ke-de had been inspired by our jaunt through the corridors of his ship. For the last week and a half, he'd strapped my own bodyweight in weights to me and had me run the hallways, prepping me for whatever we might find; not only on this planet, but also amongst the other Yautja later on. For two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening, standard Yautja time of course, anyone in the hallways at those times needed to move fast or get run over. Luar'ke-de had insinuated that the consequences for failing to manage to keep the pace up by myself while he was busy elsewhere would result in swift and unpleasant consequences and I hadn't wanted to find out what my teacher had in mind for me should I have stopped for any reason. Luckily, I hadn't needed to find out.

I was fairly astonished by how quickly I had adjusted to the weights, though, and four days in, Luar'ke-de, who had seemed similarly surprised, had needed to add more weights.

Good thing, too. The packs now covered most of our backs because, considering how hot this place is, a lot of water was an absolute necessity and who the hell knew how long we'd be here carrying these things around? Even the Yautja hadn't seemed excited by the prospect of being on this hot little slice of awful and they _loved_ the heat. When Luar'ke-de had grumbled about the planet his quarry had chosen, he had also said that we would need to be prepared for everything, no matter how remote the chance that something might go wrong. He had then mentioned the modifications he'd wanted made to the packs; the ability to take in the planet's atmosphere and give us water to drink, as well as a large tank to hold the water in case something goes wrong with the mechanics that would do the actual converting.

Upon hearing just how big the tanks would be, I'd actually begun to worry about weapon placement.

I had thought that I'd have to figure out a different way to strap the weapons to my smaller frame so that I could still move well if I needed to. So imagine how happy I had been when I had discovered that I wouldn't need to move my sword, harpoon, or ki'cti'pa from their places at my back at all! Lar'ja had modified the compartment for the water so that it rested just above them, though it had needed extra straps and a few braces that hooked flawlessly onto my armor to stabilize it. It also didn't hinder me at all when pulling the weapons because they all rested in specialized frogs, which meant the draw was more of a slide than an actual pull. It hadn't even messed up my ability to quickly draw my gun from the small of my back. I was suitably impressed. When I'd said thanks, Lar'ja had just shaken his head with a lecherous smirk, something that happened more and more these days, and said, "No worries, Baby Jess. Will do for Luar'ke-de and myself as well. But if you wish to thank, can think of a way! Would be nice. _Very_." His response had prompted me to roll my eyes and tell him to keep dreaming - the big, green idiot.

I was also glad that Savanna had agreed to braid my hair in cornrows; now I had many braids instead of a blanket of hair that would have undoubtedly driven me crazy within the first hour on this miserable planet. Luar'ke-de had deemed the braids acceptable, but Lar'ja had touched them, touched the beads, then grinned lecherously at me before leaving without a word, the scent of mating musk trailing behind him like an invitation that Luar'ke-de had to physically keep me from accepting by pinning me to the floor with a foot on my back. Damned musk.

And I _still_ couldn't seem to decide if I was disappointed or relieved by his interference.

So now, whenever I moved, my bejeweled braids bounced or swung around my shoulders, keeping me as cool as I could possibly be here amongst the red dirt, rocks, and poisonous air. There were buttes and spires that looked like some starving artist's last ditch attempt to make a name for himself, as though the very planet was making a valiant effort at being more appealing. It wasn't working. Looking around, I decided that this must be where the Yautja Boy Scouts came to earn some of their badges.

That thought made me grin. _We_ certainly weren't Boy Scouts; we were here for a different reason entirely. I guess that meant that we didn't _need_ no stinking badges. Chuckling with a fond grin hidden behind my mask, I stretched a bit, tired of walking after several hours. I missed Earth. It hadn't been long since I'd last been there, but stuck on this horrid little planet; well, I couldn't really help but miss what I'd left behind. I had decided shortly after Luar'ke-de had sent me off, in what appeared to be a random direction, that I missed Ktr'ne, too. A lot. Then again, maybe what I really missed was water, trees, flowers, and the sound of leaves on a windy day. Rain. God, _rain_! Climate controlled space ship or horrid, poisonous little dust ball. Some choice!

Just about the only cool thing about this horrible little planet was the low gravity, and that had stopped being a novelty about a day ago by my console's reckoning. I'd been here for roughly a day and a half, and though I knew Lar'ja was nearby as he'd said he would be, I had yet to catch sight of him. The only reason I knew he was still around was because of the small signs he would leave for me; a small cross, a very human symbol that no female Yautja, Young Blood would know, arranged from pebbles. He'd only done it twice so far, but it was always in my path and easy for me to find, and both times the signs had pointed me to the best shade. Those signs had only shown up after a few hours of walking, though, when I stubbornly refused to stop moving. That made me chuckle again. I think he sometimes forgot that he was the only one who was blind, but whatever his reason, the shade was always welcome and greatly appreciated.

Taking another look around at the empty horizon, I sighed and pulled my mask off without disconnecting the hoses, then brought the hose for my water to my mouth and drank deeply. I may be sick of living on a space ship, but damned if I didn't love Yautja technology. The water was cold and felt wonderful going down, a balm after the heat of the planet, and I knew that in an hour, my pack would have replaced what I was taking from it. I drank fast, though, and poured a little in my hand to rub along the back of my neck, then quickly put my mask back on.

Noxious little hell-hole of a planet. Ugh.

There was movement on the edge of my vision, drawing my attention instantly, but when I looked again, there was nothing there. Lar'ja? I found it hard to believe that a hunter as skilled as he was would accidentally show himself even for an instant. He may be blind, but he'd adjusted to his new mode well and his abilities were uncannily sharp. On purpose? Doubtful. He'd told me not to bother looking for him. Why would he purposefully show himself, then disappear again? I shook my head slightly, eyes roaming the area for any further motion. He had told me also that if he needed to communicate, he would do so quietly and he had. No, whatever that had been, it hadn't been Lar'ja.

I was meant to wander around in plain sight. Lar'ja was meant to be my silent, invisible back up, and Luar'ke-de would be trailing whoever decided to wander into his trap. Because it was just the three of us and the Bad Blood on the planet at the moment, and I knew Luar'ke-de was nowhere near by, and the chances that Lar'ja had allowed himself to be seen were slim to none, I must have caught the motions of my fellow Young Blood. My shoulders tightened and I wanted to activate my caster, just in case, but that was not my role in this. I had been informed that only an Arbitrator had the right to hunt a Bad Blood, unless, as it had been with Lar'ja, it was a matter of reclaiming honor. I would be in a great deal of trouble indeed if I ignored Luar'ke-de's stern warning on this. No matter how much he may have approved of my bravado, he would not bend the rules just for me. This wasn't like on Earth with those Bad Bloods I had caused trouble with. They had been Lar'ja's to deal with, officially, and I had been challenged directly. Never mind that I had been bound to a cement wall at the time.

Acting as though my eyes must have been tricking me, I shook my head, stretched a bit, and continued on my way toward a cliff I could see in the distance. At some point, I would need to stop and "make camp", now that I'd seen her, or thought I had. I would lead her along a bit, then stop, rest, maybe even catch some sleep knowing that Lar'ja was keeping track of things. Let her think she was hunting instead of being the hunted. Keep her focus on me as much as possible so that she'd have no clue that Luar'ke-de was stalking her from her own shadow.

Now that I knew Th'syra was on my trail, I kept an eye out for her while trying to make it seem as though I were simply taking in my surroundings, getting my bearings. Every now and then, I would stop and pull up a useless holographic image of a large butte, making the console show me cross sections as though I were looking for something. By doing this, I saw her twice more in the span of an hour. If I'd had any lingering doubt at all that it was actually Lar'ja or, for some reason, Luar'ke-de, it was quickly dispelled.

The second time I saw her, and the figure _was_ clearly female, I'd had just enough time to see just how massively tall she really was. Easily more than twice my height, the brief glimpse I caught of her had impressed me so much that I'd had a bit of a struggle with my fight or flight instinct. By the third time I'd seen her, I had to push aside my belief that she was simply incompetent. Though she was big, after each sighting, she disappeared completely. If I was seeing her, I had to believe it was because she _wanted_ me to see her.

That begged the question; why? Why would she bother hiding, and then let me see her only to go back into hiding? True, she could be trying to psych me out, but she was so obviously better than me in every way, why would she waste her time? And if _that_ was the case, why trail me at all? Why not pick me off and then go after the more experienced hunters?

My answer, it would seem, was to come swiftly and painfully to the back of my head and it seemed an eternity that I floated bonelessly in a dark unconsciousness that was absolutely wonderful after the day and a half spent in constant, unrelenting, harsh, abrasive sunlight. Even more amazing was the feel of cool soil against my skin.

Wait a minute. That wasn't right… Was it?

The chirping laughter of one of the Yautja in conjunction with a massive headache made me believe that I wasn't unconscious after all. Or if I had been, I wasn't anymore. How long was I out for? I tested my limbs, opening my eyes, and was more than a little surprised to find that I was underground and not bound at all. I was sitting propped up against the dry wall of a cave and I didn't see daylight at all anywhere. The air was cool, or _cooler_ at any rate, compared to the outside, but there was also the biggest creature I'd ever seen, excepting for zoo animals and Queen candy amandas, sitting across from me to distract me from any further sightseeing.

Her hair was bound in the dreads I was accustomed to seeing, plain beads adorning the locks, and without the extra decoration that both of the boys had, she looked like what she was; young. Her armor was good, but it was serviceable, not ornamental, and her gear and weapons looked as though they saw frequent use. Her mask was plain, but the lines were delicate, not the strong lines of Luar'ke-de's or the bold, vaguely water dragon design of Lar'ja's.

My own mask, though originally Luar'ke-de's, had been reworked specifically for my face and now possessed an inlay of my favorite rock along the flared edge of the cranial guard that came down along the brow ridge to end in a sharp point between the eyes in one complete, flowing circuit. The inlay was another gift from Lar'ja, meant to make my mask match my hair beads, and was only a few days old. Made me wonder how much stone he'd taken with him from Ktr'ne. The mask also possessed Luar'ke-de's personal glyph, a sort of Celtic, sort of tribal semi-circle that was the abstract of his namesake etched into the forehead.

I had thought that mine was the only mask that didn't seem belong to one of the Yautja. Staring up the Th'syra, I was astonished by how very _feminine_ it was, size not withstanding. It shone at a high gloss, but along the flared edge were what looked like flower petals in a frosted finish that was repeated along the brow ridge in great, sweeping arcs over the eyes.

Pretending I needed water, aware that she was watching me carefully, I removed my mask without unhooking the hoses, and brought the other hose to my mouth. She leaned forward with a roll of clicks in her throat, head tilted and watching in fascination while I drank. Without my mask on, I was able to tell that she and I had very similar coloring, though she was much darker. Finished with the last of my inspections and my drink, I tried to put my mask back on, but she stopped me.

Reaching out with a very large, taloned finger, she leaned in and touched my forehead. I fought not to flinch and pull back. Not to draw a weapon. Just to sit there and stoically meet the flat eyes of her mask. She never hurt me, though. She moved her finger lightly down the center of my forehead, then pulled back and gestured to my mask. Taking that as permission, I put my mask back on and took a deep breath.

She chuckled, a low, sort of breathy, chirping sound, "**At first, I thought you to be a youngling of my kind. Now, I do not know **_**what**_** you are.**"

"Hey! That's not funny!" Again with the youngling bit? It wasn't _my_ fault that humans were shorter than the Yautja.

She brayed a laugh, "**I do not know your language, but I do not need to in order to understand your tone. You must admit though, you are quite small.**"

I crossed my arms and growled at her and she laughed again.

"**Are you one of the oomans the old ones speak about? You vaguely resemble descriptions I have heard**_**.**_"

I nodded and she purred, leaning forward again.

"**I never thought I would get to see an ooman. Do all your people look like you?**"

I shook my head in negation, lifting my hands to indicate my claws, and she nodded.

"**How is it that you understand my words? Do you know my language?**"

I shook my head again and gestured to the translator at my left ear. She leaned in; head tilted to look at it, and chirped her interest. I was confused at the polite exchange. Wasn't she a Bad Blood? She watched me quietly for a moment, and then leaned back, her massive, heavily muscled frame relaxed.

"**I know. You are confused, little ooman.**" And now I was more so. She tilted her head, watching me closely, "**I saved you from that male earlier. The blind one who pretends to see. I saw the marks on you and believed him responsible. You have my word, he will not harm you again.**"

I made an accidental chirp of alarm and was instantly tense and looking for the exit. This was all my fault! "_Lar'ja_? Shit, no!"

I was halfway to my feet when she raised her hand, "**I have not harmed him, little ooman! Why do you fear for the one who abuses you? Who uses you in such a vile manner?**"

_Huh_? I stared at her, heart hammering. She sounded almost like Savanna. I didn't know how to answer her, so I shook my head again.

"**You cannot mean that you **_**welcome**_** him to you… You **_**do**_**?**" Her head jerked back in surprise and I nodded emphatically, "**But… the males of my kind are harsh, cruel. They take what they wish and give nothing in return, expecting the females to entertain them and raise their young. We are not encouraged to seek paths outside of what they deem acceptable because that is one less female to give them their misplaced feelings of worth. You had to know that the one who was following you cared nothing for you. He is blind and has found for himself one whom he can force to his will. It is sick and depraved, yet you say you accept him. He can be no different from the rest.**"

_Forced to his will_? Hardly! Not when he made no secret of the fact that he was a slave to _mine_!But I nodded, trying to convey the truth with a gesture. He wasn't like that! Lar'ja wasn't like that _at all_! Sure he was lecherous, but he was also honorable to a fault and, where I was concerned, he was caring, honest, kind, _gentle_ even! Yes he could get carried away, but I'd never come to serious harm. _Ever._ I wore the marks of his enthusiastic feelings for me with _pride_! And I couldn't tell her these things. Lar'ja was _worthy_! And for that matter, so was Luar'ke-de! _Both_ of them were and I refused to believe that they were the only ones!

I was at a loss. Luar'ke-de and Lar'ja both had told me many times that the females of the Yautja ruled. That the Grand Matron had the final say on what does or does not happen among her people. That she was second only to Paya. Now this huntress said that the males were brutes who did unspeakable things to the females. But that was simply _not_ what I had seen thus far, and the Bad Bloods on Earth didn't count. But then if the Bad Bloods didn't count, why was I listening to _this_ one? I couldn't explain it.

She watched me closely, the clicking in her throat; slow and measured, "**Perhaps I should clarify because you are distressed and confused. I understand this. I know of the Arbitrator. I am Bad Blood because I refused to live shamed. I will explain to **_**you**_**; to one touched by Cetanu. I would do this for no other.**"

"_What_? Cetanu?" how…?

She shook her head; a slow, rolling motion, then cocked it to the side like a bird, "**I will explain. When I was born, it was known that I was touched by Paya. It is not a visible mark, but the priestesses saw it regardless. Those females so born are normally sheltered among the priestesses and raised to become priestesses as well. But I wanted to walk the Hunter's Path. I wished to be a Hunter and serve Paya in my own fashion, though it angered the priestesses and Elders. I have seen the political dealings between the two and wished no part of it. Pups for favors. It is disgusting. Reprehensible. More prestige is accrued to those who mate with the priestesses and they both have placed a price on their pride and honor.**"

She shook her head in disgust, a roll of clicks firing rapidly in her throat, "**When I became a Hunter, I believed myself free of it all. I am good at hunting. I enjoy it and want to continue for many years. The priestesses had not forgotten me, however, nor had the elders who are parasitic opportunists amongst us. Returning for the mating season, I hid myself away in my apartment, leaving indication outside that I did not wish to mate. But an elder had been told by a priestess to go to me. He used his political power to gain the code to my home and in the grip of heat, out of my mind with need and want, I accepted him as he knew I would.**

"**I was raped, little ooman.**" she growled, jerking her head as though annoyed by a fly, "**I had not wanted him. I had not wanted his youngling. And everyone looked the other way, though it meant my dishonor. They all believed that bearing a pup would make me wish to stay and not go back to the Hunt. To take up my 'rightful place' among the priestesses, and all because I am touched by Paya. I can see things, know things that others do not. It made me a very good Huntress.**" She leaned forward, staring at me from behind her inscrutable mask. Reaching out, she ever so lightly ran one claw down the forehead of my mask and clicked a metallic tattoo over Luar'ke-de's symbol.

"**I know you to be touched by Cetanu because I see his mark on you. As I have said, it is not physical, but it is just as real. There are others among us who have been marked by Cetanu as well. Those who have died and been let go. It is kept quiet, few know the identities of these people, but these individuals make up the priesthood of Cetanu just as those females who are touched by Paya make up **_**Her**_** priesthood. Though you live, walk and talk, you are **_**His**_**. Completely.**"

I shook my head. I was no priestess for Cetanu. I was a _Christian_. I belonged to _God_. This was ridiculous. I scowled stubbornly behind my mask, but my heart was surrounded by a lump of icy dread. I wasn't buying her "I've saved you" bit, and I didn't believe that she had been raped, not by an elder, not by _anyone_. Luar'ke-de's intel tended to be quite good, so even if she had been raped, why kill the kid months after it was born? She was right about the Cetanu thing, though. Somehow. She knew about Lar'ja's blindness and the fact that he was shadowing me. She also knew about Luar'ke-de hunting _her_, so what _else _could she be right about? I wasn't sure what it was, maybe women's intuition or something, but I really didn't trust her. At all. Why bother with a human, Cetanu-touched or not? I should be completely beneath her notice.

My shoulders felt stiff and tight. I needed to get away from this crazy chick. I was suddenly jealous of Savanna who was back on the ship and in orbit around the nameless planet. I knew where Savanna was. Now, where the hell were Lar'ja and Luar'ke-de?

* * *

**So! Another one bites the dust. How was it?**

**For those of you who don't know, the frog reference was not about amphibians. Frogs are loops, usually leather, that hook onto a belt and hold weapons, usually swords, hammers, and axes (though some people use them to hold their tankards when not in use). ^.^ (guess who collects swords, lol)**

**Also! Some may notice that Lar'ja's still speaking broken English while the Th'syra's words are translated; this was intentional and will be explained later. *^.^***

**Please review! After all the effort I put into making my stories cohesive, I'd really love to know how I did. And please be very honest. Though I got a huge kick out of going back and revisiting my work, it also took me away from updating and I'm really happiest when writing.**

**As always, I own nothing ^.^**

**Happy Reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So yeah, here's the scoop. School has kept me insanely busy and I apologize for not getting this out to everyone sooner. I could have, technically, but I doubt that it would have been very good quality. My brain at this point is approximately the consistency of over-cooked, watery oatmeal. Charming, right?**

**I'm not going to make promises or even guesses about the frequency of my chapters anymore because I'm not very accurate about it. I _will_ promise to do my best, though, and not keep everyone hanging too long. That said, I do want to make one little note to a certain someone before getting on with the story.**

_**To Cap'n (too lazy to log in) Razz: Na nana nanaaa naaaaaa! :-p Lol, Hope you enjoyed the reread, my friend. ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Where the hell were they? I fought the same urge I'd had for the last three hours while playing with the music fed to me through my translator; the urge to check the holographic map of my surroundings to see if I couldn't manage to locate the two boys. I fought this urge because if they _were_ nearby and my strange cave-mate's spidey senses weren't tingling, I didn't want to give them away. If _I_ could see them on the map, then so could _she_. It wasn't easy, but the knowledge that Luar'ke-de would be creative about punishing me should I do something so profoundly stupid helped to keep me in check.

We sat in near silence and though she kept watching me, I was looking anywhere but in her direction. We hadn't communicated in the last two hours, and before that she'd asked many useless yes-no questions about Earth that I hadn't seen the harm in answering. When she'd started asking about infrastructures though, I'd stopped answering and had started playing music to keep my mind occupied… just in case. It bothered me how she knew some things without having to ask. I didn't know how she did it, but I wasn't going to make it easy on her. I'd already figured out that she was using me as bait for the boys. I mean, it was pretty obvious, to _me_ at least, and she'd picked out a nice hole from which to wait for them; much like one of those trap-door spiders would. All in all, I decided, she really was a pretty creepy chick and it pissed me off that I'd ended up in this situation.

I glanced around the dark hole we were in; the night vision of my mask painting everything in jade, though there really wasn't much to see. The walls were rough sandstone and the floor was covered in a loose layer of the stuff, but the cave itself was large enough that my new, creepy pal could have comfortably run laps around the edge. It wasn't a massive cave, but it was big enough that she could maneuver if she needed to. There was only one exit, but I saw no light filtered into it at all. I had no way of knowing how far down we were and it was information that I wished I had.

"**You must be curious where your mate and the Arbitrator are, little ooman.**"

I managed to keep from jumping when she suddenly decided to break the silence. Instead of answering her, I focused on listening to Rise River Rise; the lyrics, the guitar, the vaguely dark, mellow sound of the song as a whole. I was _not_ going to let her psych me out. I refused to betray them by calling up the map, no matter how annoyed I was becoming with the long wait. If she wanted to know where they were so badly, she could activate her own damned map. After all, I was meant to be _Luar'ke-de's _bait, not hers, and bait did not give away the location of the hunter. It gave the hunter the edge he needed and against the Yautja Madam Cleo, Luar'ke-de was going to need all the edge he could get. After everything that Luar'ke-de had done for me, it would have been poor repayment to blow whatever plans he had to take her down.

And I wanted her taken down. I wanted that very much.

So much so that with her staring at me like that, it wasn't always exactly easy to remember to be bait. The need to aim my caster at her head and keep firing until nothing was left was strong for one crazy moment, then Corrosion of Conformity went into the next verse and I let it go, almost regretfully. She'd probably end up killing me if I tried and if, by some miracle, I succeeded, Luar'ke-de would kill me instead.

Only Arbitrators were allowed to hunt Bad Bloods and I was no Arbitrator.

Not that that knowledge bothered me, mind you. Though I wanted to fight my way out of this God-forsaken hole and away from Th'syra, I could never do what he does. To hunt down and kill the biggest and baddest in the cosmos, you needed to be a certain type of person; you needed to be bigger and badder than the people you were hunting and I wasn't. I really, really wasn't. I was the youngest hunter in our little pack, and a human no matter how changed I may be, and I was out-classed, pure and simple. But in spite of that, I had managed to prove my worth and my honor in the eyes of the Yautja I travel with; if only a little. And in spite of the hierarchy that should have afforded me no more privilege than any other Young Blood, I knew I wasn't out here on my own. My teacher and my mate both would do whatever it took to get me back because they had given their word.

Such a strange thing; to believe someone's given word. Had any human given me such assurances, I would have smiled and nodded, all the while knowing it for what it was. I didn't doubt the given word of either of the boys, however. As Luar'ke-de had said before while in that lab on Earth, his every word is his word of honor. He had never lied to me, nor had he ever let me believe something was one way when it wasn't. I was human, but I had earned his respect.

I didn't doubt that both of the boys cared in their own way about my well-being. They'd proven that many, many times so I knew they weren't about to just leave me here, and I knew they had every intention of saving me from this psycho chick. For as insane as Luar'ke-de could be, when he had made up his mind that I was "Mei-jadhi", I'd somehow earned all the rights and privileges thereof. It was probably the only reason that Savanna was still alive.

But I was not arrogant enough to assume that this was now all about me. The plan hadn't changed. I was still bait. He was still hunting and this was a responsibility of his. He lived and breathed honor; held to his codes with an iron fist and there was nothing that would ever divert him. Aside from all of that however, I was betting that he was having a blast hunting this chick down. He'd made it quite clear early on that humans were too easy for him. _Boring_, he'd said. He craved a challenge, excitement, and if the real adrenaline junkies in the universe were the Yautja, I was fairly certain that Luar'ke-de was probably the poster boy. They all seemed to get a kick from getting into suicidaly stupid situations, but the look in Luar'ke-de's eyes before he put on his mask had told me all I needed to know. Fear was his drug and hunting Th'syra was his free-fall. Whether or not the parachute opened was just a part of the risk that made life worth living. I sort of suspected by now that he knew all about the whole "touched by Paya" thing, which would explain why he had been taking this so seriously. It made me wonder if he knew about the Cetanu-thing as well.

I was betting he did.

Whatever. I just wished that he would hurry it up already. And I wished that Th'syra would stop trying to pretend to be my friend when I knew with a growing certainty that she was really not. And as time dragged on and my irritation grew, I began to truly wish with every fiber of my being that I could teach this chick what it meant to mess with humans. She'd knocked me unconscious, played her games, and my head _still_ hurt from the hit. I wanted to even things up a bit. Ok, a lot, but can you blame me?

But that was not allowed and the silence stretched on and the songs playing in my left ear gradually ended only to be replaced by new ones. Hell's Bells became Walk, which transitioned into Even Flow, then into No One Knows, and then Forty Six & 2. My mate was really much better than I deserved and I had to smile in spite of the current situation.

Something out of the corner of my eye flickered. It wasn't light, that much was obvious, and it came from an empty part of the cave on the side opposite the exit. It was just a flash of movement and I moved only my eyes to look at it, but there was nothing there. I thought at first that my eyes were just tricking me, but I wasn't the only one who saw it. It caught Th'syra's attention as well and her dreads swung and wrapped around her shoulders from how quickly she turned to look toward it, a roll of clicks firing rapidly in her throat. I frowned, keeping one eye on Th'syra while watching the shadows. Minutes passed with nothing happening and I began to feel silly. I must have been far more bored than I'd thought if I was willing to jump at a bit of dirt falling from the cave wall. I had no clue what Th'syra's excuse for looking was, but maybe I had been more obvious about looking than I had thought and her spidey senses tingled and she was playing along. I didn't know what was going on with her, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she bothered me.

Her once relaxed frame was tense in spite of the fact that we were the only two people in the cave. She eased back against the cave wall when nothing jumped out at us and her attention slowly shifted back toward me though I could feel her intense gaze on me like a physical weight. She clicked in her throat and it sounded angry.

"**You should not toy with what you do not understand, little ooman. I have offered you no violence. You should be careful.**"

Offered no violence? Like a hit to the head is gentle and friendly, right? Whatever, crazy bitch. Though I hadn't done anything to her, I would have if it had been possible. Still, she shouldn't blame her psychoses on me. I went back to my music.

She growled and leaned forward, "**Do not ignore me on this, little ooman. You play with the dead, you will join them. Do you understand me?**"

I didn't. "Play with the dead"? I had no clue what she was talking about and it must have shown because she snarled, pointing toward the cave wall where the sand had shifted free. I quirked a brow behind my mask, then turned slowly back to her. She was nuts! _I_ was to blame for the dirt falling onto the floor? Playing with the dead, she'd said. Really? Ooooo, _frightening_! Jess Michells has power over dirt! _Fear me_! I snorted.

She growled and stood, muscles tense with aggression and masked face angled down in my direction. I felt even smaller, sitting as I was, with her standing, but I refused to let her know that. She was way too impressed with herself as far as I was concerned. If anyone deserved to be brought down a peg or three, it was her.

She gave a chirp of alarm, jumping as though something had bitten her, and turned to stare at the wall behind her, her wrist blades leaving their housing with a loud, metallic "schnick!" that sounded as though it were almost mocking her. Then again, maybe it only sounded that way because of how hard I was trying not to laugh. Is it possible to be afraid of dirt? I hadn't thought so, but I was willing to be wrong if she kept being this entertaining.

She turned suddenly to face me, breathing fast and growling in aggravation, "**You… I do not know how you are managing this, but I know that it is because of you. We leave. Now. We will go to my ship, leave this planet, and be long gone before your pathetic, blind mate and that ridiculous Arbitrator can catch us.**"

She started forward purposefully and I jumped to my feet and was in the tunnel before she could lay her hands on me. I was going nowhere with her. Hell no. I heard her cursing behind me, but kept going. The tunnel wasn't nearly as spacious as the cave, though I had no problems in it, and it would force her to slow down. I needed to keep her on the planet so that Luar'ke-de could do his thing. Sure, he could pursue her in _his_ ship, but I hadn't walked for more than a day straight on this hell-hole planet just to be scooped up like a parcel and carried off.

Also, I had no idea what battles in space looked like, but I'd watched my fair share of Star Trek and I was almost positive that there was no planet Genesis in real life to bring me back from my almost certain death; assuming, of course, that there would be enough left of me for that to even matter. For that matter, why the hell hasn't she killed me yet? Surely I don't need to be alive to suit her purposes. Not that I was complaining or anything, mind you. I like living and I've already died more times than I care to think about, but it seemed very strange to me that a chick who can remorselessly kill a defenseless infant will take pains to keep me alive and in good condition.

I kept running though, not sure what she would do if she caught me. I know Luar'ke-de had told me to never run from the Yautja, but this was different. This was necessary. I couldn't fight her; she wasn't mine to challenge and she wanted to leave the planet. I was all for leaving this horrible little dust ball, but not with her. Perhaps it was time for a little more cat and mouse now that we'd all had a nice rest. Let her think she was the cat, keep her focus on me, and when it was too late, she'd realize that I was just the cheese.

I was hoping Luar'ke-de would be waiting in ambush at the mouth of the tunnel; it would be very convenient and it would mean that we could leave this poisonous rock that much faster. I didn't even entertain the notion that Luar'ke-de might fail; as far as I was concerned at the moment, that outcome was impossible. Anything less would drag me down and place me back in Th'syra's hands, and that was completely unacceptable.

Pulling up my map as I ran, I scanned the cave network and the terrain outside the cave mouth. I had a ways to run yet, all uphill, and I could hear Th'syra behind me, snarling and swearing. She was gaining somehow, but barring something catastrophic, I'd be able to make it to the surface without being caught. Neither Lar'ja or Luar'ke-de were visible on the map, though and that was more than a little annoying.

I was tired of this God-forsaken planet. I was tired of weird Yautja chicks. I was sick of not being allowed to defend myself. This needed to end and it needed to end _now_ or I was going to break my promise to my teacher. And where the hell was he? Hadn't he had enough time to find us?

I heard my stomach growl and had to sigh in annoyance.

I felt my muscles working as I ran. I felt my heart beating, my body moving better than it ever had when I had been a straight human; even so, I was tiring. The rest over the last several hours had helped a lot, but it hadn't been enough and aside from water, I hadn't had anything to eat since leaving the ship. Why was it always at the worst possible time when a person thinks of things like that? I felt hunger gnaw at me and I impatiently shoved it aside. I was running from a giant maniac and all I could think about was the last time I'd eaten pizza. How ridiculous.

I heard a weapon discharge and I instinctively moved, the metal edges of the net Th'syra fired at me sinking into the soft sandstone and I heard her curse even as I kept running. Why the hell was she not trying to kill me? It baffled me completely. She didn't need me alive, so why bother trying to subdue me? Aside from that, her aim was horrible. I didn't know if it was because of the tight quarters of the tunnel compared to her height or if she was just that bad of a shot, but it gave me a bit of a reprieve. She was way too close and I needed distance.

My stomach growled, but I forced myself to ignore it, forced my muscles to shift gears and push me farther, faster down the tunnel. Gradually, I felt the temperature in the tunnel rise the farther I went. I heard Th'syra crashing behind me, growling, angry. I didn't know what she would do if she managed to catch me, but it wasn't gonna be good.

Light began filtering in ahead of me and I shifted the vision of my mask back to the thermal feed. Th'syra roared behind me, "**There is no escape, little ooman! Do not think that I will not risk Cetanu's displeasure just to kill you! I will kill you, your pathetic, blind mate, and that soft, unworthy Arbitrator! The Elder was a fool to send you all after me. Paya will ensure my victory, just as she had with that bastard Elder! You are **_**dead**_**, ooman! Do you hear me? DEAD!**"

Yeah, you and the horse you road in on, bitch.

I snarled, pissed off that she had insulted Lar'ja like that and irritated that she would refer to Luar'ka-de in such a disrespectful manner, but there was nothing I could do except hand her over to Luar'ke-de to deal with. She didn't mind pissing off Cetanu, so fine; God willing, Luar'ke-de would send her off to meet with the Yautja God of Death and _he_ could deal with her.

Darting out of the tunnel and into a scouring wind and the harsh light of three suns, I ran for the nearest rock formation, using every bit of my strength and speed. The mouth of the tunnel was set at ground level, sheltered from view by a small rock formation that wouldn't have helped me at all. Then again, running wasn't doing me much good either. The sound of Th'syra's caster activating was loud and I had less than a moment for my heart to drop to my feet and a thrill of terror to shoot up my spine and down my arms and legs.

I had just made it to the formation when I heard her caster discharge. I was suddenly out of options and was just dropping to the ground when something big and heavy hit me on my right side, pushing me to my left and taking the majority of the impact of the rolling fall. Even so, it still felt like I'd been run over; maybe not by a Mack truck, but try telling that to my new bruises. Regardless though, I had just been saved, pushed aside in time for the blast to punch a hole in the rock where my head had been and I was grateful. Confused certainly, but grateful. I turned and looked up into a masked face that I knew as well as my own and loved a hell of a lot more.

Lar'ja crouched over me, ready to move again if he needed to. How the hell had they managed to hide from my map? But it was damned good to see him again, and under the circumstances, he was quite the treat for the eyes. He wasn't paying any attention to me, though. His face was aimed toward Th'syra, who was also on the ground with Luar'ke-de looming near her just out of easy striking range. Everything was silent except the wind that swept past the buttes and mesas, moaning and tugging at us with persistent, ghostly fingers while pelting us with sand and small rocks, like the universe's most annoying poltergeist. I really hated this planet.

Luar'ke-de faced the huntress as she got back to her feet, shaking her head as though dazed. Standing boldly between her and me and Lar'ja, Luar'ke-de stood every inch of his eight foot height; his broad shoulders squared, chin raised in challenge, and I couldn't help but think that, even with all of her impressive height, there was no contest here. He wore the two Yautja skulls on either side of a human one on his left hip exactly as he had on the first day I'd ever seen him. His ki'cti'pa was held in a relaxed and easy grip in his right hand and he faced her with a quiet readiness that she was having a hard time duplicating.

She tried, though.

She tossed her dreads, chin raised, and she reminded me of a spoiled, petulant child. Tense, she shifted into a defensive stance and looked weak when compared with Luar'ke-de who seemed completely comfortable and in control of the situation. In the face of all of her strangeness, I think I'd forgotten that she was just a Young Blood. Not very experienced yet, she kept charging headlong into stupid, easily avoidable situations with very little in the way of long-range planning. Sounded a bit like myself, actually.

I hadn't heard the hit that had knocked her to the ground, but it appeared that it had unnerved her. She restlessly shifted her feet in the red sand, rotating her shoulders as though her muscles were too tight. Luar'ke-de watched her for several moments, not moving except to watch her pace restlessly. I didn't understand her nervousness. She had implied that she had used her tie to Paya to kill the Elder, so what was the problem? Surely if she could do something like that once, she could do so again, right? But everything about the Yautja tended to confuse me. No one just _explained_ anything; like learning to fight, I had to learn the intricacies of Yautja society the hard way and it really sucked. They seemed to believe that anything worth learning was worth bleeding for.

Plus, I suspected that it amused Luar'ke-de to watch the struggle.

"**It took you long enough, Arbitrator!**" Th'syra finally worked up the nerve to talk shit. I was glad that _some_ things were universal, anyway; if there was a fight, there was shit talk.

Luar'ke-de chuckled, a low, slow rumble that wordlessly conveyed his opinion of her. Her shoulders stiffened and she growled, tossing her head, her wrist blades leaving their housing once more. Luar'ke-de chuckled again, taking one step forward only for Th'syra to fall back, arm raised and ready. Luar'ke-de shook out his dreads and the beads clacking against each other seemed to emphasize rather that detract from the satisfied, purring roll of clicks in his throat. This was what he lived for and I could tell that he was having fun; it was in the set of his shoulders, the tilt of his head, and every line of his form. This was Luar'ke-de's version Disneyworld, God help me.

He advanced on her on the balls of his feet, stalking her slowly, gracefully in a manner that made me think of a jungle cat. It seemed to unnerve her because she broke first. Roaring her aggression, she rushed him, arm extended. He seemed to have anticipated this action though, and maybe it had even been what he'd wanted her to do, because he gave a loud bark of laughter. He easily dodged her blades, getting under her reach, and swept her feet out from under her with his ki'cti'pa before she had any idea what was happening. And just as quickly, he was out of her reach again, watching her in a manner I knew well.

Apparently, he was going to teach her a lesson or two before ending it.

If she hadn't knocked me out and kept me hostage in a dark hole for the last several hours, I might have felt sympathetic. As it was, I sort of wished I had some popcorn to munch on while enjoying the show. The thought of food made my stomach growl again, drawing Lar'ja's attention to me briefly. He snickered at me, his large hand giving my shoulder a brief shake in what I was guessing was supposed to be an encouraging manner, then turned back to the show and Th'syra who was getting back to her feet with an angry snarl.

"**Fuck you, Arbitrator! You are the pet of the High Elder! You come when you are called and go where you are told. So obedient, Arbitrator! I bet you even allow him to mate with you! Good, Arbitrator! So mindful of your master!**"

Luar'ke-de tilted his head slowly, watching her. The laughter began as a quiet chuckle, but turned quickly into the loud, crickety, lionish laugh I was familiar with. He laughed as though he'd never heard anything more amusing, but then it trailed off into a low, snickering growl that sent a shudder through me.

"**Fool. Do you know why you are Bad Blood? You are not Bad Blood because you killed. You are Bad Blood because Paya has forsaken you! But Cetanu calls! You can hear him. You are his prey, and I will send you to him. You are no longer Paya's. You now belong to Cetanu! Just as I do. My Master will show you what it means to be a pet, foolish little Bad Blood, and no one will save you.**"

Then he threw back his head and roared another laugh.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I worked hard on it for you all and I would ask only that you (yes you) please review and let me know how I did. I wrote it in bits and pieces and I believe I managed continuity, but there are times (like now) when I can't really tell. So please review!**

**Also, I thought at least some of you might get a bit of a kick out of this. It's fall and that means deer-hunting season and I had the craziest dream a few nights ago of a group of beer-drinking, drunken Predies in blaze orange. Seriously, I have no excuse good enough to explain the way my brain works sometimes. I'd have turned it into a one-shot, but my schedule is such that that's something of an impossibility, so I'll just let you guys ruminate on the concept for a while and if any of you feel like writing it out and posting it, you have my blessing. Lol. ^.^;;**

**Anywho, I own nothing!**

**Happy Reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Oh my God, I am so so so sorry, and for more than one thing. First off, it's been two months since my last update. I can't tell you how appalled I am by this. I used to update every couple of days or so, and now look at me! Ugh. The only thing I can say is that it payed off. Both first quarter and this past one I pulled a 4.0 each (a source of great pride, I assure you). I will attempt at least one chapter each month, but no promises. I will do my best, however.**

**Secondly, to those who reviewed the last chapter, I throw myself at your feet and beg forgiveness. I had intended to respond to all of you, really I did, but then... I forgot. :sheepish: Each of you deserved better than that, and so, I will publicly thank each and every one of you for your kind words. And so, the roll call:  
**

**_GrayHuntress_**

**_Clear as Mud_**

**_KIRA Mistres of Fortune_**

**_Nanoe_**

**_The Royal Frog_**

**_leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too_**

**_Beastgirl_**

**_8yume_**

**_O.R_**

**_blainesgirl_**

**_Synvara_**

**_Linda Chicana_**

**_xXAngelStormXx_**

**_Ms Llewellyn_**_  
_

**To each of you, you have my thanks and my promise to remember to reply next time. ^.^;**

**In other news, I've done something quite different with this chapter and delved farther into an idea that just wouldn't go away. I hope you all like it; the chapter isn't long, but I hope you see the change (even if it's just for this chapter) as a worthy treat anyway. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
Translated Yautja:** Bold**

Th'syra snarled behind her mask and attacked Luar'ke-de who kept laughing as though nothing could have amused him more. I stared, not really understanding the whole "my master/ your master" thing, and was starting to worry about the sanity of my teacher. I was paying more attention to their conversation than to the violence that had erupted, and so it was Lar'ja who realized before I did that we were in a bad location; he was on his feet and dragging me farther from the fight before I had a chance to really figure out what was going on. I nearly hit him, but he grabbed my hand and pushed me into the moderate shelter of a large, rocky outcropping. I would have tried again, but Luar'ke-de's roar of challenge grabbed my attention and I looked back to my teacher and the huge female who seemed intent on rending him limb from limb. Compared against her height and sheer mass, Luar'ke-de looked almost delicate and I wasn't certain how he always managed to stay ahead of each lightning-fast strike.

Yet he remained relaxed and whenever she struck out with her blades, he was already moving, dodging the attempt easily, "**I find the blades to be quite limiting most of the time. They are good for slash and stab tactics, but that is about it. Perhaps you should switch to a more versatile weapon, little pup.**"

If I could hear the grin in his voice, then Th'syra could as well and the growl emanating from her throat proved it. She crouched, weapon and claws brandished, and raised her chin in belligerent challenge, "**These will be sufficient to finish you, Arbitrator! I do not need anything else.**"

A roll of clicks rose rapid-fire in his throat to accompany his amused chuckle and he lifted his left hand, curling one taloned digit in a come-hither gesture, "**Come then, pup! Prove to me why Paya chose you!**"

"**I will make you eat your own heart before I take your head!**"

Again she attacked, growling angrily and slashing at him with a ferocity that kept him moving. He shoved her blades to the side, but she shifted them swiftly, aimed down in an impressive attempt to cut him in half lengthwise. Luar'ke-de refused to move and instead met her attack, his ki'cti'pa nothing more than a blur in his hands. Sparks flew from the clash of their weapons; his ki'cti'pa held over his head to catch her blades before they could fulfill their purpose. Though it looked like he should have bowed under her greater weight and physical strength, he didn't. Th'syra tried to overpower him, to push his ki'cti'pa aside and use her blades on him, but found it more difficult than she had anticipated. In a powerful surge of motion, he shoved her blades aside and dodged her effort to grab him with her other hand by using a liquid grace and speed that I'd only ever seen in Lar'ja.

His every move was subtle, but efficient in a way I had no words to describe. He truly was a Master of his art and was very much in his element here on this inhospitable planet. Th'syra seemed to realize this as well and she threw her head back and roared in anger, claws brandished in frustrated rage. The wind couldn't hide the sound of her plasma caster activating again and Luar'ke-de's head tilted in what appeared to be an attitude of disbelief and disgust.

"**Is this the best that one who was chosen by Paya can do? Truly? I am disappointed, pup! Paya is a great Huntress and only those who are truly chosen by Paya and touched by Her power can become a priestess. They are the best warriors and the leaders of the Yautja, answerable only to the Grand Matron who is second only to Paya Herself. But if you make this poor a warrior, it is a wonder why She chose you to begin with!**"

She growled, shaking her dreads out impatiently, "**I need not answer to one who is already dead!**"

But it wasn't Luar'ke-de she aimed the weapon at. My eyes widened in shock and Lar'ja's head jerked back in surprise. Moving at the same time, we ducked behind the outcropping we had taken shelter against even as she fired. She had been aiming for Lar'ja, the larger target, and the energy pulse hit where his head had been. There was a roar of anger and outrage from Luar'ke-de, followed by the sound of shattering metal and a pained yelp from Th'syra.

I was pissed and wanted to return the favor, but Lar'ja held me back and shook his head, "Between them, Baby Jess. Must remember this. No matter what, let Luar'ke-de handle. Made a promise, yes? Must keep it."

I growled and moved cautiously to peek out from behind the rock, "Fine, but if she pulls some shit like that again, we'll see how well she fights with only one leg."

He chuckled, staying close as though worried I'd try something stupid, and gave my shoulder a shake, "Ah, worthy mate, Baby Jess. Can see; will never be bored."

I couldn't stop the grin as I looked out from behind the rock toward the combatants. Th'syra's left arm was laying in the dust amongst the shattered remains of her plasma caster, but she kept her feet. Heat gushed from the wound left behind and Luar'ke-de stood calmly in front of her, the blunt edge of one end of his ki'cti'pa coated in her blood. That had to have hurt like a bitch and I was glad. The only thing that would have made me happier was if I had been the one to deal the blow.

* * *

I watched the female cope with the sudden loss of her limb only a few nok away. I knew very well what an injury like that felt like and I was glad to pass the knowledge on to one such as this. I was disgusted and disappointed in this hunt; I had thought that she, as one who was embraced of Paya's power, would be more challenging. I had gone to the trouble of painstakingly arranging bait, planning every detail of this hunt, and what does this female do? Kidnap my bait and hide in a hole.

It was pathetic and ridiculous. She was typical Young Blood and had obviously not taken her training as a priestess seriously. If she had, this hunt would have been far more interesting and enjoyable. She was not worthy of my skill, that much was obvious. No stealth, no cunning. Even Mei-jadhi could have stood a chance against her, knowing the style and ingenuity under pressure that my little sister has demonstrated repeatedly. The female before me obviously had not been on the Hunt for long if this was all she was capable of.

It had been a long time since I had last hunted a female Bad Blood. The last had not been a runaway priestess, but she _had_ been a Huntress. It had taken a long time to track her down, though I had managed to find her eventually. She had hidden herself on some long-deserted outpost; the kind that had once been used to restock and refuel the ships of those on the hunt. The facility had been on a small moon of some large planet in orbit around a star smaller than the one that the ooman home world orbited. I recall being both impressed and disgusted by the choice.

The outpost, though abandoned by the Yautja, was inhabited by the kainde amedha. Only those Leaders in search of a Queen to capture to supply their subordinate warriors with something to hunt dared to set down there. Perhaps the Bad Blood had thought that I would not follow, but I was no coward and never had been. No one had ever sung songs for those who ran away (unless it was to mock them), and females always preferred a strong, brave male to sire their pups. I'd missed the last breeding season because of the rogue female and refused to miss the next because of cowardice.

The Bad Blood had not been idle in her time there and it had seemed that she had grown careless and sloppy. Had I the experience at the time that I now possess, I would not have followed the trail of kainde amedha dead. I would have set my _own_ trap, hung back and waited for her to become bored and as frustrated as I was; to come find _me_ instead.

But I hadn't. I remember what had happened to a point, though some details had grown muddled, and what I could recall I would never admit to any living creature, not even my brother or his mate. I had realized almost too late that I was being led into a trap and that my target was escaping, doubling back behind me and leaving me to distract the kainde amedha. I pursued the Huntress, ignorant of the Queen that stalked us both, and found her in the process of sabotaging my ship. I remember that the fight had been a bitter one and I had known at the time that I was losing badly.

Looking back, I knew now that she had been toying with me, drawing it out to glean as much enjoyment from my death as possible. Females were clever, intelligent, and stronger than any male I knew of. Their tactics differed vastly from a male's and this one was an experienced Huntress almost my own age. She took my right arm at the shoulder and I sustained many other injuries. She was not without damage either, but none were as serious as my own. I was going to die and knew it and I would have set my console for detonation if I could have to gain an honorable death and take her and the kainde amedha with me. Imagine such a death! I still grin at the thought of it and a part of me almost regrets not giving others the chance to sing of it. Instead, all that remained to me was a warrior's death; in combat, weapon in hand, never giving up until the Dark Warrior Himself claimed my head.

It was only because of the Queen showing up that I had managed to make it out of that fight. I remember the Huntress's roar of triumph upon killing the Queen and in her distraction, she left herself vulnerable. I killed her quickly, perhaps even dishonorably considering her back was turned, and took her head. Knowing that my ship was compromised, I pulled myself to her ship instead and closed the door. I fell then, to my injuries, blood loss, and the darkness that consumed my vision. It was everywhere, was everything and nothing all at once.

But gradually the darkness lifted and I remember standing in a deep, night-shrouded jungle on what appeared to be an old game trail. Turning, I took in everything and wondered how I came to be there. Turning back to face back down the trail, I was met instead by a vision that froze my spine. He was a massive male, blacker than the kainde amedha and the eyes of his mask were redder than ooman blood. He watched me for a long time, but said nothing and did nothing. He clearly did not care to fight and I couldn't blame him for it, not after my battle with the female. Finally, he spoke and though I would never forget him, when I woke, I could not recall what he had said to me.

I was whole again, somehow, my arm restored to me and my wounds healed. I should have been dead, but I wasn't. Cetanu, the Dark Warrior, had let me go. I wasn't certain what to feel about it, but I knew that things were forever different. I belonged to Cetanu from that day on. It was the day I had stopped praying to Paya unless in the company of others. I took credit for killing the Bad Blood and surviving, but I knew that the Queen had made it possible and Cetanu had returned my life to me. I had never taken a Queen skull, and now I never would. I had my honor yet, and out of a sense of obligation, I refused to hunt the Queen kainde amedha.

This fight was vastly different, however. I watched the pup try to come to terms with the loss of her arm and felt only revulsion; what an unworthy female she was. Stalking around her, I felt my disgust rise. She shook, shock setting in, head hung against the pain, and her breath came in shallow pants. Why would an Elder pursue such a disappointing female, one who had known blood ties to other Bad Bloods? I shook my head and sneered, "Pathetic. You are the very _definition_ of pathetic. There is no enjoyment for me in this fight anymore. I may as well finish this now."

She growled at me, "Try it, Arbitrator."

She had spirit, I'd give her that much, but it wasn't enough. This fight should have been tipped in her favor, but her inexperience was obvious. Now she would die disgraced and I would sooner crush her skull under my heel then give her the honor of hanging it on my wall. What a disappointing fight. Even the four who took Lar'ja-thwei's sight had possessed more promise than this.

Shifting my ki'cti'pa in my hands, I took a step toward her, intent on a swift, clean kill. It was always unwise to draw it out too long, but she began laughing, the sound high and wild over the abrasive wind. The ground at my feet trembled, just small vibrations at first, but they grew rapidly more violent until it was almost impossible to stand. I could hear rocks from the buttes and the cliff wall fall and strike the ground hard, shattering on impact. Lar'ja-thwei and Mei-jadhi could be heard trying to move away from the falling debris while keeping their feet, but all the while, Th'syra stood and laughed. Her balance was perfect and while I fought the unpredictable shifting and cracking ground, she moved as one with it.

"Do you like this, Arbitrator?" she brayed loudly, "Did you abandon Paya so long ago that you no longer remember her many faces? She is not just a Huntress and Warrior, she is Mother as well! Just as a planet can be Mother. Because I willingly carried and gave birth to my own youngling, I now have greater access to Her power and can call for Her aide in many different ways! Already the wounds you have given me heal! Do you see? She has not abandoned me at all! And all it took were the lives of an Elder and an otherwise worthless youngling!"

I do not recall ever feeling such instant rage before. To intentionally conceive a pup just to kill it and the sire later all for the love of power was the rape and abuse of the bond between a deity and the chosen acolyte. The rage tightened my shoulders and thundered through my veins and I barely noticed the bucking ground under my feet. Snarling, I did what I had once sworn that I would never do outside of normal, mundane prayers; I called on Cetanu.

* * *

I didn't hear Luar'ke-de respond, but suddenly the wind ceased as though the planet was holding its breath. Lar'ja was acting like a shield over my head from falling rocks while we held on to each other in the hope that we'd be able to keep our feet, but the ground gradually stilled much as the wind had. I was about as confused as I'd ever been, and the admission of Th'syra in regard to her kid and the Elder made me both ill and angry. She deserved whatever Luar'ke-de was going to give her and I hoped it hurt a lot.

The harsh light beating down on us was suddenly noticeably dimmer and both Lar'ja and I turned our faces to the sky. Where there had once been three suns, there were now only two and while we watched, the light of another of the suns winked out followed closely by the last. What had once been a planet covered in constant daylight was now a world of complete darkness. The radiant heat of our surroundings made it possible to still see, but without my mask, I wouldn't have been able to see much.

Th'syra looked around, warily shifting her feet, and Luar'ke-de chuckled low in his throat, an eerie, strangely satisfied sound that crawled down my spine and made me shudder, "**Did you not know, little pup? All things die eventually and Paya will not save you from Cetanu. All belong to him sooner or later.**"

"_**Enough**_**!**" she shrieked and the ground gave a tremendous heave, breaking in a roar of tortured rock and throwing Lar'ja and I to the ground. Luar'ke-de kept his feet though, somehow, and the fight began again. The wind picked up once more, but after the relentless heat, it felt chill and just a little damp. Lar'ja kept me near, his left hand resting lightly on my right shoulder as though to remind me not to join in the fight, and I suppressed a sigh.

* * *

I listened to the information that my mask analyzed and relayed back to me of my brother's fight with the female Bad Blood. I wasn't sure what to think or feel; I knew that the priestesses of Paya had strange abilities, but nothing that could begin to explain the things that had happened this day. The ground beneath us pitched and rolled and I kept a hand on my mate's shoulder to keep her from standing. She was still young and had a tendency to jump into action without considering all of the possible consequences. We were safe enough where we were and it would be easier to take in the details of the fight if we stayed down and didn't have to fight to keep our feet under us.

I wished that I still had my eyes, but I have adapted well to my situation. Spires of rock erupted from the ground in an attempt to impale Luar'ke-de, but my brother was always one step ahead of each spear. The female roared in her frustration, tossing her head impatiently, and my brother laughed. This was what he lived for; a challenge worthy of a warrior such as himself. I may be the best, but he was better still.

The cold wind picked up and he laughed again, "Can you feel it, little pup? Cetanu comes! Say your farewell to Paya, youngling! You belong to the Dark Warrior now!"

"Fuck you, Arbitrator! I will live! I will kill you, the blind one, and that worthless ooman and I will _survive_!" she roared back.

"You will not!"

The many spires crumbled into piles of useless sand and the female roared again, bearing down on Luar'ke-de who moved more like a shadow than anything else. Their weapons clashed again in rapid succession, weaving a veil of deadly metal between them that quickly frustrated the female. Impatient, she tried to pin Luar'ke-de's ki'cti'pa to the side while aiming a kick toward his head, but without her arm, her balance was poor and Luar'ke-de swept her other foot out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground.

She roared in frustration again, much like a spoiled youngling, "You will DIE!"

Luar'ke-de laughed at her while she tried to get back to her feet, "But you said that I was dead already, little pup. Can one kill the dead?"

* * *

The Arbitrator didn't give me a chance to answer. I had known when he had begun channeling the Dark Warrior's power and up until then, I would have said that this fight, ultimately, was mine. I had used the Elder to get what I had wanted, and had used my youngling to achieve access to greater abilities, never regretting it once. The Hunt was all-important, and what a Huntress I would have been!

But now I could feel Paya leave me, felt Cetanu approach, and my limbs became heavy with shock. I watched the Arbitrator, much as one who knows he is doomed watches the kainde amedha egg open, and was unable to move fast enough to dodge his wrist blades. He slashed out in an arc so fast I barely saw it, and though I didn't feel any pain, I knew the blades had hit their mark. My vision started to go black and the last thing I heard was the sound of my own head hitting the ground.

* * *

I watched my teacher in stunned silence and I knew that if it hadn't been for my mask, my jaw would have dropped. I hadn't known it was possible for anyone to move that fast, that flawlessly, but her death had been as efficient as it was possible to be. Her head tumbled to the ground and her body shuddered and fell like a marionette cut free of its strings. I was suitably impressed.

No one moved or made a sound for a handful of moments save for the wind. The ground stilled and only then did Luar'ke-de move forward to pick Th'syra's head up by her dreads. He held it up, studying it as though considering what to do with it, then turned her face toward his. He chuckled low in his throat and I could hear his grin in the sound.

Holding her head up high by her dreads, he tossed his own back and roared his triumph loudly into the empty sky.

* * *

**So... how'd I do after so long away? I'd love to hear from all of you. Please, if you liked it or didn't, review and let me know! I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts on the new format. This will remain a story mostly from Jess's POV, but if everyone liked this, I'll do it this way more often. I know I had said before that I wouldn't write this from other POV's, but this chapter just seemed to beg for it. Yes, I'm rambling now.**

**Anywho, again, please review! It'll help me a lot! *^.^***

**As always, I own nothing!**

**Happy Reading!  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, I tried, anyway. Lol ^.^; I'd started writing this two months ago and every time I would pick it up, I would fall into a "I'm writing a report..." mode. And then, trying to fix it would cause me to make poor Luar'ke-de sound like my head of program (at school), and if you knew her, you'd know how strange that was. But! Another quarter done and out of the way and now I have another chapter to offer you once again. Taking into consideration the feedback I'd gotten from last chapter, most you guys liked the split POV's, but it was a little confusing and not everyone wants to see it all the time, so I'll only break it out at certain moments. Hopefully by then, I'll have a better idea about how to make it less confusing. ^.^;**

**I do want to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter; it helped me tremendously! As a thanks (or because I was getting impatient, Lol) this chapter has a lemon at the end. It's been quite a while, so I do hope the scene turned out well. Anywho, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I was in a bad mood. No, scratch that. I was in a _terrible_ mood. It had been a week since our return to the ship and Luar'ke-de refused to answer any of my questions. Not even Lar'ja had any answers ("Would tell if I knew, Baby Jess."). It was frustrating! What the hell had all of that been? Who could do that kind of weird shit? And why was I now seeing strange things? If I wasn't paying attention, it was like I could see shadows moving out of the corner of my eye. One of my trophies had vanished in the middle of the night only to turn up two days later, hung where it was supposed to be, but upside down. At first I had thought it was one of Lar'ja's pranks; it seemed like the kind of thing he might do, but he'd been genuinely confused when I had accused him. Though he liked pulling pranks, it hadn't been him; trophies were sacred ("Proof of your honor, Baby Jess. Very important. Not funny.").

I knew it hadn't been Savanna because not only did she not have the access code to get into the room, she also didn't possess any kind of sense of humor that I was aware of. The only person left was Luar'ke-de and he wouldn't enter someone else's room uninvited. Besides, like Lar'ja, he too saw trophies as sacred. There was no one left, so how had it happened? Don't get me wrong; I didn't believe in ghosts, not even a little bit, but I was seriously beginning to doubt my own sanity.

Standing on that horrible planet in the eerie darkness, it had been wonderful to see the ship land, the door open, to see my sister standing there, waiting for us. The things I had witnessed since setting foot on that barren little dust ball had left me unsettled. How had they manage all of those… special effects? What was Th'syra? What was up with Luar'ke-de? And most importantly, what the hell was going on with _me_? I tried to ignore all the little things that were beginning to pile up, but that was becoming increasingly difficult to manage.

I'd never had this problem before while on Earth and I needed to know why it was happening _now_. Maybe if I knew, I could get it to stop. It was bad enough having to deal with suddenly becoming a Yautja hybrid; I didn't need to see dead people, _too_. I wanted desperately to be completely human again. I wanted my home by Lake Superior. I wanted my only real worry to be my next deadline. I wanted to write again and to wake up with a cup of coffee while listening to the birds and the waves lapping at the sand. Too much had been happening to me since joining back with the boys and I was sick and tired of it all. I wanted my old life back because I knew it, was comfortable with it, and the person who was supposed to be teaching me about this new life wasn't answering any of my questions.

Damnit…

I stood in front of the ship's main sensor array and stared out into the spangled blackness of space, my thoughts running tired circles in my head. Savanna had just left, probably tired of one word responses, but Loki remained to be my only companion. She looked up at me with her crystal-blue eyes and meowed, brushed against my legs, then hopped up on to the pilot's chair and curled up for a nap. I watched her for a moment before turning back to the array with a sigh, the beads decorating my braids clicking quietly with the motion.

Envy. It must be nice being a cat.

Reaching up, I massaged my forehead with the pads of my fingers, careful of my claws, and let that thought go to be replaced by a more pertinent one. I was missing something, I was sure; something important. Things don't just happen spontaneously for no reason. I was a hybrid because I'd had my DNA tweaked. I was missing three years of my life because a group of sick and twisted bastards had kept me in a drugged daze. Because of that, in essence, I've only known the boys for about six months total and in that time I've killed several candy amandas, including a Queen, roughly fifty humans, three Nracha-dte, and indirectly caused the death of one of the Bad Bloods on Earth. I had changed violently into a being that should never have existed and I'd had a near-death experience because of it. I'd stood in Heaven. I've heard angels sing. And I came face to masked face with the Yautja god of Death, Cetanu.

I crossed my arms and broodingly regarded the distant stars as though they held all the answers. From what I'd gleaned from my conversation with Th'syra and the conversation between her and Luar'ke-de, Cetanu was the best answer I had at the moment; specifically, my near-death experience. It seemed as though seeing Cetanu was significant, but I still needed to know why the god of an alien race would bother with a Christian human. _That_ was the real question. From there, I could probably figure out why this craziness had started _now_ instead of when I first-

"Still sulking!"

I jumped a little and turned to look at Luar'ke-de who stood in the doorway wearing some light armor and a scowl. Three days ago, I'd stopped wearing the translator, forcing him to speak in English though I knew he hated it, and told him that I would continue without it until I got answers. He'd glared at me, made me run extra laps through the halls with extra weights, even ordered me to put the translator back on or lose access to the food, but it did him no good. I stoically shouldered everything he threw my way and still refused to give in.

Frowning, I gave a little huff and turned back to the display, stomach grumbling at me, "I'm not sulking, I'm thinking. That's generally what people do when they have a problem, you know."

He gave an aggravated little rolling growl and I heard the beads in his hair clack together as he shook his head. Walking further into the room, he crossed his own arms over his chest and scowled down at me, a roll of clicks in his throat, "Is only a problem because you make it so! Why so complicated? Should not be! Simple!"

I turned to him, a low, rolling growl of my own that I was unable to stop clicked rapidly in my throat as though to underscore my frustration, "Bullshit, Luar'ke-de! This is a mess. I'm a human who isn't really human anymore! I can't go near Lar'ja very much because I'm still human enough for my suddenly-very-Yautja scent to cause problems whenever my mood changes and I'm now Yautja enough that there is abruptly an inconvenient risk involved in giving in to the effects the reciprocated scents cause. I don't understand what's going on around me anymore! Shadows move out of the corner of my eye, objects disappear or move on their own, and I can't even begin to describe the things I saw on that planet! I have no idea what's going on anymore! How is that simple? Or even sane?"

He facepalmed, "Always something, Mei-jadhi. Yes? 'I have questions, Luar'ke-de!' Always the same. Mei-jadhi has questions so life stops. Of course! Have told you there is no secret, but you think you know differently."

"Ah-ha! There! Exactly!" I pointed at him dramatically and he gave me an exasperated look, but I was not to be deterred, "Deflect, deflect, deflect!"

He threw his hands up with a growl that startled Loki, mandibles shut in frustration, "Fine! _Ask_, Mei-jadhi, but do not complain when you realize I spoke true! Go on! Ask!"

"Fine, I will." Victory! I refrained from a celebratory dance, though I promised myself a victory boogie later when no one was watching, "The earthquake?"

"Paya's power." he replied flatly.

"But I only saw you and Th'syra."

"Yes, Th'syra. Was chosen by Paya to be acolyte. Priestess. Means she could channel Paya's power." He picked Loki up and sat down in the pilot's chair, then held her in his lap while lightly scratching her ears. The cat closed her eyes, tilting her head toward the Arbitrator's hand with a purr of contentment.

I took that as permission to sit as well and took my spot in the navigator's seat, "But not really, right? I mean, that was really just her own ability, wasn't it?"

He snorted, mandibles twitching into a condescending smirk, golden eyes both amused and mysterious, "Yautja are strong, Mei-jadhi, yes. Not that strong. Priestesses are conduits. Living representations of a god. Can make use of power. Some abuse this, true. Th'syra did, yes. But no longer."

I thought about that. If he were to be believed, these priestesses were like power tools that could either benefit you or cut off your arm. Nice mental image, that, "Ok, so… What about those suns? She seemed surprised by the light dying. Had she lost control?"

He studied me for a moment, serious, his nearly glowing eyes piercing. He frowned, then tilted his head, "Was not Paya."

"But you said-"

"Was. Not. Paya. Paya is Warrior, Huntress, and Mother. Not Death."

We studied each other and I suddenly understood and he knew when I understood; I saw it in his eyes. Luar'ke-de had channeled Cetanu's power and it had caused the death of those stars and that planet. He was a priest of Cetanu and I couldn't stop staring at him. We probably could have remained like that, but I felt the need to say _something_, "Your comments to Th'syra… That you'd send her to 'your master'. You've seen him, too."

He was silent a moment before nodding, "Yes. Was chosen. Long time ago. Died, but was let go. No, Mei-jadhi. No details. Cetanu's priests are secret. Known only to themselves. Often Arbitrators." At this he shrugged as though it meant little to him, "Always death, though. Death and release. Paya's priestesses govern society. Always female. Not Cetanu's priests. Male and female. Do not know why Mei-jadhi was chosen, though."

I let that last go for now, "So… if Paya's priestesses govern society, what does Cetanu's priests do?"

His golden eyes seemed to glow preternaturally though I knew it was just the effect of light hitting them a certain way. Still, they seemed to see right through me and in that moment, I was a little creeped out by the big Arbitrator, "Do not know, Mei-jadhi? Paya is strong, but all belong to Cetanu eventually. His power is Death. What else would his priests do? Said before, often Arbitrators. Convenient."

I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the room temperature, "You make it sound like a secret society or a cult of assassins or something."

He tilted his head, thinking on that a moment before giving a firm nod, "Yes. Accurate. Dispense justice when necessary."

"The ultimate practicality."

"Yes. Work with priestesses. We do nothing without approval. But Cetanu is our master. Yours also, somehow."

I shook my head, "No way, dude. I deny that. I'm a Christian and always will be. I don't know why I saw Cetanu, but I was standing in Heaven, listening to angels singing when I saw him. I have a choice and I choose to believe as I always have."

And I knew it was true. I was no longer confused. I had some information and with that, I could put the rest together. The effects I had seen on that little planet were an extreme display of what a priest or priestess could do, but it seemed as though they tended to work far more subtly. Paya chose her priestesses before they were even born, but Cetanu chose only those who had touched death personally. It didn't seem as though such an advanced, scientific society should revere their gods and goddesses as much as this one did, but with such evidence, perhaps it shouldn't have been surprising.

And for some reason, I was caught up in it. Abruptly, I realized that the things I was feeling and sensing were a direct result. I could acknowledge them and take my place in the ranks of those who've had similar experiences, or I could stubbornly ignore it and continue on as always. Guess which way I was going to choose? Really, I had enough to deal with without adding Priest of Death to the list; first and foremost were my problems with Lar'ja, though that would hopefully be resolved soon.

Wait.

Priest of Death…

I blinked at Luar'ke-de in surprise and he tilted his head, looking at me in confusion. I was a Christian who was also able to tap the power of Cetanu. A human who was also Yautja. The one wasn't canceling out the other. Maybe I was wrong, at least to a degree. I suddenly grinned and one side of his brow ridge quirked, "Luar'ke-de… I'm an idiot…"

His upper mandibles twitched as though he were trying not to smirk, but the amusement glittering in his eyes gave him away, "Yes? Am shocked, Mei-jadhi…"

I rolled my eyes, but excitement was an effervescent weight in my chest that seemed to leak into my veins. If I was right, my problems with Lar'ja were over. But only if I were right, "Ha. Ha. I have laughed. Seriously, Luar'ke-de… Humans don't know about your gods, but I'm a human who has been chose by Cetanu, right? I'm changed… Still sorta human, but now I'm also Yautja…"

Luar'ke-de tilted his head, looking at me curiously for a moment before nodding, "Yes, true." Again he nodded, narrowing his eyes in his attempt to see where I was going with this, "True. Your point? Wait…" He blinked, then blinked again, eyes widening in surprise, his mandibles hanging slightly open. If he'd been human, his jaw would have dropped and I had to work at not grinning at the mental image. His head tilted again, bird-like, and he looked at me consideringly, "Interesting, Mei-jadhi. Come."

Standing, he set Loki down on the chair and walked out without a backward glance, expecting me to follow. I did. I followed him through the hallways, their pale lighting seemingly clinging to everything, all the way to the med bay. He pointed a clawed finger at the examination table in the middle of the room without a word, but none was needed. I hopped up on it, feet dangling, and wondered why we hadn't checked this out before now? Well, that was easy to answer; it hadn't seemed necessary. My biological situation, though strange, had seemed pretty straight forward and I hadn't wanted to be unnecessarily poked or prodded.

And now this one piece of info that had been overlooked changed everything.

Luar'ke-de ran a gambit of tests and I was indeed poked and prodded, but it was for a good cause. In the meantime, Luar'ke-de willingly answered more questions and I gained a greater understanding of the workings of his society. I had known about their mating season (one of the reasons I was being poked and prodded), but I hadn't thought I'd get mixed up in it. After all, I still seemed to react like a human in that regard, in spite of the whole pheromone, chemical-reaction thing. There had never been, to Luar'ke-de's knowledge anyway, a Yautja female willing, or even able, to produce young outside of the mating season. The more tests he ran on me, the more it appeared that either my biology was more closely Yautjan than we'd thought, or my tie to Cetanu was affecting me in more ways than just dealing with moving shadows and vanishing trophies.

Luar'ke-de shook his head and the skull beads in his hair clacked quietly with the motion, "Complicated, Mei-jadhi. Can react like a human, but more like Yautja. Do not know yet if mating season will affect, but for now, Lar'ja-thwei won't need pills." Then he snorted, a sort of growling, "hmph" sound, while frowning at me sternly, "But will still go to clan ship. Will be soon, thankfully. Walls too thin…"

If I could have blushed, I would have, "Ah… Yes… Well, we'll try to keep it down."

He rolled his eyes with a huff and a shake of his head, a roll of clicks in his throat, and gave a negligent wave of his hand toward the door. I didn't need any more than that and I left, almost running through the hallways, checking Lar'ja's small work room first before moving on to the kehrite. I found him there, practicing his forms with his ki'cti-pa, and though I was anxious to spend time with him, I couldn't interrupt yet. I'd seen him fight before, but not so much recently and it seemed like something of a treat now.

I watched him, impressed all over again by his adaptability. He knew every inch of this ship even without the aid of his mask or the little sensor-dealy he'd made, the design of which was much like my translator. He couldn't see, but he didn't need to. His movements were fluid and my eyes drank the sight of him in, tracing each line, and I had to smile. Savanna said she thought the Yautja were ugly, but I never had and never would. And this one was mine. He was self-admittedly wrapped around my little finger; he knew it and though he didn't always agree with my decisions, he always supported me.

But I was not some chosen of Paya who seemed to think being a chick meant I was somehow better than the males around me. No, I was a confusing mix of a couple different things and none of those things had anything to do with gender superiority. A good thing, I could well imagine, considering how short I was compared to even the shortest Yautja male. I knew full well that I'd have to be a tough chick when on the clan ship, but for now, we were a small group and even Luar'ke-de preferred a measure of informality. Unless we were training. Nothing would force me to deviate from those lines when he trained me anymore, and I wasn't stupid enough to think I'd keep getting away with it.

Lar'ja snapped his clawed fingers in front of my face and I startled out of my thoughts to blink up at him in surprised. He chuckled, mandibles spread in a lopsided grin, "Ahh, what phrase…? Ah! Yes! 'Earth to Baby Jess'."

He was wearing his sensor-dealy so he knew I was frowning at him. Judging by the way his grin widened, he also knew a grin of my own was ruining the effect; the big idiot, "You think you're hilarious, don't you?"

He chuckled again, "Yes. You also think this. Can hear it in your voice."

"Yeah, well, anyway I come bringing good news." yes, I changed the subject.

He tilted his head, blank eyes angled down at me curiously, "Yes, Baby Jess?"

"Yup, you don't have to take those pills anymore! Awesome, huh?"

I really should have known he'd know exactly what I was talking about, though I admit to thinking he might have been confused for a moment. Nope. His brow ridge went up almost as soon as the words left my mouth, "Not complaining, Baby Jess, but why?"

I explained as well as I was able to, telling him almost word for word the things Luar'ke-de had said, and he nodded thoughtfully, then tilted his head and regarded me for a moment, "Am sorry, Baby Jess."

My eyebrows went up and I blinked up at him. That hadn't been the reaction I had been expecting, "You're _sorry_?"

"Yes. Sorry."

He turned and walked back into the kehrite, pulling open a panel and lifting out another ki'cti-pa which he tossed to me. I caught it, somewhat confused, and he gestured to the middle of the room. What the…? He wanted to spar? _Now_? I sighed and took my place, more than a little annoyed, and hit the catch on the weapon to extend it to its full length. He barely gave me enough time to guard before attacking and I was forced to dodge. At first, I was surprised by the ruthlessness of his attacks and was forced to either dodge or deflect. I wasn't sure what his scent was, it seemed to be a mixture of different emotions and I was unable to tell what it was he thought he was doing, but I knew what I was doing. I was getting pissed. Here I was, trying to tell him that we didn't have to avoid each other anymore, and he wanted to _spar_? Bastard!

The smug smirk pulling his upper mandibles did nothing to soothe my irritation and I met his next at attack with one of my own and I spared a thought that it was probably a good thing that the practice weapons didn't have the blades that the real thing did. I ducked under his attack, a cut that would have hit the side of my head, and came up and under, driving the blunt end of the spear into his gut, knocking the air from him. I didn't give him time to adjust, spinning the blunt edge around to catch him in his unprotected side. He gave a pained grunt and I swept his feet out from under him, then shifted for the coup, the end of the spear aimed for his forehead.

The big idiot just laughed though, dodging the end of the spear while simultaneously sweeping a kick at my own feet. I had to jump back to miss it and stumbled with a growled oath. It gave him enough time to get back to his feet and dart into my space, his ki'cti-pa nothing more than a silvery blur that sent me crashing to the floor. A bit dazed and breathless, it took a moment to realize that not only did I no longer hold the weapon, but Lar'ja had tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of grain and was walking out of the kehrite.

"Lar'ja! What the fuck! Put me down, God damnit!"

He purred a chuckle, "Nothin' doin', Baby Jess."

"What the hell is going on?" Savanna poked her head out of the kitchen or whatever it was the boys called it.

"Damned if I know!" I growled and struggled to get free. I even went so far as to claw and bite, ignoring the shock on Savanna's face.

"That's a little vicious, don't you think, Jessie?" She frowned at me, following behind at a cautious distance.

Lar'ja laughed again, that low, rolling chuckle that I was sure meant something though at the moment, I couldn't think what. His scent had also changed, becoming pleasant, incense-like. A smoky scent with notes that had me distracted long enough that it was a surprise when I realized that Savanna was no longer around and the door to our room was closing behind us. My jaw dropped.

"You bastard! Lar'ja!"

My struggling resumed anew, but I had a hard time moving effectively. My will was in it, but the rest of me was too busy saying, "This is a nice scent… And he's so warm…" Chuckling again, he tossed me onto the bed and pinned me down under him, though he made no attempt to stop my clawing or biting. Purring loudly in his throat, his own claws made short work of the impromptu top and loincloth I wore, his hands tracing the lines and planes of my body in a way that dried the inside of my mouth.

It took a moment to realize what he was doing when he spread my legs and pulled his mandibles out of the way of his mouth. His tongue, barbed like a cat's, stroked slowly at me, sending delicious ripples of sensation through me and effectively ending my attempts to break free. That tongue caressed over me and each pass ended with a flick to my clit. I'd started purring at some point, struggling to be closer to him now though he controlled my movements effectively.

I felt a pressure slowly build in me, terrible and decadent at the same time, and I was unashamed when I started begging and pleading. I wasn't really sure what I was asking, not certain if I wanted him to never stop or to give me release instead, but he obliged me. His tongue plunged and laved, flicking and nudging my clit, his purring vibrated over me and drew cries of need from me until the pressure broke in a molten rush of effervescent sensation.

He didn't give me a chance to catch my breath. Removing his own loincloth, he covered my body with his, a growl of his own in his throat. He wasn't gentle when he pushed his length into me, but it was real. There was no longer any civilized thought, with our room filled with the musk of our need as it was. Everything came down to sensation and I could feel each of the ridges on top of his cock as they rubbed against me, the thick length of him filling me completely, stealing my breath with each thrust of his hips. He set a rapid, hungry rhythm and all I could do was hold on. He growled and grunted as he moved, each thrust forcing a keening from me that I couldn't stop and couldn't think to try.

I bit and scratched, trying to pull him closer until his hands pinned mine, his fangs sinking into my shoulder with a roar of primitive need, his body aggressive and demanding. Pressure built again and I writhed under him, pleading without words. The tips of his claws bit into my skin and the sharp pain of fangs and claws pushed me over the edge. Existence seemed to fragment around me and I was dimly aware of the sound of roaring. Light seemed to pop behind my eyes for what seemed like forever, but the moment didn't last and it left me boneless and trying to catch my breath, my vision edged in pale gold.

Lar'ja had himself half-supported, propped up by his right elbow, his forehead resting on my shoulder and a purr in his throat, "Missed you, Baby Jess. Much."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hid my face against the side of his neck in a hug that he was happy to return, his right hand at the back of my head, "I missed you too, Lar'ja."

* * *

**Was it ok? I really hope it was. Not sure the scenes flow well together, but I did try. It does feel like it's been forever since I've written anything even resembling creative. Not true really, but that's how it feels, Lol. That being said, if you guys would kindly review and let me know your thoughts, that would be appreciated greatly! If there was something you particularly liked or didn't, knowing that would also help! So review! Your feedback is important to me and I love hearing from you all!**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**Happy Reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Helloooo! Well, it's been a while but I'm back with another chapter for you (yes, you). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, added my stories to their favorites and/or alerts, added _me_ to their favorites and/or alerts, and/or waited patiently for me to carve out time to update this story. I'm rather happy with this one, I believe it's one that some of you have been waiting for patiently. Plus, there is another lemon in this one and I do hope that it meets with approval. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lar'ja and I lay curled up together, the furs on our bed making a warm nest. The pads of his fingertips lightly traced over my braids and the contours of my face as though he were building a detailed picture of me in his head. I forced myself not to sigh; I was content and didn't really want to ruin it by remembering of some of the things that Luar'ke-de had said earlier, but I wasn't really able to stop myself now that my relationship with Lar'ja had returned to a semblance of normalcy. Unburdened by some of the questions I'd had and the strain of my semi-separation from Lar'ja, my thoughts were suddenly free to shift to other things. Closing my eyes, I let myself relax under Lar'ja's warm hands.

"_Will be strange, Mei-jadhi. Others will want to test also."_

"_Wait… What?" I stared up at him as he readied a syringe to draw blood._

_Leveling a look at me, he gave a huff of annoyance, "First hybrid. Yes? Not all will accept instantly. Must be aware. Clan ship is close."_

_I was appalled, "Hell no! I'm not a scientific experiment, damnit!"_

_Luar'ke-de gave a derisive bark of a laugh and shook his braids out with a warm roll of clicks in his throat, "Tell them, Mei-jadhi! Will listen if __**Mei-jadhi **__says, 'hell no' to them. Wish to be there for that!"_

_I gave him a flat look even as he none-too-gently stuck the large needle in my arm, "Ow! Hey!"_

_His other hand kept my left arm still and the look he gave me was enough to quell my complaining. Giving a shake of his head, he huffed again, "None has seen before. Will want to know if Mei-jadhi is new weapon for oomans. Will want to know when oomans gained ability to make hybrids. What that means for hunting. Some will be intrigued. Others, angry." Then he glared at me, much as my dad used to when he thought I was going to be stubborn about something (who, me?), "Ooman, but also Yautja. Mei-jadhi __**will**__ cooperate."_

_My jaw dropped, "Now wait a minute! What if they want to dissect me? I don't want to be a brain floating in a jar! I saw that movie and Lar'ja looks nothing like Steve Martin!"_

_He looked at me, obviously confused and as though I were the strangest thing he'd ever seen. His mandibles were slightly open, his head tilted, and one side of his brow ridge was quirked. He stayed like that for a full minute before screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head hard enough to make some of his dreads fly, a roll of rapid-fire clicks seeming to underscore the sentiment. It had all the appearance of someone trying to erase an odd image from their mind and I might have laughed at how strange it looked coming from the Arbitrator if not for the worry I was beginning to feel._

_These were beings that hunted humans; sometimes purely for the fun of it. I knew enough to realize that Luar'ke-de and Lar'ja were in the minority in regard to the views they held concerning humans, but even they had been lured in by the desire to hunt us. I doubted that the fact that I was now a hybrid would endear me to the Yautja, but maybe it would help that I had my own human trophies? Then again, the Queen skull would probably be far more impressive._

_I hoped._

_Luar'ke-de pulled the needle from my arm, then tapped the vaguely crescent moon-shaped mark on my left shoulder, "Won't dissect, Mei-jadhi. Blooded. Proven worthy. Means something. Any who killed would be Bad Blood. Also stupid. Mei-jadhi's Teacher is Arbitrator. Understand this, yes?"_

_Giving my shoulder a brief shake with a dark grin, he turned, pulling the cartridge containing my blood free of the syringe, and moved over to his equipment. I felt strangely comforted knowing that if my Blooded status didn't protect me, I had people who would make sure that I didn't end up as a brain floating in a jar. Or at least would avenge me if I did._

I would need a chip on my shoulder the size of Mt. Everest and I would have to go in as a total badass, not giving them one moment to think that I was anything else. I was a huntress, not prey, and a "chosen" of Cetanu (for whatever reason); I would need to make an example out of the first bastard who thought I was easy pickings. If I could.

There was no stopping the sigh before it escaped and Lar'ja's hands stilled, his fingers lightly gripping my braids. He tilted his head, blank eyes regarding me curiously, "Baby Jess? Something wrong?"

I sighed again, annoyed with myself, and shook my head, "Not really, Lar'ja. Just… thinking about the clan ship, I guess."

He frowned, puzzled, "But why? Clan ship is no problem."

"Luar'ke-de thinks they might want to experiment on me." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, not wanting to ever be in that position again, "He expects me to cooperate if that happens."

Lar'ja was quiet for a long moment, though his left hand went back to stroking my braids and with his right hand he used the pads of his fingertips to lightly massage the back of my neck. He was quiet for so long that I didn't think he'd answer, but then he pulled me close and leaned in, resting his forehead against mine. Such was our size difference that I felt his warm breath not so much on my face as on my throat, and that combined with the low purr in his chest eased the remaining tension from my shoulders like nothing else could have.

"Doubt an experiment, Baby Jess. Yautja have honor and Baby Jess is Blooded. No worries."

It was as much as Luar'ke-de had said and I hoped he was right. I had little to go off of besides a run-in with some Bad Bloods, time spent with Lar'ja and Luar'ke-de, and a basic run-down of what the Yautja stood for and what I could expect to see from them. It wasn't a lot to work with, but it was enough. For now.

It would have to be.

Either way, though, there was nothing that could be done about it right now, so deciding to put it aside as being momentarily unimportant, I chose instead to think on other, far more pleasant things. Lightly running my hands up Lar'ja's deep, well-muscled chest, I paused only to trace each scar before moving to the next, admiring every inch of him. By the time I reached his shoulders, he was purring low in his chest with a lopsided grin stretching his mandibles, chest puffed out and preening with that dusky, amber-like incense scent filling the air. It tightened my shoulders and I was unable to stop the answering purr that rumbled in my own throat.

Even though I'd been able to spend some time with Lar'ja since my change, it hadn't been much and I'd missed the big idiot. I wanted to savor every moment with him before reaching the clan ship. I didn't know what we'd find when we got there and I didn't know how much time he and I would get to spend alone.

Shrugging off those thoughts, I pulled the musky, amber scent deep into my lungs and felt my blood turn to fire. Shivering with a low purr that almost sounded more like a growl, I was unable to stop from raking my claws down his chest just hard enough to raise welts and draw a trickle of blood, making him shudder and toss his head back with a growl of his own, his large hands gripping my shoulders, claws piercing my skin.

I had enough rational thought left to wonder at how my tastes had changed along with everything else about me, but the pheromones combined with the bite of pain triggered a response in me that stole away any further human thought I might have had. Growling again, I shoved him to his back and straddled his waist, pinning his arms by the wrist to the bed on either side of him. He snarled and tried to toss me off, but I bit roughly down on his shoulder with another growl just as my claws pierced his wrists. Anything else I may have had in mind vanished with his roar and I found myself on my back with his body deep in mine. I snarled and bit, struggling against him with his blood tingling in my mouth, the scent of amber combined with his growls and purring tantalized, seduced. I fought to regain my brief moment of supremacy, but it was a losing battle. With each long, heavy stroke, my will to fight faded and I instead strained for more from him.

I licked a trickle of blood off of his chest and it tingled all the way down my throat, pulling a groan of pleasure from me. I hadn't realized that I'd raked my claws down his sides until he shuddered with a roar, thrusting into me roughly over and over, his body tight and aggressive. He bit down on my right shoulder with a growl, arms wrapped tightly around me, claws piercing my flesh, and I strained against him with a cry. My arms and legs wrapped around him and my hips moved with his, encouraging the rough pounding of his body against mine.

My diminutive fangs sliced into his shoulder as I bit him again, his flesh muffling my cries, and my hands gripping and pulling on his dreads made him shudder and roar into my own shoulder, his fangs sinking in deeper and his tusks flared and clamped down, impaling skin and muscle in a strong grip as though to keep me in one place. Each deep stroke of his body became harder, faster, frenzied, and I cried out again, feeling utterly consumed like a candle lit at both ends. Struggling once more, I tried to push him to his back, to gain control, but he must have anticipated the attempt and skillfully kept me where I was, my efforts seemingly only fueling his urgency. Snarling and growling, he pinned me down, his heavy body successfully keeping me in one place while maintaining his rhythm.

Pressure began to build and I strained against him, panting and crying out, whimpering in mounting need while his growling grew louder, his movements more aggressive. Release crashed over me in a tidal wave of sensation that blocked out both vision and sound, dragging me down, crushing me. I was dimly aware that I screamed, claws sinking into Lar'ja's shoulders, and that his own roar of release came shortly after mine. It left us gasping and spent, edging my vision in gold. I don't know how long it took for me to realize that Lar'ja was cleaning the bite on my right shoulder with long, languid strokes of his tongue while purring loudly, but I couldn't stop the smile when I did.

Reaching up with my left hand, I lightly caressed his dreads, running them through my hand, and was rewarded with a deep purr. His own hand came up to lightly trace the contours of my face to "see" my expression and I couldn't stop myself from leaning my cheek into his palm, earning me a pleased grin.

"We're a mess, you know. I do believe we're going to need a shower and your med kit before we're fit to be seen by others."

He chuckled, a darkly satisfied edge entering his grin, "Do not want to be too healed, Baby Jess. Wish to keep your marks. Wish you to keep mine." He purred again, grinding his hips against mine and making me sigh at the ripple of pleasure, "Besides. Others will be jealous. Must wait for mating season. Most never get the chance even then. But not me."

I grinned again, "So it's a status thing?"

He tilted his head, "Yes, status. Small, but can be profound. Blind hunter gets to mate as much as he pleases." He barked a laugh, "Ha! Will be very jealous! Look forward to this much!"

"You're the limit, Lar'ja."

"Yes. But own your heart anyway."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly and breathed in the scent of his skin, my face tucked against his throat. He held me, purring still, and I relaxed into the solid warmth of him, "Very true, Lar'ja."

An hour later found us clean, dressed, and patched up. Lar'ja had insisted that only the deepest wounds would get the blue stuff while the shallow scratches were left open to the air. Not that I was complaining (the blue stuff hurt like a bitch, after all), but I still had human notions about open cuts and I had wanted at least some dressing over mine. Unfortunately, I still didn't seem to understand all of the intricacies of Yautja thought and emotion because though Lar'ja was willing to do anything to make me happy, he seemed quite hurt that I would want to cover up the marks he'd given me. I bit back an oath and very nearly facepalmed, then spent fifteen minutes explaining to him that I still thought like a human and "_Of course _I'm proud to wear your marks for everyone to see, Lar'ja!", before he relaxed. He had then expressed his understanding of the situation in the form of laughter at the foolishness of humans, though as a seeming after thought, he let me know that I was an exception to the "foolish human rule", no matter what. How very generous of him.

I hadn't even known there _was_ a "foolish human rule".

I gave him a level stare that he seemed to be aware of instinctively and he shuffled his feet before forcing himself to stand still. I huffed a sigh, "Thanks, Lar'ja…"

He tilted his head, bird-like, before giving a firm nod and one of his lopsided grins, "Welcome, Baby Jess!"

A timid tapping at the door interrupted, though I didn't know what I would have said in response anyway. Punching in the door's code on the pad beside it, it swished open and Savanna quickly averted her eyes as though afraid of what she'd see, her face red. Then she did a double take, "My God! Jessie, your shoulder!"

She aimed a glare past me at Lar'ja who merely tilted his head unashamedly. I sighed, "I'm fine, Anna…"

"_Fine_? You call being covered in bites, gouges, cuts, scrapes, and puncture wounds _fine_?" She put her fists on her hips and scowled disapprovingly at me. I half expected her to shake a finger at me. Or maybe at Lar'ja.

"He's covered in wounds, too, Anna…"

"_Defensive_ wounds, no doubt!" Though her face was scarlet and she couldn't _quite_ meet my eyes. We must have been pretty loud…

I sighed again, "What do you want, Anna? You disappeared pretty fast earlier-"

"_Disappeared_? I didn't _disappear_! I tried talking to you, but you had this dopey smile on your face and wouldn't respond. Anyway, Luar'ke-de sent me to tell you guys that- and I quote- 'If quite finished, Lar'ja-thwei and Mei-jadhi should be here, _now_. Yes? Ridiculous. Both will pay if I have to wait.' End quote."

My jaw dropped, "_What_? I just saw him not all that long ago-"

Lar'ja chuckled and I gave a start, having not heard him come up behind me, "Jealousy, Baby Jess. Told you so."

Savanna aimed a glare at him that he couldn't see, followed by a prim huff, "Perhaps, or perhaps it could be that the clan ship is within sight. He said he'd mentioned to you that we were close, Jessie. He was trying to contact them when I left."

Lar'ja turned away before she had finished and made his way over to the far wall where he opened a panel holding his armor and tech, leaving me to gape at my sister, "He hadn't said we were _that_ close! It's only been a few hours… Oh, Hell! Fine. Tell Luar'ke-de we'll be there in a minute."

"Oh sure, because I'm everyone's messenger now, right?" Whatever else she had to say on the matter was cut off as I shut the door and turned, making my own way toward the far wall and the panel that held my own armor.

It didn't take long to get ready and make sure that all of my weapons were secure in their proper places with my mask hanging on my right hip, that my translator was secure at my left ear, and my left shoulder was bare of any armor to show off the crescent moon-shaped mark that had somehow survived through my transformation. Lar'ja had his mask hanging at his left hip with the small sensor he'd built to replace his eyes, a modified replica of my translator, barely noticeable on the left side of his head. Tucking my .45 in its holster at the small of my back along with a spare clip (thoughtfully supplied by Lar'ja), we made our way through the dimly lit hallways and into the main command of the ship where Luar'ke-de stood in front of the main sensor array.

His back was to the doorway, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the display of a ship that loomed larger and larger while I watched. I was having a hard time wrapping my brain around how massive the ship was; though it was a little difficult to accurately figure size, I felt confident in my belief that it was at least the size of a major human city like Chicago, New York, or London… Nervousness bubbled up in me and I fought not to gape, to breathe evenly, to be calm, knowing full well that both of the boys were gauging my reaction.

The ship managed to bridge the gap between sleek, flowing lines and utilitarian design, reminding me of a cross between a Klingon Bird of Prey and that ship from the movie, "Flight of the Navigator". Strange, kinda cool, but intimidating as hell. I chanted "Mt. Everest" in my head over and over while studying the ship and trying to ignore Luar'ke-de's keen eyes. It didn't help though. I had to force myself not to jump up and down while shaking out my hands, reminding myself over and over that I was Blooded. I was worthy. I was a Huntress, a "chosen" of Cetanu, a killer of Queen candy amandas. Mt. Everest, Mt. Everest, Mt. Everest… Oh, hell. I needed to be goddamned Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris combined with Dirty Harry. And a little bit of Mr. T thrown in for good measure.

The clan ship completely filled the panoramic view, but something else suddenly caught my attention. I blinked and turned slowly to look up at Lar'ja, one brow quirked, "Are you listening to 'Eye of the Tiger'?"

His upper mandibles twitched and the sound cut off, "Ah, Baby Jess-"

I sighed and shook my head, not able to suppress a grin. I opened my mouth to let him know he had achieved dork status, but the ship shuddered and gave a slight lurch. The view on the sensor array was black and Luar'ke-de was busy at the controls. Savanna and I looked at each other, nervousness was welling up in me, but I saw real fear in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she clung to me for a moment, a slight tremor in her hands, and I ignored Lar'ja, who's face was angled toward us, his head tilted in curiosity.

"It'll be ok, Anna." I murmured, "You'll be ok, I promise."

She nodded silently and we pulled apart. Luar'ke-de gave a huff, "Finished?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Don't speak; follow. Yes? Better that way. I will speak. Stay close. Obey, and Mei-jadhi? Blooded, don't forget. Remember your pride and honor. Make your Master proud to call you Student."

Our eyes met and I nodded once, firmly, reaching in me and pulling out the attitude I'd had on Earth while chained to a wall. I had a Queen skull trophy to my credit. I'd killed my own kind. I'd survived a transformation that should have killed me. I could do this. I _would_ do this. I was a Huntress and the mate of an honored Hunter. The student of an Arbitrator. No more excuses, no more playing around. Up until now, being a Huntress had been like wearing a shirt; I could take it off or put it on at need and the boys had shown amazing patience, especially Luar'ke-de.

No longer. I think I will always be me, but now I would be this as well. I would _be_ the Huntress. If I was going to live among the Yautja, there was no other alternative. Luar'ke-de seemed to see this in me and understand and his sharp, golden eyes warmed briefly. He gave me a sharp, approving nod before leading the way to the ship's door. Savanna was wearing a small pack on her back much like the one I wore (and I was glad that Lar'ja had removed the modifications he'd made to them after we'd left that horrible little planet…) and began fitting a mask to her face that covered the lower half of her face. She was also wearing the shock collar that had Luar'ke-de's glyph etched into the metal and her modified top and loin cloth were black. It was a fitting color for today and I gave her an encouraging smile when our eyes met.

The door slowly opened and I turned toward it, wrapping attitude around me like a blanket. There were at least twenty or thirty Yautja standing outside, waiting. Luar'ke-de led us out, Savanna close to his side on a silvery leash attached to her collar while Lar'ja and I were side by side behind him. Most of the Yautja in the crowd looked young, younger than Lar'ja at least, and all in shades of blue or blue-green. Toward the back, there were even a few males with no glyph on their foreheads; must be the Unbloods.

Toward the front of the crowd, there were a few Blooded males that looked older, the eldest of which cutting a rather impressive figure in his golden armor. His dreads were as grey as a winter sky and his skin was a forest green with dusky, dark blue markings and a cream-colored face and chest. His eyes were gold with a ring of red around the outside and looked hard enough to cut diamond, the expression on his face was stern; a face accustomed to giving orders and being obeyed. There were bones decorating his dreads and the mask hanging on his left shoulder was covered in glyphs. At his left hip was strapped a sword that was very oriental in design. It looked like a katana, only larger. I wondered for a brief moment who this Yautja had won it from.

The other older Yautja looked younger than the first and less serious, but not by much. His armor, though polished to within an inch of its life and meticulously well-maintained, was obviously functional rather than ornamental. His coloring was blue with black markings and his eyes were a pale gold and piercingly direct. Our eyes met and I refused to be the one who looked away first. After a moment, he flared his mandibles, but blinked and looked away toward Luar'ke-de.

Then he began singing. If you could call it singing. It actually more closely resembled what I would imagine what someone strangling a bag full of cats would sound like. I'd heard Lar'ja sing once before and it was horrible. This was worse. The male sang/chanted of Luar'ke-de's marvelous deeds and how many children he had. I almost wished the translator would malfunction. It wasn't as though I didn't care or anything, but having to stand there and listen… ugh.

I suppressed a relieved sigh when it was over, covertly looking around at the docking bay. There were many other ships, some bigger than others, and the lighting was the dim, ghostly-pale light I'd become accustomed to. Luar'ke-de and the stern male in the golden armor greeted each other. They gave each other's shoulder a shake, brief and as though they only did it because it was expected of them.

I was ignoring the calculating and curious looks I was receiving from the crowd, pretending to be bored until one near the front flared his mandibles at me. I met his eyes (he was one of those without a glyph) in a silent challenge. He finally noticed the glyph on my shoulder and though his brow ridge drew down in anger, he subsided and lowered his red-and-gold eyes. I got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I'd get looks like that, and I didn't think this would be the last I'd see of this particular dude.

Finally, we began walking, following as Luar'ke-de was led toward the massive doorway that led to the rest of the ship. Movement caught my eye though, and I looked to my left at three females, the shortest of which was at least twice my height. They watched me with golden eyes that managed to be ice cold. Each was heavily decorated with bones, some animal, some human and some Yautja, and each had an ornamental, curved dagger on a heavy chain dangling from their necks to rest between their breasts

Their eyes remained on me and even after the door had swished closed behind me, I had the feeling of being watched and had to suppress a shudder. Creepy chicks, geeze.

* * *

**So how was it? Did it flow from scene to scene well? I do hope it did. I don't have much to say this time except please review! If you liked it or didn't, if there was something that really stood out to you, good or bad, I'd really like to know! So please review! It keeps me humble and makes me a better author. :-D**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**Happy Reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'M STILL ALIVE! Lol, sorry that it's taken so very long, but this has been a difficult year for me. Shortly after I uploaded chapter 2 of Broken Kaleidoscope, I found myself in the ER and I've been dealing with a rather distracting condition ever since (I'm actually slowly going blind. It's upsetting, but there's a chance that it can be reversed in time, so there's hope!). Also, school has kept me crazy busy, but never fear, for I have graduated just yesterday with High Honors (no mark on my forehead, but I did get golden cords to wear :-D)!**

**Anywho, to those of you who have reviewed or sent me private messages and didn't receive a response, I'm so sorry! But I thank you for reading my humble offerings here and I'm really glad you like my story thus far. I _do_ read everything you guys send me, but up until yesterday, I barely found time to breathe, lol. I hope everyone likes this chapter, It's been in the works for months. It's a bit shorter than I would have preferred, but I figured you guys have waited long enough. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The lighting was as ghostly in the large, long corridor as it had been on Luar'ke-de's ship. It seemed to caress the utilitarian lines of the walls and supporting architecture, which was made from a material that looked like hematite, but probably wasn't. Everything was liberally covered in glyphs and designs that looked almost oceanic and the stark contrast between form and function created a nearly ethereal effect that was somehow as surprising to find here as it was beautiful.

Everywhere I looked, there were Yautja, both male and female, all going about their business. Some of them wore light armor, but most wore either loincloths or ornamental robes, and all had either blue or blue-green colored skin. Our procession caught quite a few curious looks and more than a couple open glares aimed mostly, or so it seemed, at me and Savanna. I pretended to ignore the glaring, but poor Savanna cringed every time and began walking closer to Luar'ke-de, trying to hide behind him as much as possible.

Most of the people we saw were obviously Hunters, or at least Warrior-trained, and so had their hair done in the standard dreads, but there were a few who tended to stay unobtrusively out of the way of others and their hair had been left unbound. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but something about them seemed really off. I mean other than their hair, of course. Every one of them wore a plain, white loincloth and they all kept their eyes down and their shoulders rounded in submission. Some carried equipment either to or from one of the many doors lining the corridor while others played shadow to a Hunter, or bowed to a female before leaving to perform any number of menial tasks.

It was the bowing that really startled me, and though I continued to act bored with everything I was seeing, I couldn't help but be surprised; why would any Yautja bow to another like that? It wasn't the deference a Student would pay to a Master, that was obvious. There was a flinching in the reactions of the ones doing the bowing, especially if they caught the notice of anyone else. Curiouser and curiouser. I was going to have to ask Lar'ja about it later.

I returned my attention to our escorts, and listened for a moment as Luar'ke-de and the eldest of our greeters discussed what sounded like news (or gossip), by way of my translator. Lar'ja walked quietly beside me, seemingly relaxed, but there was a tension to him that told me all I needed to know about his state of mind. Ready for a challenge, or an outright attack, while trying to sift through all of the information the little sensor on the side of his head was sending him. He wasn't upset, just ready. Just in case. I wanted to touch his hand, briefly, but I knew better. Now was not the time.

It was just as well; I had my own problems. The dude who "sang" back in the docking bay kept glancing back at me in undisguised curiosity. By the fifth time he turned to look, I was already glaring at him and he appeared startled, but flared his mandibles and stared openly anyway. I wished now that I hadn't given my word to Luar'ke-de to stay silent. I knew I'd need to make an example out of someone, but it wasn't going to be this guy, at least not at the moment. Not only did he appear more than capable of handling any kind of attack I might launch, he also wasn't acting aggressively. He was annoying, but that wasn't enough to start a fight over. I wasn't sure what the mandible-flaring was all about, but it didn't look like anger or a challenge.

The corridor ended with seeming abruptness, depositing us on the edge of a massive cavern of a room filled with muted golden light and all manner of strange creatures, foods, and smells. At least some of that stuff _looked_ like food… I was hoping it was, anyway, but if it wasn't, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. Our procession came to a halt so that Luar'ke-de and Mr. Golden Armor could talk while gesturing out at the controlled chaos in front of us. The noise coming from all of those people and creatures was a nearly physical wall and my translator was reduced to stuttering out single words or, more frequently, single sounds or not translating at all. Hardly aware of my translator's distress, I stared transfixed, trying not to let my jaw hang in awe, and fought to suppress a jump of surprise when Lar'ja touched my shoulder.

He gave a grin that told me I'd failed dismally in the attempt and leaned down so as to be heard over the noise, "Would pay to see your face, Baby Jess! Can imagine, though! This is a… mmm… store? Is right word?" He frowned, then gave a huff and shook his head, "Place of business. Trade, yes? Will bring furs here later."

An alien bazaar; it figured.

I noticed the singer staring again, his head tilted in confusion, but his gaze was now broken between Lar'ja and I. I frowned and gave Lar'ja's arm a tap with the back of my fingers, prompting him to lean down again, "Could you please tell that dude to stop staring? It's starting to drive me crazy."

Lar'ja blinked, confused, "Dude?"

"Yeah. The guy who tried to sing earlier keeps staring at me and he's doing it again! Is this normal for you guys or is he just special?"

Lar'ja dutifully turned his head until his sensor picked up on the older male. If Lar'ja's blank eyes bothered him, he didn't show it, but neither did he wait to be spoken to, either. Turning around, he pretended to be engrossed in Luar'ke-de's conversation with Mr. Golden Armor, leaving us blinking at the back of his head. Lar'ja turned back toward me, brow ridge raised and his upper right mandible tapping thoughtfully against a scythe-like fang.

"Harmless, probably, Baby Jess. But keep watch, yes? Better that way. Older Hunter. Only some Hunters live to be older. Always for good reason. Caution is best."

And with that, I'd have to be content. We started moving again and the bard now acted as though we no longer existed, ignoring Lar'ja and I completely. I'd have been relieved if it weren't for Lar'ja's advice to be wary. As it was, my shoulders were tight and I couldn't help but remember that someone here might think of me only as a science experiment. I was really hoping our stay would be brief. Even though Lar'ja had played "Eye of the Tiger" as a joke, it really wasn't very funny anymore.

We passed through the stadium-sized room largely ignored by the vendors and shoppers who were too engrossed in their negotiations to be bothered by the appearance of a few more people. That suited me just fine. We reached another corridor and continued on, moving deeper into the ship. I wasn't exactly sure where we were headed, but now that we were in a quieter place, the translator caught a bit of the conversation between Luar'ke-de and Mr. Golden Armor. I wasn't a proponent of snooping, but sometimes, you did what you had to.

"**The Unbloods will need to train. You understand, I'm sure.**"

Luar'ke-de nodded sagely, "**Very true. It seems more are lost to the Hard Meat with every Test. They are not needed for this; training is more important.**"

Mr. Golden Armor nodded as well, "**Yes, it does seem that way. It is good that you see the greater necessity. You are a Warrior of great honor and are a highly respected Arbitrator; we do not wish to dishonor you.**"

"**There is no dishonor in loyalty to your clan. As long as you can spare the Eta to safely transfer our belongings to our quarters and perform the work on my ship as we agreed, there is no problem.**"

"**Then it is well, Arbitrator Luar'ke-de. It will be as we agreed. Already, the Eta begin their work and should be finished by the time you reach your quarters.**"

We turned down a side corridor where most of the people were male. The older ones typically wore their light, often-used, but well-maintained, armor almost as proudly as they did their battle scars and the glyph on their brow that marked them as Blooded. The younger males outnumbered the older by a fair margin, but they were Unbloods, and so deferred to the Blooded at all times. The Unbloods wore only a loincloth, being allowed nothing else until a Blooded Warrior, specifically their training Master, gave it to them (sounded familiar…). It was here that the Unbloods in our procession broke away at a quick word from Mr. Golden Armor and split up to join several different clusters of other Unblooded youngsters. I noted that a few of them, including the kid from before, shot me dark looks as they left. I got the impression that I'd have to watch it around them; they were trying to prove themselves worthy of the rights of adulthood and a Blooded, human changeling might be a bit much for them to handle.

There were a few females among the Unbloods and because they were taller and stronger than their male peers, I knew they would be held to a higher standard (there would be no slacking on the clan ship; not for anyone or any reason). From everything I'd been told thus far, the female Yautja were strange, secretive, and highly intelligent, even more so than the males. There seemed to be several sub-cultures that dominated Yautja society and I found it all a bit confusing. There were the Hunters, the Elders, Paya's priestesses, and the females and they all governed themselves slightly differently. A female was generally higher in status than a male, but the moment she decided to become a Huntress, she submitted herself to the hierarchy, rules, and governing of the Hunters.

I knew this logically; Luar'ke-de had done his best to teach me proper etiquette and that required a knowledge of the various factions that ran life on a Yautja clan ship. Still, it was surprising to see a Hunter dress down one of his female Students. Even more so to see someone nearly twice my height lower her head and eyes in submission. It just looked really odd to me; the Hunter only stood as tall as her shoulder. It seemed so absurd.

Putting it out of my mind for now, I studied my surroundings instead. There were doors lining the corridor, each of them leading to a different training room, and some of the hunters were barking orders to their charges, herding them to their proper places without so much as a glance in our direction. The scent of musk was heavy here, but there was enough of a mix that the aggression I was smelling didn't affect me (thank God for small favors!). I was keen to leave, however; the scent was acrid with all of the conflicting emotions and I envied my sister the mask she wore. As it was, I had to work to keep from wrinkling my nose and it wasn't easy. With the air being as humid as it was, this section of the ship smelled not unlike the nastiest locker room you could imagine combined with the neck-ruffling scent of reptiles.

As the large hallway cleared of people, there were two females off to one side, watching us. Like the females in the docking bay, these wore many bones, claws, and fangs and each had a dagger on a necklace. Their eyes were gold with bands of red around the outside of the irises and each had a glyph on their forehead. The skin of the taller of the two was so dark that it seemed almost black in the dim lighting. The other was more blue-green in color and seemed younger; she didn't have as many decorations and her dreads were free of gray, unlike her companion's.

My eyes met those of the older female and I found it impossible to look away. We stood there, staring at each other past Luar'ke-de and the singer, while the Unbloods vacated the corridor and Luar'ke-de and Mr. Golden Armor carried on their conversation. I was aware of the singer watching me from the corner of his eye, and of Lar'ja keeping track of him, but my attention was all for the creepy chick trying to stare me down. She wasn't as easy to read as the boys were, but she didn't look hostile either. The two females studied me as though I were some strange, new insect and I fought and won against the urge to squirm under their cold gazes. After all, I was probably looking at them in the same way.

The moment seemed to stretch on infinitely only to break suddenly like a soap bubble. They gathered up their robes of shimmering scarlet and, with a blink of surprise, I watched them as they walked past us as though nothing had happened. I kept an eye on them, but they no longer acknowledged my presence or even the presence of the rest of the people in the massive hallway. No one else existed, though they spoke quietly to each other. Unfortunately, my translator didn't pick up on their conversation, but perhaps Lar'ja had overheard it, or even Luar'ke-de.

We began walking again and Lar'ja leaned down to talk to me, "Will meet eldest female next, Baby Jess. Important not to talk, yes?"

I gave him a look he couldn't see and withheld a huff of annoyance, "I know, Lar'ja. Luar'ke-de made himself quite clear on that point."

He cocked his head, a warm roll of clicks in his throat that sounded suspiciously like his crickety laugh, and aimed a mild look down at me that was ruined by the smug amusement in his otherwise blank eyes, "Ah, good, Baby Jess. But ooman and willful. Reminder is important."

"Lar'ja, you can take your reminder and shove it up your-" I frowned, realizing something that I should have noticed before, "Hey, wait a minute. Why doesn't the translator convert 'ooman'?"

He fought to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. His mandibles pulled into an impish grin and he cocked his head, "Doesn't, Baby Jess? Ah, my mistake. But no worries; know what it means anyway."

"Lar'ja, you bastard…" I glowered at him and his mandibles pulled as far as they could go. I noticed the singer watching us closely, so took a calming breath, "I swear, when we're not surrounded by these people, I'm going to strangle you with your own dreads."

A low rumble reverberated from his chest and his grin changed to one I was quite familiar with, "Ah, promise? Might be fun. See how long you can manage before I-"

Walking as close to him as I was, I managed to catch a hint of that now-familiar incense-like scent from him and rushed to cut him off before things got out of hand, "Shhh! Honestly, Lar'ja! We're surrounded by people we don't even know!"

You'd think he wouldn't be quite so interested, considering it had been perhaps an hour ago that we'd been together, but obviously not. He chuckled, shaking his dreads out with a rolling purr, "Yes? No problem. Others see the marks, older and new. They know."

I ignored the curious or calculating looks of the people who passed us by and instead contented myself by scowling up at Lar'ja, "The scars have nothing to do with this. It's _so_ different than getting all worked up in front of everyone."

He gave an amused huff, "Oomans very strange. Unusual inhibitions. When mating season begins, how will Baby Jess handle? Some will mate in front of others. Happens often. Will be much fighting also. Think Baby Jess will be shocked."

Rolling my eyes, I ignored his condescending chuckling and fought the urge to punch him, though it wasn't easy. The main thing was that at least he was no longer giving off that scent that said, "do me now". We didn't need that kind of trouble at the moment and he should have known that. I loved him, but damn, what a jerk sometimes…

"I'm sure I'll live, Lar'ja, but you're missing the point."

"What point? Baby Jess is scared. Simple enough."

"Oh, I am _not_."

The training area gave way to what appeared to be a residential section. The people here seemed a little more relaxed, but those flinching, white-clad people remained tense and scurried from one task to another as though afraid to stop moving. I frowned, but otherwise tried to ignore them in the same way that the others did. I was not afforded much time for thought on the matter, however. One scarred Warrior stepped from the crowd to stand directly in my path. He glared down at me with the yellow eyes of a hawk and I had to go to my tip-toes to keep from plowing into him. I glared back and tried to move around him, but he intercepted my path and brought me up short again.

Now I was pissed.

We had the attention of Lar'ja and the others now, but no one interceded. I suspected that this Hunter had been on his way to train or perhaps was leaving on a hunt (since he was wearing light armor) when he saw me in the crowd. Judging by the look in his eyes and the scorn with which he regarded the glyph on my shoulder, he knew I was human and didn't think much of me. Reaching one heavy, clawed hand out though, he shoved my shoulder hard and sent me staggering back a couple of steps. I was happy that at least he was going to respect my Blooded status, but I had wanted to choose my first opponent carefully and now that was impossible. This guy was only a few inches shorter than Luar'ke-de and displayed all of his scars as though they were treasured badges of honor. I suspected that he knew far more about fighting than I did and I was hoping that I wouldn't lose in the first minute.

Not able to leave the challenge unanswered, and with a ball anger sitting like a hot coal in my chest, I shoved him back, using enough strength to set him off balance. The look in his eyes once he'd regained his equilibrium held a new wariness and I could have kicked myself. Well played, Jess. Just give up your advantage. _Idiot_.

The people around us cleared off, giving us enough room to maneuver, and we circled each other. My opponent wasn't reaching for a weapon, so I guessed we were doing this hand-to-hand, which meant I wasn't going to make the first move. That was something I had learned on Earth while training with Luar'ke-de; these dudes had more strength and stamina, so let _them_ do all the work. Play bait and they'll eventually take it. Perhaps this guy would think I was scared or unsure and charge in with less caution than he would have otherwise.

He attacked then; a feint to my left that was followed by an attempted hit on my right, all in a blur of breathless motion that was hard to track. I dodged, backing up in a defensive crouch, but he didn't let up. His motions were as flawless as Luar'ke-de's, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't using his all. He was testing me, feeling out my abilities first, and I suddenly knew how to handle this. I never got away with certain things when sparing with Luar'ke-de because he knew all of my tricks, but this guy didn't.

If he wasn't going to give his all, I'd hit him in his pride and really throw him off. Literally. Dodging another attack, I broke off and shook my head. Pointing at him, I shook my head again, then mimed brushing something off of my shoulder while walking toward Lar'ja, whose head was tilted curiously. The Hunter roared, apparently understanding the insult, and charged at me. It was a reckless move that left him wide open and I was surprised that he let himself get that worked up. The scent coming from him was acrid and bitter with his rage and I wondered just how big of an insult I'd just dealt him.

Grabbing his outstretched arm, I pulled him against me and heaved him over my shoulder, giving the limb a jerk at just the right moment to dislocate it (there were times when my new found abilities surprised even _me)_. He roared again, in pain this time, but I didn't give him a chance to gather his wits and get his bearings. Pinning him to the floor, I put pressure on the limb and he snarled in pain and rage. Keeping the pressure with my left hand, my right hand closed on the front of his throat, claws poised. Like this, I could tear his throat out and he knew it. Most importantly, everyone else knew it, too. He angled his hawk-like eyes to glare at me, then he lowered those eyes and the tension left him. I had won.

I released him and stepped back out of reach, just in case. There were several nods from the onlookers, others watched me thoughtfully. Luar'ke-de, however, looked smug and about to burst from pride, but Lar'ja's quiet, pleased smile meant more to me than anything else. Future challenges here would not go this easy. Now that everyone knew I had indeed earned the right to my Blooded status, anyone else who wanted to pick a fight would be far more cautious than this guy. I was almost disappointed.

A tall female stepped out of the crowd, her dreads were long, gray, and heavy with beads, bones, fangs, and other decorations. There was a mark on her forehead and a dagger on a necklace around her throat, sitting prominently on top of many other necklaces. Her skin was green-blue with dark blue mottling, and her eyes were red with a ring of gold around the pupils. She wore a scarlet robe of some shimmering fabric and her arms were covered in bands and bracelets. She surveyed our group silently for a moment, studying me longer than I was comfortable with, before speaking.

"**I am Vayuh'ta-di, High Priestess of Clan Ikthala.**"

* * *

**Vayuh'ta = Air  
Ikthala = Cataclysm (not implying anything about this Clan, I just thought it sounded good :-) )**

**So, my friends, how was it? Worth the wait or could have been better? Please, please, please review and let me know (I promise to answer them all!)! :-D**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**Happy reading! ^.^ **

**P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, whatever you wanna say for this time of year, I just wish you all peace, love, and awesome pred Fanfics ;-)  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello all! Not much to say here this time, so I'll just say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me or my stories to their favorites and alerts and let you guys get on to the story.**

**Thanks****! :-D  
**

* * *

"Say _what_?"

"Let you win, Baby Jess. Could have kept fighting. Didn't."

"You… He _let_ me win?" A dangerous edge found its way into my voice and Lar'ja tilted his head at me before giving me a nod.

"Yes. No worries. Fight wasn't serious."

"What do you mean, 'fight wasn't serious'? He issued an unprovoked challenge and you know it! My honor was on the line here!" We were following the High Priestess (who apparently was also the Matron of the clan) to a large council chamber. Her mate, the male I had fought, followed her just behind and to her right, like some lost puppy. His arm had been forced back into its socket, but other than a wariness and guarding of that arm, he seemed totally unconcerned about it. I knew from personal experience that he would heal, but it would take a couple of days and the arm wouldn't be good for much of anything in the meantime.

I wish I'd torn his arm off completely now, though. Well, no, not really, but still… He _let_ me win… It was just too awful for words. Surely this would affect my already questionable standing in this society. I'd wanted something real to solidify my right to be here, but this wasn't it. It explained the curious and questioning looks I was getting, though, some of which were less than friendly. I almost wished that I was being ignored like Savanna. Almost.

Lar'ja gave a huff and shook his head in the slow-rolling motion that seemed to indicate that I was being particularly dense. I growled and glared at him, but he held up one clawed finger before I could say anything, "Wrong idea, Baby Jess. Was like a spar, yes? Underestimated you, let down his guard, and you won because. Was a fair challenge; unprovoked, yes, but probably wanted to gauge skill. Probably curious. Did not expect you to do well, so went easy and Baby Jess won. No honor lost. No need for anger."

We arrived at our destination then and I let it drop for the moment, though I was certain that Lar'ja could easily pick up my continued displeasure from my scent. The room we were led into was quite large with more of those "Eta" unobtrusively standing along the walls and a massive, round table in the center with what looked to me like a table-top version of our wrist consoles in the center of that. The chairs surrounding the table were big, but not nearly as huge as the one the Priestess/Matron settled gracefully into from where she watched us all file in to the room and find our places. As the youngest of our group, I sat farthest away from the Matron, with Lar'ja on my left and an older male in a white robe that had been in the Matron's group of followers to my right. Savanna stood behind Luar'ke-de, silent and head bowed so as not to draw attention to herself. I didn't really have a problem with the seating arrangement, but the old guy at my right kept staring at me and every now and then would flare his mandibles slightly and take a deep breath.

The bard, sitting across from me, had also gone back to staring; his upper right tusk clicking against one of his scythe-like fangs as though he were deep in thought. I glared, but all he did was flare his mandibles and tilt his head like a bird. Others were still finding their places, so I leaned in to Lar'ja, "Why the hell do they do that?"

"Who? Do what, Baby Jess?" He angled his blank eyes down toward me.

"The dude sitting next to me and the guy who was singing earlier. They keep staring, then they spread their mandibles and take a huff."

"Ah, curious. Smelling musk from an ooman. Is very strange. Unexpected. Harmless, Baby Jess. Just curious."

"Yeah, well, it's creeping me- AH!"

The older male next to me leaned over, stuck his face in my hair, and tuck a deep whuff of air. Startled, I had nearly climbed up Lar'ja's arm, which he seemed to find hilarious. His crickety laugh drew the attention of the room just in time for everyone to see me grab the elder's mandibles and snarl at him.

What had gotten in to me? It was as though being surrounded by so many Yautja was quickly turning me into someone else. I'd tried to prep myself before setting foot in the clan ship, but now I held the older male's mandibles and glared at him with an irritated roll of clicks in my throat, something I'd only ever done to Lar'ja before this. His eyes were wide, shocked at first, then he became curious again, watching me with a canny intelligence that made the situation seem suddenly awkward. His scent was calm, curious, interested, and it became obvious that my actions were wasted on this one. I let him go and he sat back, head tilted and eyes watching me as though I were some interesting new insect.

Charming.

Luar'ke-de gave me a look that promised an unpleasant conversation later, but I felt completely justified in making it clear that there were boundaries that should not be crossed. The Matron watched me with her scarlet and gold eyes and it was as though she were staring into me, seeing everything, shuffling around in my head. I knew she wasn't, but she pulled an air of mystery around her like a blanket and it left me somewhat unnerved. It was a relief when her gaze swept past me to take in everyone else at the table before landing on Luar'ke-de.

"**Welcome to our ship, Arbitrator Luar'ke-de. You and your people are welcome to make use of whatever facilities here you may need while your ship undergoes maintenance. Several Eta have been assigned to you and yours while you are here; make use of them as you will.**"

Luar'ke-de bowed his head, "**I thank you, High Priestess Vayuh'ta-di. You are as generous as you are honorable. I do not foresee a long stay, but the Eta will be useful as my pet is not capable of doing some of the tasks that the Eta can perform.**"

All eyes went to Savanna and she cringed, shrinking back behind Luar'ke-de. She was without the benefit of a translator, so had no idea what was being said; all she knew was that she was suddenly the center of very unwelcome attention. The bard tilted his head, staring at her, studying her, his eyes flicking between her and myself as though noting the differences.

"**Why do you have an ooman as a pet?**" This was from an Elder two seats down to my right. The robe he wore was a vibrant blue which wasn't nearly enough to distract from the patch of dead skin hanging from his lower left mandible or the fact that he kept scratching at a spot on his shoulder. "**They are our prey and occasionally one becomes an ally to a hunter, but that is all. They should never be a pet. Look at her! Cowering, ready to wet herself from fear… What a worthless creature. If you were a male of any appreciable honor, you should put her out of her misery, not parade her around for all to see.**"

I glared down at the Elder, but he wasn't looking at me. His expression was haughty, mandibles closed tightly in disapproval, and there was challenge in his eyes aimed directly at Luar'ke-de. I knew that my Teacher hadn't wanted Savanna along on our voyage; it had been pretty obvious. She'd been so unpleasant that he had wanted to kill her and be done with it. Because their code forbade them from leaving any witnesses, it was his only other choice; letting her go would potentially ruin the hunt for some other Hunter, and to the Arbitrator, that was unacceptable. Their laws must be maintained no matter what. Looking back on it, I wasn't sure why he hadn't just killed her as anyone else probably would have. I knew he'd spared her for my sake (though I could have cheerfully killed her myself at the time), but _why_ was a mystery. Sure I was his only student and his brother's mate, but he'd also given up three years trying to find me as well and I doubted very much that any other Yautja would have been so gregarious. He also put up with a lot of crap from the three of us and it seemed to me that he and Savanna had actually formed something of a tentative friendship.

The Arbitrator was probably the most honorable individual I'd ever known. He was fair, far kinder than any of us deserved and relentless in his effort to turn me into a Huntress that he could be proud of. I'd developed quite a loyalty to our fearless leader, so to see this asshole challenging him, implying that his honor wasn't what it should be- Well, it really pissed me off. Lar'ja was also not pleased, scowling toward the Elder, and I caught the looks of speculation on other faces around the table. Some nodded, some shook their heads, but the Priestess simply watched quietly, her eyes calmly studying one face after the other, and coming to rest on Luar'ke-de.

He looked at the Elder, head canted slightly and his face was calm, though his eyes were molten pools of golden fury, "**Yin'tekai-di is a good pet and I do not regret my decision in the least. If you have a problem with this, you may challenge me officially, but I will not be subject to cowardly insults from across a table.**"

The Elder's orange eyes flashed in outrage and he stood so quickly, his chair flew back and hit one of the Eta who gave a strangled cry of pain and doubled over. No one paid the Eta any attention, however and all eyes were watching the Elder to see what he would do. Luar'ke-de stood, brow ridge lowered ominously over heated eyes, his mandibles open in anger, but the Elder turned and stormed out of the room. Everyone froze briefly and the silence that followed was a thick blanket made unpleasant by the musk of outrage and surprise coming from the others in the room. Lar'ja growled and shook his head, angling a look in my direction that seemed to invite me to share in his dismay of the Elder's actions. From my understanding of things, had the older male officially challenged Luar'ke-de and then run off like that, he would be declared a coward and a Bad Blood.

It was clear that those in the room were appalled, judging by scent and what my translator was picking up, but it seemed as though there were some who were blaming his irritability on his shedding cycle, while others were saying that he had a history of this kind of thing. The Priestess let it continue on for a few moments and I glanced over to the Eta who'd been hurt, but he seemed to be alright now. Vayuh'ta-di stood then and the room fell silent as though someone had flicked a switch. She gave a slight shake of her graying dreads, eyes piercing and seeming to glow in the dim, ghostly lighting.

"**That will be more than enough.**" Her tone was hard and she turned cold eyes back to Luar'ke-de, "**You and yours have been given appropriate quarters, as I'm sure that Honored Warrior Kao'dg has told you. One of our eldest students will show you there and you may take what time you need to settle in. If there is anything you require, let him know and he will see to it. You may expect an apology from Elder Jhukde for his questionable behavior; you have my word on it.**"

Luar'ke-de, still standing, gave her a nod, "**Thank you, High Priestess. Again, you are most generous, but please do not concern yourself over the Elder. Perhaps it was best that he left before the situation went any farther, if indeed he truly did not want a fight. He is welcome to challenge me at any time, however.**" There was a look in his eyes, reinforced by the scent coming from him, that said more than words how little he believed that would happen and how disgusted he was by it.

She gave a huff and suddenly her own eyes were warm and amused, "**Well, it is good to know that one of you has a sense of humor, at least.**"

Twenty minutes later, we were being escorted by a male who was damned near Luar'ke-de's height, with massive shoulders and a neck like an ox. His coloring was jewel-tones of blue and green seemingly painted on a background of cream-colored champagne and his eyes were gold surrounding a ring of fiery red. Though he wore a simple loincloth like all of the other students, he also had on a headband made of a vaguely familiar material; something that looked both metallic and crystalline. Lar'ja explained that only the eldest students in the final stages of their education before their chiva wore the headbands made of what he called "d'lex" and I was reminded of the cuffs that had held Luar'ke-de and I to a cinderblock wall on Earth. The headbands looked much nicer, in my opinion, and I made Lar'ja ask our guide how long he had until he got to take his test.

The younger male kept his eyes lowered, but made no effort to hide his study of Savanna and myself. He didn't seem obnoxiously aggressive like the one student from earlier, but after a while, the staring began to grate, "**Soon, Blooded. Before the next mating season.**"

Lar'ja's upper mandibles pulled into a smirk and I sighed before I could stop myself. Surprisingly, thankfully, he didn't say what I was afraid he was going to, "**I remember that time well. It is exciting, but do not lose perspective of what is most important; becoming a Warrior your clan can be proud of. Always do your best, always do as your Teacher tells you, and honor and glory will be yours.**"

The kid seemed both surprised and gratified that a Blooded Hunter would bother giving him words of encouragement. He lowered his head in humility, "**Thank you, Blooded. I will do my best.**"

He led us down a series of residential areas and Lar'ja aimed a smirk down at me, as though knowing exactly what I had been suspecting him of being about to say. I punched him lightly on the arm, "You're such a punk sometimes."

His smirk widened to a grin, "Why a punk? Told the truth. A male is nothing without honor, Baby Jess."

"Oh sure. Riiight. Because that's _exactly_ what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

He chuckled, "Yes, just not all."

"That's what I thought. Punk."

The kid glanced at us curiously, his mandibles chittering indecisively for a moment, before lowering his head again, "**Blooded, if I may ask…**"

Lar'ja tilted his head, a roll of clicks in his throat, "**What?**"

"**How did the female become a Blooded Hunter?**"

Lar'ja purred with a grin that he aimed my way. I quirked a brow that he couldn't see and he turned back to the Unblood, "**She was defending her home. Bad Bloods had left Hard Meat eggs near her house. The mature Hard Meat attacked and while the Arbitrator and I were fighting them outside, she defended her dwelling from those that got past us. The fangs around her neck are from the ones she had killed that day.**"

The kid stopped and turned to look down at my necklace, but Luar'ke-de gave a bark of impatience that got him moving again after a startled yip. I risked a look at Luar'ke-de over my shoulder, but he was busy frowning at the back of the kid's head as though daring him to turn around one more time. Poor kid. Lar'ja had sounded quite proud in the retelling, however brief that retelling was. You'd have never guessed that at first, he'd been enraged that I had placed myself in danger in order to defend the home I hadn't seen in years. But I also remembered him standing between myself and the last candy amanda and how relieved I had felt that he'd been there. Unobtrusively, I reached out and gave his hand a light squeeze, earning me a gentle smile from my mate.

We turned one last corner and headed down a corridor that was silent and completely deserted. The glyphs on the walls here seemed to represent fire and I'd finally figured out that all of the elements were displayed in some form at least once somewhere on this ship. I wondered if they did it just because they needed a décor theme or if there was some real meaning to the displays. Paint me crazy, I suspected a real meaning, though whether or not their reasons were similar to Earth traditions, I wouldn't know until I asked (alien Feng Shui, anyone?).

Our guide stopped in front of a door to our left and turned to face Luar'ke-de, head bowed, "**Honored Arbitrator, your quarters are here.**" He proceeded to tell him the temporary access code to the door, and once both Luar'ke-de and Savanna were safely inside, he turned, giving my necklace a good look, then led Lar'ja and I to the next door. I shook my head.

The first thing Lar'ja did, once we'd entered our temporary quarters, was reset the code for the door. When I had first met him, Lar'ja had been very territorial about "his" room, forcing me to ask permission any time I wanted to go in to vacuum or dust, whether or not he was even _in_ the room. It had been _his_ living space and was to be respected as such, no matter what. I understood him far better now; when you always spend your time living in someone else's home (or ship), a space that is totally, unquestionably yours is important.

"This is where I live" is such a basic form of self-identification that one really doesn't consider it until that "place" is no longer there to be claimed. I had erringly thought that this was something unique to just the Yautja; just one of their strange quirks, but Michigan, even Earth, was suddenly no longer there for me to identify with. I was as much a nomad as the boys were, now, and I agreed with Lar'ja completely. For now, this was home; it was where our belongings were, it was _our_ space, and it must be secured against others until Luar'ke-de's ship was ready.

Looking around, all of our belongings were already in their proper places and our trophies were prominently displayed on two walls. Lar'ja began the process of learning the new space, going over everything once with the sensor on the side of his head, then several times without. I remained silent, unobtrusively sitting next to the bed with my back against the wall, while he memorized the number of steps it would take to get from one point to the next. Sitting on a plush fur that extended all around the nest-like bed which was set deeply into the floor, I watched when he began to locate the stow-away compartments that would hold our weapons, gear, and the few bits of clothing. I had to smile.

"Do you remember when we first met and you were trying to learn my home like this?"

He paused and turned his face toward me with a blink, his deep, rumbly voice curious, "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just remembering, that's all."

His mandibles pulled into a smile and he walked over, sitting down next to me with his back against the wall, "Miss Earth, Baby Jess?"

"No, not really. I do sort of miss the weather though. It always seems so sterile on these ships. But the last time I complained about missing weather, I spent several days on that nasty, little hell-hole planet playing bait."

Chuckling, sounding much like an amused cricket, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in against his side, "No worries, Baby Jess. Will feel weather again, promise. And not as bait."

"Comforting." I said, grinning. "In the meantime, I have-"

"Questions. Yes. Always curious. Something happens and Baby Jess has questions." He gave a huff, then grunted when I punched him in the ribs, "Ahh, so rough, Baby Jess. Uncalled for."

"Oh right! Like you're really hurt. Big baby."

"Am good to you, though." He pretended to be hurt, but his upper mandibles twitched in his attempt to keep from grinning, spoiling the look.

"It's not working, Lar'ja." I laughed and he gave another huff.

Smiling with a rolling purr, he shook out his dreads, the fangs decorating his well-cared-for locks rattling against the bead cuffs, "Ask questions. Will answer."

I settled in against him and his smile turned into a grin, "Ok, what are the Eta?"

The grin faded and he gave a disgusted groan, shaking his head, "Should have known. Ugh. Baby Jess… Eta are cowards. Undesirables. Birth defects or are crippled somehow or mentally inferior. Afraid to Hunt. Refuse. Eta are worthless."

I was appalled and pulled away from him enough to look up into his severe face. Clearly, there was no love lost on these people, "Those are horrible things to say!"

"Horrible? No, only true. Horrible is betraying all because of cowardice. Only thing that prevents Eta from being Bad Blood is fear of Chiva. Killing would be like killing unarmed ooman." He shook his head slowly and with seemingly genuine regret, "Would bring nothing but dishonor."

"But if they're physically incapable-!"

"Am blind, but still hunt! No excuse not to!" His mandibles chittered with his agitation.

"But, Lar'ja, you'd been trained to deal with blindness."

"Eta could be trained also, but refuse. Females like males who are strong. Who overcome. But one's too afraid to even _try_, no_. _Would not look twice at. Have always wondered why not castrate? If any deserve, it is Eta." He gave a disgusted huff, "Cannot breed anyway. May as well."

"Oh, that's nice, Lar'ja." I scowled and tried to stand, but he held on and I didn't have the leverage to break free, "Geeze, small guess as to what you thought of _me_ at first. Damn it, let go, you big, green jerk!"

"Never thought of as Eta. Never. And no. Must come to terms. Eta are not equals. Will have to behave accordingly."

"You're telling me-!"

"How to behave. Yes. Seems necessary. Cannot treat as friends, so best to ignore. Better this way. Not worthy of friendship anyway."

"Lar'ja!" I struggled some more to win my freedom, but it wasn't working well.

He gave me a growling sigh, "Know you see differently, Baby Jess. Know this. Very obvious. But would be dangerous to behave as ooman. Did well today, but must do better. Ignore the Eta. Trust."

I glowered at him, sitting halfway on his lap from my escape attempts, but his arms were uncompromising bands around me and the look on his face was as serious as I'd ever seen. Giving a deep sigh, I tried to relax and his shoulders and arms eased, "I'll try, Lar'ja."

"Do not try. Do."

"Giving orders now?"

"Do what I must. Have many trophies for Young Blood, Baby Jess. Much honor. Do not want to see it wasted." His right hand came up and lightly traced the lines of my face, eyes softening slightly.

I sighed again and curled up in his lap, my head tucked under his chin. He held me tightly, purring, and I felt the last of my tension fade away,. I didn't want it back at the moment, so decided to change the subject, "So what was up with that guy who insulted Savanna and Luar'ke-de?"

"Do not know. Possibly shedding cycle. Makes one irritable. Very itchy."

"Even with that cream I used when the change first started?"

"Even with."

Oh good, something to look forward to, "We're going to go trade those furs tomorrow, right?"

He chuckled, a roll of clicks in his throat, "Yes, Baby Jess. But will handle. Will need your eyes, but will do the talking."

"Good, since I can't speak your language."

"Will learn. Give time." He ducked his head and purred against the side of my neck, "Believe in you."

* * *

**Please review! I know this is just a filler chapter, but it really helps me out and I'll appreciate it and love you (yes you) forever!**

**Also, I own nothing, of course, except my own little concepts here.**

**Happy Reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow! You guys were nicer about the last chapter than it deserved! My only excuse was that I had been sick when I wrote it and Nyquil gel caps are a hell of a drug. Because I wasn't so happy about the last chapter, I made this one a bit longer than usual and really tried to make it as interesting a read as possible. So, I'm breaking out the alternate POVs again! :-D I got mixed reviews the last time, but hopefully you guys will like this.**

**Anywho, on with the story!  
**

* * *

We stayed there on the floor for a little while longer, Lar'ja's hold on me never slacking, and I tried to stay relaxed by listening to the low rumbling in his throat. My thoughts were poking at me, though, and tension began to make its way back into my shoulders. I took a deep breath and leaned back against Lar'ja's well-muscled chest, trying to soak in the heat of him. No dice. I sighed and shook my head; having more questions than I'd started with, I decided I'd just have to break down and ask Luar'ke-de. I didn't always like to; he answered my questions in his own way and when _he_ wanted to, which meant some questions went completely ignored. He let me get away with being independent (ok, maybe "willful" was the better word…) and, at times, outspoken (coughdisrespectfulcough), and even managed to relax enough to have a little fun now and then (albeit usually at someone else's expense), but he somehow always managed to keep me firmly in hand and remind me that _he_ was the Master and _I_ was the Student.

Like now.

And he hadn't even tried.

_ Damn_, these guys were good…

Lar'ja tilted his head, aiming a curious look at me, the purring trailing off into silence, "Not happy?"

"I'm fine, I guess, but we should probably go and get our marching orders from Luar'ke-de. Plus, I want to know if Savanna's ok. She wasn't happy about the leash." I took a glance around, feeling as though something was not quite right, and then remembered with a start and an oath, "My cats! I can't believe I forgot them…!"

"Ah," he said and the sound stuttered in his throat, "Probably with Luar'ke-de. But marching orders? Do not understand this…"

"It's just a figure of speech. I want to know if he wants us to do anything today or if he intends on training me while we're here or not."

Lar'ja shook his head slowly, "No, Baby Jess. Can go anywhere now. Won't have marching orders until later. Time now is ours."

"Still, I'd like to see my sister." I tried to get up, but didn't get very far. Lar'ja's arms tightened and dragged me closer. It was an interesting experience while wearing armor and weapons, but the weapons were so compact that I doubted their presence bothered him at all, just as his weapons really didn't bother me. That he wouldn't _let me go_, on the other hand…

"Hey," I poked his arm and tried to ignore his snickering, "Dude, let go."

He pretended to think about that before aiming a mischievous grin at me, "No thanks!"

I scowled, trying not to laugh. Mustn't encourage these tendencies of his, you know, "It wasn't a request. I want to stand, so you need to let go."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go see my sister."

"Why?"

I gave a huff, "To see if she's alright."

"Why?"

"Lar'ja-thwei, I swear to God…!" I growled, but was unable to completely cover up the grin in my voice or the laughter threatening to escape.

He tossed his head back with a crickety bark of laughter and patted me on the head, "No worries, Baby Jess. Yin'tekai-di is fine. Luar'ke-de would not allow harm. Think it's best if we stay here for now, yes? Am enjoying spending time."

"Lar'ja, the next time you condescend to patting me on the head, I'm going to bite the offending appendage. I just want you to know that."

He grinned broadly, an anticipatory darkness in his blank eyes, "Promise?"

I frowned, "Yes."

He leaned down and purred in my ear, "Like it when Baby Jess is rough."

"Good God, Lar'ja…!"

* * *

I stepped into the twilight darkness of our temporary room and I knew right away that I was not going to have a comfortable stay on this ship. There was a large bed set in the floor in the far right corner of the room that both of Jessie's cats were curled up on. On two of the walls, there were sliding panels that hid room for storage and completely covering the left hand wall, just past the door to the bathroom, were the ass's many trophies. In the far left corner stood the stand he used for his armor and I looked around as the ass walked over to it and began removing and carefully placing each piece. In that moment, I honestly didn't know what to do with myself.

It was apparent now that I had been spoiled prior to this; on the ass's ship, I'd had my own room, my own bed, and the temperature and air had been tweaked and set to human standards. Here, the air was bad, it was hot, I was stuck in the same room as the ass, and all I had in the way of a bed was a fur on the floor in the corner to my right. I stood, staring down at it, and felt my throat burn and constrict. I fought to hold back the tears, but was unable to stop them. Homesickness was a hard, heavy, and cold weight in my chest. I missed Earth. I missed my home, my friends, and my fiancé. Most of all, I missed my freedom. Here, I was nothing more than some alien's pet. True, I got to keep an eye on my sister and try to keep her out of trouble (though that seemed to be a losing battle…), but it was at _such_ a cost.

I shook, fighting to keep my crying silent, and wrapped my arms around myself. I wanted my mother. Thirty five years old and I was desperate and simply wanted that basic comfort. I'd seen the hard, cold, and calculating looks of the other Yautja on this ship. I'd seen them weigh and measure me in those gazes, and I knew that if it hadn't been for the leash and the ass's close proximity, I would likely be dead by now. I'd been told that humans were the Yautja's favorite prey; that a Hunter who truly wanted to test his mettle would hunt us and could expect prime breeding rights for having human skulls decorating his wall (assuming that they were gained honorably, of course…).

I felt sick. While I had gained a new respect for the two Yautja I knew after watching how hard they had fought to save Jessie's life, I also knew that in spite of that, the both of them had human skulls amongst their trophies. Hell, the ass even wore one on his left hip half the time! I couldn't help it, it colored the way I saw them. My captivity aside, I hated the thought of my people being murdered just so that some alien somewhere could get his rocks off. Even worse was the knowledge that my own sister had taken several trophies as well. I'd come to a semblance of peace about that; I understood where she was coming from and I didn't begrudge her the chance for revenge, but I hoped to never witness my sister like that ever again.

A sound behind me nearly made me turn back around, but it was accompanied by the ass's heavy hand on top of my head and I stilled under the contact. He made deceptively light, little crooning trills while petting my hair and I realized that I must have been crying more loudly than I had thought. The first time he'd ever started petting me, I'd seen it as a condescending gesture and had taken steps to try to be out of reach whenever possible. It hadn't always worked, but it worked well enough to give me the illusion that I had some control over my own life. That was until I came to the realization that this was his notion of "comfort", at least when it came to humans. It was as though he had no idea what to do, but doing nothing wasn't an option for him, so this is what he came up with.

I stifled a sigh and stood, tolerating having my hair petted. Really, he seemed to need to be helpful more than I needed the attention. If I were going to be honest with myself, I was really more of a pet in name only anymore. I had somehow become something like the caretaker of our small group and, though the ass still seemed to take his role as my "master" seriously, he seemed almost relieved that I was more than willing to handle my own affairs and be of some use without direction. Moments like this, when the homesickness and despair became too much for me, didn't happen quite so often anymore, though the ass never really seemed to know quite what to do anyway. It was as though comfort were a completely foreign notion (which was ridiculous after having watched Jess and Lar'ja-thwei interact) and he was uncomfortable with needing to offer it. Or, and this was probably closer to the truth, perhaps he simply didn't understand human needs.

He patted the top of my head and pulled his hand back with what appeared to be an encouraging smile. It had taken me a while to figure out their facial expressions, since I wasn't as gifted as Jessie seemed to be in that department, but this seemed genuine enough. He tilted his head and looked down at me, "Did well, Yin'tekai-di. Won't stay long and then will leave. Be brave."

He patted me on my head again, removed the leash from my collar, then returned to removing his armor and the skulls on his hip, leaving me standing there to blink at his broad back. I fought and won against the urge to sigh, having long ago given up on trying to make him understand that my name was Savanna and not Yin'tekai-di. He simply didn't care. It had made me angry at first, but I had since noticed that he never called Jess by _her_ name, either; she was always "Mei-jadhi" to him and that was that.

Resigning myself to the inevitable, I sat on the soft fur in my little corner, my back against the wall and my knees drawn up to my chest. Maybe if I asked nicely, the ass would give me some of the pillows from his bed. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hung my head, only half-way listening to my keeper's movements. The exaggerated care he took with the human skull he wore drew my attention back to him, though. He didn't place it with the other human skulls on his wall; instead, he mounted it on a peg near his armor. There were two old-fashioned pistols mounted right above the skull, and I watched as he lightly, almost reverently, touched the top of the skull before turning his attention to the guns.

In his room on his ship, this skull had preferential treatment as well. The peg it was normally mounted on had a small shelf attached to it so that the guns could be displayed beneath it. The ass also cleaned and maintenanced the guns at least once a week. I had no doubt that even though they were old, they probably still worked perfectly. Now, he looked them over as though making sure that they hadn't been damaged in the move from his ship to here, meticulously taking them apart and reassembling them before placing them back on the wall.

I'd never asked about any of his trophies and he'd never offered any details, but I couldn't help but be curious, "He must have put up one hell of a fight…"

The ass paused, then gave a huff and answered without turning around, "'She', and yes. Fought well. Was very brave."

"I've seen you and Jess fight. Was she better than Jess? How long did she hold out against you?"

He tossed a frown at me over his shoulder, "Should not be asking, Yin'tekai-di. Inappropriate."

I frowned back, confused, "I was just curious. Sorry…"

I heard him grumble something in his own language that was punctuated with a resigned sigh, "If I tell, you keep silent, yes? Tell no one."

"If you don't want me to, I promise."

He glared at me beadily before giving a firm nod. Not for the first time did I suspect that he didn't quite have all of his marbles, but that was a thought for another time. He turned to face me, arms crossed over his chest, "Did not fight her. Fought _with_ her. Was a friend, Hunt Sister. Was good, but did not have the training that Mei-jadhi has had. Didn't think she would need."

He shook his head, not looking at me now, but I could still see his face. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd have said he looked regretful. I was silent for a moment, then asked him quietly how she died. His golden eyes shifted back to me, seemed to regard me indecisively before coming to a decision with the barest of nods, "Came with to hunt two Bad Bloods. Killed one, but died as well. Keep skull and guns out of respect."

And there it was. She had died doing what was supposedly a task almost exclusively set aside for Arbitrators and had killed one of the targets in the process. According to these guys, she had earned the right to honor and respect, but Luar'ke-de had invited her along on his hunt without making sure that she was prepared for such a thing. I knew him well enough by now to know that he would have probably seen that as a personal failure. He was an ass, but my heart hurt a little for him. It was one thing to know that a well-trained comrade could die any time during a hunt, but it was obvious that this was distinctly different.

I nodded, "I'm sure she was more than worthy of that respect."

He said nothing as he turned back to his trophy wall. It was then that the com by the door buzzed, making me jump. The ass grumbled again, clicking away in his throat, but made his way to the door, pressing one of the red glyphs on the control pad under the com, and the door opened with a mechanical hiss.

* * *

Luar'ke-de stood there, glowering down at me, his scent a cocktail of different emotions. I blinked and had to fight the urge to ask him if he was ok. He wouldn't have appreciated the question, though, especially with a line of Eta submissively standing along the wall behind me, and with that look in his eyes, I wouldn't put it past him to do something I would regret. Lar'ja stood next to me, not happy that I had insisted on leaving our room in order to find some kind of work to do when, according to him, we had this time to ourselves. Tough luck; I needed to check on my sister and I was hoping to earn points for being willing to work when I didn't have to.

Doing my best to ignore the fact that I was literally surrounded by unhappy people, I grinned up at the Arbitrator, "Hi! May I see Savanna, please? Also, do you have my cats? And is there anything you need me to do right now?"

He blinked his golden eyes down at me and his brow ridge lowered in irritation. Lar'ja shook his head, "Told her 'no need', but did not listen."

I rolled my eyes, but refused to dignify that with a response. Instead, I looked up at Luar'ke-de and tried to will him to read between the lines a bit. I needed to talk to him and preferably without anyone else around. He stared down at me for a moment before giving a huff of wry amusement, "**Go and bring food. Later, we will talk. Lar'ja-thwei, you will stay here.**"

He said "talk" as though it were a threat, but the look in his eyes gave me hope. An unhappy rumble rose in Lar'ja's throat, however, "**You don't mean to send her by herself, do you? Her first time on a Clan ship? She doesn't even know our language yet.**"

"Hey, I know a few words!" I was ignored.

"**She will be fine. She is Blooded and is clever when she puts her mind to it-**"

"Hey!"

"**She will do well, I'm sure.**"

Lar'ja aimed a glare up at his brother, "**And if she is challenged?**"

Luar'ke-de looked at him as though he'd lost his mind, "**Then she will meet that challenge as she has before.** **Do you believe that your being there will change anything? As though you would be permitted to interfere? This is the Path, Lar'ja-thwei. She may be your mate, but she is also your Hunt Sister and should be treated accordingly.**"

I had the distinct impression that there were things being left unsaid, but I didn't really have the patience to wait around, "Hey, I'm gonna see my sister while you two hash this out, ok? Stop me if you don't want me in your room…"

Sure, it was presumptuous, but I didn't let that stop me. I almost half expected the big Yautja to snap at me, but he moved out of the doorway without taking his eyes off of Lar'ja. Stepping into the dimly lit room, I noticed the cats first, their eyes watching the door. Pouncer's tail was puffed up, but they both looked all right in spite of the transition. I heard a sniffle to my right that automatically drew my attention. My sister sat on a single fur in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees, and looked both forlorn and shaken. She seemed to be trembling and when her eyes rose to meet mine, I could tell she'd been crying.

"Oh, Anna…" I went to her, kneeling and pulling her close. She clung to me and shook, her face buried in my shoulder. My left hand made soothing circles on her back while she wept quietly. I had toyed with the idea of telling her what the one Elder had said, but decided against it. I didn't think she could handle any more right now, "Anna, what are you doing sitting in the corner like this? Come on…"

I tried to gently pull her to her feet, but she clung harder and shook her head, "Jessie… This is my bed here."

Her voice sounded rough behind her mask, as though her throat were tight. I frowned, "That's ridiculous! Luar'ke-de!"

I turned and called out to my Teacher. The sound of quiet talking broke off and I heard the Arbitrator give an annoyed huff just before he stuck his head in to glare at me, "What, Mei-jadhi?"

"Is this really Savanna's bed? Seriously? Come on!"

So much for remembering that I was the Student…

He strode in and in three of his large steps, had me lifted into the air with his clawed hand around my throat. I gave an undignified squeak of surprise and tried to keep from being strangled by grabbing onto his forearm, my legs kicking to find purchase where there was none. He growled in my face and gave me a shake that rattled the teeth in my head, "**Do you challenge me, Mei-jadhi? You **_**will**_** remember your place. We are not on my ship; you will behave accordingly! Is this understood?**"

I gasped out a startled, "Yes!" and he dropped me. I managed to keep to my feet, but my hand went to my throat and I coughed, choking on air. I was vaguely aware of Savanna pressing herself back into the corner, watching with wide eyes, but I was more focused on breathing and maintaining a proper, submissive stance with my head and eyes lowered. Lar'ja stood in the doorway, eyebrow ridge lowered and his mandibles closed tightly. Luar'ke-de ignored them both and crossed his arms, glaring sternly down at me, his scent conveying his anger and disapproval.

There was a roll of displeased clicks firing away in his throat and he shook his dreads out in irritation, "**Yin'tekai-di may sleep where she wishes, just as your pets do. The bed is big enough that this will not be a problem. This spot is for your pets and was never meant for Yin'tekai-di, but she chose to sit there. Even so, in the future, Mei-jadhi, especially when among other Yautja, you will remember your place whether you agree with me or not.**"

_Or else_…

It was left unsaid, but hung in the air like the calm before a storm; a dangerous promise of things to come if one chose not to take heed. I kept my head and eyes down, but gave him a nod and two of the few words of theirs that I knew, "Sei, N'yaka-de."

My translator picked it up and spit the English version back at me as I spoke, almost as if mocking me, "**Yes, Master**."

Glancing up at him through my eyelashes, I saw his eyes warm slightly and his stance ease. Giving me a firm nod, he tilted his head and considered me for a long moment, "**You have seen your sister. Do you not have something you should be doing now?**"

Something I should be-? Oh yeah…

"How will I pay for the food, Master?" He seemed more on edge here on the clan ship and I didn't really want to test his patience. If toeing the line was what it would take to keep me in one piece, so be it.

"**That is already taken care of. Come.**"

He turned and strode purposefully toward the door and Lar'ja gave way. Giving my sister a regretful look, I followed him out to where he was commanding one of the Eta to guide me to the mess hall and help me carry the food back. That was an excellent idea; this way, I could accept any challenges and not have to worry about the food being ruined. Fantastic. I stifled a sigh.

* * *

In all truth, I was less concerned about Baby Jess being challenged as I was that there might be a hunter who would not mind that she was ooman and would see only a ready female. Because I am her mate, any male who might wish to mate with her would have to go through me first, but I would not be there; I would be here, following my Leader's orders. There were males who would see that as an open invitation and, as my small mate walked into my Leader's quarters to see her sister, I told him as much.

The sensor I wore relayed to me an audible picture of my surroundings in a way that I had long since grown accustomed to and it told me what I could readily pick up in my brother's musk; that he was not pleased with being questioned. I couldn't truly blame him; though we were welcome on this ship, it did not belong to the clan that we had come from. Though this clan was allied with our own former clan, there had once been a time when that had not been so and tensions could flare at any moment. However, as her mate, I had a right to my concerns (concerns that were valid) and Luar'ke-de knew it.

He clicked low in his throat, underscoring his irritation with the matter, "Lar'ja-thwei, think for a moment. She is an ooman hybrid, Blooded and possessing of impressive trophies for one so young and inexperienced. Having been challenged earlier by the Matron's mate, K'koa, and incidentally winning that challenge, there will be those who will challenge her simply as a matter of course. Rivals or Young Bloods who wish to prove their prowess and those who will try to take K'koa's place come next mating season; they will all see her as an obstacle standing in the way of proving that they are better than he is."

I gave a disgruntled huff, "This I can believe. However, what would stop any of them from trying to also take a worthy trophy to impress the Honorable Matron High Priestess?"

He seemed to hesitate, then shook out his ari'nii'ede (what Baby Jess calls "dreads"), "I told you, that is the Path. This is why love is bad for the Yautja; it makes a Hunter foolish. You are too attached to her-"

"And you are not?" I interrupted, frowning toward him, "You fought hard to keep her alive during her change. That is the Path?"

His scent became acrid and a warning growl rose in his throat, "It is one thing to watch one fall during a hunt or after being challenged, but I cannot, will not, stand idly by while my only Student dies unnaturally and dishonored. Not if I can prevent it."

Dishonored? I didn't know what he meant. I had been there to witness her taking back her honor and she had ooman trophies on her wall to prove it. I wanted to ask what he meant, but it was then that my mate called out to him and issued her challenge from within his quarters. I suppressed a sigh; her timing couldn't have been worse.

There was some truth to some of Luar'ke-de's words; perhaps I did love too much and was too attached. Yet, she had saved my life, taken me into her home, and became a greater friend than I could ever have had the right to expect. Certainly no Yautja would have done as she had. They would have believed as I had; that my hunting days were over. I had had visions of being forced to become an Eta, of giving up my honor and freedom, haunting my mind before she showed me the truth of my situation. I would always owe her a debt that would be impossible to pay back, though I try. I saw no dishonor in her, unless it was her penchant to speak too freely at the worst possible times.

But, Paya help me, my attraction to the small female was not purely emotional. In spite of any and all rational thought, I also desired her greatly on a physical level. It had been extremely shocking to me when I had first realized; she was small, scrawny, misshapen, and very much a typical _ooman_… She did not smell right, lacking the sweet musk of the female Yautja, and she was no warrior, preferring to spend her time writing her stories. Yet, I came to regard her as soft, sweet, and delicate; traits I would have never believed that I could find attractive until meeting her. Perhaps it was her attitude, her spirit, the fire that had prompted her to grab a Hunter's mandibles and snarl back or face the kainde amedha with weapons she had not known would even work. She somehow managed to make me feel both like a powerful Hunter and a besotted pup. She spun my head and I never knew what she would do next.

However, I feared that her bravery was going to get her killed unless she learned discipline, so I stood back and listened to Luar'ke-de teach the small female once again to respect her Leader. She needed to learn caution or she would not live long. True, she was still quite young yet and would make mistakes, it was normal; if she survived, she would become a great Huntress. Already her trophies were impressive, but they would mean very little if she died poorly or, Paya forbid, did something foolish and was branded a Bad Blood. Because my soul belonged to her, I had to let her learn the only way anyone truly learned anything, the hard way.

* * *

I followed the Eta, receiving openly curious or calculating looks from the Yautja I passed. Several even followed for a while, trying to catch my scent and my shoulders tightened with irritation after the fifth attempt. Trying to put it out of my mind, I studied my guide; he was tall, as tall as Luar'ke-de, with dark mottling over forest-green skin and nut-brown points at his face and torso. His jet black hair was unbound and flowed freely to the middle of his back, held out of his way by a simple, silvery clip. I had to make a conscious effort not to reach out and discover what their hair felt like when not in the dreads I was used to seeing.

He looked fit and appeared stockier than even Luar'ke-de and I was certain that he would have likely made an admirable Hunter if it weren't for the fact that his left arm was missing. It didn't appear to be a new injury and my Teacher had assured me that this guy would be perfectly capable of carrying the food, so I wondered why he wasn't a Hunter. If he could manage carrying out the many tasks of a servant, surely he could do more?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds and smells of what appeared to be the mess hall. The room was quite big, much like that of the bazaar, and was filled with rows of massive tables and simple, but equally massive, benches that were filled with Hunters (most of which were male, but there were a surprising number of female as well). The noise of their conversations and the occasional fights was a nearly solid wall that my presence didn't seem to diminish at all in spite of the many eyes that found and followed me as my guide and I slowly made our way through the crowd toward the far side of the room. There were lines of Yautja that snaked along to several different windows where it appeared that more Eta served the food.

The crowd seemed to pull back then and my guide tensed and submissively made way. Confused, I looked around and a female Hunter stepped out of the thinning crowd to stand staring down at me from behind a silver mask shaped like a small, Queen skull that was heavily etched on the crown. The edges of the mask were lined in the same gold-colored metal that capped a good three or four inches on the ends of the Huntress's heavily beaded and decorated dreads. She stood at about 10' and was mostly a dark cream color with a dark rust-colored mottling along her torso and over her shoulders and, from what I could see, hips. Her loincloth and top (which looked more like a sports bra with only one strap) were pitch black underneath her full armor. The frilled top of Yautja skulls covered her knees, articulating with her silvery shin guards. Articulated armor covered the sides of her torso but left her middle exposed except for the fish netting of her shift suit and some dark metallic thread holding the armor together. Strings of bone, claws, and fangs covered her throat including what appeared to be the full skeleton of a snake. She had a Yautja skull on each shoulder as well as one on her right hip and was bristling with more weapons than Luar'ke-de.

I wasn't certain what she wanted, but I didn't have a great feeling about this. We stared at each other and I had to force myself not to back up to make it easier to look up at her. I'd know what I was doing, but she would probably think I was backing down and I wasn't. I wanted to, sure; there was no way I wanted to get into a fight with this chick, but it wouldn't be looked upon favorably by anyone, least of all my Teacher.

A low rumble of clicks fired away in her throat and she somehow seemed to get bigger. I managed to keep from reacting and I was proud of myself for that. I had to swallow a squeak, though, when she reached forward with a very large, taloned, hand and gave my shoulder a shove that nearly knocked me off my feet.

Regaining my balance, I glared up at her and growled.

Fuck.

* * *

**So, how was it? Better or worse than the last time I used different POVs? I'd love to hear your thoughts (:insert subtle hint to review. wink nudge:)**

**Also, for those of you who are worried about Savanna, I promise this won't last forever. She has cool stuff coming her way, never you fear.  
**

**Review! I need to know how I'm doing. I know my updates are super slow, but I do get chapters out eventually and it helps me to hear everyone's thoughts and opinions. Heck, I'll even take a flame if you're so inclined (they're pretty funny and I could use the laugh ;-D LOL). So review and help a hard-working author out. ^.^  
**

**I own nothing! (But I totally wanna see the movie Prometheus when it comes out!)  
**

**Happy Reading! ^.^  
**

**P.s. Preds dancing the Caramelldansen. You're welcome. LOL  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey there, everyone! Long time, no see! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story thus far, you guys are awesome!**

**I'm using different POV's again, since people seem to like it. I'll let you guys tell me when/if you ever get tired of it. I decided not to label each change with the new person's name for a couple of different reasons, one of which is the need for mystery every now and then. Anywho, please enjoy!**

* * *

My stomach growled as I sat on the soft fur, waiting for Jessie to come back with the food. I guesstimated that it had been roughly five hours since I'd last eaten anything, and that had been what was left of the dried meat and a piece of what the ass called "naxa" or something; it had been good, but not really filling. From what I understood, we would be getting supplies here as well, and the ass had mentioned to Lar'ja-thwei something about hunting after we left. For a brief moment, I wondered what it would be like to hunt as they did and I couldn't stop myself from envying Jessie her freedom and status here. I was just a pet and I was under no illusions; when the ass had said I could sleep on the bed, I knew automatically that I would be regarded as nothing more than a dog curled up at the foot of a bed.

I was allowed on the furniture. Yippee.

Sighing quietly, I looked around the small quarters, wishing I had something to do. There were no books, no writing materials, no nothing; just trophies, armor, weapons, and a bed; it was the quintessence of Spartan living. This was a warrior's space, period, and I was bored. The ass had left with Jessie's boy toy shortly after Jessie had left with One Arm, perhaps to train or something, and that left me here with only the cats to keep me company.

My gaze landed on a spear placed on a small shelf near his armor and I contemplated it for a long moment, my shoulders tight and my heart racing. What would it be like to wield one of those? To walk out that door carrying that weapon in perfect confidence, unafraid because you were the equal of everyone else and granted respect because you had proven yourself worthy. I allowed myself a moment to fantasize, to envision myself dressed much like my sister, wearing armor and weapons. She had appeared strong and proud when she had stepped out of the ass's ship and into the midst of a rather large gathering of interstellar, big-game badasses. It had terrified me, but she had been calm and cool and I selfishly wished that it had been me instead.

Reality left a bitter taste in my mouth. As a pet, I was sheltered and protected, but I had no freedom, no will of my own; I did as I was told and I was rewarded with a pat on the head and a treat. The longer I thought about it, the more it bothered me and made me restless. Frowning and thoroughly irked, I stood up and walked over to the small shelf that held the telescoping spear and a couple of knives that were nearly the size of my forearm. Picking up the spear, I stepped into the middle of the room and hit the catch that caused the spear to snap into full length with a sharp, metallic "shnick" that made me jump and almost drop the weapon.

Taking a deep, slow breath to settle my nerves, I tried to duplicate some of the moves I had seen Jessie perform under the stern and watchful eye of the ass. It wasn't as easy as my sister had made it look, but then I knew she'd had training with the swords she had used to collect. Undoubtedly, that must have helped her find her balance when working with her other weapons. My hands kept getting in the way of each other and I huffed in frustration, but tried again.

I didn't know if I could possibly change my situation, but damned if I wasn't going to try should the opportunity present itself. I was tired of being unhappy. I was sick of being scared all the time. The looks I had received today left no doubt in my mind how little I was regarded here. I was prey to them, though "tamed" and leashed, and none of them would hesitate to kill me given the chance. I may not understand their language, but I could see it in their eyes.

I couldn't just do nothing. I had to find a way to protect myself should the need arise. The feeling welled up within me, the undeniable knowledge that I would wear a leash for the rest of my life if I didn't do _something_. And so I kept trying to become familiar with the moves I remembered while refusing to think of how much trouble I'd get into should I be caught with one of the ass's weapons.

* * *

I followed the ooman hybrid, closely enough to clearly see what she was doing, but far enough not to be seen myself. We had heard rumors of the hybrid Blooded that the Honorable Arbitrator had taken as a student and I had wanted to see her for myself. My first impression had not been a good one; she was small, deformed, lacking the height of our females and, without mandibles, she was hard on the eyes. But she carried herself as a Blooded should, and she had other characteristics of the Yautja, so I continued to watch.

She was being guided now by one of the Eta; normally, one would not walk _behind_ an Eta, but in this case, perhaps it was necessary. She _was_ new here; a guide would be understandable. And in spite of allowing an Eta to walk before her, she continued to hold a dominant air as befitting a female Blooded. I was curious about this creature; how had she come to be? What was she exactly? She smelled like any other Yautja female, but appeared as an ooman, although admittedly altered.

I'd had the chance to hunt oomans before and I had seen none like this one, so why was she this way? How was a hybrid like her possible? I could not decided if I believed her to be an abomination, or if I was excited at the prospect of more challenging prey. If there were other oomans like her…

I shook my head, the many cuffs I had collected over the cycles since I was Blooded clicking together from the motion. I should not be contemplating hunting right now; that was secondary to finding out why an ooman was exhibiting Yautja traits. I followed through the crowded corridor as the pair made their way to the commons and the small female appeared to look around, gaining her bearings with the considering eyes of many others on her.

She began making her way toward one of the lines, the Eta now respectfully behind her, but didn't get very far. I moved closer, watching as a female I recognized as a visiting Huntress from outside the clan challenged the smaller female, sending her staggering back. When she had caught her balance, she growled up at the Arbitrator and I felt a shiver up my spine in spite of my misgivings; the little female certainly had spirit! To growl up at the tall Arbitrator, and with no scent of fear… Well, she was Blooded, and it was already rumored that she had the skull of a Queen kainde amedha; a worthy trophy, indeed, if it's true.

The small, ooman Young Blood was proving to be quite interesting.

* * *

I was always impressed by how well my brother had adapted to his blindness. It still angered me, when I thought about it, that he had been betrayed by his own Hunt Brothers. It was almost unheard of for seven in the same pack to consciously turn Bad Blood, and the manner in which they did it left no doubt that they had _wanted_ to become outlaw, turning on Lar'ja-thwei and leaving him to the mercy of an ooman. That action, apart from the utter betrayal of their Hunt Brother, broke many of the laws that dominated Yautja society and their blatant acts of dishonor rankled.

Because those laws had been violated, especially that of our code of secrecy, there had been no choice but to find Mei-jadhi later after she had been taken captive by the ooman Arbitrators; she knew too much about us (aside from Lar'ja-thwei's seemingly overwhelming need to find the small ooman he had taken as a mate). Though I had my suspicions about the circumstances surrounding Mei-jadhi's captivity, she had done well to escape on her own and I was proud of her. She had proven that she had the strength and honor to do what was necessary. She still needed much work, however.

Then again, what Young Blood doesn't?

I grinned, taking a hit from Lar'ja-thwei and returning with a kick to his unprotected left side. He grunted in pain, but struck out again, moving easily, keeping his center. It did him no good; I saw another opening and caught him under the chin with a high kick, then dropped and swept his legs out from under him. He hit the mat and I took a step back, "I win, Lar'ja-thwei. You became clumsy at the end."

He chuffed, standing and shaking out his ari-nii-ede, "It must be luck. I am the best."

_That_ was amusing. I cackled, "So you tell Mei-jadhi! I have yet to see it, however."

Dropping into a stance, he grinned, "I was going easy on you."

Snickering and with a grin of my own, I moved into my own stance, readying for the next fight, "By all means, do not hold back! I wish to finally see your greatness for myself!"

"I do not want you to be jealous, but as you wish!" With a bark of laughter, he attacked, going low.

It was gratifying to me that Lar'ja-thwei had regained the honor that his former Hunt Brothers had taken from him, proving that his blindness in no way impaired him; proving that he was a Hunter worthy of his mark. He could still hunt, fight, and work on his inventions as if he was as he'd been before being betrayed, and he was capable of putting up a respectable fight. Aside from my Sire and Bearer, he was the only one of my Sire's line that I was proud to admit that we shared the same blood.

We had the small kehrite to ourselves, which suited me well. I did not enjoy the scrutiny of others and when visiting a clan that was not my own, the scrutiny was always two-fold. I was far more comfortable on my own; merely one of the reasons I had left my former clan. How I had ended up with my Brother, a Student, and a pet when Arbitrators rarely traveled with company was laid firmly at the feet of unusual circumstances, but my honor and sense of kinship with my brother prompted my need to intervene on his and my Student's behalf.

My thoughts detoured from there to my pet. Looking back, I am glad I had not killed her as I had wanted to, having opted to spare Mei-jadhi's sister instead. She had been a claw in my side, crying and screaming about everything; it would have been easier to simply put her out of her misery. So unruly she was that the idea of an electric collar had surely been sent by Paya. Now, however, Yin'tekai-di seemed to be changing. It was slow, but one does not become an Arbitrator by missing such things. She was becoming stronger, I believed; no longer the sniveling, broken, helpless creature she had been. True, it was obvious that the Yautja frightened her and they should; she was only a pet with no real status, but she no longer became hysterical over everything.

I was also able to count on her to handle her own affairs; I did not need to direct her every waking moment and I appreciated it. She seemed to find comfort in making sure that her betters were taken care of and that was all to the good. What use was a pet that thought it was an owner?

* * *

I snarled up at the large female, inwardly cursing her timing and my luck. We had drawn a crowd of on-lookers who were positioning themselves in a large ring around us and the growing musk of anticipation and aggression was starting to get to me. I had no choice; I couldn't respectfully bow out. I'd have to accept the challenge and something told me that this would be way different than the earlier fight had been.

I was gonna get creamed.

Well, I'd always been at least somewhat reckless, so might as well go for broke. With a low roll of clicks in my throat, I approached the waiting female who "kindly" knelt so that I could reach her shoulder, drawing snickering laughter from the crowd and a growl from my throat. I shoved her shoulder hard enough to put her briefly off balance, but she gave a firm nod and a roll of sharp clicks rose in her throat. This close, I could catch her scent without it mingling with everyone else's and she smelled pleased for some reason.

Standing, she tilted her head bird-like, her face inscrutable behind her Queen candy amanda mask, "**You will choose the weapon.**"

Her voice was a smokey purr and I was somewhat surprised to hear it after her prolonged silence. With a grim frown, I took several steps back and pulled my spear, hitting the catch to open it to its full length. I was good with a sword, but her reach was long; I needed something longer than a sword. She gave me another pleased nod and pulled her own spear, opening it to its full length with a sharp, metallic "schnick". I took a deep breath, finding my center as Luar'ke-de had taught me, and fell into a defensive stance. I would not attack first. I needed to see how she moved, how fast she was; to charge in without knowing those kinds of things wasn't just reckless, it was suicidally stupid.

Fascinating! The small ooman Young Blood certainly had courage. I watched the two females slowly circle each other, sizing each other up and no doubt looking for weaknesses. It was fairly obvious who would win here, even a well-seasoned Hunter would be at a disadvantage against any female, let alone this particular Huntress. Still, it was wise of the ooman to choose such a weapon, though it would likely do her no good.

The Huntress struck first, a feint to gauge the ooman's reflexes and skill, and the ooman did not disappoint. She saw through the move and was already countering with a blow to the Huntress's hamstrings. The Huntress growled and snapped her ki'cti-pa down to block the blow, then swung the other end down toward the ooman's unprotected head. The small female ducked faster than I had given her credit for and came up in a rush, the other end of her spear catching behind the Huntress's ankles. She threw her all of her weight and strength back to unbalance her and brought her crashing to the ground.

The Huntress laughed while the crowd roared and stamped their feet in excitement. Leaping back to her feet, she countered the blow the Young Blood aimed at her head. They traded hits, and the ooman was more skilled than I had thought she would be. They fought, almost dancing; the small female seemingly having decided that the best course of action was to simply not be in any one location for long. A good strategy, but useless when dealing with a seasoned Huntress. The taller female lashed out and the ooman hit the ground hard, gasping and seemingly dazed. She sat up, propped on one arm, and shook her head as if trying to clear it, but the Huntress was already bearing down on the small Young Blood. The end of her spear was aimed for the Young Blood's heart and the surrounding Yautja roared when the ooman rolled out of the way and came up, driving the end of her spear into the Huntress's unprotected abdomen. She roared in pain, striking and lashed out, sending the ooman flying against the wall. She fell into a heap on the floor, gasping, spitting her thwei to the ground, and curled up in disoriented pain. The Huntress pulled the spear free from her body and tossed it aside, letting thwei run freely from her wound. Growling, she made her way over to the ooman and picked her up by her throat. The ooman gasped and struggled, her claws finding purchase in the Huntress's arm and the larger female roared in pain again, but did not let go. The ooman used her grasp to anchor herself and brought both feet up to connect solidly under the Huntress's chin with all her strength.

The female staggered, her grasp slackened, and the ooman kicked out again, this time catching the Huntress on the side of her head. The ooman dropped and the Huntress went down on one knee, shaking her head. The Young Blood wasted no time, forming a fist with both hands, she brought it down solidly on the back of the larger female's head, sending the Huntress down to all fours in stunned pain. The fight almost appeared over, and shockingly so, but just as the ooman was about to finish it, the Huntress swung her fist, catching the Young Blood in the head and sending her back against the wall. Again, the smaller female was a heap on the floor, but this time, she did not move.

The Huntress stood and walked over to the smaller female, nudging the unresponsive Young Blood with her foot. Tossing her head back, she roared her victory. It ended much as I had expected it would, though the ooman put up a better fight than I had anticipated. The Huntress retrieved the ooman's weapon, then tossed the small creature over her shoulder and left. Intrigued, I followed at a discreet distance, wondering what the Huntress intended to do with the ooman.

* * *

Everything was black. I floated in the dark, quiet, emptiness, unaware of the passage of time. Very little seemed important; I was comfortable drifting in that place, untouched by anything that happened beyond it. Nothing stirred and I couldn't recall how I'd come to be there; although it didn't seem important, I was mildly curious all the same. I looked around me, trying to find the answer, but there was nothing. All around me was vast, inky black nothingness. After a while, my curiosity got the better of me again and I called out.

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone there? Where am I?" My voice echoed in the emptiness and was quickly swallowed by it.

There was no answer at first, and I had almost given up on receiving one, when the darkness shifted and I found myself standing at the beginning of a wooded path. Stars spun slowly overhead and a cool breeze rustled leaves and swayed branches. Small wild flowers grew amongst the thick undergrowth of that lush forest and I turned, taking it all in. I stood in a modest clearing and realized that the only path in or out was the one at my back. Turning back to look at the path, I stopped dead, my heart in my throat.

At first, he appeared to be nothing but a black mass, but as he moved, I realized that he was wearing a dusky, black cloak. Shadows seemed to cling to him, but the longer I looked, the more detail I could make out. His armor was as black as the rest of him, even his skin, but the eyes of his mask burned red like live coals. He was undeniably Yautja, but he was bigger than any male I had had ever seen.

Standing face to face with this being, I realized that this was no dream. I knew who this was and I did the only thing I could think of. I prayed, "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the Kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

He stood still and silent, watching me for a moment, before throwing his head back with laughter that seemed to shake the foundation of the world we stood on. The laughter ended quickly, though it trailed off into an amused growl. His voice, when it came, was a deep, reverberating rumble, "_**You are fortunate that you are not mine to keep, little ooman. Rarely am I subject to such audacity. But still, you serve me for now and you would do well to remember it.**_"

I stood in stunned silence before remembering my voice, anger bubbling up in me, albeit hesitantly, "No. You are not my God…"

"_**I refused your death before; you are in my debt and honor bound to see it through. I will accept nothing less.**_"

Taking a step back, I looked for a weapon, but couldn't find one. The Yautja in front of me laughed again and the forest seemed to tremble. A cold mist began to drift lazily along the path, unaffected by the terrifying male, though it seemed to cling at my ankles with ghostly fingers, chilling me to the bone. I gasped and took another step back, "Am I dead, then? Is that what this is about? I'd rather go to Heaven if it's all the same, thanks."

He chuffed rudely, "_**And never see your mate again? I doubt that is what you truly wish for. No, fool, you are not dead yet. You have been remiss in your duties to me, however, and I demand an accounting. What has distracted you so, ooman?**_"

I stared at him for a moment, my mouth open, "Say _what_? I have _no_ clue what you're talking about."

His head canted to the side, shifting heavily decorated, waist-long dreads, his voice a warm purr of anger "_**No? You've no idea, truly? You have been ignoring the gifts I gave you, little fool. Your path is more dangerous than you can imagine and you will need every weapon you have, but you ignore the honing of the ones you will need the most. Does your honor mean so little to you? This is why oomans are prey.**_"

"Hey!-" I started to protest, but the sharp sound of sliding metal cut me off.

His right arm came up, wrist blades extended, and he gave a nasty chuckle that slid down my spine like necrosis.

"_**It seems the only way you are able to learn anything is through pain and hard lessons. So be it.**_"

I had no time for thought; the huge male was suddenly just _there_, his blades descending lightning fast.

Gasping, I sat bolt-upright, but intense pain cleaving through my skull laid me flat again. Pain was all I knew for what seemed like an eternity before it slid away into a dull ache. Sound returned to me first; quiet murmuring just on the edge of hearing. I was disoriented, my head still hurt quite a bit and I couldn't seem to remember why. It felt as though I'd been run over by a Mack truck. Repeatedly. I felt like I had dreamt of something, but couldn't remember what and the harder I tried to remember, the worse my headache became. With a groan of pain, I pressed the heel of my palms against my aching eyes.

After a moment, I tentatively opened my eyes and was relieved that the lights were quite dim. I didn't recognize the room I lay in, but it was filled with technical equipment, some of which I remembered from Luar'ke-de's med lab. The table I lay on was massive and I took up very little space on it, which was unfortunate because there was a Hunter I didn't know sitting on the end, watching me with unveiled curiosity.

I gave a startled yelp and nearly toppled off of the table, but he reached out and grabbed my ankle, pulling me securely back up. Pain seared behind my eyes, but I ignored it and tried to pull my leg free with a curse and a shout that caused the quiet voices in the other room to cut off. The male at my feet remained unruffled and his head tilted, mandibles open. It was then that I recognized him, the bard; he watched me for a moment with intense curiosity, then reached down into a small, brown pouch at his waist and pulled out my translator.

My hand automatically went to my left ear and I scowled, "Hey! Who the hell gave you permission to take my stuff?"

His head tilted again and he took a deep breath, studying me closely, before looking down at the device in his hand. Returning his gaze, he held it out, offering it to me. I hesitated only a second, watching him closely for some kind of trick, then snatched it back and put it on. His head canted to the side.

"**Is that what I believe it is? Do you understand what I say now?**" I frowned, wondering what he wanted. Giving him a nod, his upper mandibles pulled into a slight smile, "**A translator; very clever. I will assume that you are incapable of speaking my language since you need that device to understand what one is saying to you. I will phrase my questions so that you may answer in the positive or negative. Is this agreeable?**"

My frown deepened, but I nodded again. Perhaps I'd learn something if he kept talking. He shook out his dreads, the many cuffs clacking against each other, and then settled himself, "**I wish to understand what you are. You seem ooman, yet you have distinct Yautja traits. Were you born this way?**"

I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain throbbing behind my eyes. A roll of clicks rose in his throat and his head tilted, his upper right tusk tapping against his scythe-like fangs in contemplation, "**You **_**are**_** ooman, yes?**"

Nodding, I shifted so that my back was against the wall and tried to get comfortable. Where was I and how long had I been here?

* * *

I had watched the fight between the abomination and the Honorable Huntress and was quite pleased by the outcome. Such a creature should never have been allowed to live, let alone be trained in our ways. It had been my hope that the Huntress would simply kill the creature outright, but perhaps this way was best. There was no shame in losing a fight, of course, but to lose to an abomination… I was glad that it was K'koa who had lost to that disgusting creature and not the Huntress; the first would suit my purposes well and the second would have been unbearably disappointing.

It disturbed me greatly that an Arbitrator would bother training such a being, or that a Hunter would choose it for a mate. It would seem that neither were as honorable as we would be led to believe. To even challenge me over a pitiful ooman pet in front of our Honored Matron; surely it was a sign of depravity.

I scratched at a patch of dead skin as I entered my quarters, mandibles held in distaste at the thought of those creatures, but what could be done? It was clear that our Honored Matron had no intention of doing anything about them, though in all truth, she could not as of yet; her hands were bound by political necessity. There may be a way, however…

"Honorable Elder." Dg'gar, my aid, stood just outside my closed office with head and eyes lowered submissively, as was proper, "You return later than expected."

Once a proud Honored Warrior, Dg'gar's submission satisfied me and was nearly enough to make me forget the insult I was paid earlier, "Indeed. I have seen something most entertaining. For now, however, there is work to be done, and I am the only one with the will to manage it. There is an abomination on this ship, and for everyone's sake, it must be removed."

* * *

**Arii-ni-ede- Dreadlocks**

**So, how was it? I love to hear your thoughts, so please review and let me know! You guys keep me going, in all seriousness. I probably would have placed this fic on hiatus quite some time ago otherwise, so please keep in touch. It helps quite a bit!**

**I own nothing ^.^  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello again! I know it's been a really long time and I apologize. My computer died and I didn't have internet except on my phone that seemed to hate ffnet (among other things). I have responded to reviews and PM's as I have been able, but if I missed anyone, please know that I thank you very much for taking the time to drop a line! I really appreciate the support (and fanart! When I get the chance, I'll post links on my profile, all credit to the artists!)**

**For now, I hope you like the new chapter. It's in 3rd person (yes, I'm playing around with perspective again), so please let me know what you think of it! Enjoy!**

* * *

In spite of her headache, Jess studied the room she was in again, paying more attention to details. Unlike the rest of the ship, the walls here were bare of any design. It was a totally utilitarian space filled with equipment; some she recognized and some she didn't. The room was rather large with several other cushioned tables, all unoccupied. There was no viewport looking out into space, meaning this was probably an area that the Yautja felt afforded greater protection, much like the residential areas. She felt safe assuming that she was in some medical ward, especially when she realized that in spite of the pain she was in, her wounds had been carefully tended. The bard watched her closely, head tilted as if confused. He shook his dreads out with a roll of clicks and settled himself more closely, as though to get a better look at her.

"**Did you intentionally seek to become what you now are?**"

She quirked a brow. _Oh, yes, because this is precisely what I had wanted. Could I do it again, please?_ Jess thought wryly. She shook her head as emphatically as her injuries would allow and he gave a chuff, smelling momentarily of amusement. No, she hadn't wanted this much of a change, but she would damned well make the best of it.

"**No,**" he mused, "**I do not suppose you would have. I assume that your Master, Honorable Arbitrator Luar'ke-de, was not the one who forced this change on you.**" Again, Jess shook her head, then gestured to her face, trying to point out her human characteristics. Initially, the bard looked as confused as his scent indicated, but then sudden realization dawned. His brow ridge rose and his mandibles spread in surprise, "**Oomans? Other **_**oomans**_** did this? I had not thought that they were advanced enough for such things. This does not seem right to me. They would have needed a sample in order to change you.**"

He paused in thought, rumbling clicks firing away deep in his throat as though he were unsettled,"**All know of the Honorable Arbitrator's accounting of what had occurred with the Bad Bloods of your Mate's former pack… And the acquisition of your Queen skull,**" he gave her a brief nod, "**It was generally accepted that the Bad Bloods had been… disposed of. But now I question this. If you speak the truth, and I can only assume that you do, why then had we allowed the oomans to possess the Bad Bloods' bodies, and I assume their gear as well, for so long without challenge? We had the Honorable Arbitrator's accounting… Why had we not sent one of the Cleaners to erase all evidence of our existence from the oomans as our laws demand?**"

Jess had her own moment of surprise. These were questions she had never considered and she wondered if Luar'ke-de and Lar'ja had thought of them. She was pretty sure that at the very least, Luar'ke-de had noticed, though what could be done about it _now_ was anyone's guess. Uncertainty was a lead weight in her stomach and she swallowed bile at the abrupt realization that the "Cleaner" (Descriptive Titles 'R Us) would have probably destroyed her as well. Shuddering, she looked back to the bard. He was staring at her with a frown, but didn't seem to see her at all. Finally, he blinked and his eyes focused. His upper right tusk tapped against one of his fangs as he considered her carefully.

"**Was it painful?**" She nodded and he gave a chuff of wry humor, "**Of course. It must have been a great ordeal.**"

Nodding again, she pantomimed dying. He gave a low growl and stared hard at her, "**You died? Is this right? Do I understand correctly?**"

Jess was becoming tired of nodding; it felt like two hands trying to push her skull apart from the inside every time. When she got back to her room, she was going to make Lar'ja teach her the language; by force if necessary. It would have been so much easier if she knew their bloody language. She was also uneasy about giving the information, but if she was going to tell all to this odd bard, she wanted to be able to do the tale justice. Besides, she was in no condition to fight to maintain her privacy. She was fairly sure she had at least one cracked rib and her back was a solid ache. No, she wouldn't be fighting for a few days, not unless absolutely necessary. It didn't help that she also wanted answers; that the senseless death of that innocent little life she had carried so briefly could have been prevented entirely… True, the child wouldn't have existed at all, but that was better than what it had gotten instead.

It was small comfort when Jess's headache eased, sliding away with many of her other pains. She wondered what kind of painkiller she had been given before waking. It was good, but it took its time in kicking in. The bard growled, scowling deeply, unaware of her inner turmoil. In the darkened room, he seemed ominous, his eyes glowing like a cat's, "**I see that this will require further inquiry. I do not like what this implies.**"

Neither did she. Before he could speak again, another Yautja entered the room. He was tall, as all of them were, but seemed only slightly shorter than Luar'ke-de. He was also the most unusual individual Jess had yet seen; his dreads were as white as his skin and talons, but his eyes were the green of his blood. The cuffs decorating his dreads appeared to be all dark; from something that looked like onyx, to bone with black enamel and a few dark blue feathers. The robes he wore were a dark, almost black, grey that seemed to emphasize and call attention to just how pale he was, as though he were wearing a badge of honor. His tusks were carved and were also covered in a thin layer of black enamel, and he clearly wore his many scars and the Blooding mark on his forehead with pride. Jess got a sense of age from him, as though he were much older than either of the boys or even the bard, but he didn't show it. Standing tall, broad shouldered, he seemed a small, pale, moving mountain.

He typed something on his wrist console, then turned a stern look on the both of them before addressing the bard, "**I told you not to disturb my patient, pup.**"

The bard's brow ridge lowered and Jess could smell the beginning of offense from him. He shook his dreads out and squared his shoulders, "**I am gathering important information from her. She is fine.**"

"**I do not care. You may have status outside this ward, but in here, I command. Is this understood? Pup?**" He somehow made his green eyes cold and sharp, like broken glass, and there was an edge to the rumbling baritone of his voice.

Judging by the set of his shoulders and his mandibles, it was clear he would be willing to back up his claim. The bard sensed it as well. He lowered his head slightly, almost a nod, then turned to Jess, "**I believe this to be important. We will talk more later, yes?**"

Jess sighed, but nodded, then wished she hadn't when her brain seemed to throb behind her eyes. He gave a firm nod and left, giving the albino male a wide berth. The new male turned his attention to Jess, "**You should not move yet.**" He pointed to the table, "**Lay down now.**"

She frowned, but did as she was told. Really, in spite of the painkillers, she felt pretty much like crap. There was a dull throb in her head continued to send a sharp jab to the back of her eyes every now and then. He typed a bit more and a machine mounted on the ceiling descended to hover over her; ominously, she felt. She must have moved, because the impressive male snapped his stern gaze to her and barked, "_**Do not move**_**!**"

Pausing, rather alarmed at this point, she missed her chance to act. The machine began moving from her feet, slowly up to her head, a red line of light moving over her and sending the information to the albino's wrist console. Jess released a sigh of relief, drawing a hard look from the tall male who was busy typing while a small, holographic image of her hovered over his left forearm.

"**I have never treated an ooman before, let alone an ooman such as yourself. I would like to understand how this came to be. How is it that you have gained Yautja characteristics?**"

_Here we go again_… Jess thought with a tired sigh.

* * *

The bard, Kn-cit'l, left the med bay, passing the female Huntress, who was having her own injuries seen to, with a nod of respect. He was impressed by the ooman's strength and tenacity as well as her skill. For one so young and newly Blooded, injuring a hardened Huntress was almost unheard of. The small female may have lost, but that had been expected. That she had accepted the challenge and come so closely to winning had gained her a great deal of respect, and no little curiosity, as judged by the crowd that had gathered just outside the med bay's doors.

He glared at them, barking an order, and they dispersed, some grudgingly and with flaring mandibles to show their displeasure. He was under no illusions; as soon as he left, they'd return. Not to see the Huntress, who truly had gained little from the fight, but to see the ooman. He could understand their curiosity, being one who shared it, but they would have plenty of time to see her later when the Healer decided she was fit to leave. Barring the med bay doors, just to catch a glimpse of the ooman, was unacceptable.

He mulled over the things she'd relayed him during their brief exchange. It was troubling news; that the oomans now possessed the capability, as well as the necessary tissue samples, to replicate Yautja characteristics in others of their kind… It broke nearly every law that the Yautja held sacred, especially those regarding the secrecy of the species. And all of it was tied to the honor of the three visitors. Something must have happened that the normally very thorough Arbitrator had by-passed removing the evidence of his own kind.

With that in mind, Kn-cit'l started off to question the Honorable Luar'ke-de directly. Making his way through the maze of corridors toward the residential block for visitors, not stopping to talk to anyone for longer than it took to ask if they had seen the Arbitrator (just in case he had decided to leave his quarters), he eventually made it to the kehrite just as the two brothers (and it was a rarity among the Yautja to openly claim such kinship after Blooding) were readying to leave.

The blind one, Lar'ja-thwei, unnerved the usually unflappable Warrior. It was not his blindness, per se, but the fact that it seemed that he still met one's eyes, as though he could see them in truth. Most who lost their sight kept their eyes down or covered, but not Lar'ja-thwei. It was as though he knew what effect his blank eyes would cause and would use it to his greatest advantage. While Kn-cit'l could respect that as good strategy, he could not stop wishing that the younger male would stop pretending to stare at him.

Turning his attention to the Arbitrator, he gave a brief nod of respect, "I wish to speak with you, Honorable Luar'ke-de. You should know that your Student is in the med bay. She had an interesting story to tell. One that I wish to ask you about."

The Arbitrator's eyes were hard, but he gave a nod before turning to his brother, "I will deal with this."

The younger male's mandibles relaxed slightly and he nodded, then gave a nod to the bard and left, unerringly, through the door. _Perhaps he _could_ still see…_, mused the bard, more unnerved by the young Hunter than he cared to admit.

"What do you wish to know?" The Arbitrator's baritone voice brought Kn-cit'l's attention back.

"Yes," he said, a quizzical frown lowering his brow ridge, "Exactly what happened on the blue planet? Why is that ooman like that and what has been done to rectify the matter?"

Luar'ke-de stared at the Warrior for a long moment, weighing his options. Finally, he gave a slow nod, "Come with me. I will show you what I have learned."

* * *

It sucked having to mime everything. Her headache was coming back and Jess wanted nothing more than to go back to her room, curl up in bed, and be left the hell alone, but nooooo… Damnit. Eventually, the medic (Healer Bhu'ja-de, he called himself) seemed grudgingly satisfied, though he claimed to have more questions. Once he'd gotten the main points, and as soon as he realized that she had begun feeling woozy, he'd stopped asking for details and commanded her to lay down. He then proceeded to shoot her up with something that left her feeling as though she were drifting on a cloud.

She didn't notice right away when a commotion began in the next room, causing the Healer to step out with an angry growl and a barked demand. Hovering on the edge of a drugged sleep, she was pretty sure that whatever had been given to her had been way too damned much, no matter how good she felt now. She slowly became aware of a growled conversation just inside the doorway followed by a large hand on her shoulder. Blinking to clear her vision, she managed to give a sleepy grin up at Lar'ja, who didn't look the least bit happy.

"Heya, Lar'ja… Dunno what he gave me, but it's pretty good stuff… I don't feel sick anymore…"

Lar'ja gave a growling sigh and turned to aim a glare at the Healer, "**You gave her too much. She will be incapable of so much as walking for a full cycle. It is fortunate for you that she was not harmed as a result of your carelessness.**"

The Healer drew himself up, green eyes hard and his mandibles closed tightly in his outrage, "**I gave her the dose she needed. It is not my practice to harm those who come to me for healing. Do not suppose, little pup, that I hold you or your threats in awe. This ooman has come to far greater harm by the presence of you and the **_**Honorable**_** Arbitrator than ever she would have by myself. You will not move her from this spot until I tell you that she may be moved.**"

Lar'ja snarled, an angry hiss in his throat, "**You question my honor regarding my mate? I have never harmed her and neither has Arbitrator Luar'ke-de.**"

The Healer gave a chuff of wry humor, though it was clear form his scent and the look on his face that he found nothing amusing, "**And yet, here she is. Changed to exhibit Yautja characteristics in a conversion so violent that it would have killed one of us, let alone a small, ooman female. Thrown ill-prepared into our society without even knowing our language and relying on that pitiful Eta out there for guidance. She is lucky that the Huntress did not kill her. As it is, she has a hairline fracture in her skull and is hurt far more than she seems to realize. You. Will. Leave. Her. Here.**"

Lar'ja growled, mandibles flaring in challenge. The Healer growled back, eyes narrowed. The scent of growing aggression filled the room and started a dull ache behind Jess's eyes. She groaned, covering her eyes with a hand, "I liked feeling weightless better."

The Healer looked to her and made his way over, brushing Lar'ja out of the way, "**What did she say?**"

Lar'ja hesitated, still angry, but finally answered, "**She said she prefers feeling weightless.**"

The Healer ran another scan, studying the data sent to his wrist console with a frown. Lar'Ja turned his head to face Jess, one hand on her shoulder, "What happened, Baby Jess?"

"Got into a fight with some chick… I bet Anna's hungry."

He sighed, hesitating only a moment before stepping out to tell the Eta, the same male that had originally been sent with his mate, to see to procuring food for the Arbitrator's ooman pet. The Eta, seemingly relieved to have something to do, left quickly and Lar'ja returned to his mate's side. Bhu'ja-de had dimmed the lights even further, but it didn't matter to Lar'ja. Ignoring the warning glare that the Healer sent his way, he resumed his place next to her and leaned down to speak without forcing her to strain.

"Sent for food, Baby Jess. Yin'tekai-di will not be hungry long. Promise."

Jess gave him a drowsy smile as she edged closer to sleep, "You're the best, Lar'ja…"

His mandibles pulled in small smile and he purred, lulling her the rest of the way into sleep. He tilted his head toward Healer Bhu'ja-de when he spoke, standing in front of a small sensor array, "**She would not have needed anything beyond the initial dose of pain killer I had given her if she had not been roused prematurely. Moving was not good for her. I assume that you will be staying, so I will tell you now; if you disturb her rest in any way, I will remove you from this room myself; in pieces if I must. Am I understood, pup?**"

Lar'ja frowned, but forced his anger aside. Shaking out his dreads, he gave a firm nod, "**You are understood.**"

Bhu'ja-de grinned at the younger male, eyes hard, "**This is well.**"

* * *

Savanna clumsily moved from one form to the next, ignoring her growling stomach. She guessed that it had been at least an hour since she had last seen her younger sister and was trying not to worry. Finally taking a break, she wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and glowered at the door, "She'd better not be in trouble. I mean… We just got here."

Pouncer looked at her, yawned, and went back to sleep next to Loki, completely ignored by the woman who finally put the weapon back where she found it. Making sure that it was in the exact position it had been prior to being picked up, she couldn't help but feel a small thrill at her defiance. There was no way that the ass would let her get away with practicing with his weapons should he ever find out, but she had no intention of letting him know. Not until just the right moment, of course. Until then, she would watch, wait, and practice whenever she had the opportunity.

Walking around the dimly lit room to keep from stiffening up later, she wondered if it would be possible to steal one of the spears from the ass's training room once they had left the clan ship, and she hoped sincerely that they left soon.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a surprisingly musical tone from the door. She eyed it suspiciously; it could be Jess, finally, but then again…

Grabbing the weapon and hitting the catch to open it to its full length, she stood by the wall on one side of the door, then hit the glyph to open it. There was a hesitation at first, but slowly, a tall alien male crept in carrying what appeared to be two paper boxes and a large flask. Savanna was crouched by the door, spear ready, and when he turned to look in her direction, she acted, springing up with a savage shout that she hadn't known she was even capable of. He saw the spear tip rushing toward his face and trilled a shriek, falling to his back with his one arm shielding his face. The boxes and flask hit the floor, one box opening to reveal cooked meat and something that looked like fry bread, while the flask went rolling, catching that cats' attention.

The alien cowered, trembling on the floor, but Savanna had frozen in shock. She had never seen these guys act this way, but once she got a good look at him, she eased down. Though he had muscle, it wasn't the sharp definition she'd become accustomed to seeing. He had very few scars, though one arm was missing, and his black hair was loose, held back only by a silvery clip instead of being bound into the dreads she had seen on all the others. She could only conclude that he was no warrior and probably had never hunted a day in his life. Feeling a connection with this terrified creature, she set down the weapon and carefully moved to try to calm him and help him stand, but at the first touch, he shrieked again and jerked away.

Their eyes met, his wide and frightened, and hers concerned. She held her hands out to show him she was unarmed and spoke quietly, all the while knowing that he wouldn't understand a word, "I'm so sorry! It's ok, I promise. I won't hurt you."

Cowering on the floor, his posture slowly began to ease, though his eyes never left hers. His mandibles spread slightly and he chuffed at the air experimentally, trying to catch her scent. In the absence of any aggression, he tentatively reached out and touched her hair and she held completely still, not wanting to ruin the progress. With a roll of clicks, his shoulders relaxed and he stroked her hair. It took a moment before she realized that he was petting her. Sighing she looked over toward the boxed food, stomach growling, then back to him.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm gonna eat."

* * *

**So, how was it? Worth the wait, I hope! Please review and give me your honest opinion**.** I'm borrowing internet right now, so it may take me a little while to reply to everyone, but I_ will_ reply (unless you're not logging in, of course ;-) )**.** Again, I want to thank everyone for their support and not giving up on my little story. You guys make it all worthwhile!**

**As always, I own nothing (except a few characters and the computer I wrote the story on, of course)**

**Happy Reading! ^.^**


End file.
